Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race
by The Shadow Saviour
Summary: 26 teams. 52 cartoons and video game characters competing for one million dollars in an epic race across worlds and dimensions. Some will rise! Some will fall! Alliances and rivalries will be formed! Who will win?
1. Ep1 (PART 1): Meet Up and Fall Down

The wind blew as Don was shown on camera walking up to a big blue jet. Lots of cars were zooming by on a nearby street.

Don: Welcome to a unique edition of the Ridonculous Race! 26 teams are about to arrive here at this  
airport and embark on an insane race around worlds and dimensions. Some will rise. Some will fall. Alliance will be formed and rivalries will collide! Only one team will end up victorious and win one million dollars! Let's cut to the chase and start off THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CC STYLE!

-  
INTODUCTION THEME

Don: Our teams are beginning to arrive at this airport and are preparing themselves for a whole lot of mayhem. Let's meet the teams arriving.

The scene switches to a series of taxis driving down the streets. The cameras zoomed in on the first set of contestants. Two kids were shown riding on a bike. The male kid was cycling while the female kid had her arms around the male kid's shoulders.

Don: Kevin and Nazz! The popular Cul-De-Sac kids.  
[CONFESSIONAL: Kevin & Nazz]  
Nazz: We are in it to win it! Fierce competitors that are not afraid of anything!  
Kevin: With my speed and Nazz's determination, we'll take the million!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Two men were shown riding in a yellow taxi. One was reading a magazine while the other one was looking into a mirror and was flexing his muscles while posing.

Don: Johnny Bravo and Carl! Best buds and complete opposites.  
[CONFESSIONAL: Johnny Bravo & Carl]  
Carl: Johnny and I decided to do this so we could have fun together and win big.  
Johnny Bravo: And to meet the ladies!  
Carl: (Looks at Johnny who isn't listening to anyone now) we'll see how long we last until his usual attitude messes things up for us.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A purple creature and a rock creature drove up to the airport.

Don: Chowder and Schnitzel! Cooking associates!

[CONFESSIONAL: Chowder & Schnitzel]  
Chowder: We're here for three reasons! To have lots of fun! To spend time together as a sort of brother bonding time…..and because Truffles forced us to try and get the million.  
Schnitzel: Rada rada!  
Chowder: I know! So scary and freaky!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Two kids who looked like sibling were riding in another yellow taxi. The male kid was reading through a book while the female kid was giggling as she looked outside.

Don: Dipper and Mabel! Twin mystery adventurers.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dipper & Mabel]  
Mabel: Going on this adventure is supper cool!  
Dipper: Despite the fact that Grunkle Stan made us do it.  
Mabel: He wants us to win the million.  
Dipper: But we'll do our best and show off our skills.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A blue taxi zoomed by with a man in a lab coat and a platypus wearing a fedora. The platypus was looking out the window with an annoyed expression while the man was humming a tune.

Don: Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P! Frenemies!  
Doof: Doo be doo be doo wa! Doo be doo be doo wa! Doo bee doo be doo wa!  
Agent P elbowed Doofenshmirtz.  
Doof: Ow!

[CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: If we win, I will use my half of the million to help my quest to rule the Tri State Area!  
Agent P growled.  
Doof: Okay. Maybe not.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A spaceship hovered above the taxis heading towards the airport with a small alien and a small robot inside.

Don: Zim and G.I.R! The dominators!

[CONFESSIONAL: Zim & G.I.R]  
Zim: We are here to WIN THIS THING! We will stop at NOTHING to get this FILTHY MONEY!  
G.I.R: (jumps around) And have fun! Lots of fun times!  
Zim: (Stops G.I.R) Stop that.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Two girls were riding in a red sports car. One had sunglasses and blond hair and the other had black hair and wore a red shirt.

Don: MC Adore and Rhythm Girl! The rhythmic duo.

[CONFESSIONAL: MC Adore & Rhythm Girl]  
MC Adore: We're doing this to show we've got skill and the power over everyone else.  
Rhythm Girl: It will be a lot of fun. We could meet so many new friends!  
MC Adore: She can meet new friends. I prefer to be a solo act. She is an exception of course.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: More teams are arriving on this train that is stopping itself into a nearby station.

A big man walked out with a mini-gun along with another man with a blue sweater who was looking at some playing cards.

Don: We also have Heavy Weapons Guy and Tycho! Poker players and big gamblers.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy: We will win this thing! Tycho is my partner but Sasha will also be a team mate. (grabs Sasha, his mini-gun, and polishes it)  
Tycho: This is going to be an interesting, long race.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A baby and a dog stepped off the train. The baby was adjusting a laser gun.

Don: Brian and Stewie! The dog and baby duo.

[CONFESSIONAL: Stewie & Brian]  
Stewie: Victory will be ours! We might be a dog and a baby but we will show the others that we are their worst nightmare!  
Brian: He likes to have power at times. Weird but funny.  
Stewie: Hey!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Two princesses walked out next.

Don: Peach and Daisy! The princess duo.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: We've had a LOT of experiences with moving around a lot from one place to another.  
Daisy: We're princesses but we can beat all of these other teams! Especially the ones we know all to well.  
Peach: What do you mean by that? (thinks for a bit then sighs in realisation) Oh! You mean those two.  
Daisy: Uh huh.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Two familiar men, one who was wearing purple clothes while the other wore yellow ones, walked out while grinning.

Don: Wario and Waluigi! The sneaky money makers.

Wario: Oh yeah! Time to do this!  
Waluigi: One million dollars! Here we come!

[CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Wario: We've got a winning edge when it comes to this race!  
Waluigi: Nothing will distract us! Nothing at all!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A woman wearing a blue princess gown and a floating star hopped off of the train.

Don: Rosalina and Luma! Observers of the world.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & Luma]  
Rosalina: This will be an interesting experience. Some teams we will recognise but the others will be unique to learn about.  
Luma: Mama could win this thing!  
Rosalina: We will try our best.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A purple sneaky man came out next with a snickering dog.

Don: Dick Dastardly and Mutley! The wacky racers.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dastardly & Mutley]  
Dastardly: We've had experience with races despite coming last in all of them but this doesn't involve car races! We could actually win for once! Even if we have to be sneaky!  
Mutley snickers.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A cat and a dog land down from a helicopter as they make their way to the airport.

Don: Kitty and Dudley! T.U.F.F super agents.

[CONFESSIONAL: Kitty & Dudley]  
Kitty: Our secret agent training makes us a powerful team and a force to be reckoned with!  
Dudley: This is going to be awesome! Where do you think we'll go first?  
Kitty: Don't know. Don't care really. I just want to focus on the game.  
Dudley: of course you do.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A boy and an undersea octopus walked out of the train and were at the airport.

Don: Edd and Squidward! The suffering sidekicks.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: We've dealt with a lot of annoyance and we've got a lot in common so it's only natural that we would form a team.  
Squidward: We're both formal, like calm things and are going to win this thing.  
Edd: We'll see what happens.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A girl with a gloomy attitude walked towards the airport wearing a red dress and a little devil was beside her.

Don: Ashley and Red! The spell casting duo.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Red: Being a part of a race is so awesome! Ashley doesn't usually like going out but she'll be happier after she makes a friend or two.  
Ashley: We were signed up for this by Wario to get the money for his company. I'm not excited for this.  
Red: She'll be happier eventually.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Two smart looking kids walked down to the airport both wearing glasses.

Don: Dexter and Mandark! Scientific rivals.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dexter & Mandark]  
Dexter: We're not friends officially. But for half a million each, we'll join forces and win this race. Besides, it was this or racing with Dee Dee and there's no way I'd put up with her.  
Mandark: (dreamily) Ah! Dee Dee!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A girl in a smart outfit with a microphone walked alongside a tough looking man with a mask as the two walked to the airport.

Don: Reporter and Wrestler! Interview superstars.

[CONFESSIONAL: Reporter & Wrestler]  
Reporter: Wrestler here has the power while I'm the strategist of the group. We've got the skills to beat everyone else.  
Wrestler: There are a lot of young kids here. Is there one that catches your eye?  
Reporter: (blushing) I'm here to win! Not fall in love!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A boy ran towards the airport wearing a green blazer. Another kid was trying to catch up. He was wearing a yellow and purple shirt with one stripe.

Don: Ed and Eddy! The scammers.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Anything involving money is an instant challenge for me! And Ed here acts as the unstoppable strength in the team.  
Ed: My head is like a rock combined with lots of laser guns fired all at once!  
Eddy: Hopefully I can keep him under control.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A kid with a sword and a green outfit hopped out of a portal along with a silent boy.

Don: Toon Link and Villager! The little power players.

[CONFESSIONAL: Toon Link & Villager]  
Toon Link: Villager and I have a lot to offer! Sure, Villager is silent but we can win this thing!  
Villager clapped his hand together in happiness.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Two creatures came onscreen chanting 'Ooooooooooh!' over and over.

Don: Mordecai and Rigby! The park workers.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mordecai & Rigby]  
Mordecai: We weren't even planning on doing this thing.  
Rigby: But we'd do anything to get away from Benson and his anger.  
Mordecai: We're just going to chill out and see how far we can get.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Two undersea friends rushed to the airport.

Don: Sponge Bob and Patrick! Underwater BFF'S!

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: I'M READY! To have some fun and race!  
Patrick: Competitions are fun!  
Sponge Bob: And it's always great to meet new friends!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Two girls, one with purple hair and the other with pink hair, arrived at the airport in a unique tour bus.

Don: Ami and Yumi! Famous rock stars.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Ami: We needed a break from playing and this race is the perfect opportunity to have a great vacation.  
Yumi: That and Kaz wants the money.  
Ami: Well even if we win, he's not getting any of it.  
Yumi: You got that right.  
The two high fived each other.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A woman with red hair and a man wearing a cap walked down to the airport. They both had cameras.  
Don: Mona and TJ Snapper! The camera photographers.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mona & TJ Snapper]  
Mona: We could take a lot of photos and have fun racing around different places!  
TJ Snapper: It's great for our jobs and you said you already know some of these people.  
Mona: Prepare for some great memories!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Two yellow skinned people walked down the streets to the airport.

Don: Homer and Bart. Father and son.

[CONFESSIONAL: Homer & Bart]  
Homer: Bart and I needed a little father-son bonding time so this race is great for that.  
Bart: (sighs) Not my original plan but the million dollars would be nice.

Homer: That too!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A crab and plankton using a mechanical suit were the last two to arrive at the airport.

Don: And finally, Mr Krabs and Plankton! Business rivals!

[CONFESSIONAL: Mr Krabs & Plankton]  
Mr Krabs: We hate each other!  
Plankton: But when this amount of money is at stake, we'll combine together and destroy the others!  
Mr Krabs: No one will take the million from ME!  
Plankton: You mean US.  
Mr Krabs: Sorry. Force of habit!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Everyone gathered around Don who got them to enter the big blue jet that took off after every team entered.

Don: Welcome to the Ridonculous Race teams. You will race all over the world and possibly dimensions as well. Each part of the race will end at a chill zone. Race fast and get there quickly because the last team to arrive at the chill zone MAY be cut from the race.

Ed: Oh no!  
Dipper: Need to stay in the lead then.

Don: Look over here! (Points to a box in the shape of Don) This is the Don Box. Find these to receive your travel tips that will guide you around the world. For the first section of the race, please put on the parachutes.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Ed: Cool! A parachuting challenge!  
Eddy: Just don't forget to open the parachute.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Dipper& Mabel]  
Mabel: Where do you think we'll land?  
Dipper: Not sure. But it should be an interesting first destination.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Your first part of the race begins by skydiving down to the ground where the Don Box awaits. Ready? Set…..

Peach: Can't we ask some questions first?

Don: Nope. Sorry. RACE!

Don pulled a lever which opened doors from the floor which sent the teams falling down the skies.

Don: Where will our teams land? What are the first set of challenges in store for our contestants? Who will be the first team sent out of the race? The only way to find out is to wait and watch the next part of…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE!

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Ep 1 (Part 2): Travel To Texas

The teams were falling from the skies as they were trying to land at their first destination. Nazz was doing acrobatic moves in the air before opening her parachute. Others like Peach, Daisy, Homer, Bart, Kitty and Dudley opened their parachutes normally. Ashley just flew down and stayed silent. Eventually, everyone landed on a soft rocky ground.

Homer: Wow! Warm heat. Anyone know where we are?  
Sponge Bob: (looks around then gasps) I know! We're in….we're in…  
Bart: Where are we? Spit it out!  
Sponge Bob: Texas!

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Texas! A place where the folk run wild with countryside farms and rocking rodeos! Teams must make their way to this large stadium to reach their first challenge.  
[END DESCRIPTION]

Mordecai: Look! The Don Box! (runs and gets the first tip) Make your way to the massive stadium over the hills and find the next Don Box.

The teams got their tips and began to run to the stadium. Brain runs on all fours to gain speed with Stewie clinging onto him as they take the lead. The others are nearby until a purple car zooms by. It was revealed that Dick Dastardly and Mutley were the ones inside it.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dick Dastardly & Mutley]  
Dastardly: Even in a different country, we've got our car which gives us an advantage. It's sneaky but effective.  
Mutley snickers.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Dastardly and Mutley arrive at the stadium first. Mutley got the tip from the Don Box and ran back to Dastardly.

Dastardly: Nice job. (reads the tip) It's a Botch or Watch. Appears to be a challenge that only one of us has to do. 'Brace yourself with a bull!' What the?

Don: (riding on a bucking bull) Indeed! A Botch or Watch is a challenge that only one team member has to do. In this case, one team member must ride a bull and impress the crowd. (the crowd cheers at Don's performance as he gets off) Once they've got the crowd cheering, the team that member is on can exit the building and find the next tip outside the back entrance. (the bull smashes Don through the back entrance) Ow! This wasn't part of the demonstration! If the crowd doesn't cheer, then team members have to try again at some point.

Dastardly: Alright! I'll do it! (gets on top of a bull in the rodeo) This shouldn't be hard.

The bull began to buck and sent Dick Dastardly out of the arena in 2 seconds.

Dastardly: MUTLEY! HELP ME!  
Mutley snickers as he runs out of the stadium looking for Dastardly.

The other teams managed to reach the stadium and got the tips and they just managed to see Dastardly fly out of the arena and land in a lake.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dexter & Mandark]  
Dexter: Wow. That had to hurt.  
Mandark: This challenge must be hard then.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Eddy: (reading the tip) Bull riding?  
Ed: Oh goodie goodie!  
Eddy: Then that means YOU'LL be riding the bull lumpy!  
Chowder: Cool! I'll do this one.  
Rigby: Bull riding? Yeah, you're doing this one Mordecai.  
Mordecai: Whatever.  
Ashley: This could be fun?  
Daisy: Are you sure you want to do this Peach?  
Peach: It's a new experience. Besides, others make it look fun and cute.  
Daisy: Huh?  
Peach: look!

Both girls and others saw G.I.R riding the bull and laughing all the time.

Peach: Aw!  
Daisy: That IS sort of cute.  
Rosalina: What a sweet display.

The crowd cheered for G.I.R as he was still riding the bull.

Zim: G.I.R! That's enough! You got the crowd to cheer so let's go!  
G.I.R: Aw! But that was fun! (gets off the bull) Ok then!  
Zim: Quickly! To the next tip!  
The two run off outside the stadium.

[CONFESSIONAL: Zim & G.I.R]  
Zim: We are here to win. Not to wow the other teams.  
G.I.R: But we need to make friends!  
Zim: You can make friends if you like but focus on the game.  
G.I.R: Ok.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Other team members start riding the bull. Ed was laughing all the time. Dastardly kept getting kicked off but eventually managed to make the crowd cheer. Nazz, Rhythm Girl and Peach were riding around in a circle.

[CONFESSIONA: Peach& Daisy]  
Peach: That was fun. And seeing that little robot was cute.  
Daisy: Uh huh. But don't lose focus. We're here to win.  
Peach: Right.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Dr Doofenshmirtz and Sponge Bob were riding around and hanging onto the bulls while wearing cowboy hats. Edd was clinging on very tightly and Chowder was bouncing up and down.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Riding on that bull was most terrifying.  
Squidward: You got the crowd cheering though.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Waluigi was watching from backstage as Wario was riding the bull. However, Waluigi was focusing on Rosalina who was riding a different bull. The crowd cheered and Rosalina somersaulted over the Wario and his bull and landed at the exit. Waluigi's eyes widened.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL – WALUIGI]  
Waluigi: Woah. That space girl was awesome! But Wario and the others don't need to know that.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ashley was just sitting like a statue on her bull as she went around the arena. Toon Link was riding it with ease. Stewie was laughing while he was riding and so was Mabel. Plankton, Dudley and TJ Snapper were riding around like mad. Homer was screaming while riding the bull.

[CONFESSIONAL: Homer & Bart]  
Homer: That was intense but I pulled through it.  
Bart: Yes. Screaming like a baby all the way.  
Homer: Why you little! (strangles Bart)  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Carl and Mandark were going around in circles.

Mandark: T-T-This isn't m-my kind of s-sport!  
Carl: But you a-are doing ok so far!

[CONFESSIONAL: Dexter & Mandark]  
Mandark: That Carl fellow seems ok. Maybe we could form an alliance.  
Dexter: Maybe.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Heavy Weapons Guy was taking this like a pro and Yumi and Reporter finished at the same time. Everyone managed to finish the first challenge as Zim and G.I.R got their next tip outside the stadium.

Zim: (reading the tip) Make your way to the Blaze Burn Farm over the hill to find the next Don Box with your next tip. Let's roll!

The teams were running across the hills as Zim and G.I.R reached the farm along with Dastardly and Mutley in their purple car.

Zim: (grabs the tip) We've got to make a pyramid of haystacks.  
G.I.R: (looks at the tip) Ooh! An All In challenge!

Don; (Standing outside a pile of haystacks) An All In requires both team members to participate. Our teams must grab haystacks from this barn and pile them into the shape of a pyramid. Once they've done that, they must race to the chill zone at the top of that hill. They must race fast, because the last team to arrive WILL be cut from the race.

Dastardly: (looks over the hills and sees the other teams) The others are getting close. We need a distraction. And I have a plan!

Moments later, Dastardly and Mutley were at a ranch with some bull safely stored away. They planned to release the bulla which will send the competition running away. Mutley is hiding behind a rock with a rope attached to the lock. Dastardly was looking at the other side of the rock watching the other teams.

Dastardly: Alright Mutley. When I give the signal, you pull the rope which will release the lock and send the bulls rushing outside and sending our opponents away. Ready? NOW!

Mutley pulled the rope….but the lock didn't open and the other teams ran by.

Dastardly: Oh come on! Everything was planned! What went wrong!?

Dastardly kicked the gate with the lock and it opened. The bulls inside growled and Dastardly ran away screaming with the bulls running after him.

Dastardly: MUTLEY! HELP ME!

Mutley snickered and kept snickering until Dastardly's arm stretched out and hit Mutley's head making Mutley groan.

The teams gathered haystacks with Zim and G.I.R in the lead. Zim was stacking and G.I.R was bouncing on one of the haystacks.

Zim: G.I.R! Stop that. We need to win!  
G.I.R: The hay is soft! Soft like bread!  
Peach, Rosalina and Daisy were watching the scene while stacking.  
Peach: They are complete opposites but make a great and funny team.  
Rosalina: I wonder what they had to put up with?  
Daisy: Cute, but we need to finish this.  
Waluigi: Want us to help?

The girls looked behind them and saw Waluigi with his arms behind his back and Wario nearby resting against a pyramid of haystacks.

Daisy: You want to help US? And how did you finish so fast?

[CONFESSIONAL: Waluigi & Wario]  
Waluigi: When you've dealt with stacking TONS of money, challenges like this are a walk in the park.  
Wario: Super easy! I could do it in my sleep! One question though. Why do you want us to help those two prissy princesses, that star creature and that space princess?  
Waluigi: (darts his eyes and sweats a bit) No reason. Just trying to show we can be friendly too.  
Wario: (confused) Uh, okay.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Daisy: What's the deal with those two wanting to help willingly? It's so unlike them!  
Peach: True, but we could form a three team alliance.  
Daisy: Hmmm…  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Daisy: Fine. You can help us and we can help each other along the way. We form a three team alliance?  
Waluigi: Sure thing. Let's get stacking.  
Rosalina: I'll grab some haystacks. Come along Luma.  
Luma: Yes mama.  
Waluigi: I'll bring some as well.  
Waluigi walks off with Rosalina and Luma as the two humans began chatting. Daisy, Peach and Wario were looking confused and intrigued.

Don: As an alliance is formed, more teams are getting closer to finishing the stacking challenge.

Sponge Bob chucks a set of haystacks to Patrick who catches them and stacks them up. Red transformed into his wand form and Ashley used it to levitate the haystacks and pile them up. Homer was stacking and sweating. Schnitzel was working hard and stacking with ease.

Dastardly was still running away being chased by bulls. Mutley was running behind and snickering the whole time.

Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Luma were the first group of people to arrive at the first chill zone.

Don: Wario and Waluigi! You two are the first team to arrive! Peach and Daisy! You're in 2nd place! Rosalina and Luma! 3rd!

Wario and Waluigi high fived each other. Peach and Daisy raised their fists in the air and Rosalina just clapped her hands together with Luma spinning around the others.

Don: First place is gone and it's a race to NOT be in last place as more teams finish the second challenge.

Schnitzel puts the last haystack in his pile.

Schnitzel: Rada!

Chowder: Alright! To the chill zone!

Ashley finishes her pile and Red transforms back into his devil form and the two run off to the chill zone. Homer manages to place the last of his and Bart's haystacks in a pyramid. Other teams finish as well and run off. Chowder and Schnitzel arrive at the chill zone.

Don: Chowder and Schnitzel! You are in 4th place!

Chowder: Alright!  
Schnitzel: Rada!

Two more sets of teams arrive.

Don: Ashley and Red! 5th place!

Red: Yes!  
Ashley: Whatever.

Don: Homer and Bart. 6th place!

The two high five each other and cheer.

[CONFESSIONAL: Homer & Bart]  
Homer: Alright! 6th place isn't so bad! We just need to keep up our game!  
Bart: And the million dollar prize is ours!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

More teams appear onscreen in pictures.

7th! [Toon Link & Villager]  
8th! [Dipper & Mabel]  
9th! [Kitty & Dudley]  
10th! [Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
11th! [Ed & Eddy]  
12th! [Reporter & Wrestler]  
13th! [Edd & Squidward]  
14th! [Zim & G.I.R]  
15th! [Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
16th! [Ami & Yumi]  
17th! [Kevin & Nazz]  
18th! [Mordecai & Rigby]  
19th! [Dexter & Mandark]  
20th! [Mona & TJ Snapper]  
21st! [Stewie & Brian]  
22nd! [MC Adore & Rhythm Girl]  
23rd! [Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
24th! [Johnny Bravo & Carl]

Don: And Plankton and Mr Krabs arrive in 25th place!  
Plankton: 25th!?  
[CONFESSIONAL: Mr Krabs & Plankton]  
Plankton: Second to last place!? We need to be up in 1st place!  
Mr Krabs: We need a plan.  
Plankton: Or we need to sabotage the challenges.  
Mr Krabs: I like this idea.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Dastardly and Mutley arrive at the chill zone. Dastardly looked out of breath and Mutley finished his snickering.

Don: Attempting to push back the other teams was a crafty idea but it made you arrive last. I'm sorry but this is where the race ends for you.

Dastardly: (in a sad tone) Aw.

[ELIMINATION RECAP]

A series of clips of Dastardly and Mutley in the race were shown passing by onscreen.

Dastardly: We should be sad and angry but we kind of expected this outcome. I mean we've tried our best in sneaky antics and still came last in every race we've been in.

Mutley snickered.

Dastardly: But it was fun never the less.

The two were shown walking over the hills of Texas.

Dastardly: let's sign up for the next Wacky Race Mutley my friend.

Mutley gives him a thumbs up.

Dastardly: Oh and on the way, watch out for any bulls. I never want to see another one again.

[END RECAP]

END OF EPISODE

Next: Base-ic Shenanigans


	3. Ep 2: Base-ic Shenanigans

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race CC Style! 26 teams took off in the first part of our insane race and entered Texas. They rode bulls around a stadium and piled haystacks into pyramids. It appears that Waluigi admires Rosalina and her skills in the competition resulting in a three team alliance being formed. Only one team had to be cut from the race and it was Dastardly and Mutley whose sneaky antics backfired on them as usual making Dastardly run with the bulls. What will happen next? Let's see what madness unfolds with this…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CC STYLE!

Don: We're back in Texas where last week winners, Wario and Waluigi, are the first to receive a tip.

Wario and Waluigi ran up to the Don Box and Wario pressed it and got the tip.

Wario: (reading the tip) Make your way over the left hill and find a underground passage. Head down there to reach the next world.

The two ran off as more teams got their tips from the Don Box.

[CONFESSIONAL: Waluigi & Wario]  
Wario: We've made a great impression coming in first!  
Waluigi: And with our alliance with the other girls and Luma, we're an unstoppable force.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

As the last group of teams got their tips, Wario and Waluigi were the first to arrive at the underground passage. Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Luma arrived moments later.

Wario: Wow. No ladder or any ropes. Do we just jump down there?  
Peach: That doesn't seem safe.  
Daisy: I'm game. (jumps down the hole) Wheeeee!  
Peach: Typical Daisy.  
Rosalina: Quickly. We must follow her.  
Waluigi: Right behind you.  
Rosalina jumps into the hole with Waluigi behind her.  
Peach: Wow. Our friends are crazy at times.  
Wario: I hear that.  
The two jump into the hole.

Don: All of the teams are travelling down the passageway ready to enter the next part of the race. It'll take a while to reach the other side.

Everyone did their own thing as the teams were travelling down the passageway. Zim had his arms crossed as G.I.R was squealing and flipping. Johnny Bravo was looking into a mirror the whole time. Ashley remained silent. Toon Link had his fists raised in the air. Sponge Bob and Patrick were laughing all the way and Mona and TJ Snapper were taking pictures of the passage way.

Everyone landed inside a blue and white underground base. Most team members moaned as they got up and rubbed their heads and looked around the environment they were standing in.

Dexter: Looks like a secret underground base.

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Welcome to the underground Blaze in Texas. This place is filled with tight security, observant workers and powerful technology. (Stands outside a series of doors) Teams will make their way to this room full of doors and locate this Don Box to get their next tip.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Dexter and Mandark took the lead as the gang headed down a dark hallway and entered the room full of doors.

Kevin: Woah. So many doors!  
Ami: Where do they lead to?  
Sponge Bob: Only one way to find out! (finds the Don Box and gets the tip from it) It's an all in! Door to Door.

Don: (standing against screenshots of the hallways beyond the door) For this all in challenge, teams must race through the doors and get past the security systems. Once they've done that, they'll make their way to the main section of the base where the people and the technology are found and the next Don Box is in there.

Mordecai: Alright! Through the doors!

The teams ran through the doors in groups.

[CONFESSIONAL: Kitty & Dudley]  
Kitty: Getting past security systems? Ha! This part of the race is in the bag!  
Dudley: Kitty can get a little competitive at times.  
Kitty: No I don't!  
Dudley: Ok, you don't. (mouths 'she does' to the cameras)  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Edd, Squidward, Reporter, Wrestler, Ed and Eddy ended up in a hallway together. They came across a series of lasers low on the ground and close together forming laser walls.

Ed: Cool! Shiny lasers of doom!  
Reporter: Is he a comic fan?  
Eddy: Yep. How'd you guess?  
Reporter: Being a reporter has made me become more sharp with my deduction skills. I'm a pro at seeing anything.  
Wrestler: Except when it comes to love.  
Reporter: Wrestler!  
Eddy: So she can't see love?  
Wrestler: Nope. She just need to find someone.  
Reporter: Stop saying things like that! I've got too much work to do. That's why I don't fancy anyone. And I probably never will. (looks sad now)  
Squidward: Sorry to interrupt, but how do we get past these lasers?  
Eddy: (looks past the lasers and notices a fuse box) Look! That box must control the lasers! But how are going to get to it? Ed can't barge through the lasers without being zapped by them.  
Ed: (touches a laser and gets burned) Owie!  
Edd: Leave it to me Eddy!  
Eddy: What can you do Sockhead? You need to be a super athlete to get past those athletes!  
Edd: I'm not a super athlete, but I'm a man who doesn't give up. Watch and be surprised.

Edd lowered his back which made his head almost touch the floor. He walked under the beams in the style of limbo and after that, he side stepped through the wall of lasers and reached the fuse box. The others had their jaws open.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Sockhead actually showed off some moves for once? That's never been shown before!  
Ed: Double D was awesome! Like a secret spy!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: I might be weak in general, but my constant reading and free time allows me to be skilled at challenges that are not just based on strength.  
Squidward: You did great out there. I'm glad we formed our team.  
Edd: I'm glad too.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Reporter & Wrestler]  
Wrestler: That kid has some skill. Never expected that.  
Reporter: It was….good. But it'll take more than skill to impress me.  
Wrestler: Are you starting to like him?  
Reporter: (blushes) No! I bet he's not as smart as he looks.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Edd got up to the fuse box and opened it. It was filled with wires connecting to plug sockets. He began to switch the wires at a rapid pace and once he finished, he stood back.

Edd: There we go. The sequence has been changed and the new current flowing through the circuit will be the complete opposite from before causing an overload of energy.

Sparks emitted from the fuse box as it exploded. The lasers disappeared. Reporter's eyes widened as she blushed a bit.

Edd: Success! Quickly fellow friends! Let us venture onward and make our way to the chill zone!

Ed, Eddy, Squidward and Wrestler followed Edd towards a nearby exit. Reporter was standing still in shock.

Wrestler: Reporter! Are you coming?  
Reporter: (snaps back into reality) Uh…COMING! (runs up to the others)

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: REPORTER]  
Reporter: (fanning herself rapidly) He's smart! He's determined! He's elegant and kind hearted! I-I-I-I LOVE HIM! (realises what she said) Oh no. I LOVE him! (faints)  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Johnny Bravo, Carl, Mona and TJ Snapper were looking at a hallway of pure white light being fired from diamonds on the wall.

Johnny Bravo: Wow. Shiny and gorgeous. Just like me. (touches a diamond but it burns his hand) Yeouch! Too hot to handle!  
Mona: Those diamonds are producing hot light. We need to deflect the beams.  
Johnny Bravo: (Now holding a mirror) Smart chick. Want to hang out with this irresistible thing sometime?  
Mona: No way.

Mona pushes Johnny Bravo onto the ground. His mirrors lines up with a beam of light, deflecting it and destroying a diamond.

TJ Snapper: Nice thinking. We can use our camera lens as mirrors and deflect the beams.

Mona and TJ Snapper got their cameras and deflected the beams and destroyed the diamonds.

[CONFESSIONAL: Johnny Bravo & Carl]  
Johnny Bravo: I produced the idea. Those two should thank us.  
Carl: You're just mad about ANOTHER lady rejecting you.  
Johnny Bravo: Shut up!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Mr Krabs and Plankton fell out of a ceiling air vent and landed inside a massive room filled with scientists at work and deactivated robots inside glass cells. Both of them had lots of cuts on their clothes and in this case, Plankton's mech suit.

Plankton: Look. The Don Box. We're in first place!

[CONFESSIONAL: Mr Krabs & Plankton]  
Plankton: We ran into a lot of sawblades when we went through the door.  
Mr Krabs: But we're tough so they didn't slow us down.  
Plankton: Now it's time to stop the others!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Mr Krabs: (gets the tip from the Don Box) another all in. Sneak through the base and locate the exit ladder. Climb out of the base to reach the chill zone.

Plankton: Alright. Let's leave a little distraction!

Plankton goes over to the glass cells and breaks them open which activates the robots. Mr Krabs and Plankton run away to the exit ladder as other teams arrive. The robots go on a rampage and try to attack the other teams.

Homer: Aah!  
Kevin: Woah!  
Tycho: Oh god.  
Ami: RUN!

Everyone ran around the base with the scientists trying to stop the robots. Kevin was smashing them with a baseball bat while Nazz was kicking them with deadly kicks. Other teams like MC Adore and Rhythm Girl were running away. Carl was trying to dodge attacks.

Carl: Johnny! Can you help me? Johnny Bravo?

Carl saw Johnny Bravo talking to several female scientists and getting hurt in several places after each attempt to flirt with them. But that didn't stop Johnny Bravo as he walked off to find some more scientists.

Carl: Oh god. Get back here Johnny!

Carl ran off to get Johnny Bravo back.

Ashley was ducking away from the robots who were trying to blast her.

Ashley: Red! A little help here!

Red was about to transform into his wand form but was smacked into a wall by one of the robots.

Ashley: Red!

A robot grabbed Ashley's arm and held her in a grip. She tried to escape but was stuck as the robot prepared to fire at her.

SLASH!

The robot was slashed into two halves and Ashley was released. She fell onto the ground and groaned as she looked up and saw Toon Link offering a hand as he put his sword away.

Toon Link: You okay?  
Ashley: (grabbed his hand and got up) You…..saved me?  
Toon Link: I always should help a nice girl out.  
Ashley: ….Thanks.  
Toon Link: No problem. Villager! Is that other guy okay?

Villager helped Red back up and gave a thumbs up sign.

Toon Link: Let's go to the chill zone together.  
Ashley: …sure.

The four ran to the exit ladder with Ashley slightly behind so none of them could see her face. And for the first time in ages…..Ashley smiled.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Red: Those two were awesome! They saved us! Maybe we could form an alliance.  
Ashley: (in a happy mood) That sounds delightful.  
Red: (his eyes widened) Ashley? Are you okay? You're acting so different. So….happy.  
Ashley: (pulls Red into a hug) Everything's starting to get better than expected!  
Red: She's HAPPY? ACTUALLY HAPPY!? SOMETHING'S WRONG!  
Ashley: (giggles) Nothing is wrong little Red.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Kitty and Dudley quickly destroyed their robot opponents. Mordecai and Rigby used steel pipes to beat their robots into pieces. Dexter and Mandark electrocuted their robots with electricity guns. Wario smashed some robots along with Schnitzel. An explosion occurred as everyone looked and saw Heavy firing his mini-gun and Mabel was firing rockets from a bazooka.

Mabel: Destruction to all ROBOTS!  
Heavy: We are killers! Hahahahahahaha!

The two finished off all the other robots.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy Weapons Guy: Today, We win with power!  
Tycho: How can that little girl fire a bazooka!?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Dipper & Mabel]  
Dipper: Do I even want to ask where you got that bazooka from?  
Mabel: I was the goddess of fatalities!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Mr Krabs and Plankton exited the base and came out of a hole and arrived in a desert. They saw the chill zone and stepped onto it.

Don: Welcome rivals! You're the first team to arrive!  
Mr Krabs: Yes!  
Plankton: Victory!  
Don: Not so fast. Victory ISN'T yours because you have a 30 minute penalty!

A 30:00 appeared onscreen in a giant clock form.

Plankton: A penalty? We arrived here fair and square!  
Don: Your task was to SNEAK through the base. Setting off a bunch of savage robots is TOO extreme! Step aside.  
Plankton: Whatever! The other teams are probably getting beaten up back there.

Kitty and Dudley arrive at the chill zone.

Plankton: What the?  
Don: T.U.F.F agents! You are in 1st place.

[CONFESSIONAL: Kitty & Dudley]  
Kitty: Yes! First place!  
Dudley: Great news for us!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The poker players and mystery twins arrive next.

Don: Heavy and Tycho! 2nd place! Dipper and Mabel! 3rd!  
Heavy: Yes!  
Dipper: Nice!  
Tycho: Sweet!  
Mabel: Yeah!

The Eds, Squidward, Reporter and Wrestler arrived on the scene.

Don: Ed and Eddy! 4thplace! Edd and Squidward take 5th and Reporter and Wrestler are in 6th place!

The penalty reaches a halfway point at 15:00 as more teams appear on screen in close up pictures.

7th! [Kevin & Nazz]  
8th! [Zim & G.I.R]  
9th! [Ashley & Red]  
10th! [Toon Link & Villager]  
11th! [Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
12th! [Rosalina & Luma]  
13th! [Peach & Daisy]  
14th! [Wario & Waluigi]  
15th! [Chowder & Schnitzel]

Mr Krabs and Plankton's penalty was in the last 8 minutes.

16th! [Homer & Bart]  
17th! [Ami & Yumi]  
18th! [Mona & TJ Snapper]  
19th! [Stewie & Brian]  
20th! [MC Adore & Rhythm Girl]  
21st! [Mordecai & Rigby]  
22nd! [Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
23rd! [Dexter & Mandark]

DING!

Don: Mr Krabs and Plankton! Your penalty is up and it looks like you're the last team to arrive.

Mr Krabs and Plankton looked very angry and were ready to attack Don but the three men saw Carl drag Johnny Bravo to the chill zone with Johnny Bravo looking beaten up.

Don: Well it looks like you two are still in the game. 24th place!

[CONFESSIONAL: Mr Krabs & Plankton]  
Mr Krabs: Second to last place again!  
Plankton: They need to learn to accept our genius ways or they'll ALL pay.  
Mr Krabs: Give it one more chance. If we get another penalty, then it's time to take action!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Carl. Johnny Bravo. You two are the last to arrive. I'm sorry but you are out of the race.

Carl: Dang it.  
Johnny Bravo: (regaining consciousness) Ugh. Sorry my antics cost us the race.  
Carl: I expected this to happen. Don't worry about it though.  
The two high fived each other.

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Johnny Bravo & Carl]

A series of clips featuring Johnny Bravo and Carl flew by onscreen.

Carl: Leaving the show is lame but we did our best despite other getting into character too much.  
Johnny Bravo: We didn't go home first so that's some relief.  
Carl: Yeah. I guess you're right.  
Johnny Bravo: Let's just get back to our usual shenanigans.

The two are walking through the base.

Johnny Bravo: Man this place looks horrible.

The female scientists appear with weapons making Johnny Bravo and Carl run away screaming with the scientists chasing them.

Carl: Basic shenanigans folks!

END OF EPISODE

Next: Mexican Mash Up


	4. Ep 3: Mexican Mash Up

Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! The teams went underground in a secret base under the grounds of Texas. Edd showed of his skill and made Reporter fall head over heels in love with him. Mona, TJ Snapper and Johnny Bravo deflected some bright light beams which were good for them. Ashley started to feel happy with her new crush on Toon Link and Plankton and Mr Krabs started going over the limit by releasing an armada of robots on a rampage. They got a penalty but it was Johnny Bravo who kept trying to get the ladies who blew it for his team. He went home with Carl. Time for our teams to develop their relationships with this instalment of…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CC STYLE!

Don: We're outside of the base from last week and our first place winners, the T.U.F.F super agents, are the first to get a tip.

Kitty and Dudley run up to the Don Box and get their tip.

[CONFESSIONAL: Kitty & Dudley]  
Kitty: Starting out in first place makes me feel ready for anything!  
Dudley: Do you ever calm down?  
Kitty: Never. Not when we're playing for a big prize!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Kitty: (reading the tip) Run to an airport 3 miles to the south and book a flight to Mexico.

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Mexico! A place full of interesting food, stylish sombreros and lively parties. (walks into the centre of a town with decorations) Teams must make their way to this local town when they arrive her in the planes and find this Don Box to receive their next tip. (looks at the Don Box which has a sombrero on it) Who put a sombrero on the box?  
[END DESCRIPTION]

Teams begin to board different planes that take off.

Inside the first plane, Rosalina, Daisy, Peach and Waluigi were drinking some warm tea. Daisy and Peach were looking at Waluigi with concerned and confused looks as he casually drank tea alongside Rosalina.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: Seriously? What is up with Waluigi? I've never seen him so calm and peaceful!  
Daisy: Is it a trick to knock us out of the race?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Rosalina: So, are you enjoying the race so far?  
Waluigi: (scratches the back of his neck) It's going great so far. Wario and I have made good progress and work well as a team. You and that Luma are a good team as well.  
Rosalina: Thank you very much. Luma is a nice little fellow. If you'll exscuse me, I need to use the restroom.  
Waluigi: Take a s long as you need.

Rosalina walked off to the restroom as Waluigi looked out a window and drank some more tea. Daisy and Peach's mouths were wide open in shock.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: oh my god. We know Waluigi and his habits. Sometimes when he's nervous or flustered, he scratches the back of his neck.  
Daisy: And doing that in front of Rosalina can only mean one thing.  
Both: Waluigi has a crush on Rosalina!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Over in the other corner of the plane, Villager was asleep while Toon Link and Ashley were chatting away. Red was in a separate corner looking concerned.

Mona: (walks up to Red) Hey Red! What's up?  
Red: I think something is wrong with Ashley.  
Mona: What do you mean? (looks at Ashley talking to Toon Link)  
Red: She's talking to someone with a happy attitude. She's giggling and smiling occasionaly.  
Mona: (giggles) Oh Red. Nothing is wrong with Ashley.  
Red: Really?  
Mona: Nope. She just has a crush on that green fellow?  
Red: Ashley…..likes Toon Link!?  
Mona: Toon Link and Ashley! A perfect couple!

[CONFESSIONAL: Mona & TJ Snapper]  
Mona: I hope Ashley and Toon Link get together. Ashley is pretty and sweet when she's actually happy in love.  
TJ Snapper: You told me about the other workers at your place…..and they sound weird.  
Mona: Try working with them at times. But they are good friends.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Over in the second plane, Reporter and Edd were engaging in a game of chess. Reporter moved her knight over and took one of Edd's bishops.

Edd: Nice move. It's nice to play with someone who enjoys this instead of my usual friends who don't enjoy the things I like.  
Reporter: (blushes) Thanks. It's nice to make some friends.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: That Reporter is a nice girl. Finally nice to see a smart friend around my age.  
Squidward: (smirks with his arms folded) You are so into her.  
Edd: (blushes) What!? No, it's not like that!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The planes landed near the town in Mexico as our teams got out. Zim and G.I.R were talking to each other.

Zim: Keep it up G.I.R we need to win!  
G.I.R: I'm trying my best! Ooh! A butterfly! (runs in front of G.I.R)  
Zim: Don't lose focus G.I.R! We need to…

Zim fell down a hole that appeared from nowhere and it sealed back up.

G.I.R: (looks around but can't find Zim) Master!? Where are you?

G.I.R walked off to the town.

Zim landed in an underground bunker. Four unidentified men were looking at him.

Zim: What do you FILTHY humans want?  
Human 1: We've heard great things about you.  
Human 2: And we want your skills with your type of technology for our experiments.  
Zim: No deal. I need to find my partner and win a race!  
Human 3: You won't be leaving.  
Zim: (cracks his knuckles) We'll see about that.

Dipper and Mabel were the first ones to arrive at the Don Box in the town.

Mabel: (grabs and reads the tip) Ooh! It's a Botch or Watch! Dance Disaster.

Don: (dancing with maracas) For this Botch or Watch, Whoever DIDN'T ride the bull in Texas must dance with some maracas or castanets and get the locals cheering. Once they've done that, they must race to that hill full of cacti where the next tip will be found.

Mabel: Whoever DIDN'T ride the bull must dance. Oh this will be fun to watch.  
Dipper: Shut up.

More teams show up and get their tips.

Dipper, Kevin, Schnitzel and Wrestler stood in a line and danced with maracas and castanets. It was like they were a dance group. The crowd started cheering.

[CONFESSIONAL: Kevin & Nazz]  
Kevin: I don't usually dance but I have to admit that was fun.  
Nazz: You did great. But I would have been awesome!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Dipper]  
Dipper: Not as bad as I thought it would be.  
Mabel: I got the whole thing on video.  
Dipper: What!? Delete that!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don sees Waluigi, Wario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Luma arrive.

Don: Nice to see you lot catch up. (notices G.I.R walking on his own) Hey little guy. What's your name again?  
G.I.R: (saluting) G.I.R! Reporting for duty!  
Daisy: Hey. Where's that Zim guy?  
G.I.R: I don't know.  
Wario: That might cause a problem.  
Waluigi: What do you mean?  
Wario: This is a Botch or Watch. And G.I.R rode the bull in Texas.  
Rosalina: That's true. Zim has to dance.  
Don: (checking a rule book) According to the rule book, we CAN allow G.I.R to compete on his own until Zim shows up again. But G.I.R has to agree that he's ready to race alone for a bit.  
G.I.R: G.I.R will accept that.  
Don: Now that G.I.R is sorted. Some of you need to dance.  
Waluigi: Let's do this with style.

-  
A spotlight was shown on Waluigi as he began to dance to a salsa styled beat. G.I.R was beside him dancing nearby as other teams were dancing in the background. Waluigi picked up G.I.R and placed him on his shoulders as the two danced together in a duo. G.I.R did some flips but kept landing on Waluigi's shoulders. Luma was moving around in circles in a suave style.

[CONFESSIONAL: Waluigi & Wario]  
Waluigi: I dance like the wind so this challenge was easy!  
Wario: And you helped that little robot?  
Waluigi: Well he's on his own so it is going to be tough for him.  
Wario: Ok seriously. Is there anything bothering you? You're not usually this helpful.  
Waluigi: (darts his eyes) Nope. Nothing.  
[SWTICH CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: Waluigi and G.I.R were a good dancing duo.  
Daisy: Yeah. But when we can get a moment with him alone. We're going to have a little talk about Rosalina.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The four people who captured Zim were now lying on the floor looking beaten up. Zim dusted himself clean.

Zim: Well that problem is over. (grabs a nearby jetpack) Now to find G.I.R! I hope he's okay.

Don: As more teams finish the first challenge, other teams have reached the next Don Box located at the bottom of a large steep hill full of cacti.  
Nazz: (first to get the tip) It's an All In! 'What goes up must come down.'  
Don: Teams must travel up this steep hill and get past this large amount of cacti and slide down the other side to reach the chill zone. Last team to reach today's safe zone, MIGHT be cut from the competiton.

Reporter: Now that is one steep cliff.  
Kevin: How do we even get up there?

A machine with four mechanical legs walked by very quickly startling the teams that were there. They looked and saw Dexter and Mandark occupying the machine.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dexter & Mandark]  
Dexter: A good team is always ready for a challenge.  
Mandark: And our machine can climb up this hill at a rapid speed.  
Dexter: No one messes with us!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Mr Krabs and Plankton zoomed by the others as Plankton's suit was used as a rocket booster.

Nazz: Quick! Up the hill!

Kevin and Nazz raced up the hill trying to catch up with the two leading teams. Dexter and Mandark reached the top of the hill after stomping through the cacti on their mech. The two got off and saw a bunch of wooden sleighs with wheels attached to them.

Mandark: Looks like we need to race down the hill on these.  
Dexter: let's do this!

Dexter and Mandark went down the hill as Plankton and Mr Krabs reached the top of the hill.

Plankton: Time for our distraction.  
Mr Krabs: What do you have planned this time?  
Plankton's suit changed on of his mechanical arms into a fan and created a foggy sandstorm that blew down the first part of the hill.

[CONFESSIONAL: Plankton & Mr Krabs]  
Mr Krabs: You are truly evil!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Reporter: (notices the sandstorm) Woah! How are we going to get through that?

BEEP BEEP!

Edd and Squidward drove up to Reporter and Wrestler on a homemade hovercar made out of wood and had rockets for wheels. A glass dome covered them protecting them against anything.

Edd: Need a ride?  
Reporter and Wrestler nodded and got into the hovercar. The four sped off up the hill and through the sandstorm. Edd managed to navigate his way past the cacti with ease.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: I can make anything from simple materials. I'm just glad that this invention is NOT getting destroyed.  
Squidward: And you picked up that tough Wrestler and your crush.  
Edd: (blushes) I don't have a crush!  
Squidward: (chuckles) Sure you don't.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The sandstorm still blew by but the other teams were pulling through. Most of them were traveling by foot whereas Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P took it to the skies with jetpacks. Dexter and Mandark reached the chill zone.

Don: Dexter and Mandark! 1st place!  
Dexter: Success!  
Mandark: Indeed!

Mr Krabs and Plankton land on the chill zone by Plankton's suit.

Don: Business rivals! 2nd place.  
Plankton: Yes!  
Don: Would be yours if you didn't receive a 20 minute penalty.

A 20:00 appeared on a clock onscreen.

Mr Krabs: What did we do this time!?  
Don: Two things. One, creating a sandstorm is going too far and two, you didn't arrive here with the wooden sleighs. Step aside.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mr Krabs & Plankton]  
Plankton: I REALLY hate this show.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Edd, Squidward, Reporter and Wrestler arrive at the chill zone.

Don: Edd! Squidward! Reporter and Wrestler! 2nd and 3rd place!

The four cheered with Squidward and Wrestler high fiving each other and Reporter hugging Edd who blushed.

Waluigi, Wario, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Luma and G.I.R arrived at the bottom of the hill.  
Peach: We're falling behind.  
Wario: We need a fast way to get up and down the hill.  
G.I.R: Ooh! Ooh! I have a plan!  
Rosalina: What's your plan G.I.R?

G.I.R got a big wooden board and got everyone to sit on it. He opened his head up and blasted fire sending the board and the gang up the hill and high into the skies.

[CONFESSIONAL: G.I.R]  
G.I.R: G.I.R made the big blast with some hot peppers. Might have had too many peppers though.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

More teams appeared on screen in pictures.

4th! [Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
5th! [Toon Link & Villager]  
6th! [Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
7th! [Ashley & Red]  
8th! [Ed & Eddy]  
9th! [Mona & TJ Snapper]  
10th! [Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
11th! [Dipper & Mabel]  
12th! [Mordecai & Rigby]

Mr Krabs and Plankton's penalty reached halfway.

13th! [Chowder & Schnitzel]  
14th! [Ami & Yumi]  
15th! [Kitty & Dudley]  
16th! [Kevin & Nazz]  
17th! [Homer & Bart]  
18th! [Stewie & Brian]  
19th! [MC Adore & Rhythm Girl]

DING!

Don: (sighs) Business rivals. Your penalty is up! 20th place!

[CONFESSIONAL: Plankton & Mr Krabs]  
Plankton: That's it! Next episode, we're taking the million dollars by force!  
Mr Krabs: We'll show that Don guy who's the boss!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Four teams still haven't reached the chill zone. Don't know where they are.

Daisy fell from the skies and landed on her feet. Peach floated down with the use of a parasol.

Don: Peach and Daisy! 21st!

Wario and Waluigi landed next. Wario fell on the ground face first but Waluigi landed on his feet perfectly.

Don: Waluigi and Wario take 22nd place!

Luma floated down and pointed out that Rosalina was falling from the skies but Waluigi Caught her in his arms. Rosalina blushed.

Don: Nice catch. Rosalina and Luma are in 23rd place. Where's the robot?

Everyone looked up and saw G.I.R falling through the skies.

Peach: Oh dear! He's going to crash.

G.I.R was screaming but was saved by Zim who flew in with a jetpack and the two landed on the chill zone.

Zim: G.I.R! Are you ok?  
G.I.R: Master! Where were you?  
Zim: Some guys kidnapped me but I beat them. I'm just glad you are ok.  
Don: Glad to see you two are safe but unfortunately you've arrived in last place and sadly, you are out of the race.  
Zim: But G.I.R was on his own and I was kidnapped. Isn't there a rule that can help us?  
Don: (checking the rule book) Hmm…. According to the rule book, G.I.R can continue the race but he has to join a different team.  
G.I.R: Master can't join us.  
Rosalina: He can join our team and take Luma's place. Luma won't mind.  
Luma: G.I.R joins mama!

The group of kidnappers are running onto the scene looking angry.

Zim: Well I'm off again. Best of luck G.I.R! I'll be rooting for you. See you guys around.

Zim runs off with the kidnappers chasing him.

Don: Hope he's okay. Zim goes out on his own and G.I.R joins Rosalina's team. Stay tuned for more action in…..THE RICONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Zim]

A series of clips involving Zim played by.

Zim: Going out this early was a pain but I'm proud of G.I.R for going out on his own. He's shown he can handle himself and work with the other teams.

Zim was shown running out of sight with the kidnappers still chasing him.

Zim: Off I go! Hahahahahahaha!

END OF EPISODE


	5. Ep 4: Bikini Bottom Blues

Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our teams strolled through Mexico and danced to impress the crowd. Waluigi impressed Rosalina by saving her from falling to her doom. Mr Krabs and Plankton got another penalty by creating a sandstorm and Edd's new invention helped his team and Reporter's team get past the sandstorm with ease. But it was the team of Zim and G.I.R who came in last with Zim's unfortunate setback. But G.I.R proved he could work alone and with others and joined Rosalina's team replacing Luma. Things are going to get big and chaotic with this…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

Don: Welcome back. We're ready to depart Mexico with last week's winners, Dexter and Mandark, getting the first tip.

Dexter and Mandark run up to the Don Box and get the next tip.

Dexter: (reading the tip) Make your way to a nearby lift and slide down the poles inside it.  
Mandark: (points to the lift) There's the lift.

The two ran into the lift and went down the poles as more teams got their tips. Dexter and Mandark thought they had the lead until Sponge Bob and Patrick went down the poles at a rapid speed.

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: We need to step up our game and we've went down poles before.  
Patrick: We're going to be unstoppable!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

More teams slide down the poles as Sponge Bob and Patrick reach the bottom first and exit the lift and saw a familiar undersea world.

Sponge Bob: We're in Jellyfish Fields!  
Patrick: Bikini Bottom!

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Bikini Bottom! An undersea city full of crazy creatures, sweet locations and Krabby Patties that are so good, your mind will explode! Teams will arrive at Jellyfish fields and locate the Don Box for their next tip.  
[END DESCRIPTION]

Sponge Bob and Patrick enter the fields and find the Don Box.

Patrick: (gets the tip) It's an all in! Jellyfish Jam!  
Sponge Bob: Jellyfishing? We've got this in the bag!

Don: (in the fields with a popgun and jellyfishing net) This all in requires our teams to capture 8 jellyfish and bring them to the entrance to Jellyfish Fields and place them inside this hive. Once they've done that, they can get the next tip from the entrance.

The teams grab their tips, jellyfishing nets and popguns and ran through the field. Villager was running around with the net while Toon Link was firing the popgun. Mordecai and Rigby were running away from a swarm of Adore and Rhythm Girl were blasting popguns like mad.

[CONFESIONAL: MC Adore & Rhythm Girl]  
MC Adore: I don't like the water so I want to get this challenge done and dusted as quickly as possible.  
Rhythm Girl: She's usually grumpy and cold. I've never seen her smile before.  
[END CONFESIONAL]

Dr Doofenshmirtz was using a modified popgun to attract the jellyfish together as Agent P tied them up in a net.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: I can use my inator inventing skills for more than just evil. I modified this popgun into my latest creation! The jellyfish attractinator!  
Agent P rolled his eyes.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi and Rosalina were trying to catch the jellyfish but were having trouble.

Wario: Why can't we catch them easily?  
Waluigi: We need something to attract them together.  
Peach: Where are we going to find something like that?

WROOM!  
a big gust of wind blew past the humans as jellyfish zoomed past them and entered G.I.R 's head which was being used like a vacuum. After a minute, G.I.R's head spat out thee net bags containing eight jellyfish each.

G.I.R: Tada!

[CONFESSIONAL: Waluigi & Wario]  
Waluigi: Sometimes I wonder how that robot was created. He's good and sort of cute but lacks the smart intelligence. Who would forget to include a high IQ?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Daisy: Well that shows that G.I.R used his head. Literally!  
Peach: (giggles) Cute and strategic.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Homer was running around the fields with jellyfish attached to him and shocking him. Bart was trying to catch up with him. Ashley was using Red in wand form to capture the jellyfish while Mona and TJ Snapper were using the popguns. Sponge Bob and Patrick were shown in a montage of jellyfish catching. They were catching them in a stylish way and ended up at the entrance storing the jellyfish into a hive. They ran out of the fields to get the next tip.

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: Of course this challenge would be easy for us. We're jellyfishing pros!  
Patrick: I still fell over a couple of times.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Mr Krabs and Plankton were hiding behind a rock and we relooking to see if no one was around.

Plankton: No one's here. Let's head to the Chum Bucket and launch our plan.  
Mr Krabs: Agreed. The two ran off to the Chum Bucket put they didn't notice a piece of paper falling out of Mr Krabs' pocket. Edd walked out from the other side of the rock with a net full of jellyfish and he was looking annoyed as he picked up the paper.

Edd: (reading the paper) Plan to destroy everyone and steal the million!? Not on my watch!  
Squidward: (Walking onto the scene) You ready to go?  
Edd: Yes. We need to talk about something along the way.

Sponge Bob and Patrick arrive at the Sand Stadium where a large group of fishes and other sea creatures are cheering.

Patrick: The Sand Stadium!? (more teams arrive)  
Sponge Bob: (presses the Don Box and gets the tip) It looks like we're performing. Wait, it's a Botch or Watch.  
Don: (inside the stadium) For this Botch Or Wotch, whoever DIDN'T dance in Mexico must rock it out with a guitar and wow the crowd here at the stadium. (grabs a guitar and stars playing making the crowd cheer) When the crowd cheers at a loud enough volume, the teams can make their way to the chill zone over there. Fail to wow the crowd and it's a walk to the back of the line to try again.

Sponge Bob appeared onstage in his rock outfit. Purple with pictures of peanuts on it with a purple hat. He began to play his guitar with blue lights of fire as the special effects. The crowd cheered as Sponge Bob finished his performance. Sponge Bob followed Patrick onto the chill zone.

Don: Nice work little dudes! 1st place!

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Both: Yes! Woohoo!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Other teams began to wow the crowd with their guitar performances. Yumi wowed the crowd easily with her guitar skills. Dudley, Mabel and Ed rocked out as fireworks exploded everywhere.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dipper & Mabel]  
Dipper: I'm assuming you applied the firework effects?  
Mabel just giggles as Dipper rolls his eyes.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: (speaks as scenes showing Rhythm Girl, Mandark, Heavy Weapons Guy, Toon Link, Dr Doofenshmirtz and Mordecai playing their guitars went by) More teams are completing the second challenge and the pressure is on to find out who's in last place?

Homer managed to wow the crowd and threw the guitar in the air while cheering but the guitar landed on his head.

Homer: Doh!

[CONFESSIONAL: Homer & Bart]  
Homer: That challenge wasn't too hard.  
Bart: But you still hurt yourself.  
Homer: Grr.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Chowder was jumping around while rocking it out. Nazz, Peach, Rosalina and Reporter rocked out Snapper and Stewie rocked out while a laser light show occurred.

[CONFESSIONAL: Brian & Stewie]  
Stewie: I like lasers.  
Brian: Of course you do.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ashley was playing her guitar which was Red who transformed into a guitar and finished with a circle of dark coloured lights.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Red: That was so cool! I didn't know you could play guitar!  
Ashley: What can I say? I had some motivation.  
Red: What motivation is that then?  
Ashley: (blushes and turns away) Nothing big.  
Red: (giggles) ok then. (looks at the camera as he gets a marker and writes 'TOON LINK' on the camera)  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Wario rocked out on a yellow guitar, jumped into the air and slammed onto the ground and released a fart that went all over the stadium.

[CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Waluigi: Ok, seriously. How many lumps of garlic do you eat a day?  
Wario: I don't know. I lose track at around 30.  
Waluigi: Ugh.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: We're down to two teams who still need to rock it out. (looks around but can't find them) Anyone seen them?  
Rigby: Anyone in particular?  
Don: Edd, Squidward, Mr Krabs and Plankton.  
Reporter: (looks worried) they're not here?  
Don: Nope. Don't know what could have….

BOOM!

A giant robot appeared from nowhere in the shape of plankton with mechanical arms and one big, green glowing eye. Plankton and Mr Krabs spoke through a microphone installed inside the robot.

Plankton: Listen up Ridonculous Race! Hand over the million dollars to us or you will face the wrath of the Planktominator!  
Don: Seriously!? A giant robot!?  
Mr Krabs: Either we get the million or everyone else gets it!  
Heavy Quickly! Destroy the enemy!

Heavy used Sasha and fired at the robot but his bullets had no effect. Planktominator fired a green blast from its eye which hit Heavy and sent him crashing into the backstage area.

Don: Oh great. What do we do now?  
Mr Krabs: Any last requests?  
Squidward: Over here you self- centred knuckle heads!

Everyone looked up and saw Squidward standing on top of the Sand Stadium.

Mr Krabs: Stay out of this Squidward or you're fired from work?  
Squidward: I prefer freezing than being fired. So FREEZE!

Squidward blasted ink from his tentacles which fried some of the circuits on the robot as the ink got all over Planktominator.

Plankton: Blast! His ink has stopped us from moving.  
Mr Krabs: But the eye still works. Blast that squid!  
Plankton: On it!  
Edd: Not so fast!

Everyone looked down onto the stage and saw that two red curtains have closed up the main stage.

Squidward: Ladies and gentlemen! For your final act, please enjoy the amazing powerful style of the dazzling…..88 fingers Eddward!

The curtains opened up revealing Edd in a white and red blazer outfit with a specially designed guitar made from scratch.

Edd: This instrument is so annoying, but prepare to fall apart by the power of my music!

Edd starts rocking it out on a guitar sending special soundwaves throughout the arena and posed in different forms. Planktominator started to spark and rumble.

Mr Krabs: Woah! What's happening?  
Plankton: His music is disrupting our circuits. We're falling apart! Blast him!

Plankton fired beams from the Planktominator's eye at Edd who ducked each blast and continued to rock out. The special effects started to go everywhere as Edd performed one final slam on his guitar sending the biggest soundwave which made Planktominator fall into pieces and sent everyone back a bit..

Edd: Uh….Ta da?

Silence filled the stadium until everyone started cheering for Edd. The other teams clapped and cheered for Edd to. Most team members had shocked expressions except for Reporter who had a wide smile and hearts in her eyes.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Reporter]  
Reporter: (sighs) He's perfect!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Another successful outcome.  
Squidward: Taking down two irritating associates was AWESOME!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Plankton and Mr Krabs crawled out of the wreckage that was once Planktominator and they looked battered and bruised. Cops came onto the scene and handcuffed Plankton and Mr Krabs and got them into a police car.

Don: (walks up to them) Well it was nice seeing you two in action….not really. Guess this counts as an elimination. You two didn't perform anyway so goodbye.

Plankton and Mr Krabs try to say something but the glass window stopped their voices from being heard as the police car drove off.

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Mr Krabs & Plankton]  
A series of clips involving Mr Krabs and Plankton rolled by.

Mr Krabs: I hated that show. We just tried to get the money but all of this legal stuff got in the way.  
Plankton: But it is NOT the end of our appearance. We'll be back and we'll get those Ridonculous Race jerks.  
Mr Krabs: One way or another.

The police car rode off into out of sight as the two laughed.

[END RECAP]

Don: Finally got rid of those two. But it's still anyone's game. Stay tuned for more exciting action on…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

As the sun set in Bikini Bottom and the sky turned dark, a police car was shown on its side with the windows broken. Two shadows of a crab and a robotic suit ran into the distance and out of sight.

===========================  
END OF EPISODE


	6. Ep 5: Caverns And Collisions

Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our teams went to the bottom of the ocean and entered Bikini Bottom. Sponge Bob and Patrick had the home field advantage as the teams caught jellyfish and rocked it out in the sand stadium. The undersea best friends took first place but one of the most intense moments ever took place when Plankton and Mr Krabs piloted a mechanical monster and almost destroyed the whole show until Edd became the hero by using his melodies on his specially designed guitar and made the business rivals' robot fall to pieces. With Mr Krabs and Plankton out of the race, it's anyone's game. Let's move on with today's instalment of…. THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFT STYLE!

Don: We're backing under the sea in Bikini Bottom where Sponge Bob and Patrick, last week's winners, are the first to get a tip from the Don Box.

Sponge Bob: (gets the tip and reads it) Ok. Make your way to the graveyard and find a stone temple with the Flying Dutchman's face.  
Patrick: Flying Dutchman? Graveyard?

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: Scary scenarios. Not one of our best advantages.  
Patrick: But ghosts are cool though.  
Sponge Bob: We're still READY to win this thing!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Sponge Bob and Patrick took off in first place as other teams got their tips and ran towards the graveyard.

Don: (offscreen) This is close game so far. The atmosphere seems to have intrigued some of our competitors.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: A haunted graveyard and a stone temple. My type of atmosphere.  
Red: Dull and mysterious and full of tricks galore.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Dipper & Mabel]  
Mabel: Super ultra-cool temple challenge time!  
Dipper: We're used to dark and gloomy surroundings. This challenge is in the bag!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Toon Link & Villager]  
Toon Link: I've had a lot of experiences in dungeons and temples. (pulls Villager closer to the camera) Villager and I are going to own this one.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: New location, same old stuff. Ed and I are an unstoppable team.  
Ed: We will enter the temple of despair and fight for our lives against mummies and creatures from another dimension.  
Eddy: He likes his cartoons.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams entered the graveyard and search around the place looking for the temple with the Flying Dutchman's face on it. Finding the temple was appearing to be a difficult task as the teams found some unique things.

Reporter: So many gravestones. It's like sea of grey.  
Edd: Gravestones dedicated to the dead bodies of the creatures that used to live under the sea. (notices a particular gravestone) What's this? 'Here lies Squidward's hopes and dreams?'  
Squidward: (pushing Edd and Reporter away from the gravestone) Nothing to see here folks. Let's move along.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Really? 'Here lies Squidward's hopes and dreams?'  
Squidward: I've had my dreams crushed so many times. (slouches) That gravestone just makes me happy.  
Edd: Don't worry. Keep your head held high and we'll go as far as we can in this competition.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Over by a forest of trees, Homer and Bart were searching for the temple. Bart was balancing on the branches of trees while Homer was searching from the ground.

Bart: Any luck Homer? All I can see from up here are dark clouds.

WHACK! WHACK!

Bart looked down and saw Homer who kept running into thick, low branched attached to the trees.

Homer: I could (hits a branch) Doh! See If I could (hits another branch) Doh! Stop hitting (hits a third branch) Doh! These branches. I think I stopped hitting them. (walks further but hits another branch and falls onto the ground) DOH!  
Bart: (sighs) Great. How hard is it to see a stupid temple?

The sound of thunder and lightning went off as lightning struck from the clouds as they separated revealing a temple entrance with the Flying Dutchman's face on it.

Bart: Look! The temple! Those clouds were blocking our view.  
Homer: Then let's go! (runs but hits a branch) DOH!

Everyone arrived at the temple entrance and found a Don Box outside.

Bart: (reading the tip) 'You're ghoul-ing down!?'  
Eddy: For today's all in challenge, teams must enter the underground cavern…..  
Wario: And navigate through the underground passages….  
Rigby: And make it out to the other side outside next week's location where the chill zone is located.  
Doof: Run fast and avoid all of the obstacles underground….  
Don: (at the chill zone) And the last team to arrive, MAY be eliminated from the race.

Everyone rushed into the temple and the entrance was sealed off a stone block appeared out of nowhere and blocked off the entrance.

The underground caverns of the temple of the Flying Dutchman. A dark and mysterious atmosphere indeed. Everyone couldn't see clearly as they walked through the cavern.

Wario: I can't see a thing here.  
Waluigi: I don't even know if we're with anyone. Hello!? Anyone with us?  
Peach: We're still here guys.  
Daisy: What about Rosalina and G.I.R?  
Rosalina: We're here.  
G.I.R: G.I.R is here and ready to race!  
Waluigi: Great. Everyone is here. Now how do we light up the cavern and see where we are going.  
Rosalina: We need some sort of light source.  
Wario: Here are some light bulbs. We just need some power source to light them up.  
Daisy: Why do you have light bulbs on you?  
Wario: They are from my company in Diamond City. No more questions, it'll waste time. Power source. Now!  
G.I.R: (puts the light bulbs into his head) G.I.R reporting for power source duty!  
Waluigi: Power source duty?

G.I.R began to glow brightly. The light bulbs were connected to holes inside his head making them light up. The cavern that the three teams were in was clearer and showed a lot of bats who were awoken by the light.

Peach: Bats!  
Waluigi: Well, G.I.R has the bright idea. This way ladies…..and Wario.

The 3 teams ran through the cavern being chased by bats. Waluigi had G.I.R on his shoulders.

[CONFESSIONAL: Waluigi & Wario]  
Waluigi: We have a strong group alliance.  
Wario: We're unstoppable!  
Waluigi: I know. G.I.R can come in handy with his robotic features. Daisy and Peach can be useful in their own way and Rosalina…  
Wario: Is your love interest.  
Waluigi: Wario!  
Wario: Seriously? When are you going to make your move?  
Waluigi: When I feel like it. I don't even though if she'll like me. Lots of people know us as sneaky tricksters.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ed: Eddy where are you?  
Eddy: I'm over here! (turns on a flashlight in his hand) There you are!  
Ed: Eddy! These caverns are spooky.  
Eddy: Hey! Are there any other teams here?  
Schnitzel: (appears besides them with Chowder beside him) Rada.  
Eddy: Woah!  
Ed: Cool rock guy!  
Chowder: I see you have a light source.  
Homer: (appears alongside Ed with Bart) Hello!  
Eddy: Great. We're all here. Now where do we go.  
Bart: All I see is a wall up ahead.

Everyone turns and sees a brown, plain wall blocking the only way forward.

Eddy: Great. How are we supposed to get through that? It's probably a super thick wall of….  
Ed: (smells the wall and then smiles widely) Chocolate!  
Everyone: Chocolate!?

Ed began to eat through the wall.

Chowder: Save some for me!  
Homer: Homer wants in too!

Homer and Chowder joined Ed and was devouring the wall. Their other teammates were confused.

Eddy: Who makes a wall out of chocolate in an underground cavern?  
Bart: Don't know but our big stomached friends are clearing us a path. Let's move forward.  
Schnitzel: Rada!  
Eddy: This could be the start of a strong alliance.

The three tams ran through the cavern with no walls blocking their path.

Edd, Squidward, Kevin, Nazz, Reporter and Wrestler ran through the caverns but were blocked by a wall.

Kevin: Great. How are going to progress now?  
Wrestler: Don't worry boy. I can knock down that wall. It'll take a while though.  
Nazz: No problem!

A bunch of mummies rised from the ground and made their way towards the three teams.

Reporter: Big problem.  
Kevin: Try to hold them off while the big guy breaks down the wall.  
Edd: Stay back girls. Kevin and I will handle this.  
Kevin: How can you do that Edd?

Edd got out some supplies and quickly invented a giant fan and activated it. It blew the bandages off of the mummies.

Edd: Quickly Kevin. Knock them out with some baseballs or something.  
Kevin: My pleasure Edd!

Kevin got out a baseball bat and some balls and began to smash the balls through the mummies disintegrating them to dust as Wrestler broke down the wall.

Nazz: Sweet! Let's roll.

Wrestler, Nazz and Reporter zoomed off ahead with Kevin and Edd behind.

Kevin: How did you get so aggressive and straight into it?  
Edd: Motivation and a miracle.  
Kevin: What miracle is that?  
Edd: (blushes slightly) I'll tell you later.  
Kevin: (smirks slightly) Alright Edd. Let's catch up!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Kevin]  
Kevin: I know his miracle. And I'm happy for him.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Toon Link: Hello! Villager, are you there?

Villager appeared holding a small flashlight that only lit up a small part of the room.

Toon Link: Aah! Don't do that!  
Villager: (giggles)  
Ashley: You two alright?  
Toon Link: Ashley! Red. It's good to see you.  
Mona: (appears with TJ Snapper) I see we're all here.  
Ashely: Yes.  
Rhythm Girl: Hi.  
MC Adore: Hey.  
Mona: Anyone have a bright light source than that flashlight.  
Ashley: I do.

Ashley casts a spell that lights up the whole room. Everyone saw a clear tunnel but Ashley and Toon Link saw that they were standing over a pit.

Toon Link: Oh dear.

The two screamed as they fell down the pit.

Mona: Ashley!

Mona jumped down the pit to go after them. Villager gasped and went down after Mona followed by Red and TJ Snapper. That left MC Adore and Rhythm Girl in the cavern.

Rhythm Girl: Quickly. Let's help them.  
MC Adore: (grabs Rhythm Girl's arm and runs away from the pit) It's a race. We need to stay ahead. No exceptions.  
Rhythm Girl: MC!

[CONFESSIONAL: MC Adore & Rhythm Girl]  
Rhythm Girl: That wasn't nice.  
MC Adore: We need to win. And nothing will stop us. (walks out of the confessional)  
Rhythm Girl: (says to the camera) I'll bet you five dollars that someone will affect her winning attitude in the next leg of the race.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ami: Wow. This cavern sure is sandy.

The two famous rock stars walked down a cavern full of sand.

Yumi: I know but it's not the worst of our problems.  
Ami: But that might be.

The two girls were stopped as they saw a long blockade of bubbles.

Ami: It'll take ages to pop those bubbles.

Dipper and Mabel arrived on the scene along with Sponge Bob and Patrick.

Mabel: Ooh! Bubbles  
Dipper: Stay focused Mabel. We need to get rid of all of them.  
Yumi: We need a lot of projectiles.  
Sponge Bob: Stand back and let us clear the path.  
Dipper: Really? No catch. No demands.  
Patrick: Sponge Bob and I are fair players. Just be glad you are getting help from a sponge.  
Yumi: And why is that?

Sponge Bob got a funnel and scooped up some sand and absorbed it all and began to shoot and in sphere shapes which pierced through the bubbles.

Sponge Bob: Ayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya!  
Yumi: Nice projectiles!  
Ami: We could work together as a group.  
Dipper: Sounds like a plan.  
Mabel: An alliance was formed!

All of the bubbles were popped and the three teams ran through the cavern.

Lasers and bullets were fired everywhere as Mandark, Dexter, Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P were running away from Heavy Weapons Guy and Stewie with Brian and Tycho walking behind everyone slowly.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dexter & Mandark]  
Mandark: You're probably wondering what was happening. We'll explain.  
Dexter: That bald Russian man was making fun of us for being scrawny.  
Mandark: But we were outsmarting him with long comments and words.  
Dexter: But things got crazy when Mandark kicked that man's gun.  
Mandark: He was so angry.  
Dexter: And you can figure out the rest.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy: Those two scrawny weaklings will pay for denting Sasha!  
Tycho: I'll leave his anger problems alone. His problem, not mine.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: Okay. All I did was push that baby down when he was saying negative comments about my clothes. I didn't know he had a laser gun.  
Agent P: Grr.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Brian & Stewie]  
Stewie: Push me down, you'll feel the wrath of Stewie Griffin!  
Brian: (sighs) Of course they will.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Kitty and Dudley were running away from a hoard of ghosts with Mordecai and Rigby behind them.

Dudley: How are we going to get rid of them?  
Kitty: I don't know! We need some sort of way to scare them instead of them scaring us!  
Mordecai: (grins) A loud sound?  
Rigby: (grins) We can do that! We just need a speaker to amplify our sound.  
Dudley: Let's move then!

The four ran past a corner and were out of sight. The hoard of ghosts flew by but was stopped when they saw a set of speakers with Mordecai and Rigby in front of them in cool outfits.

Mordecai: Watch out ghosts. We're gonna blow you away!  
Rigby: Out of this cavern while we continue to play!  
Mordecai: The sounds of our rhyme!  
Rigby: Are strong every time!  
Mordecai: You're going down, mush to your dismay!  
Both: Oooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

The sound of Mordecai and Rigby's words echoed throughout the cavern and sent the ghosts away for good.

Dudley: Awesome rhymes dudes!  
Kitty: Let's get moving. We're NOT coming in last!  
Mordecai: Agreed!  
Rigby: Yeah-a!

[CONFESSIONAL: Mordecai & Rigby]  
Mordecai: one of our best moments in the race.  
Rigby: We're not done yet!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Two screams were heard as Toon Link landed down in the lowest level of the caverns.

Toon Link: Ouch. Glad I'm alright but where's Ashley? She fell too and….

Toon Link was cut off when Ashely came crashing down on top of him. The two opened their eyes and saw they when they landed, their lip connected together. They gasped and got up.

Ashley: That was a complete accident!  
Toon Link: It was my fault entirely!

The two heard more screams which meant that others were falling down. They looked at each other while sweating and formed a plan.

Ashely: Stick together no matter what and never tell anyone about this?  
Toon Link: Until the race is over for both of us.  
Ashley: Agreed!  
Toon Link: Agreed!

The others came down onto the scene.

Mona: You two are alright! Did anything happen down here?  
Ashley: Nope!  
Toon Link: Nothing at all!

Everyone else looked confused except for Mona who had a small smile on her face.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Mona]  
Mona: Ah! The accidental kiss! An awkward yet super sweet part of life! Keep feeling strong Ashley! You'll be together with Toon Link soon!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

TJ Snapper: I hate to break up the friendship moment but we're probably in dead last. We need to get out of here.  
Toon Link: We need speed.  
Ashley: Allow me to provide that.

Ashley casted a spell behind everyone and created a massive wave of water heading straight towards them.

Ashley: Brace yourselves!  
TJ Snapper: Dear god.  
Red: Oh no.  
Mona: Here we go.  
Toon Link: This is going to be awesome!

Ashely smiled slightly as the wave hit them and the water was sent throughout the cavern.

Don: I'm outside the cavern where today's chill zone is. Most of the teams are in a tight position as they are all racing towards the chill zone close together.

Most of the other teams were budging against each other. Some were running alone ahead of each other but everyone stopped when they heard a loud rumble, turned around, and saw the wave of water heading straight towards them.

Eddy: What the?  
Chowder: Woah!  
Dipper: This is bad.  
Peach: This might hurt.  
Heavy: Incoming!  
Tycho: (sarcastically) Great.  
Don: For the love of….

SPLASH!

Everyone was blasted by the water and everything turned blue until the water passed by. Don was on the ground on his back and all of the teams were piled all over each other, big guys like Heavy, Schnitzel and Ed were on the bottom and Ashley and Red were a the top.

Don: What a way to end this section of the race. According to the pyramid of contestants, Ashley and Red are the last team to arrive.  
Red: (saddened) Aw!  
Don: But karma hasn't struck you two yet. This is a non-elimination round! You two are STILL in the race!  
Red: Yes!

Ashley giggled as she hugged Red.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: Still in it to win it. I've had the light of hope shine upon me.  
Red: Really?  
Ashley: Yes. Watch out other teams. Ashley and Red are going to knock you out!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Things have gotten crazy now that the teams have been involved in groups. Alliances have been formed and rivalries will clash! Stay tuned for more epic action on…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

END OF EPISODE


	7. Ep 6: Having A Blast

Last time on The Ridonculous Race, Cartoon Crafts Style! Our teams went down a series of caverns and alliances were formed, rivalries were created and Ashley and Toon Link shared an accidental sweet kiss. Those two are great for this show! G.I.R got a bright idea and became the first robot lightbulb. Mordecai and Rigby sent a hoard of ghost packing and Sponge Bob was a bubble popping pro. In the end, Ashley and Red caused everyone to end up at the chill zone together at the same time with them in last place. But it was a non-elimination round. Things are going to get explosive with today's location on…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

Don: We're back. Since EVERYONE got to the chill zone at the same time last week, everyone will set off at the same time to this week's location.

Everyone was set to race like they've never raced before. Heavy was glaring at Dexter and Mandark who were ignoring him. Ashley and Toon Link looked more determined than ever. G.I.R was hopping from one foot to another in excitement. Others were just ready to get moving.

Don: Teams. Turn around and you'll begin the next leg of the race with a clue to your location.

Everyone turned around and had wide eyes when they saw a giant bomb-omb behind them. It went from black to red as it exploded sending the teams flying through some open warehouse doors.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: Man, I really dislike bomb-ombs.  
Daisy: So our location involves bomb-ombs. Fun times.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Waluigi: Ah bomb-ombs. Something we're used to.  
Wario: We could use this to our advantage  
Waluigi: Indeed. This gives me an idea for a secret weapon.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: We're used to explosions but what sort of bomb has eyes?  
Ed: The bomb sees its victims! Time to explode!  
Eddy: Get a load of this guy!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Everyone landed on the floor and got up to see a large factory full of bomb-ombs being made. And sent on conveyor belts.

Edd: What an interesting factory.  
Wario: A bomb-omb factory. This will be interesting.

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Indeed it will my yellow friend. Welcome to Bomb-omb Base. This is where over 100,000 bomb-ombs are made each day. Teams will make their way to area 409-B to find the next Don Box and find out their next challenge.

A bomb-omb flies over Don who ducks out of the way. An explosion occurred off camera.

Don: Woah! Forgot to mention some of the bomb-ombs get thrown everywhere. Oh well. They'll figure it out themselves.  
[END DESCRIPTION]

Everyone got up and raced to the area to find the Don Box. Bomb-ombs flew towards them but everyone ducked out of the way.

Nazz: Woah! This place is insane!  
Kevin: These bomb-omb things are flying all over the place.  
Tycho: Isn't this just a happy place to work.  
Heavy: These bombs would make good weapons.  
Tycho: (sighs) Of course they would.

Kitty, Dudley, MC Adore and Rhythm Girl were the first two teams to arrive. Kitty got the first tip but MC Adore pushed her out of the way and stole it. An angry Kitty got back up.

Kitty: Hey! That's MY tip!  
Dudley: Don't you mean OUR tip?  
Kitty: Whatever. Hand it over.  
MC Adore: You snooze you lose cat girl! Stay back or you'll meet nine bomb-ombs to end your nine lives.  
Kitty: No one talks to me like that.

The two got into a fight and the tip flew away but was caught by Dudley.

Dudley: This is NOT going to end well.  
Rhythm Girl: Yep.

The two girls stopped fighting a. They had scratches all over them.

Kitty: This….isn't over.  
MC Adore: Just you…wait.  
Dudley: Ok. Now that our little setback is over, we can continue. (reads the tip) Either or. 'Blast or Beam?'

Don: An 'Either or' allows teams to complete one of two challenges. (Stands by dozens of crates filled with bomb-ombs) If they choose 'Blast', then they have to clear these boxes of bomb-ombs and explode them. Once they've done that, (rides across a moving platform) They can access these platforms and move to the next location where the next tip is found. (walks across a beam dodging bomb-ombs flying through the warehouse) But if they choose 'Beam', then all they have to do is walk across this narrow beam without falling off. Simple…but watch out for the flying bomb-ombs of course.

Kitty: Let's go with blast.  
Dudley: Right behind you.

The two T.U.F.F Agents headed over to the boxes full of bomb-ombs.

Rhythm Girl: Maybe we should over to the beam to be on the safe side.  
MC Adore: (grabs Rhythm Girl's hand and runs to the boxes) No way. I want to beat that cat.  
Rhythm Girl: (Sighs) Of course you do.

The other teams got their tips and were divided into their groups.

[BEAM]

Kevin, Nazz, Edd, Squidward, Reporter and Wrestler gazed down at the bottomless abyss. A golden beam stretched across from one platform to another. A bomb-omb flew across the teams as they ducked out of the way.

Nazz: This is certainly an interesting challenge.  
Reporter: We have to cross this beam? It couldn't take our weight.  
Squidward: And I don't want to get a bomb-omb explosion to the face.  
Edd: All of us couldn't traverse this beam if we moved along in a line. However, we could all go together.  
Kevin: You have a plan?  
Edd: I've seen this situation before. If we all stood on each other's shoulders in the form of a tower, then we could use our single tall body form to traverse from one side to the other without falling.  
Reporter: Then let's do it.

After a minute or so, the three teams were walking across the beam. Wrestler was the bottom base of the tower followed by Edd, Kevin, Nazz and Reporter.

[BLAST]

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and G.I.R were throwing bomb-ombs out of their boxes at a decent pace but Wario and Waluigi were working at light speed. They got rid of their bomb-ombs in a matter of seconds.

[CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Waluigi: We've worked with shady dealings before and when we've been discovered, we had to get rid of all of our cargo.  
Wario: And our time taken to release the cargo have decreased each time.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Wario: (throwing the last bomb-omb away) All done. Let's go to the moving platform.  
Waluigi: Can we wait for the others? Just because we're in the alliance.  
Wario: (rolls his eyes) Fine. Let's help them so we can get to the chill zone.  
Waluigi: Great.

The two sneaky friends ran over to the others to help them clear the challenge.

[BEAM]

Sponge Bob, Patrick, Ami, Yumi, Dipper and Mabel were standing at the long, narrow beam with worried faces. Bomb-ombs were flying everywhere.

Dipper: This is going to be a painful challenge.  
Mabel: We need some sort of shield.  
Patrick: Hey Sponge Bob! Why don't you use your natural sponge material to block the explosive thingies?  
Sponge Bob: I don't know. Those bomb-ombs might be tough enough to break the absorbency.  
Yumi: Then let's find out.

Yumi grabbed a bomb-omb and threw it at Sponge Bob. Everyone gasped but the bomb-omb bounced off of Sponge Bob with no major damage inflicted to him as it exploded.

Sponge Bob: Well what do you know? I'm a super shield. Let's do this!

A minute or two later, The gang were walking across the beam with Patrick stretching Sponge Bob out as a super shield.

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: Is there anything that can't break the sponge?  
Patrick: Nope. Nothing at all!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[BLAST]

Other teams were zooming through the blast section of the challenge. Agent P, Tycho, Dexter and Brian were throwing bomb-ombs while Dr Doofenshmirtz, Stewie, Mandark and Heavy Weapons Guy were blasting them with laser guns and Sasha. All of their eyes were fixed on each other with icy glares.

[CONFESSIONAL: Brian & Stewie]  
Stewie: That scientist freak thinks I'm just a baby….well, I am but I'll show him what I can do!  
Brian: I hope this doesn't cost us the race?  
Stewie: oh it won't. Trust me.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[BEAM]

Mordecai and Rigby were shuffling along the beam while avoiding bomb-ombs.

Mordecai: Nice and steady Rigby.  
Rigby: This challenge is pretty easy.

A bomb-omb landed on the beam and exploded near Rigby throwing him off balance as he fell from the beam but was saved by Mordecai grabbing his hand

Mordecai: I got you buddy.  
Rigby: Mordecai! Look out!

Mordecai looked up and saw a lot of bomb-ombs flying towards him. He ducked and jumped to avoid each one.

Mordecai: Hang on Rigby! I'll get us through this.  
Rigby: Wait! What are you going to…..

Mordecai threw Rigby all the way to the other side with him screaming until he hit the floor. Mordecai ran across the other side and got Rigby back onto his feet.

Rigby: (Rubbing his nose and looking annoyed) Thanks.  
Mordecai: No problem. Let's get the next tip.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mordecai & Rigby]  
Rigby: Can you find a way to get us out of situations WITHOUT hurting me?  
Mordecai: Probably. But you know the saying. 'No pain, no gain!'  
Rigby: Pain is lame and this whole show is insane.  
Mordecai: Nice words bro!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[BLAST]

Mona: This might take a while. So many bomb-ombs.  
TJ Snapper: All we need is some sort of weapon to get rid of them.

Villager drew a picture and showed it to Toon Link who grew a smile on his face.

Toon Link: Great idea buddy.

Toon Link whispered something to Ashley who nodded with a small smile on her face. Toon Link got bows and arrows for everyone else as Ashley used witchcraft to levitate all of the bomb-ombs into their basket. The others got the idea as they shot arrows through the bomb-ombs making them explode.

[CONFESSIONAL: Toon Link & Villager]  
Toon Link: (high fiving villager) Nice plan!  
Villager just smiled.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Mona & TJ Snapper]  
Mona: We're an unstoppable group!  
TJ Snapper: Speaking of which, did you see where MC Adore and Rhythm Girl went?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Rhythm Girl and MC Adore were throwing bomb-ombs out of their basket. Rhythm Girl was absolutely focused but MC Adore was focusing on Kitty and Dudley who were also throwing away bomb-ombs. MC Adore threw a bomb-omb that landed near Kitty and exploded sender her back a bit.

Kitty: Hey! What gives?  
MC Adore: Just killing two birds with one stone as they say. Take the pain furball!  
Kitty: Oh no you don't!

Kitty started throwing bomb-ombs at MC Adore and the two were engaged in a battle. Rhythm Girl and Dudley looked at them with concerned expressions.

Dudley: Well this is going to take a while.  
Rhythm Girl: Agreed. They'll probably run out of bomb-ombs and complete the challenge for us.  
Dudley: Want to head to the chill zone and wait for them?  
Rhythm Girl: (smiles) Sure.

The two walked off to the platform while the other two were engaged in a battle.

BOOM!

Ed, Eddy, Chowder, Schnitzel, Bart and Homer were blown away by a big explosion and landed next to the next Don Box.

Eddy: (getting up and dusting himself off) Well that answers your question dummies. You CAN'T eat a bomb-omb that isn't lit.  
Ed: But it looked so shiny and tasty.  
Eddy: It isn't gravy Lumpy!  
Ed: Ooh! Gravy! (Grabs some gravy and drinks it) Drink break!  
Eddy: oh brother!  
Bart: Don't sweat it Eddy. We're still alive and we're at the Don Box.  
Chowder: (Notices a selection of catapults nearby) Hey guys! What are those things for?  
Eddy: Catapults?  
Homer: (grabs the tip from the Don Box and reads it) It must be for this All In challenge. 'Fling to win!'

Don: (Being catapulted into the air from one end of the factory, over a large canyon, to the other side) Teams must set up these catapults with just enough power to launch them (Lands onto the chill zone) right on this chill zone. Got to thank my personal trainer for that. Nothing can hurt the Don-inator! (A bomb-omb hits him in the groin) Ow! Why is it always there!?

Bart: Alright! Let's secure the catapults!

The three group alliance got to work as other teams got to the catapults.

Eddy: No time! Just fling and fly!

The three group alliance were thrown by the catapults and landed roughly near the chill zone but managed to claw their way onto the chill zone.

Don: Nice work you three! You scored the top three spots!  
Eddy: (groggily) Yes.  
Bart: (groggily) Yeah.

The two kids fell unconscious. Don looked a little worried.

Don: Are they going to be alright?  
Homer: Don't worry. They're just tired.  
Chowder: Looks like being tough gives us an advantage.  
Schnitzel: Rada!  
Ed: How come you didn't pass out Chowder? You're not as strong as Schnitzel is.  
Chowder: I pull through. I have a lot of experiences with running and falling down.  
Homer: Why's that?  
Chowder: Two words. Crazy Panini!

A phone rang as Chowder picked it out of his pocket and answered it.

Chowder: Hello?  
Panini: Hi Chowder!  
Chowder: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Chowder threw the phone down the large canyon gap of the warehouse.

More teams were setting up the catapults with ease.

Doof: Alright Perry the Platypus! Let's fly to victory!

Agent P responded with a positive chatter as the two got into the catapult but didn't notice Stewie as he blasted some sort of lever which made the catapult activate but it was too powerful and sent Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P flying through the air and past the chill zone making Don, Ed, Homer, Schnitzel and Chowder jump in surprise.

Stewie: Payback is sweet!  
Brian: Get on Stewie!

The two were thrown onto the chill zone.

Don: Stewie and Brian! 4th place!

More teams were thrown through the air. Peach and Daisy held onto each other for safety. Wario was in a relaxed position while G.I.R was screaming with joy. Waluigi and Rosalina flew by looking at each other before everyone landed.

Don: Nice to see you guys. 5th, 6th and 7th place!

Waluigi: Sweet. Hey Wario! Look what I got. (pulls out a bomb-omb) Ta da!  
Wario: A bomb-omb?  
Waluigi: An instantaneous bomb-omb!  
Wario: Where did you get that?  
Waluigi: Secrets must not be told my dear friend. But we can use this to our advantage!

Sponge Bob, Patrick, Ami, Yumi and Mabel were flying with joy while Dipper had a normal expression as he was reading a book. Heavy Weapons Guy was screaming with pride as he flew through the sky with Tycho, Mandark and Dexter clinging onto him.

Don: As more and more teams make it to the chill zone, the race for last place is getting tense.

Kevin, Wrestler and Edd were setting up the catapults as Mordecai and Rigby landed on the chill zone.

Don: Nice landing. You're still in the race!  
Mordecai: Yeah-a!  
Rigby: Sweet!

Wrestler came crashing onto the scene but landed perfectly with Nazz and Reporter landing on his shoulders followed by Edd, Kevin and Squidward landing on their knees. They all lookd like they gjust finished a performance.

Don: Classy landing.  
Squidward: Finishing in style!

Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P managed to reach the chill zone but looked battered.

Don: Woah. You two look like you landed somewhere rough. But you're still in the game!

[CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: I know who is responsible for that scene and I will deliver revenge!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ashley, Toon Link, Villager, Red, Mona and TJ Snapper landed next but landed in a pile.

Ashley: Red. Remind me to add catapults to the long list of things I hate.  
Red: Got it.  
Don: Alright. That just leaves us….two teams left. Where are they?

Dudley and Rhythm Girl landed on the chill zone.

Don: There you are! Wait…where are your partners?  
Dudley: They're in the middle of a fight.  
Dudley: But knowing their attitudes, they'll be here right about….

BOOM!

A massive explosion occurred sending a bruised and battered Kitty and MC Adore onto the chill zone.

Kitty: Ha! Looks like you're the last one here!  
MC Adore: No way! You were!  
Kitty: You are definitely out of here!  
MC Adore: You're out of here!  
Don: Ladies! Ladies! Please! There's no need to fight because you are BOTH out!  
All four: What!?  
Don: Yes indeed. Today's episode was a DOUBLE ELIMINATION ROUND!  
Kitty: But that's not fair!  
Don: Don't care. But your rivalry was great publicity. Good show girls. (Walks away) Have a nice trip back home.  
Kitty: (saddened) I guess we got too carried away.  
MC Adore: (Saddened as well) Yeah. I'm sorry for ruining your chances.  
Kitty: At least we can get away from this insanity. We should all hang out some time but for now, this is goodbye. Let's go back to the headquarters Dudley.

The two agents walked off.

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Kitty & Dudley]

A series of clips involving Kitty and Dudley rolled by.

Kitty: If there's one thing you can learn from this show, it is to always remain focused. Don't give in to temptation or it'll cost you the game.  
Dudley: But you ended one of your rivalries and made some new friends.  
Kitty: I guess you can learn a lot from a TV show.

The two agents were walking down the factory towards the exit.

Kitty: I'm just glad to get away from these bomb-ombs.

Two bomb-ombs flew over Kitty's head and exploded near them.

Kitty: That's it! We're out of here!

Kitty grabbed Dudley's arm and ran out of the factory dragging Dudley with her.

[END RECAP]

MC Adore: I know I learned something today.  
Rhythm Girl: Always stay focused on the competition and never act ruthlessness?  
MC Adore: Nope. (Points to the sky where a ton of bomb-ombs are flying and headed towards the two girls) NEVER go on this show! Look out!

The two girls ran away from the onslaught of bomb-ombs.

[ELIMINATION RECAP: MC Adore & Rhythm Girl]

MC Adore: Okay. Despite all of the crazy stuff that's happened, I did learn to make friends and have fun for once.  
Rhythm Girl: That's the best thing I've ever heard her say!  
MC Adore: Doing this with my best friend was great as well.  
Rhythm Girl: Aw! I'm your best friend? I'm honoured!  
MC Adore: Just remember to stay nice and sweet.  
Rhythm Girl: Will get you friends as a treat.  
Both: And that statement can't be beat!

The two were still running away from falling bomb-ombs.

MC Adore: Is this ever going to end?  
Rhythm Girl: I don't know! Less talking, more running!

The two ran off into the distance with explosions going off behind them.

Don: Two more teams drop out of the race. More thrills! More extreme challenges and more chaos will occur on the next instalment of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

END OF EPISODE


	8. Ep 7: Toky-Oh No!

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our teams had a blast in a factory full of bomb-ombs. Our teams grouped together and used their own abilities to get past the challenges while avoiding bomb-ombs exploding everywhere. Waluigi picked up an instantaneous bomb-omb. Stewie got back at Dr Doofenshmirtz who swore revenge. Sponge Bob's natural body provided protection against the armada of bomb-ombs and Mordecai threw Rigby to safety…..in a painful way! Ha! But it was all down to the rivalry between Kitty and MC Adore which got out of hand and cost both teams the race in a surprising DOUBLE ELIMINTAION ROUND! Things are being pushed to the extreme limit in this episode of…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

Don: We're back at the factory where we're going to say goodbye to the bomb-ombs. Our three group alliance got here first last week so they are the first to leave.

Homer, Bart, Chowder, Schnitzel, Eddy and Ed ran onto the scene and got tips from the Don Box.

Chowder: Make your way to the group of cars and drive up to a big ramp.  
Homer: zoom off the ramp to enter a vortex to the next location.  
Eddy: Find the next Don Box once you exit the portal.  
Ed: To the cars!

The three group alliance ran off to the cars as more teams got their tips.

Loads of cars zoomed by with explosions going off behind the scenes. Ed had his head out of the car like a dog. Dipper and Mabel managed to maneuverer around the other cars with ease due to golf cart experience. Waluigi and Wario drove very fast while holding their caps in their hands in the air and yelling with joy with Peach and Daisy nearby with Rosalina and G.I.R behind them.

G.I.R: Let's sing a song! Road trip song! Doom song! Doom doom do doom doom do do doom doom doom DOOOOOOOOOOOOOM…

Rosalina just smiled as G.I.R sang the doom song.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: When you've passed by places over hundreds of years, you can handle a lot of voice that seem annoying. But G.I.R isn't annoying at all.  
G.I.R: (Pulls out flowers form his head) Fresh scented heads! Pretty! Wheeeeeeeeee!  
Rosalina: Just adorable!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Stewie and Brian were driving smoothly and all seemed alright until Dr Doofenshmirtz bumped into them several times with an annoyed look. The two collided for what seemed like an eternity until they zoomed off the ramp followed by the other teams.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: That little shrimp will pay for last time. I know he meddled with our catapult and I intend to send them home this week!  
Agent P just shrugged. He didn't seem to mind Dr Doofenshmirtz's plan.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Stewie & Brian]  
Stewie: Some people just can't handle the fact that they got tricked. Deal with it like a man.  
Brian: I don't care what happened. But watch your Back in case he tries something.  
Stewie: Seriously? What can some science nerd do?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Tycho: Ok. So we've been through Texas, a secret base, Mexico, an underwater town, an underground cavern and an explosive factory. What insane shenanigans will occur in this next place?  
Heavy: Whatever happens, we will crush the challenges and the teams like annoying Spy and Engineer with sentry!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Daisy & Peach]  
Peach: Where do you think we're going next?  
Daisy: Some place awesome and bright! I've had enough of the dark atmospheres!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Dipper & Mabel]  
Mabel: I'm hungry for some action!  
Dipper: Then I hope this next location features something that you'll be good at.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: I sense that we're headed to a busy location full of randomness.  
Squidward: So, basically just another day of our regular lives?  
Edd: You got that right!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

All of the cars exited a portal and landed in a city in the night time full of bright buildings with Japanese words and lots of cars moving down crowded roads.

Ed: Ooh! Goodie goodie! Japan! Home of giant monsters of destruction!  
Mabel: And extreme gameshows full of danger and excitement!

[PLACE DESCRIPTION: Tokyo, Japan]  
Don: Yes! Tokyo, Japan! The place so bright at night and full of great technology and excitement. (Standing outside a studio) Teams will travel to this studio to find the next tip from the Don Box!  
[END DESCRIPTION]

Eddy: Let's get moving! (runs to the right but moves back when a car zooms by with the driver honking the horn in anger) Woah! Wrong way!

Everyone ran towards a bright massive studio with the letters M, C and B on it in English.

Edd: That's particularly odd. Why does that studio have English writing on it?  
Squidward: I'll bet it has some indication to the challenge?

Everyone rushed through the doors to the main room of the studio where bright colours blinded everyone as the lights went on revealing a gameshow studio set.

Mona: Ooh! We're playing on a Japanese gameshow!  
Mabel: I love gameshows!  
G.I.R: Let's play! Let's play! Let's play!

?: Indeed you shall! Welcome to the Super Amazing Ridonculous Challenge Extravaganza! And now it's time for the host with the most!

A man in a purple and pink outfit with a red bowtie and a big blue hat with eyes and a mouth flew onto the stage looking chirpy as ever.

?: Me! MC Ballyhoo!

Wario, Waluigi, Peach and Daisy had wide open mouths.

Wario: MC Ballyhoo!?  
Daisy: What are you doing here?  
MC Ballyhoo: Cameos are cool and I love being the host of crazy things! Cameos plus crazy things equals MC Ballyhoo on the scene!  
Rosalina: Who is this man?  
Peach: Oh he's just an acquaintance from a previous party event.  
G.I.R: His hat has a face! Funny faces! (Making funny faces) Hehehehehe!  
MC Ballyhoo: Oh that's just Big Top! Say hi to the tams Big Top!  
Big Top: Hi to the teams Big Top!  
MC Ballyhoo: Now straight to the action! Bring down the Don Box!

A giant Don Box appeared from above being held by wires. When it was placed down, tons of tips flew out at high speed attacking every team who tried to protect themselves.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: Crazy gameshow challenges and MC Ballyhoo equal one heck of a challenge?  
Daisy: (nods her head) Agreed.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

TJ Snapper: (Grabs a tip and reads it) Huh? It's a Split and Hit.  
Everyone: Split and Hit!?  
Red: What's that?

Don: (Inside a control room) Behold the newest addition to this series! A Split and Hit is a combination of two challenges. One team member must complete one of the challenges and the other member has to complete the other one. Simple, but the teams can only move on once BOTH challenges have been complete.

Yumi: Let's see. The challenges are 'Hot Shot Sushi' and 'Rolling Thunder.'  
Ami: They sound exciting!  
Yumi: They sound dangerous…..BRING IT ON!

MC Ballyhoo: You heard the purple haired girl folks! Let's bring on the challenges!

The walls around the room disappeared as a live audience was revealed. Two rooms appeared. One contained a long white table with platters of sushi and the other featured a cylindrical log suspended above a pit of water.

MC Ballyhoo: Extreme challenges await but here's Don with the rules!  
Don: Thanks MC! The ones who pick 'Hot Shot Sushi' must clear a platter of sushi but beware. As you get further to the end of the platter, the sushi will become spicier and will be hot as an inferno and a volcano combined! The ones who attempt to complete 'Rolling Thunder' must stay on that cylindrical log while it's rolling at a high speed for 10 seconds and avoid obstacles. Back to you Ballyhoo!  
MC Ballyhoo: Alright teams! Decide who's going to take part in Hot Shot Sushi and Rolling Thunder and then split up and head towards your specific arena.

The teams went off to talk to themselves.

Squidward: Alright. I'll run on the log. You get rid of the sushi.  
Edd: Pardon? You are clearly the more athletic when it comes to challenges.  
Squidward: It's sushi. Made out of fish. I do not want to eat things that are related to me.  
Edd: Fine. I might be on the log for a long period of time.  
Homer: Sweet Sushi for Homer!  
Bart: Easier said than done.  
Reporter: I hope your eating is as strong and quick as your wrestling.  
Wrestling: Fear not. I shall be quick in this challenge.  
Wario: Do we even need to discuss?  
Waluigi: Let's do this!

[HOT SHOT SUSHI]

Wario, G.I.R, Daisy, Ed, Homer Chowder, Edd, Kevin, Red, Wrestler, Villager, TJ Snapper, Patrick, Yumi, Mabel, Stewie, Dr Doofenshmirtz, Dexter, Heavy and Rigby sat along the table in a horizontal line facing the piles of sushi.

MC Ballyhoo: Prepare to face a fiery feast. Start scoffing the sushi!

Everyone tucked into the sushi trying to finish the platter as quickly as possible. Wario and G.I.R got an early lead due to their eating ability. Homer and Chowder were at the same pace while the others were at a steadier pace. Heavy mashed up the sushi to make it easier to eat. Mabel stacked them in a tower form and ate them from a vertical aspect. After a while, the spice started to kick in.

G.I.R: (His eyes turned from blue to orange a she spewed out fire from his mouth) Flying fire! I am a fire breathing dragon!  
Wario: That's some hot sushi. (Eyes begin to fill up with water) Oh no.

Wario began to breathe fire after saying that statement.

[ROLLING THUNDER]

Waluigi, Rosalina, Peach, Eddy, Bart, Schnitzel, Squidward, Nazz, Ashley, Reporter, Toon Link, Mona, Sponge Bob, Ami, Dipper, Brian, Agent P, Mandark, Tycho and Mordecai were standing on the log waiting for it to start. MC Ballyhoo flew down onto the scene.

MC Ballyhoo: Alright other team members. Just stay on the log while it's rolling for 10 seconds. Easy! But watch out for the electrical attacks!  
Mandark: Electrical attacks?  
MC Ballyhoo: And GO!

The log started spinning as our contestants were trying to stay on. Some fell off after a couple of seconds due to lack of athletic ability like Mandark and Edd while others stayed on with ease.

Waluigi: (Runs for 10 seconds alongside Rosalina) Hah! This is easy!  
Rosalina: I have not been running for a long time but I am getting the hang of this.  
Waluigi: Don't worry. (Points to two clocks displaying their times as 10:00) We're finished.

A lightning bolt came out of nowhere and was headed towards the two of them.

Rosalina: Oh my! Lightning bolts!  
Waluigi: Don't worry. I'll deal with them!

Waluigi pushed Rosalina off the log and onto the ground for safety as he got shocked by the lightning bolts and fell into the water causing a massive surge of electrical energy before it wore off.

Rosalina: Oh dear! (Helps Waluigi up) Are you alright?  
Waluigi: I'm fine. (Still has small shocks sent around him) Let's just….go and wait for…Wario and G.I.R to….finish their task.

The two walked off together with Rosalina holding onto Waluigi.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina]  
Rosalina: I am always feeling warm and calm when Waluigi helps us out in the race. I was told about Waluigi's colder personality but I can see he's just a troubled man. I will help him out after the race ends.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[HOT SHOT SUSHI]

Kevin, TJ Snapper, Dexter and Villager finished their sushi and seemed to feel relaxed until their faces turned red and they all breathed bursts of fire in various patterns.

Kevin: Wow. That sushi is so spicy.  
TJ Snapper: I second that statement bro.

Patrick, Ed, Homer and Chowder feasted on the piles of sushi and cleared the platters in record time.

Ed: Tasty sushi!  
Chowder: Yeah! I feel like…(Face turns red) oh no. Not again.

The four men burped out a massive wave of fire that burned part of the table that they were situated at.

Patrick: Woah! Is Everyone alright?  
Chowder: Yeah. (Wipes off sweat from his forehead) I've dealt with fiery breath before.  
Homer: Same here. Only this time, it didn't involve kebabs and lighter fuel.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Homer]  
Homer: Always be cautious with family. My son can be a problem at times but he's an active boy.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Red finished his sushi without breathing fire. He walked off to wait for Ashley passing by Daisy, Yumi and Mabel who had confused looks.

Daisy: How can he not be breathing fire?

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Red]  
Red: When you've dealt with serious and dark scenarios like the ones I've been involved in, you can handle the fieriest inferno and utter darkness combined.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[ROLLING THUNDER]

Everyone else was hopping over each electrical shock that was sent towards them. Peach was trying extra hard to keep balance. Others like Bart, Schnitzel and Brian was pacing through the challenge with a determined look. Agent P dodged each electrical shock with ease as he flipped off the log after 10 seconds. Tycho managed to stay on for 10 seconds but as he finished, a lightning bolt hit him and he was shocked and fell into the water.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Tycho]  
Tycho: Man this show is annoying. But not as annoying as Heavy right? Right!? (silence was heard before Tycho looked nervous) Please tell me he didn't hear that?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Dipper was avoiding electrical shots while trying to keep hi shat from falling. Sponge Bob was having a blast as he was running. He jumped over an electrical lightning bolt and started running on his hands at a fast pace until he stayed on for 10 seconds. Toon Link manoeuvred over and under the lightning bolts. Squidward was running at a decent speed until he got hit by a lightning bolt and fell off the log.

MC Ballyhoo: And another one bites the dust! ...Wait! What's this?

Squidward was seen stuck to the log with his tentacles clinging onto it as his 10 seconds went by.

MC Ballyhoo: Wow! Natural abilities for the win!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Squidward]  
Squidward: Suction cups for the win! Always good to stick with what you've got.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Mandark finished his 10 seconds and cheered with his hands in the air but forgot the log was still spinning so he fell into the water. Mordecai finished his 10 seconds and got off with ease.

Mordecai: (With his hands in the air) Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!

A lightning bolt hit Mordecai sending him onto the floor paralysed for a few seconds.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Mordecai]  
Mordecai: Man, this show is messed up.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Nazz, Ashley, Reporter and Mona were the last ones to finish. As they finished they jumped off the spinning log. Mona landed and slid onto her side. Reporter landed and slid onto her knees with her arms in the air. Nazz did some acrobatic flips and landed on her hands and Ashley…..just floated onto the ground with no finishing pose. The other three girls looked at her as Ashley just shrugged and walked off to see Red.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Ashley]  
Ashley: I don't do the happy acrobatics. I only act happy when I feel like it and think of my favourite things (Blushes as she thinks of Toon Link but stops when she remembers she's on camera) Ok. This confessional is over.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[HOT SHOT SUSHI]

Wrestler was just about done with his sushi but saw Edd breathing calmly with black curtains on the table that came from who knows where with a full platter of sushi.

Wrestler: Little man. Are you alright? You need to finish the sushi.  
Edd: I'm perfectly fine. I am just preparing to act informal just for the challenge.  
Wrestler: Pardon me?

Edd transformed the black curtains into a makeshift screen blocking him from camera view. Sounds of sushi being eaten echoed throughout the stage and after a minute or two, the black curtains dropped to the floor and Edd was seen wiping his mouth with a clean napkin.

Wrestler: Impressive. How did you eat that so fast and not feel the hot spice?  
Edd: I've dealt with my friend's brother's secret hot sauce before. Once I dealt with the consequence of that decision, I could handle any hot heat.  
Wrestler: Great strength kid. Let's move!

The two rushed off leaving four left. Dr Doofenshmirtz ate his sushi quickly but his face instantly turned red as he breathed fire that blasted through Stewie making him very hot to touch.

Doof: Ha! Look! He's all burnt! Burn baby burn! Burn baby burn!

Stewie looked annoyed as he got out his laser after eating the last of his sushi and started chasing and blasting Dr Doofenshmirtz. Rigby and Heavy finished their sushi but Rigby coughed up small flames.

Rigby: Wow that's tough sushi!  
Heavy: Tiny man cannot take fiery food like big man! Ha!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Rigby]  
Rigby: Note to self. Add Big bald psychopath to the list of people I hate with a passion.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

MC Ballyhoo: Everyone has completed the challenges! That's the end of the game folks! Release the next swarm of tips!

The giant Don Box spitted out a swarm of tips that hit the contestants who managed to grabs some.

Tycho: Head down the streets until you enter a nearby park and make your way to the stage where the next tip and challenge await.  
Heavy: Mush team!

Everyone headed out of the studio at a rapid speed.

The teams managed to reach the stage with no problems but Heavy threw Tycho at the Don Box to make sure they got the first tip.

Tycho: (Groans and rubs his head as he gets the tip) Great strategy fool. Such a big head but such a little brain.  
Heavy: Don't say that to Heavy Tycho! What is challenge?  
Tycho: It's a Botch or Watch. It's says 'Sumo Doom-o.' (Eyes widen) Oh no.  
Don: (On stage next to two sumo wrestlers) In this Botch or Watch, whoever DIDN'T rock out at the Sand Stadium must face off against a mighty sumo wrestler!

The sumo wrestlers slam their feet on the ground making the place shake.

Don: Woah! These two are tough. All the team members have to do is send them out of the ring and it's a rickshaw race down to the chill zone outside the park. This is going to get insane!

A group of sumo wrestlers were ready on the arena as 20 contestants stood looking nervous as comments flew around the arena.

Eddy: Great. Ed fantasised about being a sumo wrestler once. Why couldn't it have been him in this challenge?  
Dipper: This is going to hurt.  
Tycho: I second that.  
Don: This challenge is hard but someone has to go first! Who's it going to be?

Agent P jumped onto the scene where the sumo wrestler was ready to flatten him but Agent P used his secret agent skills to beat up the sumo wrestler and send him off the arena in a matter of seconds.

Heavy: That is one tough creature. I respect him.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: Nice moves out there. No one messes with this platypus! I've felt the conequences a thousand times.

Agent P gave a thumb up to Dr Doofenshmirtz.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The scientist and the platypus agent got into a rickshaw with Dr Doofenshmirtz as the driver.

Doof: Hold on Perry the Platypus! I have one thing that I need to do. (Starts making something out of metal) Hold on.

Brian was running around the arena while the sumo wrestler was trying to chase him.

Stewie: Come on Brian! That stupid scientist is going to get first place!

Brian: Give me your laser gun and I'll finish this!

Stewie threw his laser gun to Brian who slid underneath the legs of the sumo wrestler and before the sumo wrestler could turn around, Brian blasted him out of the arena.

Brian: Let's roll!

The two got onto a rickshaw with Brian as the driver but saw Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P waiting there.

Stewie: What are you two doing? Waiting for a magical horse to drive you to the chill zone?  
Doof: I'm sick of you and your negative attitude towards me. Apologise or face the consequences!  
Stewie: Ooh I'm so scared! (Pulls out his laser gun) I got a laser gun. What do you have?

Dr Doofenshmirtz pulled out two homemade guns. One red one and one blue one. He fired the red one with shot a red laser that destroyed Stewie's laser gun.

Stewie: (Eyes widen) My laser gun!  
Doof: See you never!

Doof fired the blue laser gun which sent a blue laser beam hitting Brian making him move quickly which sent the rickshaw with Stewie on it zooming down the park and past the chill zone without stopping. Don looked concerned but impressed.

Don: The scientist fights back! I like it!

Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P reach the chill zone first after riding down the streets.

Don: And we have our first place winners.

Doof: Yes!

Patrick had his hands against the hands of a sumo wrestler while Dipper and Tycho were running away from two different sumo wrestlers. Patrick used his belly and bumped the sumo wrestler out of the arena. Wrestler tangled with his sumo wrestler and eventually emerged victorious. Rigby moved around his foe until he tired the sumo wrestler out and pushed him off the arena with a great amount of force. Bart used his slingshot to push back the sumo wrestler off of the arena. Schnitzel threw his sumo wrestler off of the arena and chanted a victorious speech but no one could understand it due to his unique speech pattern.

[CONFESSIONAL: Chowder & Schnitzel]  
Chowder: Schnitzel likes to feel proud when he uses his strength. Makes him feel better after the time he became weak.  
Schnitzel: (In an annoyed tone) Radda rada.  
Chowder: No need for foul language. This is a family show.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Kevin and Daisy were using their own strength to fight back while Mona was taking pictures blinding the sumo wrestler until he fell off of the arena.

Mona: Great pictures for the scrapbook. (Takes a selfie alongside the sumo wrestler) Perfect!

Ami used her drumsticks to create a series of drum beats on her sumo wrestlers belly making him laugh until he fell off of the stage. Red used a pitchfork to throw his foe away. Eddy and Waluigi were running away from two sumo wrestlers and talking to each other.

Waluigi: I hate this show!  
Eddy: I know what you mean! (Pulls out a yo yo) All I have is this thing!  
Waluigi: (Eyes widen) That's it! I have a plan! (Whispers something into Eddy's ear) Ready?  
Eddy: Let's do this!

Eddy held the end of the string on the yo yo and Waluigi took the plastic. They ran in opposite directions making a rope that the sumo wrestlers tripped over as they rolled off of the arena. Eddy and Waluigi high fived each other.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Sneaky but creative. My kind of folk.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Squidward was running away from a sumo wrestler until he slid to one slide and covered a part of the arena in ink making his foe slide and slip off the arena. That left Dexter, G.I.R and Villager facing off against three sumo wrestlers who looked fierce until they saw the three competitors make their moves. Dexter got out his Dexo-transformer, G.I.R got out some military weaponry and Villager got out his axe. All three of them had angry looks on their faces and the sumo wrestlers were frightened as they ran off the stage.

Dexter: Yes! Short guys for the win! Victory!

Everyone was on the rickshaws as they zoomed down the street. Don announced each team ending up at the chill zone as they went by.

Don: And here they come! Let recap them as they come down!

The screen turned black until an image of the chill zone appeared as the teams rolled by it with their names printed below the picture.

2nd: Reporter& Wrestler  
3rd: Ashley & Red  
4th: Mordecai & Rigby  
5th: Chowder & Schnitzel  
6th: Toon Link & Villager  
7th: Ami & Yumi  
8th: Edd & Squidward  
9th: Kevin & Nazz  
10th: Rosalina & G.I.R

Brian and Stewie were shown trying to race back to the chill zone.

11th: Waluigi & Wario  
12th: Eddy & Ed  
13th: Sponge Bob & Patrick

Brian's feet were shown onscreen running even faster.

14th: Homer & Bart  
15th: Dexter & Mandark  
16th: Peach & Daisy  
17th: Mona & TJ Snapper  
18th: Dipper & Mabel

That left two teams fighting for survival in the race. Heavy was moving the rickshaw with Tycho in it.

Heavy: Why didn't you finish the challenge sooner!?  
Tycho: Well sorry! I know I'm not as tough as you are but you don't have to complain directly at me!

Brian and Stewie were racing through the other side of the streets.

Stewie: Come on Brian! I want to get that scientist freak!  
Brian: Yo know you need to stop complaining. Your rivalry is what got us here.  
Stewie: (Thinks for a bit) You know, you're right. I'm sorry Brian. I know I've been careless. If we lose, I promise to immediately start having a new level of respect for you!  
Brian: (Smiles) Thanks Stewie! Maybe we can…

CRASH!

The two teams crashed into each other destroying the rickshaws and sending a cloud of smoke everywhere. Once it died down, every camera saw Tycho and Heavy on the chill zone and Stewie and Brian were just outside it.

Don: And Heavy and Tycho take the last spot. Stewie and Brian, you're in last place. But…  
Stewie: It's a non-elimination round?  
Don: Sorry. Not today. You two are cut from the race.  
Stewie: Damn it! I lost my laser gun and I still hate that scientist!  
Don: But you two are one of the best teams on the show. You've proven to be tough and created a strong bond.  
Stewie: (smiles) True. Most definitely true my friend. You alright Brian?  
Brian: Never better Stewie.  
Stewie: Good. Come on! Let's so see if we can find any of those sumo wrestlers and see if they've got any money we can use that Peter won't steal from us.  
Brian: You're going to beat them up?  
Stewie: Yep.  
Brian: (Smiles) I'm right behind you!

The two friends walked off from the scene.

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Stewie & Brian]

A series of clips involving Stewie and Brian rolled by.

Stewie: I can definitely say that we've come far in this competition.  
Brian: We've faced an onslaught of craziness but it's nothing new to us.  
Stewie: No worse than Peter's shenanigans. And one things for sure!  
Brian: We've bonded a lot throughout this race?  
Stewie: Nope. We've definitely went further than Meg would if she entered this race.  
Brian: (Laughs) Yes indeed!

The two are seen walking through the town with lots of Japanese money.

Stewie: That was a fun time beating up those sumo wrestlers.  
Brian: Time for some Japanese drinks!  
Stewie: Can I have one?  
Brian: Depends. You want another crazy adventure?

The two ran off to the nearest pub in a happy mood.

END OF EPISODE 


	9. Ep 8: Springfield Sweepstake

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Joyful Japan! Full of crazy cities and challenges that brought out everyone's own abilities. Waluigi saved Rosalina from a static shock making her feelings open up as wide as a valley! A special cameo was made by MC Ballyhoo and our teams encountered the first ever 'Split and Hit!' Two challenges divided the teams into two groups where they ate fiery sushi and balanced on a spinning log. After that, it was a sumo match where their own skills gave them the victory but it was all about Dr Doofenshmirtz and Stewie who tested their rivalry to the extreme after Stewie's previous antics. But this time, Doofenshmirtz messed with Stewie and Brian and sent them out of the race! Let's get straight to the action with….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

Don: (Sitting on a luxury recliner inside a plane) Welcome back! This week is starting off differently. The teams have already set off inside jets. Some changes could be made before we reach our next destination but for now, our remaining teams are awaiting their next set of chaotic challenges inside these comfortable planes.

[SKY BLUE CRUISER PLANE]

Ed and Eddy were relaxing on dark blue chairs. Ed was sipping gravy out of fancy looking tea cups while Eddy was resting and wearing a sleep mask.

Ed: Are you sure it was a good idea Eddy?  
Eddy: I already told you Ed, that purple plumber guy is a better member to work with. We could use this to our advantage to stay on game yet sneaky at the same time. Besides, I told them about our resignation in a calm and polite manner.

[20 MINUTES AGO]

Chowder, Schnitzel, Bart and Homer were looking at an envelope that Chowder was holding.  
Chowder ripped it open and took out a piece of paper that was inside it and read it out loud.

Chowder: 'To the purple fat guy, the rock guy, the orange wearing spiky head and the bald idiot. We're leaving the alliance. See you never. P.S: Tell the bald one, thanks for the five dollar note.  
Homer: Five dollar note? I didn't give him a….wait a minute. (Checks his wallet and sees that a five dollar note is missing) WHY THAT LITTLE!

[BACK TO THE PRESENT]

Eddy: A most calm manner indeed. (Smirks) Just relax. I already talked to Waluigi and the others and they are happy for us to join.

[CONFESSIONAL: Waluigi & Wario]  
Waluigi: So those two boys wanted to join our alliance. We're cool with that. After that display of teamwork, we figured it would great for another team to add their skills to the game.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Daisy: I don't know if we can trust those two boys yet.  
Peach: Just wait and see if they deliver.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[EMERALD GREEN CRUISER PLANE]

Mordecai and Rigby were having fun with Heavy as they were drinking sodas. Tycho was sitting on a nearby chair reading a book looking annoyed. The three jolly men were telling stories of their adventures.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy: Those two scrawny men are funny guys. We have been on many dangerous adventures. We will make powerful alliance!  
Tycho: What if I don't want them to be in an alliance with us?  
Heavy: (Slams his fist on the wall) We will have alliance!  
Tycho: (Ducking down out of sight but gives a thumbs up) Ok then! Alliance it is!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Mordecai & Rigby]  
Both: We're alliance bros! Yeahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Sponge Bob and Patrick were engaged in a table tennis game while Ami, Yumi and Mabel were watching them. Dipper was nearby by reading his journal.

Ami: I can't believe they sent us in this classy transportation!  
Yumi: Yeah. It's way better than what Kaz offers us.  
Mabel: So where do you think we're going next?  
Yumi: Don't care. As long as it's awesome! Maybe we'll….

CRASH!

The two planes landed on the ground very roughly making everyone fall onto the floor. Sponge Bob and Patrick fell over with their paddled landing on the table and the ping pong ball bouncing onto the paddles. Everyone groaned as they got up and exited the planes in a matter of seconds. Everyone stood outside as they saw a bright town filled with many locations and self-centred people that live here. Most of our teams were confused as to the location except for one team.

Bart: Yes! Springfield!  
Homer: Woo-hoo!

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Yes, this is Springfield. Home place of the father and son team and full of pointless attractions and unique citizens. Our teams will take part in an extreme challenge that will be set all around Springfield.  
[END DESCRIPTION]

Kevin: (Looks around and spots the Don Box) Look! The Don Box!

Kevin and Nazz are the first ones to get the tip but everyone got their tips in a flash.

Nazz: It's an all-in. Sweep around Springfield?  
Don: (Inside a helicopter with Artie from the news channel) For this all in challenge, our teams will have to make their way around Springfield and locate 3 well known locations and take a photo with these cameras attached to the tips. They have to take a picture of one of their team mates on top of the Lard Lad's Donuts statue, Outside the Power Plant and at the top of the escalator to nowhere. (The helicopter lands outside a train station as Don hops off) Once they have the pictures, they will make their way to this train station and book tickets for the outskirts of Springfield where the chill zone is located. Last team to arrive, MAY be eliminated from the race.

Mona: (Holds out one of the cameras and smiles) Sweet! I love taking pictures!  
TJ Snapper: That's my life's job!  
Chowder: Let's roll! Come on Homer and Bart…

Chowder and Schnitzel looked around but couldn't find Homer and Bart anywhere.

Chowder: Where did they go!?

At the train station, Homer and Bart were at the ticket office with three photos in Bart's pocket.

Homer: Two tickets to the outskirts of Springfield please!

[CONFESSIONAL: Homer & Bart]  
Bart: Ha! This section of the challenge was a breeze! We know this place like the back of our hands! Look! (Shows close ups of the photos showing Homer on top of the donut statue with half eaten donuts, both of them outside the plant and both of them falling off of the escalator) We've already got the photos!  
Homer: 1st place here we come! Who's going to stop us?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A train stopped at the station and Bart quickly got onto it. Homer walked onto it behind him but was pushed out by an anonymous figure in a brown coat and hat. The train doors closed as the train zoomed off.

Homer: Bart! I need to save him in case he gets into trouble! I need transportation! Fast!

Bart was face to face with the anonymous person.

Bart: Hey man! Not cool! Why did you do that?  
?: So we can be alone. (Pulls out a remote and presses it) There we go!

The train switched to a different track.

?: Now we are heading in a different direction.  
Bart: And why is that? Who the heck are you?  
?: (Takes off the hat and coat to reveal a man with spiky red hair) Hello Bart.  
Bart: AAH! SIDESHOW BOB!  
Sideshow Bob: Indeed. I needed to get you away from the show. (Pulls out a knife) And now you will die.

Bart ran off through the train carriages.

Sideshow Bob: Always with the chase before the climax. (Runs off to catch Bart) Get back here!

[LARD LAD DONUTS]

Ed, Eddy, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and G.I.R were outside Lard Lad's Donuts. They were staring up at the massive statue.

Wario: That is one big statue.  
Peach: How are we going to get up there?  
Eddy: We need some sort of climbing equipment.  
Ed: Hey guys! Look up here!

Eddy, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina looked up and saw Ed and G.I.R standing at the top of the statue.

Eddy: Ed! How the heck did you get up there!?  
Ed: I climbed up the back of this giant man! The little guy wanted a piggy back ride.  
G.I.R: Piggies!  
Waluigi: That's nice but we need to get two more of us up there.  
Eddy: I have an idea that might work. (Tosses his yo-yo up to Ed) Ed! Catch!

Ed catches the yo-yo and looks at it before he understands what he has to do. He throws the yo-yo while holding the string which Eddy caught.

Eddy: Yo-yo lift for two.

Waluigi and Daisy got a grip on the yo-yo and were shot up onto the top of statue. Eddy, Wario, Rosalina and Peach got out their cameras and took a picture of the four in a hugging pose.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: (Spinning his yo-yo around) This yo-yo is AWESOME!  
Ed: Spinning and winning is fun!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Daisy: Ok. They seem to be ok but no one double crosses this princess and gets away with it!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Dr Doofenshmirtz, Agent P, Dexter and Mandark were outside the power plant. Dexter and Dr Doofenshmirtz stood in position as Mandark and Agent P took the pictures. They were about to leave when they were stopped by two familiar men.

Mr Burns: Hey you four! Why are you taking pictures of MY power plant?  
Doof: We're just taking photos for a competition.  
Mr Burns: Without paying a fee for photographing on MY property!?  
Smithers: I'm afraid you can't do as you please here. We'll need to take those photos away from you.  
Mandark: Well we COULD do that, or….

Dexter, Mandark and Dr Doofenshmirtz pulled out their own freeze rays designed in their own fashion and shot them at Mr Burns and Mr Smithers freezing them in ice.

All three: You can chill out for once!

Agent P just rolled his eyes as he put a hand on his forehead.

Doof: I like your styles of technology.  
Dexter: Thanks. You're into science too?  
Doof: Well I guess the lab coat gives it away. We should team up together.  
Mandark: An alliance? Sounds interesting.  
Doof: Indeed. I already got my annoying foe eliminated so we should be unstoppable! (Places his hand out in front of Dexter and Mandark) For science!  
Dexter: (Places his hand over Doofenshmirtz's hand) For science!  
Mandark: (Places his hand over Dexter's hand) For science!

Agent P rolled his eyes as he placed his hand over Mandark's hand.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: And an alliance was born!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Bart was running through each carriage with Sideshow Bob on his trail. He ran through a green coloured room and knocked open a closet dropping rakes onto the floor which made Sideshow Bob collide with them every time resulting in a low growl.

Sideshow Bob: What kind of a train keeps rakes on board!?

Sponge Bob, Patrick, Ami, Yumi, Dipper, Mabel, Chowder and Schnitzel were riding the 'Escalator to Nowhere.' Everything seemed silent as they were reaching the top.

Sponge Bob: This seems nice. Not dangerous at all.  
Chowder: Thanks for allowing us to come with you. I don't know what happened to our other friends.  
Yumi: No sweat! Any challenge is more fun when you're with someone else.  
Patrick: Hey guys why do they call it the 'Escalator to Nowhere?'  
Sponge Bob: Well Patrick, it appears to stop at the top then we…. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Everyone reached the top of the Escalator to Nowhere and were falling through the sky.

Ami: Take the pictures!  
Schnitzel: Radaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Dipper: Where's the freaking camera!?  
Mabel: Whee!  
Patrick: Yeah!

Pictures and snapping sounds were seen and heard onscreen as the teams took pictures of themselves. Dipper was seen screaming with Mabel beside him flapping her arms about and yelling with joy. Chowder was resting on his back while Schnitzel was upside down looking grumpy. Ami and Yumi were making rock band poses and Sponge Bob and Patrick were together with Sponge Bob's arm extending out as he was holding the camera. The last thing to be heard was 8 loud thuds.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dipper & Mabel]  
Mabel: That was AWESOME!  
Dipper: That was PAINFUL!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The last group of teams were making their way towards the Lard Lad's Donuts statue. Heavy, Tycho, Mordecai and Rigby were the first ones out of the groups to arrive.

Mordecai: Ok then. How are we going to get up there?  
Tycho: This requires a decent strategy. We can't just go straight to…  
Heavy: (Picks up Tycho) Brute force!

Heavy threw Tycho up through the air until he landed on the statue.

Mordecai: That was cool! Can you do the same thing with Rigby?

Heavy started to walk towards Rigby who stopped him by putting a hand up in a stopping gesture.

Rigby: No need. I got this one.

Rigby was repositioned into the air by unknown forces and was thrown onto the top of the statue. Heavy and Mordecai got out their cameras and took some pictures.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mordecai & Rigby]  
Mordecai: I love this alliance. Why didn't you let Heavy help you  
Rigby: Just go with the flow and deal with it. Words to live by.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Three more teams were facing the giant statue after the previous two teams left.

Edd: That is one unusual statue.  
Kevin: Freaky in every angle.  
Nazz: This whole place is weird.  
Reporter: How are we going to get up there?  
Nazz: We need some sort of climbing equipment.  
Kevin: How about these?

Everyone turned around and saw Kevin with a box full of knives/

Nazz: Okay. First things first. Where the heck did you get those from?  
Kevin: Found them outside some sort of restaurant. This freaky clown was promoting some sort of new burger and I took this box while he wasn't looking.  
Wrestler: So we just use these to pierce into the statue and climb up.  
Kevin: Yep. Only one of us from each team if I recall correctly.  
Squidward: I don't climb.  
Edd: I figured that. Don't worry, I was prepared for this.

Edd got the knives and quickly climbed up the statue leaving Kevin, Nazz, and Squidward with shocked faces. Wrestler was just smiling as he saw Reporter's expression. She was smiling with hearts in her eyes.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: How did you make it up there so fast?  
Edd: Motivation.  
Squidward: (Smirks) Reporter.  
Edd: (Punches Squidward in the face making him fall down) Please be silent.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Nazz, and Reporter climbed onto the top of the statue as the boys on the ground took the photos. The last three teams made it to the statue.

Mona: That is one tall statue.  
TJ Snapper: How did you guys get up there?  
Squidward: Knives from that guy. (Points to Kevin)  
TJ Snapper: Cool.  
Kevin: So how are you guys going to get up there?  
Ashley: In an easy way. (Floats up to the top of the statue) See.  
Toon Link: Wait for me! (Uses his hook shot to shoot himself onto the top of the statue)  
Mona: You want to go on up TJ?

Everyone on the ground looks at TJ Snapper who sighs.

TJ Snapper: Fine. Give me a minute.

[ONE LONG CLIMB UP THE STATUE LATER]

Toon Link, Ashley and TJ Snapper were on top of the statue and the photos were taken.

Nazz: Yes! Let's head to the station and get on the train!

Nazz: Where's the god damn train!?

The teams outside the station but saw that there were no trains available.

Heavy: (Walks up to desk and stares at the worker inside it) Where is train skinny man?  
Worker: I-I'm afraid all trains have been cancelled due to a train going off track.  
Tycho: Well that's just great. How are we going to get to the outskirts of this town now?

Everyone heard some rumbling and saw Ed, Edd, and Eddy with a number of pump trollies.

Eddy: Then let's do this the old fashioned way!

The teams got onto a pump trolley and went off into the distance.

Bart ended up against a wall as Sideshow Bob cornered him.

Sideshow Bob: And now we have reached the climatic finale!  
Bart: This seems too simple. Are you sure you're up to your usual genius performances.  
Sideshow Bob: Well I do tend to think outside the box but being simple can…..STOP THAT! I won't fall for flattery again. This time there will be no distractions. Not even the police can figure out your location. Now it's time to die.

Sideshow Bob was about to strike but was stopped when both males hear the horn of a jeep. Both were confused until a jeep crashed through the walls of the train and collided with Sideshow Bob sending him onto the floor . Homer stepped out to be revealed as the driver.

Bart: Dad! You're here! (Hugs Homer) I thought you were pushed out.  
Homer: Well I was worried and went everywhere to find a car since your mom took our one out for shopping.  
Bart: I'm just glad you came back dad.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Homer]  
Homer: He called me dad…..(Jumps up into the air) YES!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Homer: Now isn't the time for reunions. Get into the jeep. If we go fast enough, we can still stay in the game.

The two got into the jeep and drove away from the train towards the outskirts of Springfield.

The pump trollies zoomed down the train tracks as our teams were freestyling across the outer lands of Springfield. Ed was tied to the trolley as he was running very quickly with Eddy hanging a piece of buttered toast on a string and a pole making Ed pull the pump trolley. Other teams ere shown doing the proper method of using the handles to move the trollies. Screenshots showed Homer and Bart racing in the jeep and other teams such as Wario and Waluigi, Ami and Yumi and Kevin and Nazz on the trollies.

Don: We're here live at the outskirts of Springfield where we are awaiting the arrival of our teams.

The teams started to arrive at the chill zone. Ed and Eddy reached the chill zone first.

Don: Nice work guys! First place!  
Ed: Yay!  
Eddy: As expected.

Edd and Squidward were talking while travelling.

Edd: Hey Squidward. Can you use your ink to get us into second place?  
Squidward: I don't like using my ink a lot but if helps us stay in the game then sure.

Squidward blasted ink sending the two across the lands and to the chill zone.

Don: Nice moves you two. Second place!

More teams started to appear but were sliding from side to side due to the ink Squidward left on the ground. Kevin, Nazz, Mona, TJ Snapper, Dipper and Mabel slipped onto the scene and landed on their stomachs and backs on the chill zone.

Don: A wipe-out for you guys and gals but you're still in the race. The race for last place is on as the teams pummel through the land on the pump trollies. While another teams Jumps around in a jeep. It's a tight race.

Screenshots of the teams on trollies roll by along with a screenshot of the jeep's wheels moving. The scene changed to screenshots of the teams appearing onscreen in the next set of place numbers.

6th [Chowder & Schnitzel]  
7th [Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
8th [Peach & Daisy]  
9th [Ashley & Red]  
10th [Rosalina & G.I.R]  
11th [Ami & Yumi]  
12th [Wario & Waluigi]  
13th [Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
14th [Dexter & Mandark]  
15th [Reporter & Wrestler]  
16th [Toon Link & Villager]  
17th [Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]

Don: Two teams remain. Who will it be?

Screenshots of Mordecai and Rigby on the trolley and Homer and Bart in the jeep rolled by as dramatic music played. Eventually one team managed to reach the chill zone…

….

…..

…..

….

…

….

…..

…

Don: And Mordecai and Rigby arrive next! You guys have secured the last place!  
Rigby: (Falls onto his stomach) God that was tiring!

[CONFESSIONAL: Mordecai & Rigby]  
Mordecai: Since we're sort of not the best workers, we had a hard time pushing that trolley.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Well that was another interesting episode but we can easily…LOOK OUT!

Don, Mordecai and Rigby moved out of the way as the jeep crashed into the wall. Bart got out and was unharmed and Homer followed him looking dizzy.

Don: Woah! What happened?  
Bart: Oh same old stuff in Springfield. I almost got killed by Sideshow Bob and Homer got drunk.  
Homer: So many Duff Beer cans makes Homer happy.  
Bart: (Pours a barrel of water over Homer snapping him back to reality) There we go.  
Homer: Woah! (Puts his hand on his forehead) That's the last time we stop for drinks while racing. How did we do?  
Don: Well I'm sad to say you're the last team to arrive, but….  
Bart: It's a non-elimination round!?  
Homer: Woo-hoo!  
Don: Nope. Your still out.  
Homer: DOH!  
Bart: Then what is it?  
Don: I was going to say you seem to have developed a stronger father and son bond. Good for you. Now leave.  
Homer: Come on son! Let's go get some drinks at home and tell your mother and Lisa and Maggie ALL about our adventures.  
Bart: Right beside you dad!

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Homer & Bart]

A series of clips featuring Homer and Bart went by.

Bart: Another end to another crazy adventure for me and dad.  
Homer: The Simpsons have definitely been on some chaotic adventures but this one has been on of the most rewarding.  
Bart: We've bonded and that is worth a million dollars to us.

The two are walking down a street towards Evergreen Terrace.

Bart: You want to watch the shows mom doesn't let us watch while she's out?  
Homer: You get the drinks and I'll get the shows up and running!

The two laughed as the screen went black.

END OF EPISODE


	10. Ep 9: Gone In A Flash

Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our teams headed to Springfield and went all around the town taking photographs of themselves in Springfield's 'famous' locations. All of the teams used their own skills and habits to stay in the race and despite having the home field advantage, Homer and Bart ended up getting kicked out of the race due to an old 'friend' of the two. But hey! At least they bonded. We're left with 18 teams. Which team is leaving today? Find out right here on…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOONC RAFTS STYLE!

Don: We're back at the outskirts of Springfield where all of our teams are waiting and are pumped up for the next leg of the race. In our original season back in another dimension, we originally started with 18 teams so this is like the first starting point in the REAL race and our teams have had their thoughts on their experiences in this portion of the race.

[CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Wario: Wah ha ha! Of course WE'RE still in the race! These two bros are going to win this thing!  
Waluigi: We may have our own personal things in life but that's not going to stop us! Look out million dollars!  
Both: Here we come!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Still in the race. A marvellous achievement indeed.  
Squidward: I was originally in this thing for the money. But after beating Plankton and Mr Krabs, I just want to see how far we can get.  
Edd: I don't know if we could actually win this thing, but whatever happens, we'll be happy with what we've earned.  
Squidward: Speaking of things we've earned, when are you going to show that Reporter girl how you feel?  
Edd: (Confused) I'm afraid I don't follow.  
Squidward: (Sighs) When are you going to kiss her?  
Edd: Squidward! Not while the cameras are rolling!?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Mona & TJ Snapper]  
Mona: Still standing in the race is a major achievement. And staying with a lot of my friends has made me a happy woman.  
TJ Snapper: Not to mention all of the great photos we took.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: (In front of all of the remaining teams) Teams! Get ready for the next leg of the race as our production team gets ready to teleport you to our next location.  
Peach: Teleport?

A giant blue portal appeared and sucked all of the teams into it. Most of them were screaming in concern. Some like Ed, G.I.R, Sponge Bob, Patrick and Chowder were screaming in excitement and Don was the last to be sucked in as he maintained a profession pose with a smile.

A blue portal appeared in the next location as all of the teams were dropped out of it landing on the floor. Groans came from everyone.

Eddy: (Lying on the floor with Ed on top of him) Can someone say where we are? I can't get Lumpy off of me!  
Reporter: (Getting up and sorting herself out) Hmm. I see a mansion up ahead.

Everyone turned around and saw a giant mansion standing tall and proud as lightning clashed. A familiar cackle was heard which made Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Rosalina and Daisy's eye widen.

Daisy: Isn't that the sound of a Boo laughing?

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Yes it was. (Stands outside the manor next to a Don Box) This manor is occupied by nothing but Boos. And today's challenge is focused on them. Teams will make their way to this manor where this Don Box awaits. (A boo appears beside him making him jump) Ah! Don't do that.  
[END DESCRIPTION]

Sponge Bob: (Plays a trumpet) To the manor!

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: Where did Sponge Bob get that trumpet from?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: (Pulls the trumpet from his square pants) You'd be surprised what I can keep in this pair of pants.  
Patrick: Got any sweets?  
Sponge Bob: (Places the trumpet back inside his square pants and pulls out a bag of sweets) Here you go buddy.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: These contestants get stranger as they progress. Great for this show though. I like it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

All of the teams ran up through hills and forests until they reached the manor and got their tips from the Don Box.

Waluigi: (Reading the tip) It is an 'All in.'  
Wario: Whatever. We'll pull through it.  
Waluigi: Let's see. It says 'Boo's in the picture today?'

Don: (Standing inside the manor) Today's only challenge requires teams to use cameras to take a picture of a Boo. A Boo is usually shy if you are face to face with it so find a way to get a picture without it noticing you. (Stands outside the manor in the back garden next to two statues of knight armour) Once they have the picture it's over to this back garden where the Chill Zone is located. Man I love this show (Doesn't notice the knight statues starting to move and stand behind him while a white circle of light charges up on their chests) and I don't know what would happen if we… (A flash of light goes off and after it dies down; Don is nowhere to be seen as the knight's move inside the manor)

The inside of the manor was a fancy place indeed. Red leather carpets were applied in each room while the walls were mahogany coloured and a dark but not completely dark atmosphere was around in every inch of the manor to suit the Boos. The teams were divided into groups as they searched for the Boos.

Mordecai, Rigby, Heavy and Tycho were on a balcony looking up at the night sky and the full moon shining.

Mordecai: That is one awesome moon.  
Tycho: Moons are alright. It would be nice though if we could step foot on the moon.  
Rigby: Been there, done that.  
Tycho: Really?  
Mordecai: We've been involved in a LOT of adventures.  
Heavy: Look team!

Everyone gathered around Heavy who spotted two Boos throwing a vase around in a nearby indoor room.

Tycho: (Whispering) Take a picture.

Mordecai and Heavy got out a camera each and took a photo of the two Boos who vanished when they noticed a flash.

Rigby: Great! The chill zone waits. (Walks to the door but stops when two Knights appear) What the?  
Tycho: Possessed knights. Typical.  
Heavy: Quickly! (Pulls out Sasha) Attack!

Heavy fired his mini gun at the knights but no damage was inflicted as Heavy ran out of bullets.

Heavy: How could this happen?  
Tycho: They're wearing armour smart guy. (Notices circles of light charging up) Heavy! They're preparing an attack! Get down!

Tycho crashed into Heavy who bounced him back but Tycho was holding onto Sasha as he fell off of the balcony.

Heavy: Tycho! Sasha! Don't touch my gun Tycho!  
Mordecai: We need to save them! Let's…..

A bright light went off as the three men on the balcony disappeared.

Mona, TJ Snapper, Ashley, Red, Toon Link and Villager were walking down an abandoned hall looking happy.

Toon Link: Easiest challenge ever!  
Mona: When you've dealt with searching for specific people, challenges like this are a breeze. (Holds up photos of the Boos) We are so winning this.

A knight appeared from nowhere blocking the teams' path.

Red: What's with the knight?  
Knight: You will all disappear now.

The knight charges up his light attack.

Toon Link: He's charging up an attack or something!  
Mona: Run!

The three teams ran away but Mona and TJ Snapper tripped and the bright light engulfed them sending them away.

Ashley: They've been hit.  
Toon Link: We'll figure something out later! Run!

Edd, Squidward and Reporter were running away as a knight was following them while charging up.

Squidward: What the hell is that thing?  
Edd: I don't know but we already saw it take away Kevin, Nazz and Wrestler.  
Reporter: Will they come back? Wrestler is a good friend to me.  
Edd: I don't know! Don't give up hope though!

The three ran into a nearby room full of furniture.

Squidward: I'll hide behind a chair or something. You two find your own spot.

Squidward ran away behind a chair. Edd noticed a closet.

Edd: In here for safety.

Edd dragged Reporter into the closet and shut it tight. Unfortunately, Edd didn't think of the space in the closet but found out as he was really close to Reporter.

Edd: (Blushes) So, are you alright?  
Reporter: (Blushes) Yeah. This is a small closet.  
Edd: I noticed. Sorry about that. It's just I needed to think fast and we need to survive and find awy to bring back our friends and….

The two ended up staring at each other for what seemed like ages.

Edd; (Thinking: She is such a wonderful gal! One of the nicest friends I've ever met.)  
Reporter: (Thinking: What do I do? I've never been in this situation before.)

Things remained silent until Edd leant in and kissed Reporter on the cheek.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Edd]  
Edd: (Panicking) Ack! What have I done? I acted completely out of character and kissed a girl!? This is bad!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Edd moved back and had REALLY wide eyes.

Edd: (With a red face) Uh….my most sincere apologies. I didn't mean to do that. It's just…you're an amazing female and since we've been working together….I got to know you and…..I seem….to be…..happy…..with you and I, uh…..

Reporter put a finger over Edd's lips.

Reporter: (Smiles with tears in her eyes) Shh. That's all I wanted to hear from you.

Reporter leaned in and kissed Edd on the lips. Edd's eyes went wide but slowly ended up closing.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Edd]  
Edd: Without a doubt….  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Reporter]  
Reporter: By far….  
[SPLIT CONFESSIONALS: Edd & Reporter]  
Both: The BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

They continued to kiss until they heard rattling coming from outside. They quickly separated themselves and were prepared to fight but saw Sponge Bob and Patrick opening the door.

Sponge Bob: Oh Hi!  
Edd: What are you doing? Did you find a knight out there?  
Patrick: A knight?  
Sponge Bob: We were just looking for a Boo. What's a knight doing here?  
Squidward: (Comes out of the chair) There's a knight going around and making people disappear. (Whispers to himself) I thought you two would be the first ones to go. (Notices Edd and Reporter's small blushes still on their faces) You two alright?  
Edd: Perfectly fine!  
Reporter: Absolutely great. Nothing to worry about.

Sponge Bob and Patrick had confused looks while Squidward smiled slightly.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]

Edd was sitting away from Squidward, not making eye contact while Squidward was smirking.

Squidward: You KISSED HER!  
Edd: (Angry) No I didn't!  
Squidward: I saw the blush!  
Edd: Stop it.  
Squidward: Can I be the best man in the future?  
Edd: SHUT UP!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Squidward: Okay. Now that we are together, I suggest that we…..

FLASH!

A bright light engulfed around Squidward and Patrick as they disappeared from sight. Edd, Reporter and Sponge Bob gasped as they saw two knights standing there.

Reporter: There are TWO of them!?  
Sponge Bob: Give me back my friends!

Sponge Bob pulled out a sledge hammer from his square pants and smacked it against the knights knocking them out for a bit. One of the white circles fell off and Edd picked it up.

Edd: Hmm? Seems like some sort of device. I'll look into it as we run.  
Reporter: Nice attack Sponge Bob! Follow us!  
Sponge Bob: Okay!

The three ran out of the room.

Screenshots appeared showing Ami , Yumi, Dipper, Mabel, Chowder, Schnitzel, Dr Doofenshmirtz, Agent P, Dexter, Mandark, Ed, Eddy, Peach and Daisy taking pictures of Boos before being engulfed in white light before disappearing.

Waluigi, Rosalina and G.I.R were walking down the halls looking for the Boos while talking.

Waluigi: So how is this show going for you?  
Rosalina: It's going alright. There a lots of new faces and friends along this journey.  
Waluigi: Yeah. I wonder if Wario has found a Boo yet. Peach and Daisy went off on their own but haven't returned yet. How are you doing little robot dude?  
G.I.R: (Salutes) G.I.R is doing fine. (Looks excited all of a sudden) Ooh! Look! Shiny guys!

The trio looked and saw Wario running away from two knights who were following him.

Wario: Guys! Run! Those knights are making everyone disappear and…

FLASH!

A bright light went off and Wario disappeared from sight.

Waluigi: What the?  
G.I.R: Imposters have erased my friends. (Springs a giant rocket launcher out of his head as his eyes turn red) Prepare to face punishment!

G.I.R fired a rocket which exploded when it collided with the knights. Smoke filled the room as knight armour fell onto the floor and all of the other remaining survivors reached the scene.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Waluigi]  
Waluigi: Cute but deadly. The perfect description of G.I.R.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The smoke disappeared from the scene which revealed two familiar faces.

Sponge Bob: Mr Krabs!? Plankton!?  
Edd: You two again?  
Plankton: Yes it is us! We're here to take the million by a less destructive method.  
Edd: I see. Your plan is sneaky.  
Red: Plan?  
Toon Link: What plan is this?  
Edd: Those white circles on the armour act as a transporter that transports whoever gets hit by the light to a plain dimension full of nothing. Those two plan to get rid of us all and storm the TV network studio and take the million dollars.  
Mr Krabs: Yes indeed. Here is a demonstration!

Mr Krabs got out a white circle and charged it up and made Red, G.I.R and Villager disappear from sight.

Rosalina: G.I.R!  
Ashley: Red!  
Waluigi: Bring them back right now!

Plankton brought out special green devices that locked everyone into a green circle preventing them from escaping.

Plankton: Nope. Now you guys can't escape. (Charges up his white circle) Say goodnight!

Rosalina, Ashley and Reporter covered their eyes to avoid witnessing their demise but felt something hold onto them as the flash went off. When they opened their eyes, they saw Edd, Waluigi and Toon Link disappear from sight. Their specific soul mates protected them from the blast but sacrificed themselves. Sponge Bob was saved by everyone standing in front of him.

Ashley: Those boys saved our lives!  
Reporter: You better bring them back now!  
Mr Krabs: Why? You're still in the circle trapped like rats. What can you do?  
?: Nothing. But I can do SOMETHING!

Bullets were blasted at a rapid pace destroying the green devices and freeing the survivors. Everyone looked around and saw Tycho who fired Sasha to save the day.

Rosalina: Thanks for saving us!  
Reporter: I always thought you were the silent, grumpy sort of guy.  
Tycho: I can bring many surprises to the field. Now, (Points Sasha at Mr Krabs and Plankton) release our friends and surrender.  
Reporter: Or prepare to get beaten up so bad, you'll have to stay at a hospital forever!  
Sponge Bob: You better agree guys! This sort of co-operation is not right.  
Mr Krabs: This is about money my boy? Stay out of it or you're fired.  
Plankton: And do you REALLY think YOU can beat US?

The survivors remained onscreen with determined faces. The cameras switched to the outside of the manor where lots of sounds of punches were heard. The screen then moved to the chill zone where Mr Krabs and Plankton were thrown onto the floor all battered and bruised. The remaining survivors walked onto the chill zone as Reporter got out a white circle she took from Plankton and touched the centre of it. A flash of white light went off as everyone who was captured was released.

Heavy: Tycho! Sasha! You saved entire team! (Hugs Tycho making him cringe) Well done! You are credit to team!  
Tycho: (In pain) Nice to see you too Heavy! Can you let me go!

Heavy dropped Tycho onto the ground as others reunited with their friends and grouped alliances.

Don: That was intense. What happened? (Notices an unconscious Mr Krabs and Plankton) Why are those two here?  
Reporter: Well, long story short, Knights made everyone disappear, turned out to be those two, friends sacrificed themselves for us, we beat the living daylights out of those two and rescued everyone trapped.  
Don: Well then, if this isn't a good time to call a non-elimination round, then I don't know what is.

[CONFESSIONAL: Reporter & Wrestler]  
Reporter: What a great ending. Bad guys beaten up. No one goes away and Edd and I got together. (Eyes widen when she heard what she just said)  
Reporter: You and that little guy got 'together!?'  
Reporter: Damn it!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: 18 teams still remain in the game but will one of them be headed home next time? Stayed tuned in this amazing…..RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

END OF EPISODE


	11. Ep 10: This is a Pisa Cake!

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! A trip to a manor turned into an epic survival session with the return of the insane MR Krabs and Plankton! Everyone seemed to disappear one by one until an act of kindness from Waluigi, Edd and Toon Link made their love interests save the day by beating the living daylights out of the business rivals. Good thing that was a non-elimination round as everyone stayed in the game. It's time to bring everyone back to earth with a 7 part world special of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

Don: (Outside the manor) We're back! (Turns the other way where everyone else is standing) Ok teams! We are now entering a seven part special leg of the race!

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: Seven part special? I wonder what we will face!  
Daisy: Whatever it is, we'll get through it with ease.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: This part of the race will consist of seven places around the world in an epic non-stop race. Teams who reach the chill zones in a safe position will stay in the race but the race will continue as you immediately set off to the next country.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dexter & Mandark]  
Dexter: Racing without breaks? This show is getting tougher and tougher as we progress.  
Mandark: But we'll stick to using our brains to win this thing!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: (Presses a button on a remote which makes a blue portal appear) Enter this portal to reach the first country but from there on until the last special country, you'll have to book flights to get there. Get ready to race in three, two, one…..GO!

Heavy and Tycho dashed ahead of everyone as they entered the portal first followed by groups of other teams.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Tycho: After seeing that intense event at the manor, I've been given a new sense of courage. Tycho is ready and we will be killers in this competition!  
Heavy: Heavy likes this new Tycho! Watch out little bitty teams! We are coming for you!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A blue portal appeared in an unidentified country as Heavy and Tycho popped out of it next to a Don Box. Other teams started to arrive and saw the scene.

Mona: Nice place!  
Ami: So much brighter than that dull manor.  
Yumi: I prefer the manor.  
Mabel: Where are we?  
Edd: By my calculations, we are in….  
Tycho: (Reading from a tip) Italy.  
Edd: Said it before I could finish. Just like my friends.  
Reporter: (Saddened) Really?  
Edd: No. I mean (Points to Ed and Eddy) those friends.  
Eddy: Hey!

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Italy! A land full of western culture and cuisine! Teams will follow the instructions on the tips found in the Don Box and make their way to the next challenge.(Looks around) Anyone know where to get some fine Italian coffee?  
[END DESCRIPTION]

Eddy: (Reading the tip) To locate the next Don Box, find our specific location. Don't worry; it will be a 'Pisa' cake.  
Ed: Cake sounds so good right now.  
Eddy: Pisa?  
Edd: (Runs by) Leaning Tower of Pisa Eddy!  
Eddy: Let's roll Ed!

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: We may be competing against him, but Sockhead always provides help for us. We have something unbreakable. The bonds of brotherhood…and no. We're not brothers.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Teams ran through the lands of Italy until they reached the Don Box. Screenshots of the contestants' hands hitting the Don Box went by as the tip was read out loud.

Yumi: Either Or. 'Pisa or Freezer?'  
Don: (Inside the top of the tower) For this Either Or, Teams can either climb to the top of the Leaning Tower of Pisa and try to snatch a tip hanging from the edge of the outside of the tower. (Now standing in an giant freezer in a warm coat) Or they could eat two ginormous homemade pizzas in a cold, cold atmosphere her in this underground freezer.

Eddy: You hungry for pizzas lumpy?  
Ed: (His stomach rumbles loudly) Ed's tummy is hungry!  
Eddy: Freezer it is!  
Yumi: As much as I like cold surroundings, we'll do Pisa.

More teams get their tips and split off.

[FREEZER]

Some of the teams went underground and sat down at circular tables.

Waluigi: (Shivering) Man this place is cold! Are you sure you didn't want to stick with the others!?  
Wario: Yes! Eating is one of Wario's specialties!  
Waluigi: (Looks behind him and sees Chowder and Schnitzel sitting down without shivering) How can they not be cold!?

[CONFESSIONAL: Chowder & Schnitzel]  
Chowder: The cold doesn't bother us. Schnitzel is made of rock and I was once frozen in a block of ice. This challenge is a breeze.  
Schnitzel: (Smiles) Rada.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Heavy and Tycho entered the freezer with Sponge Bob and Patrick behind them. Sponge Bob, Patrick and Tycho were shivering but Heavy wasn't even cold.

Heavy: I have had childhood in cold conditions. Do not be babies.  
Tycho: Let's just get this over with. (Takes a slice of pizza ab bites down on it but it is frozen due to the cold conditions making a clanging sound occur) This is going to take a while.

The teams in the freezer began to devour the pizzas.

The other group of teams were racing up to the top of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Once they made their way up to the top, they looked outside and saw tips suspended in air by ropes.

Kevin held onto Nazz who reached out and stretched far enough to snatch their tip.

Kevin: We got our tip. See you guys at the next section!

Kevin and Nazz ran off.

Wrestler: Aren't they in an alliance with us?  
Reporter: They left us!

Edd grabbed some wood and other metal parts and got to building. Squidward, Reporter and Wrestler looked confused until Edd was finished and was holding two homemade grabbers.

Edd: They like to be competitive. (Hands a grabber to Reporter) Use this to get the tip.  
Reporter: Got it.

Edd and Reporter leaned out of the window and grabbed their tips.

Edd: Let's catch up to them!

The two teams ran out.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Once Nazz found out about me and Reporter kissing, she and Kevin used it to their advantage. Stay behind us or we'll get in your way and toss you out of the race.  
Squidward: (Eyes widen) They said that!?  
Edd: As I said before, competitive.  
Squidward: Hmm….you just keep on being happy with Reporter. I'll take care of your 'friends' from the cul-de-sac.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Agent P grabbed the tip from the tower and slid down to the ground.

Doof: (From the top leaning out) Nice one Perry the Platypus! Wait for me and I'll… (Falls out of the window) Aaaaaaahhh! (Hits the ground) Oof! I'm here!

[CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: (Bandaged up) This isn't a setback. If I can survive explosions then I can survive a simple fall off of a tower since I already live in one!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Other teams are soaring through challenge 1 (Screenshots of the tips being grabbed in Ami, Dipper, Red, Villager, TJ Snapper, Dexter, Rosalina and Daisy's hands went by) and our teams have made their way outside to read the tip.

Reporter: Make your way to Venice to locate the next Don Box.

Don: Venice! No cars or roads here! The water makes it perfect for boats to get around. Our teams will find the edge of a dock where the Don Box is located.

Kevin and Nazz were the first ones to arrive.

Kevin: Yes! First place!  
Nazz: (Notices some of the other teams catching up) Quick! Read the tip! The others are catching up.  
Kevin: (Reading the tip) All In! Find some sort of water transportation and sail down through the streets of Venice to the chill zone located at a far off restaurant.  
Don: (At the restaurant) And the last team to arrive here, MAY be headed home.

Other teams looked for water transportation but couldn't find anything. Just piles of wood and tools.

G.I.R: Ooh! Ooh! Let's build a piggy!  
Waluigi: No time for that little dude…but you hit the nail on the coffin! We need to BUILD a gondola to ride on.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: (Hugging G.I.R) Smart even when he doesn't know it.  
G.I.R: That's me!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams got to build their gondolas. Chowder and Schnitzel managed to finish a table structure first and hoped into it in the water but slowly sank into the water.

[CONFESSIONAL: Chowder & Schnitzel]  
Chowder: Sinks like a rock. Sometimes Schnitzel's natural abilities come back to haunt him.  
Schnitzel just grumbles.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams were zooming off in the gondolas. Reporter, Wrestler, Edd, Squidward, Kevin and Nazz took the lead.

Kevin: Nice! We're ahead of everyone.  
Squidward: (Jumps into Kevin and Nazz's gondola) So are you guys pressuring Edd to stay in the race.  
Nazz: A little pressure never hurts someone. But we're in this together.  
Squidward: Well I'm going to have to ask you to stop it or else.  
Kevin: Or else what?  
Nazz: We can easily handle you guys.  
Squidward: (Smirks) Really?

Squidward blasted them with ink covering themselves and their gondola as the three were capsized into the water.

Nazz: (Coughing as she resurfaces with Kevin) What the? How dare you?  
Squidward: (Swims away at a quick speed) Pleasure doing business with you.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: I never knew you had such an intense dark side to your personality.  
Squidward: When you've dealt with the things I've been through, you know how to deal with certain people. Besides, no one threatens my new friends.  
Edd: Friends?  
Squidward: Friends!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Heavy and Tycho zoomed past Edd, Reporter and Wrestler using Sasha as a motorboat.

Reporter: They passed us!  
Squidward: (Climbs back in his gondola) I'm back.  
Wrestler: We need to gain speed. (Move to the back of his gondola and starts punching the water making their gondola move faster) Quickly!  
Edd: Squidward. Got enough energy to move your legs like a propeller?  
Squidward: (Puts his lower tentacles in the water and spins them) You got it!  
Edd: Great! Reporter! Help me hold these two boats together.

The teamwork of the friends pushed themselves past Heavy and Tycho and reached the chill zone first.

Don: (Reading a magazine but still paying attention to the race) Nice work your four. You're the first two to arrive. Get the tip from the Don Box and keep moving.

Heavy and Tycho arrived on the scene.

Don: Heavy and Tycho! Third place! Get the next tip and keep moving.  
Reporter: Where's the tip?  
Don: Inside the restaurant.

Heavy, Squidward and Wrestler ran inside the restaurant to get the next tip.

Don: First place is taken as more teams speed up this challenge with their homemade gondolas.

Mordecai and Rigby were rowing at a decent speed across the water. G.I.R opened a fan attachment to his head and used it to propel himself and Rosalina across the water as Rosalina was rowing. Ed and Eddy were nearby.

Eddy: Hey Ed! Can you kick your feet into the water to move us faster?  
Ed: Okay Eddy! (Jumps into the water and kicks his feet making the boat move faster) Kick my feet. Kick my feet. Kick my feet.  
Eddy: Faster Ed!  
Ed: Kick my feet faster. Kick my feet faster. Oh! I have a plan Eddy! (Grabs a pepper out of his jacket) Saved this from Mexico. (Eats the pepper making him move really fast) Kick my feet faster!

Ed and Eddy zoomed through the water and crashed at the walls of the restaurant making Ed fall onto the chill zone and Eddy fall on top of him.

Don: (Looks up from his magazine) Nice landing. Fourth place. Get the tip inside the restaurant and keep moving.  
Eddy: (Groans) Sure. Just give us a second.  
Heavy: (Runs back outside) We have tip!  
Squidward: (Reading the tip) It says 'Find the nearest airport to receive your next tip.

The gang ran off with Ed and Eddy running behind them after regaining consciousness.

Don: This leg of the race is nearing its end as more teams approach the chill zone.

Screenshots of teams rolled by as Don spoke the results.

5th [Rosalina & G.I.R]  
6th [Ami & Yumi]  
7th [Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
8th [Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
9th [Wario & Waluigi]  
10th [Dipper & Mabel]  
11th [Peach & Daisy]

Kevin and Nazz rebuilt their gondola in the water as Chowder and Schnitzel resurfaced.

Chowder: Schnitzel! We're at the bottom of the board!  
Schnitzel: Rada! Rada!  
Chowder: Great idea! (Clings onto Schnitzel as he kicks his feet into the water) Let's move!  
Nazz: (Notices the two moving ahead) They're getting away! We'll be eliminated!  
Kevin: Not yet! (Grabs a jetpack from who knows where) I took this from a nearby shack. Get in the boat and let's ride.

12th [Mordecai & Rigby]  
13th [Mona & TJ Snapper]  
14th [Ashley & Red]  
15th [Toon Link & Villager]  
16th [Dexter & Mandark]

Don: Two teams remain as they are getting closer and closer to the chill zone. Who will survive this leg?

Chowder and Schnitzel maintained the lead but as they were about to reach the restaurant…..

…..

…

…...

…

….

…..

…..

Kevin and Nazz crashed onto the chill zone as their gondola and jetpack were destroyed. Chowder and Schnitzel walked onto the chill zone.

Don: Kevin and Nazz place 17th! Which means it's the end of the line for you Chowder and Schnitzel.  
Chowder: Aw!  
Schnitzel: Rada. Radda rada radda.  
Don: What did he say?  
Chowder: He said it was a great experience. But watch out for some of the crazier teams on board. (Points to Kevin and Nazz) Like those two.  
Kevin: Hey!  
Nazz: Hey!  
Chowder: Hehe. Let's go Schnitzel!

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Chowder & Schnitzel]

Scenes featuring Chowder and Schnitzel rolled by.

Chowder: Being eliminated may seem bad and hurts a bit but we're happy with what we've done.  
Chowder: Rada radda!  
Chowder: I know! This show is insane but we lost due to our own thinking, not sabotage by another team. We did our best and I'm proud for not placing last!

Chowder and Schnitzel were seen traveling in a gondola.

Chowder: Are you sure this gondola is strong enough for both of us?

The gondola collapsed as the two fell into the water but resurfaced and they were laughing.

Don: What a nice team.  
Kevin: Whatever. Where's our next tip?  
Don: Oh I'm afraid there won't be a tip. You have fallen victim to our D.E.R  
Nazz: D.E.R?  
Don: DOUBLE ELIMINATION ROUND!  
Kevin & Nazz: WHAT!?  
Don: Yep! Double elimination round! You two are out.  
Nazz: But we were sabotaged by that squid!  
Don: You got outsmarted. It happens. But you survived longer than a lot of teams so far.  
Nazz: (Sighs) True.  
Don: Now I have to get to the next location. Have fun with the rest of your lives.  
Kevin: Come on Nazz, let's see what this café has to offer.

The two entered the restaurant.

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Kevin & Nazz]

Scenes involving Kevin and Nazz flew by.

Kevin: Outsmarted by a squid. I guess we learned to never judge a book by its cover.  
Nazz: So we came in 17th. Not bad. I hope Edd and Reporter maintain their happy relationship.  
Kevin: It would be interesting to see if Edd and that squid actually win this thing.  
Nazz: So we'll wait. But we've got the whole of Italy to explore first.

The two were seen traveling the roads of Italy on Kevin's bike.

Kevin: Rome! Here we come!  
Nazz: See you later Ridonculous Race!  
Both: Cartoon Crafts Style! Ha ha!

Don: Well, we're down to 16 teams. Who will be the next to fall? Maybe Doofenshmirtz because he's an expert at that! Ha! But stay tuned for the next instalment of…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

END OF EPISODE


	12. Ep 11: Russian Hour

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Italy was warm but the challenges were cold as our teams either grabbed tips from the top of the Leaning Tower of Pisa or ate hot pizzas in a cold freezer. After that, it was a gondola race through Venice to the chill zone. Despite an easy attitude, Chowder and Schnitzel sank like a rock into the water and were eliminated along with Kevin and Nazz, who were betrayed by Squidward who surprised them all with his determination. Another surprising double elimination round went but our teams are already heading to their next destination. Let's see how they do in today's edition of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[IN A NEARBY ITALIAN AIRPORT]

Heavy burst through the doors to the airport with a determined look as Tycho jogged onto the scene and stopped at the Don Box.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Tycho: We came in third last time but we managed to pass the teams ahead of us with ease.  
Heavy: I run fast on base when it comes to fighting so this is easy for Heavy!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Tycho: (Presses the Don Box and reads the tip) Book two seats on the next flight to…...Moscow?  
Heavy: Yes! Moscow, Russia!

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Russia! The largest nation in the world! The place ranges from tundras to subtropical beaches. (Stands outside an airport) Once teams land here, they'll find this Don Box next to me to find their next travel tip. (Shivers) Brr. It's cold here. Anyone know where to find cocoa here?  
[END DESCRIPTION]

The teams ran into the airport and boarded some planes to Russia.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy: I am from Russia. It will be good to be home again. Home field advantage will come in handy.  
Tycho: I would say something important here, but I don't want to interrupt Heavy's return to home.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Inside one of the planes, teams were resting and preparing to face the challenges in Russia. Heavy and Tycho were relaxing while reading magazines. Squidward had a sleep mask on his face while Wrestler was reading a book and listening to Edd and Reporter talking while smiling.

[CONFESSIONAL: Reporter & Wrestler]  
Reporter: Edd told us about what Squidward did yesterday. And it was so COOL!  
Wrestler: The two bring a lot to the race! I like them.  
Reporter: (Smiles) I like Edd a LOT more.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Kevin and Nazz are gone. That's a load off of our shoulders!  
Squidward: Now our alliance is unstoppable.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Dexter and Mandark were showing different experiments to Dr Doofenshmirtz while Agent P was reading a magazine.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dexter & Mandark]  
Dexter: We need to step up our game. Show the world that we mean business.  
Mandark: And today is the perfect opportunity. Russia is a strong country.  
Dexter: Where we can show off our strong skills.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The planes landed as our teams dashed off to the Don Box. Screenshots of arms hitting the Don Box went by as the tips were read out loud.

Peach: Make your way to the Bolshoi Theatre in Moscow and find the Don Box backstage.  
Daisy: Bolshoi Theatre?  
Heavy: Bolshoi!?  
Tycho: You know it?  
Heavy: Sadly, yes.

Don: (At the Bolshoi Theatre) Yes, the Bolshoi Theatre. This place is well known for holding performances of Ballet and Opera. Our teams will enter the theatre from the backstage entrance where their next tip is found.

[AT THE BOLHOI THEATRE]

A man was about to exit stage left but was stopped when the wall was demolished as the teams entered with the strong men including Heavy, Wrestler, Ed and Wario busting down the wall.

Tycho: Wow. (Grabs a tip) Wonder which one of them has to pay the wall repair bill? (Reads the tip) It's a Split and Hit. Ballet and Blast?

Don: (Sings a high pitched note making fancy wine glasses shatter) For this Split and Hit, one team member must emit a sound with the right frequency to shatter 25 glasses while the other one (Stands in a ballet room next to a female instructor) must perform a ballet routine. When this instructor gives a thumbs up and the other challenge is complete, the instructor will hand over the next tip.

Heavy: I take blast! You do ballet.  
Tycho: Whatever.  
Yumi: Are you sure you want Sponge Bob to do the blast challenge? He'd be better at ballet.  
Patrick: (Whispers) Just get him to laugh and we'll be fine.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Ami: Patrick coming up with a plan? That's unusual.  
Yumi: I know. Weird.

[BLAST]

Reporter, Edd, Dr Doofenshmirtz, Dexter, Wario, Rosalina, Peach, Eddy, Toon Link, Red, Mona, Sponge Bob, Yumi, Heavy, Mordecai and Dipper were onstage. Everyone was situated on their own surrounded by a circle of 25 wine glasses.

Reporter: Finding the right frequency. Might be harder than it sounds.  
Peach: No problem for us. Toadsworth once had me take opera singing lessons. Observe. Ready Rosalina?  
Rosalina: Right with you Peach.

The two sang at a high pitch making their glasses shatter one by one.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Peach]  
Peach: Being royalty has its advantages.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina]  
Rosalina: Being a lone human in space gives you a lot of time to study up a LOT of things.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Yumi: (Sings an opera pitch since she had singing practice before which makes her glasses shatter) There! Done! You alright Sponge Bob?  
Sponge Bob: I don't know if I can do this.  
Yumi: [Thought: Patrick said make him laugh] Hey Sponge Bob!  
Sponge Bob: Yes?  
Yumi: Knock knock.  
Sponge Bob: (Confused) who's there?  
Yumi: Amos.  
Sponge Bob: Amos who?  
Yumi: A mosquito.

A mosquito flew by Sponge Bob who realised the joke.

Sponge Bob: I get it! Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sponge Bob's iconic annoying laugh echoed throughout the Opera hall making the other competitors cover their ears as Sponge Bob's glasses broke into pieces.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Yumi: Now I understand what Patrick was thinking.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Patrick: It all comes from experience. Mainly comments from our good friend Squidward.  
Sponge Bob: Squidward is nice. Even if he's a little grumpy.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Heavy screamed until his glasses broke while others were using their own methods. Wario farted with his pitched fart breaking the glasses while making some other competitors hold their noses. Mordecai chanted until his glasses broke. Eddy just got his yo-yo out and smashed his glasses.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: I don't sing on normal occasions.  
Ed: No. No he does not.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Mona ran off after she broke her glasses with her voice. Red, Toon Link and Dipper followed.

Edd: This challenge requires knowledge.  
Reporter: I know what you mean. (Takes out her microphone) All I have is this.  
Edd: That's it Reporter!  
Reporter: Pardon?  
Edd: If we emit a sound through your microphone and enlarge it…  
Dexter: We can shatter our glasses.  
Edd: Exactly!  
Dexter: Here! (Gives Edd a device) This will enhance the sound.  
Edd: Alright! Prepare yourselves.

Edd made the microphone produce a static sound which spread through the room making the glasses shatter.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Edd]  
Edd: I like Dexter. Smart and not the athletic type. A good ally and a great friend.  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Dexter]  
Dexter: Brains triumphs again!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[BALLET]

The other half of the teams were trying to perform a ballet routine. Some people like Wrestler and Patrick struggled to progress but others like Mandark and Waluigi went around the room in an epic display.

[GROUP CONFESSIONAL: Waluigi & Mandark]  
Waluigi: Anything that involves skill and grace is easy for Waluigi!  
Mandark: And since my parents wanted a daughter from the beginning, I was forced to do things like ballet and wear dresses.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Eventually, the instructor gave a thumbs up to everyone and handed over the tips.

Mandark: Thanks. (Reads the tip) Make your way to Krasnodar Krai and locate Rosa Kutor to find the next Don Box.  
Heavy: Rosa Kutor? Yes! Skiing!

Don: (Outside Rosa Kutor) Rosa Kutor! An alpine skiing resort. Perfect for a crazy challenge. Teams will….. (The gang already make it here before he finishes his sentence) OW! Just read the tip!

Rigby: (Reading the tip) Ah! A Botch or Watch. 'It's all downhill from here?'

Don: (Shown skiing down a snowy course) For this Botch or Watch, whoever DIDN'T face the sumo wrestlers in Japan must ski down the hill while carrying their partner on their backs all the way to the chill zone at the bottom of the course. Last team to arrive….. (Hits a tree) Ow! May be eliminated. Please cutaway right now!

[AT THE TOP OF ONE OF THE ALPINE SKIING COURSES]  
[GATE 1]

[Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
[Edd & Squidward]  
[Reporter & Wrestler]  
[Ed & Eddy]

Tycho: Do you know how to ski?  
Heavy: I am capable of many things. But when danger is ahead….

Heavy set off downhill with Tycho clinging to his back.

Heavy: Heavy will TRIUMPH!  
Tycho: (Climbs onto his shoulders) You steer, I'll break any obstacles!

Edd, Reporter and Ed set off with Squidward, Wrestler and Eddy clinging to them. Edd and Reporter were skiing at a steady pace while Ed was all over the place.

Eddy: Woah! Keep your eyes on the road Ed!  
Ed: Don't worry Eddy! I will get us there! Watch this!

Ed went downhill and tripped over a rock rolling himself and Eddy into a snowball. They rolled past the others at an incredible speed.

Heavy: What was that?  
Tycho: (Notices something) Look out Heavy! Trees and rocks! (Grabs a rocket launcher from who knows where) I got it!

Tycho blasted the rocks into pieces while Heavy and the other teams dodged the trees.

Edd: Why are always involved in dangerous events?  
Squidward: Don't blame life. Blame written conflicts.

The snowball containing Ed and Eddy crashed onto the chill zone.

Eddy: (Dizzy) Yay! We…..made…..it.  
Don: Interesting landing. But I'm afraid that you'll be receiving a 30 minute penalty.

A 30:00 appeared onscreen.

Eddy: What!? Why? What did Ed do?  
Don: Nothing. YOU were supposed to break the glasses using a sound, not your yo-yo.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Sometimes I wonder whether to adore this show or despise it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Heavy and Tycho landed at the chill zone with Heavy skidding to stop making Tycho fall into the snow.

Don: Heavy and Tycho! You're the first team to arrive without a penalty!

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Both: YES!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Find the nearest airport to find your next (Wind blows past him as Heavy and Tycho set off) tip.

Edd and Reporter swerve around each other until they skidded onto the chill zone.

Don: Second and third! Keep moving on to the airport!

[GATE 2]

[Toon Link & Villager]  
[Ashley & Red]  
[Mona & TJ Snapper]  
[Dexter & Mandark]

The teams were skiing down the hill in a special display. Ashley, TJ Snapper, Toon Link and Mandark were on the skis while their team mates were clinging onto them. Everything was alright until TJ saw a….

TJ Snapper: Rock!

A giant rock was blocking their way to the end of the path to the chill zone. A tree branch was over it at a high distance.

Toon Link: Can you guys get over that rock easily?  
Ashley: Sure. Why?  
Toon Link: Race you to the finish!

Toon Link fired his hook shot at the branch sending himself and Villager over the rock and onto the path.

Ashley: oh you're on!

Ashley levitated herself and Red over the rock and onto the path and caught up with Toon Link and passed him.

Ashley: See you at the finish line!  
Red: Woo-hoo!  
Mona: Can you pass the rock?  
TJ Snapper: I don't know if I can….  
Mona: Good! See you on the other side!

Mona back-flipped off of TJ Snapper and flew over the rock but TJ crashed right through it leaving a hole. Dexter and Mandark looked at the scene and got out two guns as they blasted the rock into pieces as Mona landed on TJ Snapper's shoulders.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dexter & Mandark]  
Dexter: Sometime the best solution to a problem is the simplest.  
Mandark: In our case, blast it to smithereens!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ashley and Red got to the chill zone a second after Toon Link and Villager followed by Mona and TJ snapper and Dexter and Mandark.

Don: (Sipping some hot chocolate) 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th. Get to the airport pronto to continue.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mona & TJ Snapper]  
Mona: (Looks at TJ Snapper who looks dizzy) Still in the game. But, er… are you ok?  
TJ Snapper: (Dizzy) Fine…just give me….a minute…to regain…consciousness…ok?

TJ Snapper falls onto the floor.

Mona: He might be out cold for a while. Guess I have to carry him all the way until he wakes back up.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: More teams are starting to appear onscreen as Ed and Eddy are reaching the end of their penalty but it's still anyone's game!

The screen showed that Ed and Eddy had 10 minutes left as Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P skidded onto the chill zone.

Don: 9th!  
Doof: Oh yeah!  
Agent P: Grr. (Gives a thumbs up)

Mordecai and Rigby chanted as they reached the chill zone along with Sponge Bob, Patrick, Ami and Yumi.

Don: 10th to 12th place for you guys!  
Eddy: I wish the timer would go down faster.  
Ed: Have faith Eddy.

[GATE 3]

Wario, Rosalina and Peach were on the skis as the teams were ready to go down.

Waluigi: Let's get this over with quickly. I saw lots of teams reach the chill zone down there.  
Wario: Then let's boost into action!

Wario farted sending the two down the hill at record speed.

Peach: Really Wario? (Fans the fart away)  
Daisy: Let's ride!  
G.I.R: Down the snow! Yay!

The other teams went down as Dipper and Mabel reached the scene.

Dipper: We're dead last!  
Mabel: Not for long! We just need a big boost!  
Dipper: Where are we going to find a big boost?  
Mabel: Just cheer and keep faith and we'll find it! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

A loud rumble was heard. Gate 3 was situated under a large pile of snow on a rocky cliff. Mabel's scream set off an avalanche as the two went downhill.

Dipper: AVALANCHE!  
Mabel: Adventure and danger! YAY!

The two got engulfed into the avalanche as the previous teams reached the chill zone.

Don: You guys are safe! Ed and Eddy! Your penalty ends in three, two… (Hears a loud rumble) What's that sound?

The three of them turned and saw the avalanche heading towards them.

Don: (Eyes widen) Oh dear.  
Eddy: (Sarcastically) Great.  
Ed: Cool!

The snow covered everyone and when it settled down, Don, Ed, Eddy, Dipper and Mabel's heads appeared out of the snow.

Don: Nice to see you two drop in.  
Dipper: Are we safe?  
Don: Well your avalanche made Ed and Eddy move onto the chill zone as their penalty expired so Ed and Eddy are still in the game.  
Eddy: YES!  
Ed: YAY!  
Don: And I'm afraid you've come in last and it's over for you.  
Mabel: Aw.  
Dipper: It was fun. At least we didn't die.  
Mabel: We are survivors! YAY!1

Another avalanche of snow covered Dipper and Mabel making Don's eyes widen.

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Dipper & Mabel]

Scenes involving Dipper and Mabel rolled by.

Dipper: This show may not be as insane as Gravity Falls but we had a blast!  
Mabel: Went to lots of places and even made some friends.  
Dipper: At least we got further than those business rivals.  
Mabel: Yeah! That was one 'crabby' team!  
Dipper: (Sighs) We're done here.

The two were walking through the streets of Russia drinking hot chocolate.

Mabel: What have you learned toady?  
Dipper: Always have fun no matter what you do.  
Mabel: I learned that too!  
Dipper: And you learned never to be loud near mountains of snow.

The two laughed as they walked away.

END OF EPISODE


	13. Ep 12: What Do You Say To The UK?

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Everyone was rushing around Russia as our teams got to practising opera and ballet and then ski down an alpine resort. Heavy and Tycho took first place and went wild. Ed and Eddy thought it was all over but it was Dipper and Mabel who were sent home due to an avalanche that cost them the race. 15 teams remain and one of them might be the next to leave. Let's see what chaos unfolds in…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

Don: (On a private jet) Our teams have already gotten flights to the next country and are discussing strategies.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy: We won in Russia! I am proud!  
Tycho: We just need to stay in the top positions and the million is ours!  
Both: (Hive five each other) Yeah!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Mona & TJ Snapper]  
Mona: (Talks while TJ Snapper is still out and being supported by a long piece of cylindrical wood) TJ is still out of it. Once this leg of the race is over, I'll try and wake him up but for now, Mona has to work double time!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Yesterday was a close call. We almost lost. Time to step up our game!  
Ed: We will triumph like soldiers from way back in the days!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The planes landed in the next country as our teams ran outside and saw….

…..

…..

…..

Edd: London!  
Reporter: London!  
Doof: I remember being here from one of my previous evil schemes. Right Perry the Platypus?

Agent P nods but rolls his eyes.

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: London! Part of Great Britain and home to some famous locations that make Great Britain even greater! Teams will read their tips from a nearby Don Box and make their way to their next challenge.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ashley: (Presses the Don Box and reads the tip) Make your way down to…..Madame Tussauds to find your next tip.  
Yumi: What the heck is that?

Don: (Standing next to a wax version of himself) Madame Tussauds! London's wax museum where lots of wax statues were created here like this handsome fellow over here. (Points to his wax statue) Teams will arrive here where the next tip is found.

Eddy: Taxi!  
Daisy: Taxi!  
Mona: Taxi!  
Yumi: Taxi!

Everyone got into a taxi and headed towards the museum.

[TAXI CONFESSIONAL: Mona & TJ Snapper]  
Mona: (Sets TJ down on the backseat) There we go. We'll do fine. I need to step up and show what I've got!  
[SWITCH TAXI CONFESSIONAL: Mordecai & Rigby]  
Mordecai: Wax museum huh? Sounds like a cool place.  
Rigby: We could get statues of us in awesome poses.  
Both: Yeah-a!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

At Madame Tussauds, everyone got out and got tips from the Don Box.

Squidward: All in. Since this place is famous for making wax figurines…  
Peach: Teams must make two wax statues….  
Ami: Each statue must resemble one team member…..  
Mandark: And once that is done…  
Toon Link: You can get the next tip from the ticket booth.

Everyone entered the museum.

The teams got to making wax statues. Since people were inside the museum, they had to make it using art tools. Reporter, Edd, Wrestler and Squidward were together in a group. Reporter was sitting down on a chair with Edd next to her.

Edd: Are you sure you want to create first?  
Wrestler: I can do OTHER things besides wrestling.  
Squidward: Just stick with me big guy. I've mastered every form of art known to man and woman. We'll fix up some sculptures in no time.  
Reporter: Then we'll do the same to you two.

[CONFESSIONAL: Reporter & Wrestler]  
Reporter: I love our group!  
Wrestler: We have a lot to offer. Strength, intelligence and skill.  
Reporter: Let's hope we both reach the finale together!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Dr Doofenshmirtz was creating a sculpture of himself and Agent P who was posing in a unique way. Mandark and Dexter worked on each other's sculptures. Peach and Daisy were making their sculptures together with Rosalina and an excited G.I.R while Wario and Waluigi were working on their own.

Wario: (Struggling to finish) How are you doing?  
Waluigi: (Had his fingers in the shape of a camera) Finished a while ago.  
Wario: (Looks at Waluigi) Then why are you focusing? (Looks at him focused on Rosalina) Oh. Ask her out already.  
Waluigi: When the time comes my dear associate.

[CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Wario: And WHEN will that time be?  
Waluigi: When I feel like it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ed and Patrick were throwing balls of wax at each other while Sponge Bob and Eddy were sculpturing with Ami and Yumi.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Ami: Ed and Eddy seemed ok. Not sure if I can trust them though.  
Yumi: Stick with the sponge and starfish.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Mordecai and Rigby were making music sounds as they made their statues while Heavy as posing in a tough guy look while Tycho made his statue.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy& Tycho]  
Heavy: I like to remain big and strong, even in wax form.  
Tycho: I thought you'd be like that.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ashley: (Making a sculpture of Red next to a sculpture of herself) Are you sure he's ok?  
Mona: (Sculpting a statue of TJ Snapper while he's unconscious) He'll wake up after we get to the chill zone.  
Toon Link: Done! What do you girls think?

Ashley, Red and Mona looked to see sculptures of all 6 of the group already made.

Red: How did you do that?  
Toon Link: Villager and I had some extra wax left.  
Red: I like Ashley's one. She's bigger than all of the others.  
Toon Link: (Sweats) Uh…..

[CONFESSIONAL: Toon Link & Villager]  
Toon Link: I just had more wax when I made that one.

Villager drew a picture of Toon Link staring lovingly at Ashley.

Toon Link: (Annoyed) Ok, I'm done here.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Toon Link: Well, it looks like we're done let's head out of…

Everyone heard a large rumble and turned around where they saw a large wave of melted wax that covered them and sent them to the ticket booth.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Daisy: I don't know who did that but they should be beaten.  
Peach: (Drying her hair) Melted wax is so annoying.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: From now on, don't play with Patrick and wax.  
Ed: (Looks down) Ok.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: After that display, our teams eventually finished the first challenge and got their tips from the ticket booth.

Mona: (Reading the tip) Look up to see the time and the next tip.  
Ashley: I don't get it.  
Mona: Big Ben! Let's move!

Don: Big Ben! A proud building where anyone can easily read the time. Our teams are making their way there to find the tip.

Mona, TJ Snapper, Ashley, Red, Toon Link and Villager made it to Big Ben first followed by the other teams.

Mona: (Presses the Don Box and reads the tip) Botch or Watch? Great! I have to do this one so TJ can rest some more.  
Ashley: (Reads her tip) 'Back Up Big Ben?'

Don: (Climbing a rope up the outer walls of Big Ben) For this Botch or Watch, whoever DIDN'T ski down the slopes in Russia must use these ropes to climb up Big Ben to these suspended tips. Once they've got them, they can abseil back down and it's a race to the chill zone at the London Eye. Last team to arrive (Accidently lets go of the rope and falls down into a bush) OW! May be out of the race.

The selected team members geared up and were ready to climb.

Everyone was using their own way to get their tips. Daisy, Wrestler, Waluigi and G.I.R were sticking to the basics but Squidward used his sticky tentacles to stick to the building and slide up the ropes.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: Sometimes you don't know whether to love or hate your own natural abilities.  
Edd: Agreed.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Red: (Snatches his tip) Got it! Hey Villager! Have you got your tip?

Villager shakes his head to say 'no' but throws an axe like a boomerang that slices a rope holding his tip as he catches it and his axe.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Red: Ok. Villager is cool but also a bit scary.  
Ashley: I like it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: More teams get their tips and head for the London Eye.

Toon Link: Great work buddy! Let's roll!

Toon Link and Villager race towards the London Eye but Ashley and Red float over them using magic and reach the chill zone first.

Ashley: Beat you here.  
Toon Link: So it's a race all the way huh? Game on!

Don: Nice conversation you two. You're the first ones to arrive. Find the nearest airport and keep moving.

Dexter and Mandark reach Big Ben.

Mandark: Drat. We're dead last.  
Dexter: Not yet. Look! (Points to Mona who is still climbing with TJ Snapper attached to her back) We still have a chance!

[CONFESSIONAL: Dexter & Mandark]  
Dexter: We had to stay at the museum for a bit.  
Mandark: Getting wax off of glasses is no easy task.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Mandark: Sure you can beat her?  
Dexter: Watch and learn.

Dexter gets out his robotic suit and climbs into and scales the tower getting the tip at the same tie Mona gets her.

Mona: Great. Hope this doesn't hurt as much as I think it does. (Falls off Big Ben and lands in a bush) Ow.  
Dexter: (Hops down) Yes! Hop in and let's ride.  
Mona: [THOUGHT: Great. They'll reach the Chill zone before us. Unless….]

Mona got out some two magnets with some extra strong rope and threw one end onto Dexter's robot and the other to a moving tour bus.

Dexter: (His suit flies backwards with himself and Mandark) What's going on!  
Mona: (Running to the chill zone) Bye guys!  
Mandark: Sabotage!

[CONFESSIONAL: Mona & TJ Snapper]  
Mona: I wish TJ was awake at that time. He would have loved it. (Moves an unconscious TJ Snapper's lips with her hands) It was awesome. I admire your brains girl.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don is stating the teams' positions as they run onto the scene.

3rd [Edd & Squidward]  
4th [Reporter & Wrestler]  
5th [Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
6th [Rosalina & G.I.R]  
7th [Wario & Waluigi]  
8th [Ed & Eddy]  
9th [Peach & Daisy]

A tour bus was seen passing through the streets with the robot suit with Dexter and Mandark in it until they managed to get out of it and started running to the London Eye

10th [Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
11th [Ami & Yumi]  
12th [Mordecai & Rigby]  
13th [Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]

Don: Still waiting for the last two teams.

Mona comes onto the scene carrying the unconscious TJ Snapper.

Don: You've come in 14th. A close call but you are still in the race.  
Mona: Yes. Do you have any coffee?  
Don: (Hands her a coffee) Here.

Mona poured it onto TJ Snapper who sprang back into reality.

TJ Snapper: Woah! Hot! Hot! …..Wait. What are we doing?  
Mona: We just finished this leg of the race. We barely made it but you are back and I'll tell you all about it later. We need to go to the airport now. (The two run off) Oh Don! Tell Dexter and Mandark I'm sorry but I need to stay in the game.

After 15 minutes, Dexter and Mandark walked onto the chill zone.

Mandark: Just tell us the news Don. We know where we are.  
Don: Ok then. Sorry fellows but you two are in last place. I'm afraid you've been eliminated.  
Dexter: We did our best.  
Don: And other teams realise that. You two should be outdoors a lot. You have a lot to offer to people.  
Mandark: I feel a little better now.  
Don: Have a nice day you two. I got to go to the next country. (Walks off)  
Dexter: Bye Don.

[ELIMINATION RECAP]: Dexter & Mandark]

Scenes involving Dexter and Mandark rolled by.

Mandark: People may treat us like geeks or dorks but we've proven to be a formidable team.  
Dexter: So many places we've been to. I especially liked Italy.  
Mandark: We had come coffee there. We should go back there.  
Dexter: To Italy!

The two were seen in an airplane riding to Italy.

Dexter: Goodbye Ridonculous Race!  
Mandark: It's been a pleasure racing and competing.

END OF EPISODE 


	14. Ep 13: Sky High And Down Below

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! London seemed quiet but the challenges made everyone loud and awake! Except for TJ Snapper who was unconscious the whole time after hitting a rock in Russia. This made Mona work overtime as she just managed to reach the last safe spot in this leg of the race. This made Dexter and Mandark lose the race and were sent away as they went back to Italy. I got a postcard from them. They are nice kids and I'll miss them, but the show must go on so let's get back to…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

Everyone rushed out of an airport in a new country.

Edd: (Sweats but has a little fan to keep him cool) Wow. What an incredible heat.  
Heavy: This country is too hot for Heavy.  
Peach: (Fanning herself with a Japanese fan) Agreed. So hot.  
Yumi: Where are we?

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: You are in Egypt my fellow teams. A hot country but it has cool landmarks. Like Gezira Island. This is where our teams will go to find the next tip.  
[END DESCRIPTION]

The teams got into taxis and headed towards the island.

[TAXI CONFESSIONAL: Mona & TJ Snapper]  
TJ Snapper: Last episode I was out for the count so today, I need to step up my game.  
Mona: Together, we'll soar to the top ranks of this race!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: Egypt seems like a great place but (Takes out a lot of water bottles out of his square pants) we'll be prepared for anything.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams made their way to Gezira Island and located the next Don Box.

Rosalina: (Presses the Don Box) How about you read the tip G.I.R?  
G.I.R: (Salutes with red eyes) Yes mam! (Returns to blue eyes) All In. 'Two players. Hole in One.'

Don: (Drives golf balls away from the camera) For this all in challenge, teams have to work together to complete two holes here on the Gezira Sporting Club. See my perfect swing. (A golf ball hits his groin at a fast speed making him fall down) Ouch. First an American football, now this!

The teams got their golf clubs and went onto the golf course.

Peach: Ah golf! Just like the times at the Mushroom Kingdom.  
Rosalina: I remember a little golfing experience.  
Waluigi: Well the tip says we need to do one hole each.  
Ed: Let's tee off already!

[HOLE ONE]

[Reporter – Edd – Dr Doofenshmirtz – Wario – Rosalina – Peach – Ed – Toon Link – Ashley – Mona – Heavy Weapons Guy – Mordecai – Sponge Bob – Ami]

Everyone was in a horizontal line as they teed off. Ashley and Toon Link were close together as they were seeing who got their ball in first. Mona chipped her ball into the hole as she watched the two who were laughing together but after a few shots, got their balls into the hole.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mona & TJ Snapper]  
Mona: I love seeing those two together! But I need to watch them or they MIGHT go overboard.  
TJ Snapper: Might?  
Mona: You know it is going to happen. Don't ruin this confessional.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[Reporter – Edd – Dr Doofenshmirtz – Wario – Rosalina – Peach – Ed – Heavy Weapons Guy – Mordecai – Sponge Bob – Ami]

Rosalina and Peach managed to get their balls into the hole while Wario and Dr Doofenshmirtz hit a bunker.

Wario: So what are you?  
Doof: A scientist. An EVIL scientist!  
Wario: (Rolls his eyes) Sure you are. How do you get through the challenges then if you are not a strong character?  
Doof: Mostly luck (Hits his ball out of the bunker which bounces off of a rock…..then a palm tree…..then a lamp post and finally landed in the hole) like that!  
Wario: Wow. (Hits his ball out of the bunker and into the hole) Just wow.

[CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Wario: Lesson learned. Never doubt ANYONE on this show.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[Reporter – Edd – Ed – Heavy Weapons Guy – Mordecai – Sponge Bob – Ami]

Mordecai was seen putting his ball into the hole as the camera moved to Sponge Bob and Ami.

Sponge Bob: Would you like to go first?  
Ami: Oh no, after you.  
Sponge Bob: Please. You go first and…

A golf ball flew past them at a powerful speed as it landed in the hole. Heavy screamed 'YES!' as he walked away.

Sponge Bob: Let's just go together.  
Ami: Agreed.

The two putted their balls into the hole.

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: That Heavy guy scares me.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Ami: NEVER try to pick a fight with him.  
[SPLIT CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Ami]  
Both: Or you will die!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[Reporter – Edd – Ed]

Edd: Ed are you sure you are okay?  
Ed: Yes Double D. Let me focus for once.

Edd and Reporter finished their hole and were waiting for Ed who was staring at his golf ball.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Now I'm not one to state specific opinions on people, but Ed concentrating is something to definitely worry about.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ed: Ready! Watch this!

Ed slammed his golf club onto the ground sending the ball high into the air and landing right in the hole.

[CONFESSIONAL: Reporter & Wrestler]  
Reporter: That boy never ceases to surprise me. How did Edd become friends with him again?  
Wrestler: Don't know.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[HOLE TWO]

[Wrestler – Squidward – Agent P – Waluigi – G.I.R – Daisy – Eddy – Villager – Red – TJ Snapper –Tycho – Rigby – Patrick – Yumi]

Everyone was ready to tee off but they were halted by TJ Snapper who teed off already and got a hole in one making everyone's jaws drop.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mona & TJ Snapper]  
TJ Snapper: Told you I'd step up my game.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

After the others teed off, they managed to focus back on the game. Villager and Red chipped their balls high into the air and into the hole. They high fived each other as they ran off-screen where the cameras switched to Squidward, Wrestler and Agent P.

Edd: Fore! (Hits his ball and it lands just near the hole)  
Wrestler: Nice shot! Watch this! Ready little guy?

Agent P nodded as the two hit their balls making the collide and Agent P's ball bounced over Edd's ball making it go in the hole followed by Agent P's ball and Wrestler's ball went in last.

Edd: Impressive!

[CONFESSIONAL: Reporter & Wrestler]  
Wrestler: I'm not just a wrestler you know.  
Reporter: A man of many talents!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Daisy, G.I.R and Waluigi were chipping out of a bunker as they sunk their balls into the hole. Eddy hit his ball but it landed right near the hole. When no one was looking, Eddy used his yo-yo to hit the ball into the hole.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: The challenge was to complete two holes. He didn't say to only use the clubs.  
Ed: Using our brains for once!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Rigby got his ball into the hole and he chanted as he walked away. Tycho was struggling to putt but after a few attempts, he got it in and ran off-screen quickly. Patrick and Yumi were the last ones to finish.

Yumi: Let's go Patrick! (Notices Patrick) Why do you still have your golf club in your hand?  
Patrick: It's stuck.

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Patrick: Stupid natural features!  
Sponge Bob: You love them and you hate them.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Everyone got outside where a Don Box was situated.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Daisy: How did that get there all of a sudden?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Wario: (Reads the tip) Find the Great Sphinx of Giza where the next Don Box is.

Don: (At the Sphinx) Ah the Great Sphinx! A magnificent structure indeed. (Notices a bus pulling up) Looks like the teams are here! (Walks off) Keep watching!

The teams rushed out and got tips from the Don Box.

Waluigi: All In. Another one?  
Mona: Sphinx Snap. This all in requires one team member to reach the top of the Sphinx's head….  
Ami: And the other one has to take a picture of their teammate on the Sphinx.  
Eddy: After that, enter a nearby Egyptian tomb and get through it to the other side where the chill zone is.

Don: (At the chill zone) And the last team to arrive, MAY be eliminated.

Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, G.I.R, Peach, Daisy, Eddy and Ed were at the Sphinx looking up at the grand masterpiece.

Wario: That is one big statue.  
Rosalina: Agreed. It must have taken a long time to build.  
Peach: (Still fanning herself) I don't want to sound rude but can we finish this challenge quickly. This heat is unbearable.  
Waluigi: Alright! Let's get up there! We'll use our great idea really!  
Daisy: Great idea really?  
Waluigi: (Picks up G.I.R) Or G.I.R in your case!  
G.I.R: That's me! (Giggles)  
Waluigi: Let's jetpack up there! (Grabs Daisy's hand) Fly G.I.R!  
G.I.R: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

G.I.R, who was on Waluigi's shoulders blasted off into the sky taking Waluigi and Daisy with him as they landed on the Sphinx.

Peach: Nice plan Waluigi!  
Rosalina: Don't forget about G.I.R  
G.I.R: I did well!  
Eddy: What about us?  
Waluigi: Oh, I forgot about you two.  
Ed: I can get up there!  
Eddy: Ok then. Ed! Go up the Sphinx  
Ed: OK EDDY!

Ed laughed as he ran up and around the Sphinx until he reached the top.

Ed: Ta da!  
Wario: Alright! Picture time!

The team members down below took photos on their cameras.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: Sometimes I wonder how logic fits in with the people on this show.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: A most….interesting…boy indeed.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Sponge Bob, Patrick, Ami, Yumi, Reporter, Wrestler, Edd and Squidward were at another side of the Sphinx.

Ami: I always wanted to see landmarks like this one.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Yumi: This trip is a miracle for us in some ways. Kaz never took us to incredible places to perform.  
Ami: Now that we are traveling and racing, we can enjoy the sights.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Patrick: How are we getting up there?  
Sponge Bob: (Notices the strong winds blowing past them) I have a plan! I will get us up there because I am… (In a deeper voice) AERODYNAMIC!  
Yumi: What?  
Sponge Bob: (Back to his normal voice) Watch and hold on!

Sponge Bob breathed in and inflated himself making his square head like a balloon with the wind blowing through his holes as he floated up into the sky as Yumi grabbed onto his legs until they both landed on the Sphinx.

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Patrick: Nice job buddy! I even saved some extra pictures for a scrapbook.  
Sponge Bob: Anything for my friends! Speaking of which, I wonder how Squidward is doing.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Squidward was climbing the sphinx sticking to it with his tentacles with Reporter clinging onto him.

Reporter: Are you sure you're ok with this?  
Squidward: Yes. Don't worry about me lady. I've dealt with worse situations with my neighbours.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: You were talking about that sponge and starfish right?  
Squidward: Yes. Annoying but sometimes they've helped me out.  
Edd: We have so much in common.  
Squidward: I know!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

After everyone got their tips, they entered an underground passage leading into an Egyptian tomb underground. Every team were facing a series of tunnels.

Mordecai: So many tunnels. Which one do we choose?  
Reporter: (Notices something on the wall) Are these hieroglyphs?  
Edd: I've studied the ways of hieroglyphs . Let me see (Reads the wall) Be careful when treading the halls of this tomb, for one of your members will face their fear and doom.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Yumi: Fear and doom? We're going to face a series of annoying obstacles. That's what it says.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Wario: Just split up already!

Everyone split up into different tunnels. Some of them went into the same tunnel though.

Reporter, Wrestler, Edd, Squidward, Ed and Eddy were walking down a tunnel together.

Eddy: These tunnels aren't so scary. This challenge is a piece of cake!  
Edd: Watch what you say Eddy.  
Eddy: Don't be a wuss, Sockhead! What could possibly frighten me?

The walls of the tunnel opened up holes that made stone arms pop out holding dollar bills and jawbreakers being set on fire.

Eddy: (Scared) Aah! Not the money! Not the jawbreakers!  
Reporter: Wow. Just….wow.  
Edd: I know.  
Eddy: (Thinks of a plan) Hey Ed! There's a wave of soap heading towards us.  
Ed: (Yelling) SOAP!

Ed runs away screaming as Eddy clings onto him.

Squidward: What a ridiculous group. Scared of simple things like….. (Sounds of Sponge Bob's laughter blasts through the tunnel) Ok, we're out of here!

[CONFESSIONAL: Reporter & Wrestler]  
Reporter: I guess everyone has their own pathetic weakness.  
Wrestler: Indeed.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Screenshots went by showing the teams running around the halls of the tunnels.

Don: It appears that the teas are facing a lot of annoyance in this challenge.

Heavy was seen trying to catch Sasha who was floating away from him and Tycho was trying to catch up. Sponge Bob, Patrick, Ami and Yumi were running away from some angry jellyfish and mummies and Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, G.I.R, Wario and Waluigi were running away from a mummy shaped like Bowser.

Don: But one teams seems to have found something they like.

Mordecai and Rigby were walking down a hallway when they saw speakers come out of the wall as rap music was being placed

Rigby: Hey, this place isn't bad. We got live rap music.  
Mordecai: Let's bust some rhymes!  
Both: Yeah-a!

Both of them moved around in circles doing freestyle dance moves while rapping.

Mordecai: 'We're rapping through this tomb, full of gloom and doom.'  
Rigby: 'Surviving and providing our skills in this room.'  
Mordecai: 'Don't mess with us now! It's a choice you can choose!'  
Rigby: 'Or Mordecai and Rigby will light the fuse!'  
Both: 'And you'll face our wrath with lots of abuse!

Don: Who knows how long they'll be doing that?

Don: (Outside at the chill zone) Now we're waiting for the teams to come out. Let's see how they feel.

Ed and Eddy rushed out of the only exit. Ed rushed onto the chill zone and fell face first with Eddy landed on top of him.

Don: Nice landing again. You're the first team to arrive.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Ed: YAY! (Hugs Eddy tightly making them both fall off-screen) WE WON THIS ONE EDDY!  
Eddy: Get off of me!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Make your way out of here and catch a flight at the nearest airport where your next tip is found.  
Ed: Sand tastes crunchy.  
Don: Is he eating the sand?  
Eddy: He does stuff like that. Don't worry.

Wario and Waluigi run up to the chill zone followed by Peach and Daisy, then Rosalina & G.I.R.

Don: 2nd! 3rd! 4th!

More teams appear onscreen at the chill zone as they were shown separately while they were cheering.

5th [Reporter & Wrestler]  
6th [Edd & Squidward]  
7th [Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
8th [Mona & TJ Snapper]  
9th [Ashley & Red]  
10th [Toon Link & Villager]  
11th [Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
12th [Ami & Yumi]

Don: (Sees Sponge Bob and Patrick arrive at the chill zone) And you guys take 13th place!

Mordecai and Rigby were still dancing and chanting as Don walked up to the scene.

Mordecai: (Notices Don) Oh hi Don. (Realises their situation) Oh dear. How long were we chanting for?  
Don: About half an hour.  
Rigby: Woah! That long? Does that mean?  
Don: You two are in last place. I'm sorry but it's over for you.  
Mordecai: Whatever. We had fun.  
Rigby: Let's exit with style.

Mordecai and Rigby moonwalked backwards while chanting 'Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!' over and over.

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Mordecai & Rigby]

Scenes involving Mordecai and Rigby rolled by.

Mordecai: Leaving may seem awful but we came far in this competition.  
Rigby: 14th place isn't that bad. And we were still our awesome selves.  
Mordecai: Wait until the others back home hear about our adventures!  
Rigby: Benson will probably yell at us no matter what we say.  
Mordecai: But we'll be prepared for it.  
Both: Yeah-a!

The two were seen riding a jeep through the streets of Egypt.

Rigby: Do you hear groaning?

The two turn around and saw mummy monsters in another jeep chasing them.

Mordecai: Aah! Let's step on it!  
Rigby: Let's do it!

The two increased their speed while chanting one last 'Yeah-a!'

END OF EPISODE


	15. Ep 14: Pain In Spain This Is Insaine!

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our teams went to the excellent environments of Egypt where they played some rounds of golf and went into tombs. Some had to deal with annoying obstacles while others stormed ahead but in the end, it was Mordecai and Rigby, who got distracted with their freestyle rapping that got eliminated. 13 teams remain and things are going to get serious with this…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE CARTOONC RAFTS STYLE!

Don: (On an unidentified beach) Welcome back! We're here in our next country awaiting for planes to arrive with our remaining teams.

A plane flew over the skies where Don was and landed in a nearby airport as our teams ran off into this country.

Wrestler: (Sniffs the air then smiles) Ah! I recognise this place in an instant. Got to love the warm sunny atmosphere of Spain!

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Yes! Sunny Spain! A vast country that is 17 regions with their own geography and culture. Teams will find their tips outside the airport to tell them where they need to go.  
[END DESCRIPTION]

Peach: (Getting the tip and reading it) Make your way to…. Montserrat to find your next tip.  
Daisy: How do we find that? We need to hurry.  
Sponge Bob: Don't worry! I'll get us all there in a flash!  
Squidward: And how are you going to do that?  
Sponge Bob: Watch!

Sponge Bob went in the direction of the screen which zoomed out to reveal some sort of film reel. He moved the reel onto the next scene and jumped back into the picture making everyone instantly arrive at Montserrat.

Sponge Bob: Ta da!

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: Ok. I don't know how he did that, but I'd love to learn how to do that.  
Red: He just transported everyone to that place!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: Ok, lesson number one for anyone! Never officially trust Sponge Bob.  
Edd: Unless he breaks the fourth wall.  
Squidward: The fourth what?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: I love this show.  
Patrick: We are masters of the animation!  
Sponge Bob: Well we're definitely something. (Turns to the cameras) Right folks?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Sponge Bob: (Finds the Don Box and gets a tip and reads it) All in. 'Rocky Road Race.'

Don: (Climbing a cliff) For this All In, teams are connected together with ropes and have to work together to scale this huge cliff to collect their next tip from the top of the cliff. Once, they've done that, they can climb back down. I'm an expert at this! (Lets go of his hands on the cliff to pump up in the air but falls off) Damn it!

The teams were climbing the walls.

Wario: (Sweating but climbing) I hate climbing walls.  
Waluigi: Just pull through it. There are no obstacles and we should…get….through it…. What is that platypus doing over there?

The two looked and saw Agent P climbing up the cliff at an incredible speed with Dr Doofenshmirtz behind him and since he was attached to Agent P, he kept getting hit on the rocks of the cliff.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: (With some bandages around his face) I get that we need to win, but do you have to be so rough when it comes to climbing? How much anger do you have in you anyway?

Agent P just smiled with a slight grin in it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Rosalina, G.I.R, Ed and Eddy were seen climbing the cliff with Peach and Daisy struggling behind them with Peach behind Daisy.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: Physical climbing challenges are not our specialty.  
Daisy: I'm better than her at it.  
Peach: Hey!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ashley and Toon Link were racing up the cliff determined to beat the other while Villager and Red were clinging to their team mate's backs. Mona and TJ Snapper were trying to keep up with them.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mona & TJ Snapper]  
Mona: Both of them belong together but their determination is getting to their heads. We need to stop them.  
TJ Snapper: If we catch up to them.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Sponge Bob, Patrick, Reporter, Wrestler, Edd, Squidward, Ami and Yumi were climbing near each other with Heavy and Tycho behind them.

Heavy: This is taking too long.  
Tycho: What we need is a way to get the tips down instead of climbing up.  
Heavy: Get the tips down? Heavy will do that! Let's rock and roll Tycho!

Heavy punched the cliff with his fist with great strength that made the cliff rumble and shake. Everyone looked up and saw the tips fall off the top of the cliff along with rocks which made everyone fall off the cliff and land on the floor with tips in their possession.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Tycho: Brute force. Won't always work but it can be helpful sometimes.  
Heavy: Heavy loves brute force!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: (Rubbing her arm) At least we don't have to climb anymore.  
Daisy: But those rocks really hurt. That big guy needs to stop rushing into these events.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Doof: (Gets up out of the rock pile and reads the tip) Make your way to the beach in Majorca where your next tip is found.

The beaches of Majorca. People were seen tanning on the beach. Others were in the sea having the time of their lives and others were making sand castles. Don was seen relaxing on a deck chair with sunglasses as an intern brought him a drink and he starts drinking it.

Don: (The intern taps is shoulder which makes Don notice the cameras) We're already here? Wow. I thought that challenge would have taken longer. (Coughs) Majorca is one of the many beach resorts that offer fun in the sun and is the home place of our next challenge.

Sponge Bob and Patrick appear from below the screen making Don jump with fright. Sponge Bob was wearing his work hat.

Don: Aah! Where did you come from?  
Sponge Bob: That's for us to know and you to never learn about.  
Don: Ok. (Raises an eyebrow) What's with the anchor hat?  
Sponge Bob: Just my work hat and transportation for some friends.

Sponge Bob shook his hat which made Ami, Yumi, Reporter, Wrestler, Edd and Squidward pop out of it and fall onto the sand.

Squidward: Why did I agree to that method of transportation?  
Reporter: At least we're the first ones to arrive.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Oh come on. It wasn't THAT bad.  
Squidward: I know but it was cramped in that hat. I had a piece of lead lodged against my forehead and… (Notices something on Edd and almost laughs) is that a kiss mark on your forehead?  
Edd: (Quickly gets a wipe and wipes it off) Nothing to see here! Cut the confessional! Cut it! (Swipes his hand at the camera making it fall over) There we go.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Reporter & Wrestler]  
Reporter: (Applying lipstick) Which shade of red is better in your opinion? Crimson or Ruby?  
Wrestler: Uh…..  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Patrick: I got the tips!  
Squidward: (Snatches a tip) Let me see it! (Reads the tip) Another all in apparently. 'Searching in the sand?'

Don: (Now seen on a different part of the beach divided into sections and sealed off from the public) This all in requires teams to dig through the sand and find a treasure chest containing their next tip. They'll use these metal detectors to detect the metal of the chest but watch out. Some of the things buried in the sand might be a little painful.

Scenes of the lovely beach resort rolled by as our teams got to the beach and starting searching for the tips in the chests. Ed and Eddy were searching around a section. Eddy held the metal detector.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Treasure hunting. Anything to do with earning money is my specialty. And I have the best digging weapon.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Eddy's metal detector detected something underneath him.

Eddy: Ed! I found something! Start digging!  
Ed: Yay! (Starts digging) Dig a hole! Dig a hole! Dig a hole!

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Ed likes to dig a lot.  
Ed: My hands are claws of a mutated lobster from the toxic underground!  
Eddy: He's always in his own world.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ed was digging through the sand until a loud rumble occurred before Ed was blasted into the air by a brown liquid.

Eddy: (Grabs Don) What was that?  
Ed: (Lands down on the ground and licks the substance on him and smiles) Gravy!  
Don: We do our research sometimes.  
Eddy: Surprising. (Looks into the hole and smiles) Ed! There's a chest!

Ed and Eddy pull the chest out of the hole.

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and G.I.R were scanning the beach for the chests but turned around when they heard multiple explosions and saw Wario being thrown through the air by said explosions. Waluigi came up to them dragging a chest.

Daisy: What is the yellow guy doing now?  
Waluigi: We found the chest but Wario wanted to look for money. He dug up a series of bomb-ombs and you can see the rest.

[CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Wario: (Bruised) Might have had a rough couple of landings but I got some money out of it.  
Waluigi: …A quarter.  
Wario: Don't ruin my moment!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: Some people never change.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Sponge Bob, Patrick, Ami, Yumi, Squidward, Edd, Reporter and Wrestler were digging through the sand.

Squidward: I wonder what traps we'll encounter. I saw your big headed friend…..  
Edd: Ed.  
Squidward: Ed….getting blasted by a brown substance and the fat yellow one being blasted by bomb-ombs.  
Wrestler: I'm sure they can't all be bad. (A snap is heard as Wrestler tries not to scream as he holds his hands out in front of him. Mouse traps were clamped around them) I stand corrected.

[CONFESSIONAL: Reporter & Wrestler]  
Reporter: I hope that doesn't affect your wrestling career.  
Wrestler: It won't. Just deal with the pain and continue with the game.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Squidward and Edd dug up their hole but before they grabbed their chest, a big gust of wind blew out of the hole making Squidward fall back over. Edd's hat almost blew off his head but he managed to keep it on.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: What is underneath your hat?  
Edd: That is a topic that I will never discuss about.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Sponge Bob, Patrick, Ami and Yumi were digging and got their chests out but a swarm of jellyfish flew out of the hole and started to chase them as they ran but were dragging the chests.

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick (with bandages)]  
Sponge Bob: I thought jellyfish needed to stay underwater to survive?  
Patrick: Sometimes breaking logic is bad for us.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi (with bandages)]  
Ami: Sea creatures. Some of them are good but others are nasty.  
Yumi: (Keeps getting slightly shocked) I hate jellyfish.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Dr Doofenshmirtz was carrying a chest while running away from a swarm of bees. Agent P was trying to catch up to him. Heavy and Tycho dug up a chest but moles were trying to snatch it back. The two competitors were punching the moles away.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Tycho: We now hate moles.  
Heavy: Entire mole team was demolished.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Dr Doofenshmirtz was unconscious due to a lot of bee stings. Agent P placed a pillow against Doofenshmirtz's head and shrugged into the camera.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ashley and Toon Link were digging up two holes at a fast pace with Villager and Red helping. Two bombs were discovered on top of the chests but Ashley levitated her bomb and threw it into the seas along with Toon Link's bomb which he also threw away. None of them notices the pile of sand they created which covered TJ Snapper. Mona looked concerned as she pulled out their chest.

[CONFESSIONAL: Mona & TJ Snapper]  
Mona: Ok. They need to calm down.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Everyone opened their chests where the tips were inside.

Rosalina: (Reading the tip) Take these trucks and drive them to the chill zone at the end of the beach resort.

Don: (At the chill zone) And the last team to arrive….MIGHT be eliminated.

Trucks zoomed past the cameras as they were driving down the resort. Ashley and Toon Link were in the front of one of the trucks with a sleeping Villager and Red in the back. Toon Link was driving.

Ashley: If I drove, I could use my magic to levitate us to first place!  
Toon Link: I'll get us there in a flash!  
Ashley: (Tries to grab the wheel) Here! Let me show you how it's done!  
Toon Link: Oh no you don't!

The two were struggling as the truck levitated high into the skies. In the outside back of the truck, Mona and TJ Snapper were underneath a blanket and saw the truck being lifted into the sky.

Trucks parked up outside the chill zone one by one.

Don: Our teams are getting out and are lowering the amount of safe places.

1st [Ami & Yumi]  
2nd [Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
3rd [Edd & Squidward]  
4th [Reporter & Wrestler]  
5th [Ed & Eddy]  
6th [Peach & Daisy]  
7th [Rosalina & G.I.R]  
8th [Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
9th [Wario & Waluigi]  
10th [Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]

Don: Only three places remain as our remaining teams are still sky high.

Ashley and Toon Link were still fighting until Mona broke them up.

Mona: Stop!  
Ashley: What's wrong?  
Mona: You two are getting too competitive. I know you two are close friends now but look where we are!

The three looked down and saw the ground and the camera crew that looked like ants.

Ashley: Wow. I guess we were really out of it?  
Toon Link: Yeah. I really messed things up.  
Ashley: I did too. We're sorry Mona.  
Red: (Awake now) What do we do now?  
Toon Link: I don't know. One of us will surely be eliminated no matter what happens. Villager and I will take the fall and blame.  
Ashley: No! It's my fault too ! Let Red an I do it.

Mona looked at TJ Snapper with a concerned look that made him instantly know what she was thinking. He looked at the pictures in his camera of all of them smiling together and a single tear escaped his eye.

TJ Snapper: (To Mona) Do it.

Mona smiled as she got behind Ashley, Red, Toon Link and Villager and pushed them off of the truck.

Ashley: Mona!  
Toon Link: What the?  
Red: Aah!

Villager remained silent but was clinging to Toon Link as the four of them landed on the chill zone.

Don: Nice to see you four drop in. 11th and 12th place. Where are the other ones?  
Toon Link: (Looking up) Coming down now!

The truck lost its magic as it fell from the skies and landed on the chill zone with a crash. Mona and TJ Snapper hopped out of it.

Don: Good to see you two are okay but I'm afraid you've come in last and it's the end of the line here for you two.  
Mona: Understood.  
Ashley: Why did you do that Mona?  
Mona: (Kneels down) Listen. I know what it's like to feel the way you two do towards each other and I want you to spend as much time as possible but keep your eyes focused on the race. This way, you'll still have fun and the chance to win as well. Just promise me you'll be ok.  
Toon Link: …  
Ashley: ….  
Both: We promise.  
Mona: Good. (Walks to TJ Snapper) Let's go now TJ. Good luck you two.

Ashley and Toon Link held hands together and Red and Villager were next to them as they waved to Mona and TJ Snapper.

[CONFESSIONAL: Toon Link & Villager]  
Toon Link: What a nice woman. I miss her already.

Villager drew a picture of Mona and TJ Snapper with the words 'miss you' on it in bold writing.

[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: Mona gave me confidence. I'm ready to use whatever I can to win this thing. Even if I don't, I'll still have fun. Watch out other teams minus Toon Link and Villager! Ashley and Red are coming!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Lots of emotional events. (Wipes tears of his face with a napkin) and there will be plenty more of it so stay tuned for more action on…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Mona & TJ Snapper]

Scenes involving Mona and TJ Snapper flew by.

TJ Snapper: That was really a sweet thing you did, you know.  
Mona: We helped a forming couple in need and had a blast!  
TJ Snapper: And our scrapbook is full of evidence of fun and joy.  
Mona: Now we can travel with safety along with fun. Let's head out there TJ!  
TJ Snapper: Right with you Mona!

The two were in a truck driving through the outskirts of Spain and drove off into the sunset. A picture flew out of the truck and hit the camera revealing it to be a picture of Mona and TJ Snapper with the words 'See you around' on it.

END OF EPISODE


	16. Ep 15: Uruguay and Uru-girl

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Spain was as hot as the challenges were. Lots of fast paced action occurred as our teams got to rock climbing and treasure hunting. Sponge Bob and Patrick defied logic again and everyone was faced with some tricky traps but the main event was Toon Link and Ashley who got too friendly and competitive and Mona snapped them back into reality but it cost her and TJ Snapper the race They're gone and this show is moving on so let's get straight onto….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

Don: (On a plane in first class) We're back and straight into the race. We have 12 teams left in the race. We got them to take this time to express their thoughts and feelings.

[CONFESSIONAL: Reporter & Wrestler]  
Reporter: Making it this far is a big accomplishment for us. And Edd and Squidward are great friends to have.  
Wrestler: We have shown our strength in many ways. I'm proud of where we end up no matter what happens.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Getting further than Kevin and Nazz is great for me. Now the next thing to achieve is get further than Ed and Eddy.  
Squidward: The same goes for me but with Sponge Bob and Patrick.  
Edd: Let's do this thing!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Toon Link & Villager]  
Toon Link: Mona's actions and words yesterday made me and Ashley wake up. We need to work together and win. Then we can be together after the race is over.

Villager nods and smiles.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: Being in the final 12 is ok I guess. I'm taking Mona's words and using them to keep me in this game. I just hope Toon Link and I can make the final two.  
Red: Don't start to worry no Ashley. I know you can do it.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: Final 12! Man, I never expected to make it this far but there's no going back now. Perry and I are going on and on through this race baby! Woo-hoo!

Agent P rolled his eyes.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy: Of course we survived for this long. We are killers and we will win the million!  
Tycho: We're still packing a punch here!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: We're still here!  
Patrick: And with our friends as well!  
Sponge Bob: Hopefully we can be in the finals together!  
Patrick: Yay!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Yumi: Still in it to win it! The two sea creatures are alright but only one can win and that will be us!  
Ami: (Watches Yumi run off and cheer) She likes to win. But I'll be happy no matter what the result for us is.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Wario: I can feel the money coming closer and closer to us with each step we take.  
Waluigi: Let's get us a million dollars!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: (Holding G.I.R on her lap and Luma in her arms) I am glad we are still in this with our friends. But I worry that I sense danger for one of our friends at a later time.  
G.I.R: We will still be happy. Happy time! Lemon and lime!  
Rosalina: (Smiles) All the time little G.I.R!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Daisy: This race has been a blast so far!  
Peach: Still with our friends as well.  
Daisy: Well…I wouldn't call Wario, Waluigi and those two little kids friends but they're ok I guess.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: How do I feel about making the final twelve? The same way I feel when I get money and Ed gets gravy.  
Ed: And what way is that you may ask?  
Both: A TOTALLY AWESOME WAY!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A plane landed in the next country as our teams rushed out to the Don Box.

Patrick: (Gets the first tip and reads it) I don't get this tip. It says we in 'You're a guy.'  
Yumi: Let me see that! (Reads the tip and sighs) It's 'Uruguay' Patrick.

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Uruguay! A country known for its verdant interior and beach lined coast. (Now standing on a boat) Teams will make their way to here, Punta Colorada where their next tip is found.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Squidward: Taxi!  
Yumi: Taxi!  
Daisy: Taxi!  
Eddy: Taxi!

The teams got into taxis and headed straight for Punta Colorada.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Ami: I wonder what challenge we'll be facing this time.  
Yumi: I wonder how Sponge Bob and Patrick can stay in this race despite their lack of intelligence and knowledge.  
Ami: (Pushes Yumi) Yumi! That's not very nice. They might not have big brains but they have big hearts and determination.  
Yumi: (Gets back up) I guess you're right.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The taxis arrived at Punta Colorada and our teams rushed out to the Don Box near a large ocean.

Wario: (Gets the first it and reads it) It's an All In. 'Pond Pluck?'

Don: (Casts a fishing rod line into the water) Punta Colorada is known for many things. One of those things is fishing. For this all in challenge, teams just have to catch one fish and bring it to the dock. Sounds simple, but they MIGHT want to watch out for what they catch at times.

Daisy: (Reading the tip) 'Watch out for what you might catch?' (Sarcastically) Yay! More traps!

Boats zoomed around the water as our teams got onto different boats and were positioned away from each other. Some of them teamed up but others were going solo.

Doof: Ah! Fishing! (Casts his line into the water) It's not the manliest of hobbies but it's so relaxing! Just sitting out on the calm waters waiting for your line to tug and then you'll catch a lovely fish to eat for dinner. Doesn't that sound great Perry the Platypus?

Perry just shrugged his shoulders while casting his line into the water.

Doof: I guess it's different for animals. (Fells his line tug) Perry the Platypus! I got something!

Doofenshmirtz pulled his line back, trying to fight against whatever was down there. After a tight struggle, he fished out a big fish along with some sort of machinery.

Doof: Yes! We got our fish!

Perry nudged Doofenshmirtz's shoulder and pointed at the machinery.

Doof: Oh, that. Don't know what it does? But what's the worst it can do.

The machinery started glowing red and flashing a red light on and off making Perry sigh and Doofenshmirtz's eyes widen.

Doof: Me and my big mouth.

The machinery exploded sending Dr Doofenshmirtz, Agent P and the fish into the air as the boat capsized and turned over. Doofenshmirtz and Agent P landed on the boat with the fish landing on Doofenshmirtz's face as he landed on his back.

Doof: See. (Feeling dizzy) Nothing to worry about. We still have our fish.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]

Doof: (Still dizzy) Everything works out or a Doofenshmirtz in the end. (Falls onto the ground) I like the pretty balloons mommy!

Agent P looked weirded out before shrugging to the camera.

[END CONFESSIONAL]

Toon Link, Villager, Ashley and Red were sitting in a boat together. Nothing seemed to happen for a while making everyone bored.

Toon Link: This is getting boring. Why aren't we getting any fish?  
Red: Maybe they don't like this part of the water.  
Toon Link: We need something to speed this up. Get these fish out of the water.  
Ashley: Patience is a good thing but not in this competition. (Creates a ball of energy) And I got the thing to force these fish out of the water.  
Red: Ashley, is that a…  
Ashley: (Drops the ball of energy into the water) A crash splash spell? (Smirks) Yes it is!  
Red: (Eyes widen) Oh dear.  
Toon Link: What do you mean by….

The water started to shake making the boat rock a bit.

Red: Hold onto the boat!

The water started to fizz as a geyser of water emerged underneath the group's boat making them fly high into the air and fall back into the sea. Al four of them fell into the water and the cameras zoomed in on two fish that landed in their boat. The four friends emerged from the water.

Ashley: See! The fish is in the boat and no one got hurt.

Villager tugged on Ashley's red dress making her look and see Heavy and Tycho in a boat soaked with a fish on Tycho's lap and leeches all over Heavy.

Ashley: Well, almost everyone. But you know what they say! No pain, no gain!

All four friends laughed with Villager doing a silent laugh. Heavy and Tycho looked annoyed.

[CONFESSIONAL: Toon Link & Ashley]  
Toon Link: (Sighs happily) Ah! She's the woman for me!  
Villager just smiled.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy: (With leach marks all over his body and face) Those teams will pay for this!  
Tycho: (Drying himself with a towel) They better watch out. When Heavy gets mad, you'd wish you weren't born.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: That was fun with pain included. But that big guy and the one in the blue sweater are going to try and get back at us. I can sense it.  
Red: We'll be prepared for anything! Ashley can magic her way out of any situation!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Reporter, Wrestler, Edd and Squidward were on a boat relaxing while fishing. Everything seemed quiet.

Squidward: (Relaxing in the boat with sunglasses on) Ah! This is more like it! In a peaceful environment without being harmed.  
Edd: You are still aware that we have to catch the fish, right?  
Squidward: Yes. But as you know, I'm not one for catching creatures from underwater since I live underwater.  
Reporter: So how are you breathing right now?  
Squidward: Never try to understand the logic of this format we are in right now.  
Reporter: ….I'm not even going to question you further.  
Wrestler: (Fishes out a fish onto the boat) That's one of them. How are you doing little guy?  
Edd: Not even a nibble. We need some sort of way to attract the fish so we can accomplish this goal and progress onto the next one and…  
Squidward: (Sighs) If you REALLY want to get a fish that quickly, then allow me to get one for you.

Squidward dived into the water an after a while, he resurfaced with a fish and some sort of device.

Squidward: One fish. Challenge complete.  
Edd: Splendid! (Notices the device) Squidward! That looks like a bomb attached to the fish! Erase it from here!  
Wrestler: I got this one.

Wrestler threw the bomb far away and an explosion went off. Our teams cheered together until they saw the explosion die down and they saw Heavy and Tycho looking burnt.

Squidward: Bad timing there. Oh well.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: I've never seen you change so quickly from calm to competitive.  
Squidward: Just living my life through the pain I've suffered. But that big guy looked really annoyed when the bomb exploded around him and that guy in the blue sweater.  
Edd: Better keep an eye on them.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Tycho: (Annoyed) Add those four onto your list.  
Heavy: (Annoyed) Already on it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Yumi emerged from the water carrying two fishes in her hands as she got onto a nearby boat with Ami, Sponge Bob and Patrick who were clapping.

Yumi: Told you I could do it.  
Sponge Bob: I told you not to bet on it.  
Patrick: (Hands Yumi a 10 dollar note) I didn't know she could hold her breath and catch fish for a long time.  
Ami: Well we got our fish. Let's roll!

The boat that the four were on sped off past 2 boats which contained Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, G.I.R, Ed and Eddy.

Eddy: Ugh. We haven't gotten a nibble and this has been going on for ages!  
Daisy: (Checking a pocket watch) Yes. What an agonising 5 minutes it's been.  
Waluigi: We still haven't gotten a nibble.  
Wario: We need some way to shock them out of the water.  
Ed: Maybe this will help.

Ed fished out an electric eel that landed on Wario shocking him.

Peach: I don't see how an eel will help us.  
Eddy: (Thinks for a moment) I got it! Little robot guy!  
Rosalina: His name is G.I.R.  
Eddy: Whatever. G.I.R! Want to help out in our problem?  
G.I.R: (Giggles) G.I.R likes to help. (His eyes go red as he salutes) G.I.R reporting for duty!  
Eddy: Good! All I need you to do is get into the water and open your head.  
G.I.R: (Jumps into the water as he opens his head compartment) The order has been done!  
Daisy: What exactly are you getting that?  
Eddy: (Grabs the eel from Wario and throws it into G.I.R's head) This!

G.I.R began to emit electricity around him which was sent all over the ocean causing every fish in it to get electrocuted and rise onto the surface.

Eddy: And done! Ed! Remove that eel.

Ed threw the eel out of G.I.R's head.

G.I.R: (Dizzy) Woah. Did I do well?  
Eddy: You did great!  
G.I.R: YAY!

G.I.R gripped onto Eddy hugging him tightly. G.I.R had a wide smile while Eddy looked annoyed.

Peach: Looks like G.I.R has made a new friend.  
Ed: New friend! (Hugs Eddy and G.I.R) Ed loves new friends.  
Eddy: (Noticing the others laughing and giggling) God damn it.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Eddy]  
Eddy: Helped out in the challenge but still got annoyed somehow. Man this show is hard to understand at times.  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Our teams have placed their fish and have gotten their next tips. But things look tense as Heavy and Tycho are determined to get back at some of the teams.

Ami: (Reading the tip) Find a way to the Punta Brava Lighthouse where your next tip awaits.  
Yumi: A lighthouse?

Don: Yes, Punta Brava Lighthouse. Also known as Punta Carretas Lighthouse. It has been open to the world from 1876 and hosts a great view of the country. Our teams are finding any form of transport to get to this mighty structure.

Yumi: Where's the nearest form of transportation?  
Sponge Bob: Patrick and I know the nearest normal mode of transportation!  
Ami: Really?

Ami, Yumi, Sponge Bob and Patrick were flying through the skies on two hand-gliders.

Yumi: (Raises an eyebrow) This is a normal mode of transportation?  
Sponge Bob: (Quietly) We just….wanted to match the craziness of this show.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Ami: Don't be hard on them.  
Yumi: I know, but hand-gliding? Where did they even get those hand-gliders from?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: (Pulls out a hand-glider making kit out of his square pants) Got these from Bikini Bottom a while back and we haven't used them before.  
Patrick: Now we are masters of water and air!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Heavy and Tycho were inside a taxi looking determined about something. Tycho was searching for something on a tablet.

Heavy: Have you found it yet?  
Tycho: (Annoyed) Almost. It takes a while to fins this stuff and the connection here isn't that good…..Aha! Found it!

Tycho and Heavy looked at the tablet which showed the blueprints of the lighthouse. Tycho pointed at a specific part.

Tycho: See here. There's a trap door connected to the top of the lighthouse. All we need to do is get those other teams onto it and send them down.  
Heavy: Brilliant!

The two high fived each other.

The teams arrived at the Punta Brava Lighthouse. Heavy and Tycho got the first tip.

Tycho: (Reading the tip) It's a Botch or Watch.  
Heavy: Yes! Heavy does this one! (Reads the tip) 'Blinding light?'

Don: (On the top part of the lighthouse) In this Botch or Watch, whoever DIDN'T climb up Big Ben must melt these ice blocks suspended in the air by balloons using the light sources found in nearby crates. (Now seen riding a jet ski) Once they've released the balloons into the air, it's a race on jet skis down to a nearby beach where today's chill zone is located. Last team to arrive, MIGHT be headed home.

Peach, Wario, Edd, Reporter, Toon Link, Ashley, Rosalina, Ed, Heavy, Dr Doofenshmirtz, Yumi and Sponge Bob got onto the top area of the lighthouse equipped with light emitting weapons and began to shine them on the ice cube.

Eddy: (Looks at Ed whose ice cube isn't melting quickly) Ed! You need to melt it faster! Use something more powerful.  
Ed: Like what Eddy?  
Eddy: I don't know! Think deeply for once. Use something to give a powerful blast….like when you eat a lot of gravy and your breath smells like it.  
Ed: …..I got it!

Ed took out the power source inside his light emitter and swallowed it. Eddy looked confused while Peach and Wario looked worried before Ed released a blast of light from his mouth as he burped it out melting his ice cube.

[CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Wario: That kid has an appetite as strong as mine.  
Waluigi: Not when it comes to garlic.  
Wario: (Eats some garlic) You got that right.  
Waluigi: (Pinches his nose) Don't talk while you eat that.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Wario: Cool! (Grabs Ed) Let me use this power source!  
Peach: I'm helping too!  
Rosalina: Everyone together then!

The three of them grabbed onto Ed and used him as a power source as they blasted light that melted their ice cubes.

Peach: Done! Let's hit the jet skis and ride to victory!

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Daisy: Nice use of weaponry there.  
Peach: Sometimes you have to go wild with your tasks.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Ed did great out there today! But the only problem is now whenever its dark (He turns off the lights in the confessional which made Ed shine brightly with a yellow glow) that happens.  
Ed: I'm a glow stick!  
Eddy: Yes you are Lumpy! Yes you are!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Dr Doofenshmirtz, Yumi and Sponge Bob finished their ice cubes off which left the others who just finished.

Edd: Successful task completion!  
Reporter: Let's head to the docks!  
Heavy: (Blocks their path) Not so fast. Now Tycho!

Tycho was about to pull a lever when Red spotted them.

Red: Oh no you don't!

Red lunged onto Tycho knocking out of they but the lever was pulled as they both went backwards and collided into Heavy and the others as a trap door was opened and our team members ell down. Squidward, Wrestler and Villager gasped.

Squidward: We need to save them!  
Wrestler: Down the trap door guys!

Everyone went down the trap door and landed in an underground basement. They all groaned a they got up.

Heavy: Oh great! Everything is messed up now thanks to that little red wimp!  
Ashley: Don't talk about Red like that!  
Edd: You didn't need to do that. Why did you make us fall behind?  
Heavy: Because you and your other teams threw your obstacles at us in that fishing challenge which blew up at us.  
Reporter: It was an accident.

Ashley, Red, Toon Link and Villager were talking to each other while the others were arguing.

Toon Link: (Quietly) I think we should take this opportunity to leave while we're still safe in this race.  
Ashley: (Quietly) Agreed.  
Red: (Quietly) Right behind you.

Villager just nodded lightly as the four crept away as the others were yelling at each other.

Squidward: Why aren't you involved blue sweater?  
Tycho: Whatever Heavy does is his own business. I just help him out as the strategist.  
Reporter: Can we just stop arguing and get to the chill zone while we're still safe?  
Heavy: Be quiet little girl! Grown men are talking.  
Edd: Hey! You can't talk to a lady like that. Apologize right now!  
Heavy: Stay out of it little sock wearing weakling. Stay in the hole where you came from.

The others (Minus Tycho) gasped when they heard this. Edd walked straight up to Heavy.

Edd: (Firmly) I'm only going to say this once. Apologise for what you said.  
Heavy: (Crosses his arms and smirks) Or what little baby man?

Edd stayed silent until he brought his fist back and punched Heavy right in the face sending him down and making everyone else shocked.

Edd: Guys! Move! Now!

Everyone except Heavy and Tycho ran away from the scene as Heavy got up and groaned.

Tycho: Dude. Are you okay?  
Heavy: Just run and let's get them!  
Tycho: Right by you!

[CONFESSIONAL: Reporter & Wrestler]  
Wrestler: Woah! That little guy just knocked out Heavy!  
Reporter: He's my special sock-headed hero! We need to find a way to return the favour.  
[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: You just knocked out Heavy Weapons Guy!  
Edd: Wait until the cul-de-sac kids hear about this!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: (At the chill zone relaxing on a deck chair) Our teams are nearing the end of this leg of the race and things are intense. Looks like some of the teams are ready to crash land onto the beach.

Four jet skis crashed onto the beach as Ed and Eddy landed face first in the sand and Wario and Waluigi landed face first against some palm trees. Rosalina, G.I.R, Peach and Daisy walked onto the chill zone.

Don: The first two spots are yours. I guess the next two are theirs. Are you going to help them regain consciousness?  
Daisy: We'll get to it.

Ami, Yumi, Sponge Bob, Patrick, Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P were close to each other. Doofenshmirtz as on water skis connected to Agent P on the Jet Ski.

Doof: Wheeee! I'm water skiing! I feel free like a bee! Let's ride the waves and…

Dr Doofenshmirtz tripped up and rolled across the ocean and onto the chill zone covered in sand. Agent P jumped into the air and landed onto the chill zone making the Jest ski crash onto the beach.

Don: 5th place!

Sponge Bob, Patrick, Ami and Yumi arrived next followed by Ashley, Red, Toon Link and Villager.

Don: And 6th to 9th place is secured. We're down to the last three teams and it's an epic struggle for the last two spots.

Reporter, Wrestler, Edd and Squidward were close together on their jet skis. All seemed alright until Heavy and Tycho zoomed by them covering them with a splash of water.

Heavy: Later itty bitty teams!  
Reporter: They're ahead of us!  
Edd: We'll never catch up to them in time. I guess it's the end of the line for one of us. Squidward. Are you okay with this?  
Squidward: (Nods) It's been a blast.  
Edd: Good. You two go on ahead. We'll stay behind.  
Reporter: What? No!  
Edd: It's alright. You'd probably have a better chance in this competition anyway.  
Reporter: (Slaps Edd's face) Don't say that! You've been awesome in this race and we're not letting you drop out! Wrestler.  
Wrestler: Already on it!  
Edd: What the?

Wrestler jumped in the air and cannonballed into the water creating a massive splash that sent Edd and Squidward flying as Heavy and Tycho reached the chill zone.

Don: 10th place you guys.  
Heavy: Yes!  
Tycho: Did you see where the others were?  
Heavy: Who cares? We won and they are…. (Notices a shadow getting bigger around them) What the?

Edd and Squidward crashed onto the chill zone and onto Heavy before Tycho dragged him away.

Heavy: (Dizzy) This…isn't…..over.  
Don: Well, that was a nice way to drop in. 11th place you two.

Reporter and Wrestler arrived on the scene.

Don: Which means you two are in last place. I'm sorry but I'm afraid it's over for you two.  
Reporter: No problem.  
Edd: Why did you do that?  
Reporter: (Grabs Edd's shoulders) Listen. You've shown me the best time ever around this show and have proven you are not weak. No matter what happens, I'm proud of what you've done.  
Edd: (Blushes) Thank you.  
Reporter: Good. Now buckle up and knock that Russian freak show out of this race!  
Edd: (Salutes) Yes mam!  
Reporter: (Kisses Edd on the lips and smiles) We'll see you at the end of the race but its goodbye for now. Let's head off Wrestler.

The two walked off through the beaches of Uruguay. The other teams were nearby at a restaurant and smiled and were surprised. Ed and Eddy has the widest eyes out of everyone after watching that performance.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: So Sockhead knocked out a Russian warrior in need of anger management, combined with a squid and got himself a girlfriend who isn't a Kanker. (Smirks) I'm proud of him.  
Ed: (Cries a little) He's all grown up now.  
Eddy: But one thing still bothers me.  
Ed: What's that?  
Eddy: …WHY DOES ALL THE GIRLS GO FOR HIM!?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: (Wipes a tear from his eye) What a nice farewell for now. Watch out for more epic action here on…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Reporter & Wrestler]

Scenes involving Reporter and Wrestler rolled by.

Reporter: That was one of the best experiences of my life.  
Wrestler: I'm so proud of what you've achieved in this race.  
Reporter: I know! The girls back at Rhythm Heaven are going to flip when they hear this.  
Wrestler: I hope that little guy and that cephalopod win this thing.  
Reporter: I'll be rooting for them non-stop.  
Wrestler: Me too!

The two were riding a jet ski around the seas of the Uruguay.

Reporter: And that brings the end of our report.  
Wrestler: Now onto the water sports.  
Reporter: (Laughs) Oh I love our friendship. And with that, we're out.

END OF EPISODE


	17. Ep 16: Fiji Free Spree

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! The final 12 strolled through Uruguay and took and combined simple with unique as they went fishing and melted ice blocks from a lighthouse. But things were brutal between Edd and Heavy after some crazy events. Edd managed to knock Heavy off of his feet and impress everyone but Heavy stayed in the game and Reporter and Wrestler, who bonded closely to Edd and Squidward, sacrificed their spot in the race and were sent away. 11 teams remain. Will anyone be leaving today? Find out as we visit the last country in our 7 part around the world special here on….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

Don: (Inside a black limo that is driving to the next country) Hi there. We're trying to rush things a little since the teams are already on board the plane to the next country so I'll be brief with a quick place description as we are heading straight to….

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Fiji! Famed for its rugged landscape of blue lagoons, palm-lined beaches and eco activities. Our teams will make their way to Denarau Island where the Don Box is located.  
[END DESCRIPTION]

The cameras switched to a view of the inside of the plane our contestants were inside. Other people were with them. Two men wearing sunglasses and vacation outfits were chanting 'We are going to Fiji! We are going to Fiji!' But our main focus is on our teams. Edd was drinking a soft drink out of a teacup while Squidward was drinking actual tea. Ed and Eddy were nearby sleeping and Peach and Daisy were talking to Edd and Squidward.

Daisy: That was so cool what you did to Heavy!  
Peach: I know it's a little rough but I love the relationship between you and Reporter. It was sad to see them go.  
Edd: I agree but now it's time to focus on what we need to do to stay in the race.  
Peach: Maybe you two could join our alliance. Then we'd have a big advantage until we have to fight against each other.  
Squidward: Sounds interesting, but who's in it?  
Daisy: It's me, Peach, Rosalina, G.I.R, Wario, Waluigi, Ed and Eddy.  
Edd: Both of my brotherhood friends are in it. Sounds like a good offer.  
Squidward: We'd have loads of skills to put to our advantage. Count me in.  
Edd: We're in.  
Peach: Splendid.

But unknown to them, Tycho was hiding nearby and heard everything.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: Our alliance is growing!  
Daisy: We're going to rock this competition!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Tycho: And they joined that alliance.  
Heavy: Hmm…..We need to sort them out. But now isn't the time.  
Tycho: Right. We'd make ourselves too obvious.  
Heavy: So we need to sabotage different team to make the others unaware of us.  
Tycho: What about those other two teams that messed with you back in Uruguay?  
Heavy: You mean little girl with stick, red creature, silent boy and green fellow? Perfect. We strike them tonight!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

After a while, the teams all reached Denarau Island and located the Don Box. Agent P sprang into action and got the first tip and handed it to Dr Doofenshmirtz.

Doof: Ooh! A Botch or Watch! You're up Perry the Platypus. 'Coral Collision.' Sounds interesting!

Don: (On a foam raft relaxing with sunglasses and a drink wearing his vacation outfit) Oh it is! Whoever DIDN'T melt the ice blocks in Uruguay must go underwater around the waters of Denarau Island and collect three of these (Holds out a shining pink orb) pink orbs. Once they've done that, they can get their next tip from a nearby hotel.

Ami: A swimming challenge? Well I guess we needed one of those added into this race. Time to suit up.

The people assigned to this specific challenge were shown one by one onscreen as they were preparing to suit up to swim. Each member shined with bright light as their regular outfit changed into a swimwear. Ami changed from her yellow and white dress to a bright blue swimsuit with a yellow heart on it. Patrick's changed from his usual green and purple pants to red pants with floaters on his arms and belly since he couldn't swim properly. Agent P's hat was removed. Tycho changed from his usual blue sweater and normal trousers to blue boxers with no sweater. Eddy changed from his yellow shirt with the stripe on it to a red familiar pair of swimming trunks. Red gained some black swim shorts in his little size. Villager switched into some light red and green trunks. Squidward's shirt was removed and had dark blue shorts on. G.I.R gained some floaters to use. Waluigi changed from his purple overalls to a purple pair of speedos and Daisy changed into her swimwear like the ones she used in the Olympic Games.

Daisy, Waluigi, Squidward, Eddy and G.I.R were swimming around trying to find pink orbs. Slowly but painfully, they were gaining orbs with a few setbacks here and there.

Eddy: (digs underwater but hears a SNAP and takes his hand out of the water with a mouse trap slammed against his finger) Ow! A Mousetrap! Do they keep those underwater?  
Waluigi: (Digging) They always have to put obstacles for us to face. (Digs out an eel that shocks him) LLLLike tHHHis one FFFor exaMMMple. (Throws the eel away) Man I hate eels.  
Daisy: Well I guess they have to make the orbs hard to find. I mean, no one can swim quickly in the water and find the orbs.

Agent P zoomed through the water passing the others who looked surprised as Agent P quickly gathered three pink orbs and jumped onto land next to Dr Doofenshmirtz.

Doof: Alright Perry the Platypus! Let's roll to the hotel!

The two walked off to the hotel leaving the others confused and slightly annoyed.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: Of COURSE Perry the Platypus would ace this challenge! He's a platypus! They glide through the water like an elegant swan!  
Agent P just smirked.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Villager and Red were swimming through the water collecting six purple orbs that were kept in a bag that Red was holding.

Red: And that's the sixth one. We're done here!

A swarm of piranhas headed towards the two.

Red: Villager! Look out!

Villager noticed the swarm of piranhas and got out a spray can and sprayed it on the piranhas. They turned around and ran away.

Red: Cool spray! What else do you have in your arsenal?

Villager just put his finger against his mouth in a way to say 'Shhh. It's a secret!'

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Red: That Villager guy always makes me wonder if he's always silent.  
Ashley: So many mysteries. My kind of friend.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Tycho and Ami were collecting orbs while dodging nearby bombs. They managed to collect three and Tycho swam to the shore but Ami saw Patrick lying on his back.

Ami: Uh, Patrick. Are you alright? You haven't moved at all.  
Patrick: Just waiting for the last one and….there we go. I got my three orbs.  
Ami: How?  
Patrick: (Turns around onto his stomach which revealed three pink orbs stuck to his back) Ta da.  
Ami: Nice. Let's roll!

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: Nice work buddy!  
Patrick: Thanks!...But, can you help me? (Turns around to reveal piranhas attached to his back) These are starting to hurt me.  
Sponge Bob: (Grabs gloves out of his square pants and puts them on) Sure thing pal!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams go their next set of tips from the hotel.

Sponge Bob: Make your way to Thurston Gardens and locate a wooden stage built where the next Don Box is located.

[CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Waluigi: A stage? Is this supposed to be another performing challenge?  
Wario: I guess so?  
Waluigi: Great! (Pulls out a rose and catches it between his teeth) Because Waluigi has got the moves!  
Wario: (Sighs) Dear god.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams rushed towards Thurston Gardens and stood onstage. Toon Link got the first tip.

Toon Link: (Reading the tip) It's a Combo or One Go.  
Everyone else: (Minus Villager who remained silent) What the heck is that!?

Don: (Dancing on the wooden stage) Time for another new addition to the race! A Combo or One Go challenge allows teams to work together or go at it alone with the two members working together by themselves. In this case, teams can pair up or go alone as a duet as they dance the night away in this disco dance arena! (Disco lights appear with a massive disco ball) Once teams dance enough to get a DING! (A DING sound is heard) It's a race up to the top of that steep mountain where teams will zip-line down to today's chill zone. Last team to arrive, COULD be headed home.

Random Announcer: TEAMS! DANCE LIKE YOU'E NEVER DANCED BEFORE! BEGIN!

Everyone got onto the dance floor and started dancing like crazy. Peach, Daisy and Rosalina were dancing together with G.I.R circling around them doing the moonwalk and the robot while wearing a fedora. Wario was swinging his arms from left to right and Waluigi was spinning and twisting like a ballet dancer.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: G.I.R's cuteness level just got ramped up…..  
Daisy: …..By 110 percent!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: Such a nice dancer for such a cute and little guy!  
G.I.R: (Doing the robot) Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto, domo...domo!  
Luma: (Appears) Such a unique thing Mama!  
Rosalina: Yes he is Luma! (Smiles) Yes he is!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ed, Edd and Eddy were dancing like they were back in one of their previous episodes (Or adventures if you don't want to go too much into detail with the plots) and Squidward was dancing in the centre besides them in a black dancing outfit with a pink headband. He was all over the place doing freestyle dance moves like he was in some sort of floor show….If you get what I mean!?

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Reporter and Wrestler might not be here anymore but their confidence in us has enabled us to feel ready for anything! We're dancing the night away!  
Squidward: I love freestyle dancing!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P wore matching headbands while they danced in a synchronized routine. It's like they've done this before! Heavy was doing a traditional Russian dance next to Tycho who was trying to do some sort of dance.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Tycho: Dancing isn't my forte, ok!? I'm a guy whose skill lies in the strategy games. Like Dungeons and Dragons and poker.  
Heavy: Well one thing is clear.  
Tycho: We can get through anything even if we aren't good at it?  
Heavy: No…You need to get out more.  
Tycho: (Angrily) Hey!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Sponge Bob and Patrick wore black suits and hats while they danced like pros with Ami and Yumi dancing in formal dresses.

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: We know how to dance in style!  
Patrick: I still can't believe had those outfit designer kits in your square pants!  
Sponge Bob: Always ready buddy! Always ready!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Ami: (Admiring her pink and red sparkling dress) So pretty! I like it!  
Yumi: (Smiles) I'm not one for fancy formalwear but those two sea guys sure know how to liven up the party!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Toon Link and Ashley were dancing together as Toon Link spun Ashley and caught her. Villager and Red were dancing nearby looking happy.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Red]  
Red: Ah, it makes me feel safe when Ashley is starting to show happiness in her life.  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Villager]  
Villager drew a picture and showed it to the camera. It was a picture of Ashley in a wedding dress and Toon Link in a wedding suit with Villager as the best man and Don as the Vicar.  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: Seriously? I was in that picture? Well, it's an honour and a shocker!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Eventually, everyone got the DING noise and headed up the mountains to the zip line. Heavy and Tycho got up first and stopped.

Heavy: Let us hide and wait for those other teams.  
Tycho: Right!

Heavy and Tycho hid in a nearby bush and waited as Ashley, Red, Toon Link and Villager reached the zip line and got connected to it.

Toon Link: Let's ride!

The two teams rode the zip line and seemed alright until….

WHAM!

Heavy and Tycho grabbed onto the teams and their ropes connecting them.

Toon Link: Hey get off!  
Heavy: Not a chance green man! Tycho! Grab little girl's stick!  
Ashley: Stick! (Sees Tycho trying to grab her wand and fights with him) Oh no you don't!

The two struggled as magic emitted from the wand causing the gang to spin around randomly and were lifted into the air.

Ashley: oh great! You messed up the magic flow!

Other teams zipped by as those three were suspended in the air. Teams started to reach the chill zone.

Don: And now we wait for the arrival of the teams.

Ami, Yumi arrived onto the chill zone followed by Sponge Bob and Patrick.

Don: Ami and Yumi take first place! Sponge Bob and Patrick! Second place!  
Yumi: Yes!  
Sponge Bob: Woo-hoo!  
Ami: Yay!  
Patrick: Alright!  
Doof: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P landed onto the chill zone as Dr Doofenshmirtz screamed the whole way.

Don: Third place to you two. Scared were you?

[CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: Of course not! That was a scream of joy. My screams sometimes gets muddled up. But you have to deal with it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Wario and Waluigi zipped down onto the chill zone. Wario landed on his face while Waluigi landed on Wario in a less damaging way.

Waluigi: Nice landing as always.  
Wario: (Mumbles) I hate you.  
Waluigi: No you don't.  
Don: 4th place!

Peach and Daisy arrive next along with Rosalina and G.I.R then Ed and Eddy, then Edd and Squidward.

Don: 5th! 6th! 7th! 8th! We're down to three teams left who appear to be high in the sky. Who will come down to earth to stay in this race!?

Back up in the sky, Heavy was taking on the other two teams.

Ashley: Let go of us so we can get to the chill zone!  
Heavy: No! This is payback for Uruguay fishing challenge!  
Ashley: I didn't mean to harm you! You need to lighten up!  
Heavy: And you need to fall down. Let me help you!

Heavy threw Ashley and Red off the zip line they were on in the air without Ashley's wand.

Ashley: (Scared) Aah! Toon Link! Villager! Someone!  
Red: Help!  
Toon Link: Ashley! You big jerk! Hiya!

Toon Link kicked Heavy in the groin and jumped off grabbing Ashley and Red. But Heavy and Tycho threw Villager onto the ground near the chill zone as they landed on it.

Don: 9th place guys but you need to watch what you are doing! You're acting like a previous team from a different season that I DO NOT want to discuss.  
Heavy: We just get rid of unnecessary pawns. We are kings in this race and will win without harming anyone! Starting from now of course. (Walks away with Tycho) Bye for now.

Toon Link used his hook shot to move himself, Ashley and Red onto the chill zone.

Don: Nice save Toon Link! Good job!  
Toon Link: Thanks!  
Don: But sadly, here's the bad news. Since Villager landed on the floor there and Ashley and Red are here, you and Villager are the last to arrive. Which means…..  
Ashley: They're out of the race!?  
Don: I'm afraid so. Sorry.  
Toon Link: Don't worry.  
Ashley: But I wanted you to stay with us for the final two.  
Toon Link: Stay in this race. If I wanted to stay for the money, I would have needed to let you fall and I couldn't do that.  
Ashley: (Starts to get a tear in her eye) really? You took the fall for me?  
Toon Link: And Red as well! But Villager and I had a great time. Right buddy!

Villager, who got up from the floor gave a thumbs up.

Ashley: Thank you. I feel a bit better now.  
Toon Link: No problem. But do one thing for me.  
Ashley: What is it?  
Toon Link: Crush that Russian guy to dust!  
Ashley: (With a smirk and a determined look) You can count on me! But one more thing before you go.  
Toon Link: What is it? Do you need something.  
Ashely: Yes. (Pulls Toon Link towards her so they are face to face and very close together. Ashley smirks) This.

Ashley gave Toon Link a long, passionate kiss.

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Toon Link & Villager]

Scenes involving Toon Link and Villager rolled by.

Toon Link: What an adventure that was. Not as dark as fighting Ganondorf but I got something out of it. A woman with a feisty attitude and a change of heart. Stay focused in the game Ashley! We're rooting for you and Red all the way!

The two were seen walking through Fiji.

Toon Link: Since this is our last stop on this trip, are you sure you don't want to say something to the audience, Villager?

Villager looked into the camera along with Toon Link for a moment before breathing some air in.

Villager: …..

[SCREEN AND AUDIO TRANSMITION ENDED DUE TO MALFUNCTION]

END OF EPISODE


	18. Final 10 Trailer

Two sorts of plumber guys!  
An outer space galactic princess with a cute but deadly robot!  
A guy wearing a sock and a talking cephalopod!  
An evil scientist with his frenemy platypus wearing a fedora!  
Two best friend princesses!  
A gravy and buttered toast obsessing hard headed guy with his money loving leader friend!  
Two undersea BFF's!  
Two rock star famous friends for life!  
A brutal Russian with his strategic blue sweater wearing buddy!  
And a powerful witch with her devil friend!

These 10 teams have fought hard and have made it this far but they are about to reach the next stage of the race! Now that the amount of teams are getting shorter and shorter, it's only a matter of time before they have to turn on each other in order to survive this race. And things are about to get chaotic as they enter new worlds. They'll have to face… A cavern full of crystals!

[-]

The cavern rumbled as bits of crystals broke down onto the floor.

Peach: (whispering) We have to be quiet! Otherwise the cavern will collapse on us!  
G.I.R: (Loudly) What?

The cavern rumbled again as Wario placed a hand around G.I.R's mouth.

Everyone: (Minus G.I.R) Ssh!

[-]

….A scientist convention!

[-]

Doof: Rodney!?  
Rodney: Ah! Doofenshmirtz! Never expected YOU to stay in this façade for this long!  
Doof: Grr! Rodney!

[-]

… A vacation paradise full of crazy creatures!

[-]

Petey Piranha slammed down onto the ground.

Eddy: What the heck is that thing!?

Petey roared which made Eddy and Ed's hair blow back a bit.

Ed: Run Eddy! RUN!  
Eddy: You don't have to tell me twice! Or even once!

[-]

… A mysterious new world filled with disgusting creatures!

Sponge Bob: (Seeing the creatures and figuring out where they are) Oh no! Not this place again!  
Patrick: (Realising their location too) Aah! Anywhere but here!?  
Yumi: You know this place!?  
Sponge Bob: All too well!

[-]

…. A world full of fun and games….for NO ONE!

[-]

Peach and Daisy ducked to avoid a gigantic pawn chess piece from smashing them.

Daisy: Why couldn't we have stayed in the other world!?

[-]

A world full of many different zones.

[-]

Ed and G.I.R were laughing and bouncing on two springs releasing a familiar sound.

Eddy: Ed! G.I.R! Please stop bouncing on those springs! That sound is giving me a headache!

[-]

A world full of mystery and mayhem.

[-]

Loads of shelves with chi bottles line up around our friends.

Tycho: This is like one endless shopping aisle.  
Heavy: These bottles look like drinks. Time to go shopping!

[-]

And they'll have to face the terrifying, might power of…PENGUINS!

[-]

Eddy was trying to catch a penguin who was running away off-screen.

Eddy: Come back here you little feather brain brat! (Runs off-screen but runs back onscreen and runs off-screen the other way as a hoard of penguins chase after him) No! I didn't mean that! Ed! Save me!

[-]

It's going to be epic and only one will win it all! Who will it be? Stay tuned as the final 10 battle it out in….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!


	19. Ep 17: Cold Hearted Collisions

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crats Style! We ended our 7 part around the world special with Fiji. A land full of relaxation and fun in the sun but things were cold as our teams entered the waters to collect orbs and zip-line across the island. Heavy made things brutal as he targeted Toon Link, Villager, Ashley and Red on the zip line and threw Ashley and Red off it. Luckily they were saved by Toon Link who along with Villager were the last team to arrive. (Now seen onscreen with pictures of the remaining teams) We're down to the final 10! It's time to turn onto the wild side as we enter the next insane leg of…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

Don: We're outside Fiji where are our final 10 teams are preparing for the oncoming challenges and insane places to visit. Before we set off, our teams got the chance to say how they feel about making it this far.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: We're in the final 10! It's amazing two guys like us are actually surviving this competition!  
Squidward: I know! But our biggest threat is that Heavy guy and his blue sweater wearing cohort.  
Edd: Right. We need to watch out for them. We're doing this for all of those fans out there rooting for us…..and Reporter and Wrestler. Miss you so much Reporter!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Red: SO, the final 10 huh?  
Ashley: It feels like a massive achievement but the best thing that could happen is if Heavy got eliminated. Then everything would be perfect!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy: We made it this far and we will go all the way! No matter who we face….we will destroy them!  
Tycho: This is all his idea. I just assist like I always do. (Reads a Role Playing Game book) Heavy is in his own world.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Wario: Final 10 huh? What an achievement!  
Waluigi: Each step brings us closer to the money. Once we get the money it's smooth sailing all the way to the bank!  
Wario: And after that's done…..you can FINALLY ask out Rosalina!  
Waluigi: (Blushes) Shut up! ...I'll try and tell her how I feel in the next leg of the race, ok!?  
Wario: Ok.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: I'm glad all of our friends are still in the competition. But things are going to get tough when we're getting closer to the finals.  
Daisy: Only one can win and we'll do whatever it takes!  
Peach: I just wonder when Waluigi and Rosalina will tell each other how they feel.  
Daisy: I know! He needs to man up for once.  
Waluigi: (Bursts into the confessional) I'LL TELL HER AFTER THIS LEG OF THE RACE OKAY!?  
Peach & Daisy: (Both of them shrink back a bit and whisper quietly) Ok.  
[SWTICH CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: It's nice to stay in this race for this long. Maybe we could actually win this thing.  
G.I.R: We can have fun anywhere! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: Final 10. It's a pleasure to be here. We've stuck together and have achieved any things.  
Patrick: And even if we get eliminated, we're not a threat to any team so we'll fall with our own pride still intact.  
Both: Yeah! WE'RE READY!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Yumi: Final 10! I knew we'd make it here in one piece.  
Ami: No you didn't.  
Yumi: (Sighs) Alright, I didn't! But we're going to rock all the way to our finale!  
Ami: Yes we will!

The two began to play air guitars.

[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Still here! I can already taste the million!  
Ed: I hope it tastes like gravy!  
Eddy: It'll be healthy as its green money. Not brown gravy.  
Ed: (Saddened) Aw!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: If we won the million dollars, I'd use it to spruce up the place and then I'd tell Charlene 'I told you so!' for once!

Agent P rolled his eyes.

[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams stood outside Fiji as Don walked onto the scene and faced the teams.

Don: Hello teams! First of all, congratulations for making this far and reaching the final 10. Just remember to stay sharp as things are always dangerous and wild. Now that we have reached the end of our 7 part special around the world, we're heading back into the wild side.

Daisy: So you're bringing back the Tele-Vortex Circle?

Don: Not quite. (Snaps his finger which makes a massive green pipe appear) You'll be riding through that to reach your next destination!

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Daisy: A warp pipe? This gives us the feeling we're travelling to a place we're familiar with..  
Peach: And for some strange reason…..I am starting to feel cold.  
Daisy: Maybe it's a sign. Better get out the winter wear!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Patrick: That pipe looks so COOL!  
Sponge Bob: I know! We'll ride through it like a slide.  
Both: Slide riding time!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Make your way through that pipe…NOW!

The teams ran into the pipe and were out of Fiji for good.

Going through the warp pipe was an interesting experience. It seemed so dark yet surprisingly harmless as our ten teams travelled through it while it felt like they were falling. Heavy had his arms crossed with a stubborn look while Tycho was relaxing with his arms behind his head. Ashley had her legs crossed with Red on her lap. Edd and Squidward were reading books. Wario, Waluigi, Eddy and Ed were engaged in a card game while Peach,, Daisy and Rosalina were chatting together with G.I.R who was sleeping on Rosalina's lap with Luma in G.I.R's arms like he was hugging Luma. Sponge Bob and Patrick were laughing all the way down while Yumi and Ami were falling while wearing sunglasses to look cool on the cameras. And last but not least, Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P were falling down with opposite feelings. Agent P was calm and quiet while Doofenshmirtz was screaming and waving his arms around randomly.

Eddy: (Looking up from his cards) So, this is normal for you guys?  
Wario: Oh yes. Going through pipes isn't as bad as it seems. Unless you encounter the piranha plants.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: The more I learn about the world our alliance friends are from, the more nervous I get about thinking about how they survive.  
Ed: I want to visit their world!  
Eddy: You may be a loud friend, but a good one. At least you weren't screaming like a baby like that pharmacist.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
Doof: What!? I wasn't screaming like a baby! It was just a surprising experience to fall like that without landing on solid concrete!

Agent P coughed and rolled his eyes while trying not to laugh. Doofenshmirtz noticed this and looked annoyed.

Doof: I know you are trying not to laugh! Stop that!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams landed out of a warp pipe high in the skies and landed on cold snow. Ed looked up and saw a winter paradise location.

Ed: So white and fluffy! Like pretty bunnies!  
Eddy: (Still face first on the ground) You're allergic to rabbits Ed. Remember? Where are we guys?  
Peach: (Looking up from the snow) Hey I know this place! This is one of the paintings inside my castle!  
Daisy: Yeah! We get to test out our winter wear after all!

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Behold Cool Cool Mountain! One of the portraits depicted inside Princess Peach's Castle! This place is full of smooth snow, slippery ice and loads of peanguins! That MIGHT be part of one of our challenges today. (Winks) This is going to be a cool episode! (A familiar trombone tune plays which gets Don annoyed) Hey!  
[END DESCRIPTION]

Tycho: (Looks around) Anyone know where the Don Box is?  
Yumi: (Looks over a snowy hill and spots the Don Box) It's over there! Right next to loads of…..Penguins!?  
Tycho: Penguins?  
Ami: Oh I love penguins!  
Patrick & Ed: PENGUINS!

[COMBO CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Eddy]  
Sponge Bob: Our strong friends love penguins apparently!  
Eddy: That's never been established before.  
Sponge Bob: I know. We'd be great as a group. Want to join the alliance Patrick and I are in?  
Eddy: Sort of in an alliance but if it goes sour, we'll join you.  
Sponge bob: Splendid!  
[END COMBO CONFESSIONAL]

The teams went downhill to the Don Box.

Rosalina: (Gets the first tip and reads it) It is an All In. 'Penguin Pick Up.' Kind of obvious!  
Tycho: Whatever. Let's just do it.

Don: (Holding a small penguin next to a giant penguin) This All in challenge is quite simple. The final 10 just have to catch a penguin and bring it to this mother penguin. Seems simple but you know that this is the Ridonculous Race! OF COURSE it's going to be difficult!

Penguins were scattered everywhere as our teams tried to catch them. Heavy lunged forward to catch one but it just got away leaving Heavy landing face first in the snow. Ed and Patrick were running around trying to catch the penguins and possibly hug them tightly. Ami and Yumi were getting tired of running around for what seemed like forever and Eddy was just getting annoyed as he was chasing a penguin.

Eddy: (Annoyed) Come back here you little feather brain brat! (Runs off-screen but runs back onscreen in the opposite direction as he is being chased by a hoard of penguins) NO! I didn't mean it! Ed! Help me!

Ed: (Over in a corner petting a penguin who was nuzzling his chest) Pretty penguin!

Don: These shenanigans went on for a whole two hours! Can you believe that!? But eventually, our teams managed to find a way to get the penguins apart from Eddy and Ed who got a first place quickie as Ed was still holding onto his penguin while Eddy was being chased. I'll tell you one thing though, that little money loving guy can take a beating, even if it's from penguins.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: (Covered in marks made by the beaks of the penguins) I now officially HATE PENGUINS!  
Ed: But they're so soft and cuddly like mashed potatoes!  
Eddy: NO MORE PENGUINS!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Heavy tackled a penguin and Tycho delivered it to its mother safely but not before the penguin slapped Heavy's face.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy: I have never seen such a giant beast!  
Tycho: Penguins are mysterious creatures! Just like two other creatures I know.  
Heavy: (Crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow) Let me guess. Giraffes and Hedgehogs, right?  
Tycho: (Shrinks back) Maybe.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Sponge Bob and Patrick caught a penguin that was stuck to Patrick's back but they managed to pry it off and deliver it to the mother penguin. Peach and Daisy used a fish to catch one while Edd and Squidward caught one in a homemade net. Red seemed to be in an awkward situation as a penguin was cuddling him. Ashley looked surprised but managed to let out a small giggle.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Red: Why is it that little things seem to want to cuddle me?  
Ashley: It just shows how cute you are. It even makes me smile a little.  
[END COFNESSIONAL]

Wario guided a penguin to its mother using his 'special' weapon. He basically farted around it until it ran over to the mother penguin. Rosalina gave a penguin to the mother but looked disgusted and annoyed.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: Waluigi is a fine gentleman. But how did he become friends with Wario who is the complete opposite?  
G.I.R: (Scratches his head) I'm confused. They're opposites?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Waluigi: Seriously? Farting a penguin to its mother?  
Wario: (Has a slap mark on his face) What!? Just using my skills! But that look Rosalina gave. She might have lost interest in you. You need to tell her today.  
Waluigi: TOMORROW OK!?  
Wario: (Falls out of his seat) Ok.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P handed in their penguin followed by Ami and Yumi.

Yumi: Oh man we're in last place!  
Ami: (Reads the tip) Then we'll have to move fast. We need to find a nearby cabin and enter through the chimney.

Ed and Eddy landed inside the cabin and saw a path of ice in a cavern with what looked like a bottomless pit.

Ed: (Sees the Don Box and gets a tip from it) Here's the tip Eddy!  
Eddy: (Snatches the tip and reads it) Another All In. 'Nice Ice Slide Ride.'  
Ed: Oh I love slides!

Don: (Sliding down the slide of ice on a wooden bobsleigh) This is a fast paced All In challenge! Just like the title implies, our teams have to slide down this course using whatever they can but if you fall off then…it was nice knowing you. Once teams reach the end of the slide. They'll see a selection of flags with pictures of the teams. The teams have to take the flag that have their faces on it and it's a race outside to the chill zone by a nearby ski lift. Last team to arrive, MAY be headed home. See you at the finish!

Ed: Ok Eddy! What are we going to use to slide down?  
Eddy: (Smirks) We're sliding down in our own Ed style!

Ed and Eddy were sliding down the course as Eddy was riding on top of Ed who was sliding on his stomach.

Ed: Wheee! I love this format Eddy!  
Eddy: Just keep steady Ed! We definitely don't want to spin out of control and fall down into that pit.  
Ed: Spin? Ed loves to spin!  
Eddy: Ed! No!

Ed began to spin in circles which sent them zooming around the course at a crazy speed as they crashed into the ledge at the end of the course and were hanging onto the edge but they couldn'tget back up.

Eddy: Nice going lumpy!  
Ed: Sorry!  
Eddy: Now we need help to get up!

Other teams started to get to the finish and grabbed the flags without noticing Ed and Eddy who were shouting at them.

Eddy: They're ignoring us!  
Ed: Please help!

Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and G.I.R arrived at the end of the course.

Rosalina: I wonder where the two boys are.  
Eddy: We're over here under the edge!  
Daisy: (Not hearing Eddy's yelling) Don't know. But they haven't been team players if you know what I've been feeling.  
Wario: I can see what you're saying. We should cut them from the alliance.  
Ed: Oh no!  
Rosalina: (Not hearing Ed's gasp) Are you sure? They seem like nice boys.  
Peach: They are young and it IS a race. We should cut them so they can stay safe.  
Eddy: WE'RE NOT SAFE YOU TRAITORS!  
Wario: (Not hearing Eddy's shouting) Then it's settled they're out!

The group walked out of the cabin leaving a saddened Ed and an angry Eddy.

Eddy: I don't believe it! They are going to get what's coming to them! I'll make that happen!  
Ed: Now what Eddy! Every team has gone!

Sponge Bob, Patrick, Ami and Yumi arrived.

Ed: Guys! Over here! HELP!

Sponge Bob: (Looks over the edge with the others) What are you guys doing hanging out there?  
Eddy: (Notices the edge starting to break apart) We're stuck here and are about to fall! Help us up!  
Yumi: And what happens if we save you?  
Sponge Bob: You can join our alliance. Oh! Wait. You're already in an alliance so….  
Eddy: We're joining your alliance! No catches! HELP!  
Ed: PLEASE!

The edge broke of as Ed and Eddy screamed thinking it was all over but were saved by Sponge Bob and Yumi who caught their arms and pulled them to safety.

Yumi: (Smiles) Welcome to the group!  
Sponge Bob: Yes! The alliance grows stronger!

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: With Ed and Eddy on our side. We're going to blast through the competition!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Yumi: I hope they're team players.  
Ami: I'm sure they'll help us out.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: We've got our new mission! GET BACK AT THOSE TRATIORS!  
Ed: They're mean people. Except for that blue lady and that robot.  
Eddy: …..Ok. They can stay.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: (Outside the ski lift) We're here waiting for the teams to arrive and things are INTENSE!

Ashley and Red arrived first.

Don: First place!

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: (Hugs Red tightly) Yes!  
Red: Ack!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Heavy and Tycho arrived next.

Don: Second place!

More teams appeared onscreen in pictures.

3rd [Wario & Waluigi]  
4th [Rosalina & G.I.R]  
5th [Peach & Daisy]  
6th [Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]  
7th [Edd & Squidward]

The last three teams hurried to the chill zone with their flags. The girls arrived first, followed by the sea creatures and then the two Eds.

Don: And we've reached the end! Ami and Yumi take 8th and the little sea buddies take 9th! Ed and Eddy, you two are the last ones to arrive.

Eddy: (Growls) Great. I wanted to stay and…..  
Don: Hold on. I'm not done yet. You can have another chance at revenge!  
Ed: Does that mean?  
Don: Yes it does! It's a NON-ELIMINATION ROUND!  
Eddy: YES!  
Ed: Yay!  
Sponge Bob: What a relief.  
Yumi: Good to hear. Now all you need to do is….  
Eddy: I get what you mean. I have my own special task to perform and I WON'T fail it. (Walks up to Wario and the others)  
Wario: (Rubs the back of his head) Hey there little guy. I'm sorry to bring bad news but…..

WHACK!

Eddy knocked out Wario with one punch to the face.

Eddy: Don't bother! We've got a new group. Come on Ed! Let's get some hot chocolate.

The others looked at Eddy who stormed off then looked at Ed who walked by and huffed as he turned his head away from his previous friends.

Don: Oh-ho! Things just got interesting! Come back to see more brutal action on…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

END OF EPISODE


	20. Ep 18: Crystal Crazy

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Cool Cool Mountain was cold but our final 10 brought it right down to brutal. SO BRUTAL! Everyone went face first in the penguin grabbing challenge and then it was an intense slide ride down to the chill zone. But the main focus was on Ed and Eddy who were stuck in a tight spot and overheard their alliance talking about dropping them out of the group. Things were looking grim but the two were saved by Sponge Bob and Yumi and they joined their alliance and broke down their previous alliance….along with Wario's face! The two Cul-De-Sac boys ended up in last place but it was a non-elimination round so we're still at the final 10. Let's just end the recap here and get back to…THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

Don: We're here at the edge of Cool Cool Mountain where we're back with the Tele-Vortex Circle! (The circle gets lowered and switched on) Our first place team from last time are ready to head off to the next world.

Ashley and Red run past Don and entered the circle.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: First place really gives you a confidence boost. We're still in it to win it!  
Red: And we're going all the way!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

The teams were floating through the vortex as they were headed to their next destination.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Last time, we nearly got eliminated and those prissy princesses and those fat plumbers dropped us out of their alliance. Today is the day we get our payback!  
Ed: I don't like payback but I want them to pay. But Rosalina and G.I.R are too nice to harm.  
Eddy: Okay. I won't try to eliminate them. But they might fall victim to our payback. OK?  
Ed: (Hangs his head down) Ok.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Everyone landed out of a blue portal and arrived outside what looked like a cave. It was covered in crystals but had a wide open entrance.

G.I.R: The pretty stones! So shiny!  
Eddy: Wow! Those crystals must be worth a fortune!  
Doof: A cavern full of crystals?

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Or to give the actual name of the place, it's the Crystal Caverns! A series of caverns covered with multiple coloured crystals. Our teams will have to navigate their way through the caverns until they reach the central chamber here the Don Box is located.  
[END DESCRIPTION]

G.I.R entered the caves first with the others running behind them as he was screaming with joy.

G.I.R: (Loudly) So colourful! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

The cavern started to rumble as shards of the crystals from the ceiling fell onto the floor and shattered.

Wario: (Grabs G.I.R to keep him from talking) Ssh! This cavern appears to be fragile  
Peach: (Quietly) We have to be quiet! Otherwise the cavern will collapse on us.

The cavern rumbled again as Wario placed a hand around G.I.R's mouth.

Everyone: (Minus G.I.R0 Ssh!

G.I.R: (Quietly) Ok.

[CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: Ack! I forgot to mention that the cavern is REALLY old and fragile!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams entered the caverns and were divided into different caverns.

[-]

Edd, Squidward, Ashley and Red were walking quietly through the caverns.

Edd: (To the other team) So, how has this race been for you?  
Ashley: It's been a mixture of despair and sudden hints of surprise joy.  
Red: That's because Ashley got together with Toon Link!  
Ashley: (Pushes Red away) Red!  
Edd: It's cool. I got together with someone on this show too!  
Ashley: Really?  
Squidward: Seems our two teams have something in common. Maybe we can…

SHATTER!

A giant piece of a crystal fell from the ceiling and almost squashed the two teams but they lunged out of the way. They looked up to see Heavy with Sasha who broke the crystal.

Squidward: oh great! It's him again!  
Heavy: Heavy will stop you from progressing now.  
Edd: Where's your friend, Tycho?  
Heavy: He scouted on ahead. I have my own mission. I got rid of your teams one by one and you will both fall next.  
Ashley: Ok. He's the new Plankton and Mr Krabs.  
Heavy: I have mini gun! DO you think you can really stop me?

Red appeared behind Heavy and used his pitchfork to fling him away from the others.

Red: Oh no you don't!  
Ashley: Nice work Red!  
Edd: Let's get away from him while we can! Shall we form a new alliance?  
Ashley: Sure thing! Let's go!

The four ran off leaving Heavy behind all alone.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: And the new antagonist was born.  
Squidward: We need to keep on guard.  
Edd: True. But our new alliance is perfect! We've both been through the same torment on this show and we both HATE that Heavy male.  
Squidward: It's smooth sailing from here now on.  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy]  
Heavy: They need to pay for this!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Ami, Yumi, Sponge Bob, Patrick, Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P were walking down a cavern talking to each other.

Ami: And that's what happened to Ed and Eddy.  
Doof: Ouch. That's rough for the two kids. (Looks around but doesn't see them) Where are they anyway?  
Yumi: Eddy said he had something quick to take care of.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Yumi: And he better finish it quickly if he wants to stay in our alliance.  
Ami: Give him a chance. I'm sure he'll surprise us with his skills.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and G.I.R were walking quietly through one of the caverns. G.I.R was in Rosalina's arms and he was silent but scared of the falling bits of the crystals.

Peach: This cavern sure is old.  
Daisy: I know. Who do you think built it?

No one answered the question as they continued to walk. Wario was looking at Waluigi who was trying to avoid eye contact.

[CONFESSIONAL: Wario & Waluigi]  
Wario: So Today is the day that Waluigi over here tries to tell Rosalina his feelings. And from the looks of things, it's going to be a long try.

Waluigi was sweating a lot and was blushing deeply.

Waluigi: Thing smight be tense for me but you know…..Too bad! Wa…  
Wario: (Pushes him onto the ground) Don't say it!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Waluigi: So…..Rosalina.  
Rosalina: (Looks at him) Yes?  
Waluigi: Well….you see…..the thing is….I wanted to tell you…that (Notices a large chunk of a crystal heading toward their way) Look out!  
Rosalina: What the?

Waluigi grabbed Rosalina who was holding G.I.R and moved them to a safe zone away from the crystal as it rolled past them.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: That was a close call there! Luckily Waluigi was there to save us!  
G.I.R: He's a cool purple man guy!  
Rosalina: And I sense he's struggling with his feelings. Once this chaos is over, I'll help him feel calmer by expressing my feelings to him!  
G.I.R: GO ROSALINA!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Peach: Where did THAT come from?  
Wario: More like who threw that over here!? Look!

Everyone turned around to see Ed and Eddy blocking their path.

Eddy: Hi.  
Daisy: What was that for?  
Eddy: To give you a heads up. I'm getting back at you for dropping us out of your alliance.  
Peach: By throwing a crystal at us?  
Eddy: That was just the starter. And now…for the main course!  
Wario: What are you going to do? (Mimics Eddy's using his yo-yo)throw your little yo-yo at us?  
Waluigi: (Snickers) Good one.  
Eddy: No. This is our payback! Ed!

Ed stepped in front of Eddy and put his hands together.

Ed: HIYA!

Ed slammed his head onto the ground which made the cavern and the ground rumble. Shards of crystals dropped onto the floor that broke apart sending the others down underground. Ed and Eddy looked down the hole that Ed made.

Ed: Are you sure they'll be ok?  
Eddy: I'm sure. Have you not been paying attention to this show? Everyone ends up alive after this whole chaos is over.  
Ed: You make a good point. Let's head back to the others.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: THAT'S how it's done!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

All of the other teams reached the central cavern. It was a giant circle with stairs down to a lower area. Large blocks made out of crystals were scattered on the lower area. Ed and Eddy joined the group in the central cavern.

Sponge Bob: There you are! Where did you two go?  
Eddy: Just sorted out some loose ends. (Notices the Don Box) There's the Don Box! (Gets a tip and reads it) It's an All In! 'Crystal Clear Sculptures.'

Don: (Standing next to a crystal sculpture of himself) For this All In challenge, teams have to make a sculpture using the crystal blocks in the central cavern. Once they created 'something', they can bring it to the exit leading to the outside of the caverns and reach the chill zone. Last team to reach the chill zone, MIGHT be cut from the race. (Admires his crystal sculpture) That is one fine sculpture!

[-]

Squidward: At last! Another art challenge! Let's do this thing!  
Heavy: Even if you finish the sculptures, (Sarcastically) GOOD LUCK finding a way out!

Everyone turned around and saw Heavy and Tycho by the exit. Heavy was holding onto one of the crystal blocks.

Heavy: Pull it Tycho!  
Tycho: Whatever you say Heavy.

Tycho pulled out a crystal out of the wall which caused a loud rumble to occur as crystals fell apart and piled up together blocking the entrance.

Heavy: (His voice yelling from the other side) Now we make the sculpture and win first place! See you later itty bitty loser teams!

The two walked away from the mess they've just made.

Eddy: Wow. What a jerk!  
Edd: I know. We've seen his tactics face first before! We need to finish those sculptures.  
Squidward: (Carving himself out of the crystal block) Already on it!  
Doof: Let's work together!

The teams spent half an hour making the sculptures. Ed was playing with some crystal shards. Doofenshmirtz was making measurements. Ami and Sponge Bob were admiring the shine coming off of the crystals and Patrick was juggling crystal shards. Finally, everyone made their sculptures. From left to right they made…

A sculpture of Squidward. [Made by Edd and Squidward]  
A scary ghost. [Made by Ashley and Red]  
A pile of Krabby Patties. [Made by Sponge Bob and Patrick]  
A sculpture of Ami and Yumi on guitars. [Made by Ami and Yumi]  
A horse. [Made by Ed and Eddy]  
A sculpture of Norm the Robot. [Made by Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P]

Ashley: Now we need to blast that pile of crystals away. Follow me!

Everyone except for Ami, Yumi, Ed and Eddy went to try and clear the pile of crystals. Ami and Yumi were too busy staring at the sculpture Ed and Eddy made.

Ami: Why did you make a horse? I can understand that Ed likes a lot of weird things but why did you agree to make it?  
Eddy: So I could do this! Pay attention!

The two followed every word Eddy was about to say.

Eddy: Look at Ed! Now back to me! Now back to Ed! Now back to me! Sadly, he isn't me. But if he stopped smelling like gravy, buttered toast and chickens and used my special cologne he could smell like me. Look down. Now back up. Where are you? You're in the crystal caverns with the man that Ed could smell like! What's in your hands, back at me. Its two crystals shaped like that thing you love. Look again, the crystals are now tickets to the chill zone. Anything is possible in this race when you smell like my cologne. (Is now sitting on the crystal horse) I'm on a crystal horse!

The two girls just wore expressions that literally said 'what the heck did I just hear?'

[COMBO CONFESSIONAL: Don & Eddy]  
Don: …I have no words to describe that.

Eddy just smirks while whistling a familiar tune.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Edd: (Trying to pry the crystals away but failing) Man this is a complicated task. Hey Eddy! Got a plan to get rid of this wall?  
Eddy: Sure thing Sockhead! Ed!  
Ed: Yes Eddy!  
Eddy: Go and destroy the wall and reach the chill zone! There will be gravy in it for you.  
Ed: Okay Eddy!

Ed ran straight through the pile of crystals creating an Ed shaped hole causing the crystals to fall down and unblock the exit.

Squidward: Nice manipulation! I like your style.  
Eddy: I like your attitude squid guy!  
Sponge Bob: Onwards to the chill zone everyone!

Everyone ran outside the exit.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: I'm starting to like your freaky friends.  
Edd: Your 'friends' seem okay to me too.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Wario and Waluigi landed on the floor with a THUD. G.I.R landed on top of them feeling happy as he enjoyed what he thought was a ride down below. Rosalina floated onto the ground while Peach an Daisy floated down using parasols.

Waluigi: Well that was unhelpful.  
Rosalina: (Help both of them up) Are you okay? That was a rough fall.  
Waluigi: I'm fine. (Blushes) And about our….  
G.I.R: YAY! PURPLE MAN IS SAFE!

The cavern rumbled very loudly as more crystal shards fell and broke apart and the ground around them broke apart leaving them in a circle. G.I.R placed his hands on his mouth.

G.I.R: (Quietly) Sorry.  
Wario: We need to reach the other side. (Points to an exit with light coming through it) There's the exit! Let's roll!

Wario farted sending him onto the other side. Rosalina floated over to the other side with G.I.R clinging onto her dress. Peach floated using her parasol and Daisy flipped over to the other side. That left Waluigi on his own.

Waluigi: (Sighs) Why don't I have anything unique? (Jumps over to the other side but lands face first) Ow!

The cavern rumbled loudly again as Wario and Rosalina helped Waluigi up.

Rosalina: This cavern is pretty weak. Even the slightest move could cause this place to collapse on us.  
G.I.R: (Worried) W-What do we do?  
Rosalina: I don't know.

Everyone huddled together looking worried as the cavern continued to rumble.

[-]

Heavy and Tycho reached the chill zone with a crystal sculpture of Sasha.

Don: So you've arrived first.  
Heavy: Yes. We are superior team!  
Don: You are a team that's having a 10 minute penalty.

A 10:00 appeared onscreen.

Heavy: What!? Why!?  
Tycho: Let me guess. It's due to us blocking the exit.  
Don: You got it! Step aside please.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy: I am hating this show even more now.  
Tycho (Sighs) I just put up with it. This whole antagonist phase is his own thing.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Heavy: Fine. Whatever. Those teams are stuck in the caverns!

Ed and Eddy arrived onto the chill zone.

Don: From last to first guys! Great job!  
Ed: Yay! Where's the gravy Eddy?  
Eddy: Fine. Here you go Ed. (Hands him a cup of gravy) Enjoy.  
Ed: YES!

Ed drank the gravy as the other groups started to arrive.

Don: (To Edd and Squidward) 2nd! (To Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P) 3rd! (To Ashley and Red) 4th! (To Ami and Yumi) 5th! (To Sponge Bob and Patrick) 6th!  
Heavy: God damn it.

[-]

The others were still crowded together in the collapsing cavern that was collapsing at a slow rate.

Peach: We really need to find a way out of here.  
Daisy: I just want to blast out of here and get away from this place.  
Waluigi: Blast…blast…..Blast! That's it!  
Wario: What's it?  
Waluigi: I got a way to save you all. (Pulls out his instantaneous bomb-omb) And this is it?  
Rosalina: A bomb-omb?  
Wario: The instantaneous bomb-omb!?  
Waluigi: That's right. I will set this off while you lot run to the exit. You'll be blown to the exit and out of this place!  
Peach: But if that's an instantaneous bomb-omb, then you'll be blown up.  
Waluigi: I know. And that's a risk I'll have to take.  
Wario: I can't let you go.  
Rosalina: Please! Don't do it.  
Waluigi: Ok listen! I want to get something off my chest. (The others listen to him) I know my past has been me acting cruel, sneaky and mischievous and you two princesses (Points to Peach and Daisy) don't see me as a friend. You've probably haven't even cared about me before but this race has changed me when I got to know Rosalina better. (Looks at Rosalina) You are one of the best and beautiful girls I have met and have made me realise I can be nice and playful at the same time. I want you to stay in this race for as long as you can so go and win it it! I'll be rooting for you even if it's in the afterlife. Wario, it was a great pleasure to be your buddy. I'll miss you greatly. (Sets the bomb-omb down) But I'm doing this for all of you.  
Wario: ….I'm staying here. You've been a great pal to me. You girls run on ahead.  
Waluigi: And G.I.R. Stay cute and awesome little buddy.  
G.I.R: (Tears up) Y-Yes p-p-purple buddy.  
Rosalina: I….don't know what to say.  
Peach: Me too.  
Daisy: Same here.  
Waluigi: Then don't say anything. Just run. Run you crazy girls!

The girls nodded as they began to run away as the cavern rumbled. Waluigi and Wario looked at each other as Waluigi placed his hand on the bomb-omb.

Wario: You do realise that this is insane.  
Waluigi: Yep.  
Wario: And we'll probably get killed by the blast.  
Waluigi: (Tears up slightly) Yep. But….you know…..  
Wario: (Smiles for the first time in his life) Go on. Say it.  
Waluigi: (Tears roll down his cheeks) TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME!

CLICK…

…

…..

BOOM!

The bomb-omb was set off causing a massive explosion in the caverns. The princesses and G.I.R were sent flying through the exit while screaming. All four of them hugged together for safety.

[-]

DING!

Don: Heavy and Tycho. Your penalty is up. 7th place.  
Heavy: Finally.  
Tycho: Seemed to take ages. (Hears female screams) Do you hear something?

The girls and G.I.R landed onto the chill zone on top of Heavy and Tycho knocking them out as a massive pile of crystals piled up next to the chill zone.

Don: That was an interesting landing. You've reached 8th and 9th place. (Looks around) Uh, where are those two plumber looking guys?

G.I.R: (Crying) G-G-G-Gone! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Don: (Confused) Gone?  
Rosalina: (Tears drop down her face) We fell into the most fragile part of the cavern and those two blew up a bomb-omb themselves to save us.  
Don: (Gasps) Really!? Are they truly gone?  
Rosalina: I don't know!  
Peach: We finally realised their other side. They ARE nice people after all! (Cries) I'll miss them so much!  
Daisy: (Cries) Me too!

The girls and G.I.R hugged together while crying.

Don: (Places a hand on his chest) If they are truly gone then they will be missed. That means we'll have to get….

…..

…..

….

…..

…..

…

RUMBLE!

The pile of crystals started to move.

Don: Uh, did those crystals move?  
Daisy: They did!  
Peach: I saw them move!  
G.I.R: Me too! Me too!  
Rosalina: Does that mean?

…

…..

…

….

POW!

The crystals were punched away revealing a battered and bruised Waluigi and Wario with rips in their clothes and hats.

Everyone: (Minus Don) WALUIGI! WARIO!

Waluigi: (Tired) Wow…..we actually made it Wario! Are you….Ack!

The girls and G.I.R hugged Waluigi and Wario tightly.

Peach: Oh we're so glad you're okay!  
G.I.R: You're safe! So happppppppppppppppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
Waluigi: Nice to see you're happy G.I.R (Pats G.I.R's head) You okay Wario?  
Wario: Right as rain Waluigi.  
Daisy: It's nice to see the other side of you two.  
Don: I'm glad to see you two are alright.  
Wario: Thanks.  
Don: Which makes it really painful for me to say you're the last team to arrive and you're out of the race.  
Everyone: (Minus Don, Wario and Waluigi) WHAT!?  
Peach: Come on! This has to be a non-elimination round! Please!  
Don: I'm sorry. It's the network's schedule and rules.  
Waluigi: It's cool guys. We kind of expected this. We'll be rooting for you.  
Rosalina: (Hugs Waluigi) Thank you for your wonderful heart.  
Waluigi: No problem. Just do one thing for me.  
Rosalina: Yes. What is it?  
Waluigi: Take those urban brats down!  
Rosalina: I will avenge you my purple prince! But for now, we'll have to part ways. But first….

Rosalina lunged into Waluigi kissing him on the lips making them fall down as pink hearts emitted onscreen.

[-]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Wario & Waluigi]

Scenes involving Wario and Waluigi rolled by.

Waluigi: Without a doubt, that was the toughest experience of my life.  
Wario: So many places and so many action packed adventures. I definitely feel like my so called 'rival.'  
Waluigi: We do not mention him and the green one in this race. But I definitely got a lot out of this. New friends, old friends and a girlfriend too! But no matter what situation we're in, we'll always be fantastic as it is always that special time.  
Wario: That special time!  
Waluigi: You know what we mean.  
Both: WALUIGI TIME!

The two were seen in a bus driving away from the caverns.

Waluigi: Hey! I got something that will make you happy.  
Wario: What's that?  
Waluigi: (Holds out a bag of crystals) How much do you think we'll make selling this back in the Mushroom Kingdom?  
Wario: (Laughs) Oh you're a new man Waluigi!  
Waluigi: (Laughs) Yes I am!

[======================================]

END OF EPISODE


	21. Ep 19: Convention Collection

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! The final 10 entered the Crystal Caverns! Sounds like a classy name but the place was rough and dangerous since it could collapse at any minute. Our teams had to create sculptures made out of solid crystal and Heavy showed off his teams power again but all of his enemies remained in the game. Speaking of enemies, the other side of the bitter rivalries went so sour, my mouth couldn't handle it. Eddy and Ed turned up the heat and sent his former alliance underground which caused Waluigi and Wario to sacrifice their spots in the race and save the others. 9 teams remain and it's time to change the style in today's edition of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[======================]

Don: We're outside the Crystal Caverns where our final 9 are ready to head off to the next location. (Faces the final 9) Are you ready to head off to the next exciting location!?

Squidward: Sure. You don't need to put any emphasis on your statements.  
Peach: Uh, Don. Where's the Tele-Vortex?  
Don: Yeah, turns out that Tele-Vortex thing takes ages to charge up once all of its power has been used up.  
Sponge Bob: So we're stuck here!  
Don: Don't worry square guy! We got the backup transportation coming up any second now!

A purple door appeared with a puff of smoke. It had a boo ghost design on it and our final 9 looked confused.

Eddy: A door?  
Ami: Where did it even come from?  
Don: From Boo Bang Door Deposit Services. They always provide a fast delivery. No more questions just enter through that door!  
Heavy: Heavy goes first!  
Tycho: Coming through!

Heavy and Tycho rushed through the door first followed by the others.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy: Last time, we got penalty due to brute force. That made Heavy learn something.  
Tycho: To get a good outcome, you need to use your brain. This time, we're going to think. It's best to take the out one by one staring with the weak link.  
Heavy: Weakest link?  
Tycho: Think about it. The teams have been split into three alliances or some sort of groups. The princesses and that little robot all harbour a grudge against Ed and Eddy. That means they won't target us so we don't need to be concerned about them…..yet.  
Heavy: I'm with you so far.  
Tycho: And that sock-headed Brainiac, that squid, that little girl and that devil are against us but can't stop your brute force. So, that leaves us with those other sea creatures, those rock stars and that pharmacist with his platypus friend thing. I heard the previous two have a strong bond so that leaves the scientist.  
Heavy: Got it! We get rid of science guy and platypus with hat while being sneaky like blue spy to lower the concern about ourselves from the others.  
Tycho: Precisely.  
Heavy: But how?  
Tycho: This is where I come in. (Pulls out a phone and makes a call) First rule about joining something like the Inventory, always have connections with the world.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

9 purple doors appeared outside the next location. All of the teams exited the doors but found out they were suspended in the sky. Our nine teams fell onto the ground and groaned.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Daisy: Why is it that the untested Tele-Vortex is the SAFEST mode of transportation?  
Peach: I don't know.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Doof: (Gets up first and sees the location) Sweet! A science convention here in Danville!

[-]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: Danville! Home to two bright, young inventors and our beloved scientist and platypus agent! This science convention serves as our challenge location. The teams are in for a mad dash challenge today!  
[END DESCRIPTION]

[-]

The teams entered the building where the convention was. Loads of stalls were set up with different various gadgets and whatnot. The teams got their tips from the Don Box.

Rosalina: (Reads the tip) It's a Stay and Play Area Challenge.  
Daisy: That's a new one.

Don: (Standing next to one of the stalls in the convention) Yeah, this show has to be divided into proper categories so this introduces the Stay and Play Area Challenges. One extreme challenge in one location. For this challenge (Picks up a blue glowing orb) teams will have go on a scavenger hunt to find these blue orbs. Collect ten of them to access the door that leads to the Googolplex mall where today's chill zone is. The last team to arrive MIGHT be headed home tonight.

[-]

Heavy was on his own as he was collecting orbs. He managed to find the last orb he needed.

Heavy: Great! Now to find Tycho and win this thing!

The orbs that Heavy was carrying levitated by magic and were taken away from Heavy and were given to Ashley who was revealed as the one who used the magic. Big shocker. Edd, Red and Squidward were with her.

Heavy: Hey! Give those back!  
Ashley: Nope. Just using my skills to my advantage.  
Edd: Thanks for the orbs. Squidward, if you please.  
Squidward: With pleasure!

Squidward squirted ink all over the floor making to too slippery for Heavy to cross.

Heavy: You think that will stop Heavy Weapons Guy? Watch and learn!

Heavy slammed his fists onto the ground making the others fall down causing the orbs to scatter all over the place.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: We really need to sort out Heavy's strength. And I have the perfect curse to place on him!  
Red: (Gasps) You mean…..THAT curse!?  
Ashley: Yep!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Ed: (Scared) What do we do Eddy!?  
Eddy: (Concerned) Just run!

The two collected ten blue orbs but were running away from Rosalina, G.I.R, Peach and Daisy.

Peach: We're going to GET you for eliminating our new friends!  
Eddy: It's YOUR fault for betraying us! Just go back to your castle princess! Whichever one you're supposed to be in!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: Wow. That's one specific burn Eddy just said there.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Eddy and Ed stopped when G.I.R blocked their path.

G.I.R: (With angry red eyes) No one insults my friends!

G.I.R fired a big boxing glove out of his head which knocked Eddy and the orbs away.

Ed: Eddy! No! (Looks at G.I.R with a furious face) That's it! No more new friends!

Ed grabbed G.I.R and threw him high into the air.

Peach & Daisy: (Gasps) G.I.R!

Rosalina appeared from nowhere and safely caught G.I.R.

G.I.R: Thanks Rosie!  
Rosalina: I'm just glad you are safe G.I.R.  
Eddy: (Gets up and runs away with Ed while screaming) This isn't over!

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: This competition has turned into a war! We're sitting ducks to those prissy princesses and that dumb robot!  
Ed: Yeah! For once, I agree with Eddy!  
Eddy: Glad to hear that! Wait….for once!?  
Ed: Not important right now.  
Eddy: Right. We need to find a way to get rid of those two teams!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: Wow! Glad I'm not involved in that war!  
Patrick: Uh huh!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Sponge Bob, Patrick, Ami and Yumi were hiding behind a podium looking at a pile or blue orbs that was being guarded by tough looking bodyguards.

Ami: Looks like some scientist wants to use those blue orbs. How are we going to get them?  
Sponge Bob: I have a plan but we need a distraction.  
Patrick: Leave that to me buddy.

Patrick walked up to the two bodyguards who looked down at him.

Bodyguard 1: Can we help you starfish man?  
Patrick: ….  
Bodyguard 2: Can you speak at all?

Patrick stayed silent until he punched both bodyguards in the groin which enraged them as he started to run away with the bodyguards running after him.

Ami: Wow. He sure has guts.  
Sponge Bob: That's my pal now watch this!

Sponge Bob breathed in for a long time making the blue orbs move towards him and land in his holes around his face and body.

Yumi: Nice one.  
Sponge Bob: (Out of breath) T….Thanks.

Patrick came back after losing the guars but was slightly bruised.

Patrick: See. Nothing to it. (Falls onto the ground) Sleepy time.  
Yumi: Ouch.  
Sponge Bob: Now we can go to the chill zone and…. (The orbs start to get magnetised out of his holes) W-What the?

Sponge Bob, Ami and Yumi looked up to see a giant magnet stealing all the orbs.

Ami: Who's up there!?

[-]

Doof: And that makes ten! We got the orbs buddy! Now let's…..

Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P's blue orbs were taken away by the giant magnet.

Doof: What the? Who's up there?  
?: (In a familiar voice) Why hello there!  
Doof: (Gasps) No way! Rodney!?

Rodney, one of Doofenshmirtz's rivals appeared out of the window of the crane.

Rodney: Ah Doofenshmirtz! Never expected YOU to last this long in this little façade!  
Doof: Grr! Rodney!  
Rodney: I see that I have stopped your chances of winning! Horray!  
Doof: Not if I have anything to say about it! Come on Perry the Platypus! We're entering that crane!

Doofenshmirtz and Agent P climbed the ladder to the crane while the others looked concerned.

Edd: Something tells me that Rodney fellow was summoned here on purpose.  
Ashley: You're right!  
Red: But that leaves one question.  
Squidward: Who summoned him here?

[-]

Rodney: The orbs are in place! You definitely have the money?  
Tycho: (Sitting in a nearby chair) Absolutely! You're doing a marvellous performance so far! Now we can…..

KNOCK! BAM! BAM!

The door to the crane was slowly being broken down.

Doof: Rodney! I'm coming for you!  
Rodney: Oh no! You have to get out of here before they see you!  
Tycho: Oh don't worry. I'm not even here. (Slowly dissolves away) I'm a hologram. See you after the show.

Tycho's hologram disappears just as Doofenshmirtz and Agent P barged into the crane.

Doof: The jig is up Rodney! Drop the orbs!  
Rodney: Never! If you want them, you'll have to fight me for them! Scientist against scientist!  
Doof: Leave this one to me Perry the Platypus!

Agent P nodded and sat down onto the chair as the two scientists began to tussle around until they accidently leaned against a red button.

WARNING! SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED! COMPLETE BUILDING DESTRUCTION WILL OCCUR IN TEN SECONDS!

Rodney: Oh dear! Why do we always put self-destruct buttons on our inventions!  
Eddy (From the outside) Oh dang it! We got to get out of here!  
Peach: Everyone to the chill zone! Now!

Everyone ran outside the building leaving Rodney, Agent P and Dr Doofenshmirtz in the crane.

TOTAL DRESTRUCTION IN 3, 2, 1…..ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR DAY!

Doof & Rodney: Thanks!

BOOM!

[-]

The other teams made it onto the chill zone where Don was just as the building exploded leaving everyone with wide eyes.

Don: Wow. This is going to be a problem. But I guess since no one got any orbs we'll have to do a different challenge.  
Ami: (Notices something in the sky) Wait! Look!

A helicopter flew by with Rodney in it carrying the blue orbs in a big sheet.

Rodney: Da dum da dun dum! Rodney takes the orbs away! Ha!  
Ashley: Oh no he doesn't! Red! Use your trident!  
Red: Already on it Ashley!

Red threw his trident high into the sky which punctured a hole in the sheet making the orbs drop and land in a pile next to the chill zone.

Don: Nice work. That means all of you are safe!  
Everyone: Yeah!  
Don: Now go ahead and get some rest.

Everyone left leaving Don on his own. He was about to leave when Dr Doofenshmirtz landed in the pile of orbs. Agent P parachuted his way onto the pile.

Don: Ah! You two are here! Great! But what isn't great is the fact that you're in last place. I'm afraid it's over.  
Doof: Aw man! Something tells me that we've been set up Perry the Platypus. I'm sorry for ruining it for us.

Agent P patted his back and gave a warm smile.

Doof: Aw! You're not mad! Thank Perry the Platypus! How about a good old fashioned fist bump?

Agent P's smile grew even wider as they fist bumped.

[-]  
[ELIMINATION RECAP: Dr Doofenshmirtz & Agent P]

Scenes involving Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P rolled by.

Doof: Eh, it's been a mixed run for us. We had some great times and some pretty rough landings.  
Agent P just makes his usual sound.  
Doof: And 9th place isn't so bad! We've made it further than so many other teams. I'm proud of us. Woo-hoo!

The two were seen walking back to Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated.

Doof: Come on Perry the Platypus! Maybe we can squeeze in an evil scheme before the day ends. You up for it?

Agent P gave a thumbs up making Doofenshmirtz smile.

Doof: Great then let's go!

[END ELIMINATION RECAP]

Don: We're left with 8 and the show's going o remain great! Stay tuned for more action on…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[==========================]

Rodney and Tycho were seen standing outside on the streets.

Rodney: Well the deed is done. Can I have my cash?  
Tycho: (Handing Rodney the cash) Thanks for your co-operation Rodney. It was helpful. Now that those two are gone, it's time to target the sea creatures and the rock stars.  
Rodney: A tactical player. I like that sort of guy. Well, best luck in the race. Not that you'll need it of course.

The two laughed as the night went on. But behind a nearby wall, Sponge Bob was there and heard the whole conversation and gasped with his hands against his mouth.

[=========================]

END OF EPISODE


	22. Ep 20: Hitting Rock Bottom

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our nine teams set off through a science convention in Danville finding blue orbs. It was a short leg but the place got a surprise from the explosive kind when Dr Doofenshmirtz tangled with his rival Rodney and blew up the convention causing Doofenshmirtz and Agent P to get eliminated. (Standing inside a control room that's starting to spark and explode) We're still in this thing together despite a few technical difficulties. (An explosion occurs) Ack! I don't know why our technical equipment is malfunctioning but the show will go on! (Another explosion goes off) Yeargh! Keep watching this episode of…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! (An explosion occurs making the screen slowly turn to static) CARTOON…C-C-CRA-AFTS…..S-S-S-S-S-S-S

The screen turned to static then switch to a picture of the camera landing on Red's head knocking him out with Ashley, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina gasping with Edd, Squidward and Don on the other side looking concerned.

EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES

[=================================]

Don ran into the main room of a purple bunker attached to a plane that was soaring through the skies. The entire electrical circuits of the technical equipment were malfunctioning. Everyone looked concerned.

Tycho: What's going on Don!?  
Don: I don't know! Our equipment is acting up for some bazar reason! All of our circuits are fried due to a large amount of 5 day old gravy. Was anyone drinking gravy in here a few days ago?

Everyone except the three Eds were confused and shrugged. Edd and Eddy looked at Ed with angrily concerned faces while Ed was mouthing 'Ssh' to them.

[================]

FLASHBACK: 5 DAYS AGO

Ed and G.I.R were sitting in the control room drinking loads of gravy while laughing.

Ed: Isn't gravy awesome! It's like drink the brown liquor of heaven!  
G.I.R: Yeah! Brown deliciousness! Whee!

Ed and G.I.R accidently spilled gravy onto the controls.

Ed: Oops. Oh well. What's the worst that could happen?

END FLASHBACK

[================]

The room started to spark and blow up.

Peach: Aah! What do we do!?  
Don: Don't worry! (Pulls a lever making the doors on the floor open revealing the Tele-Vortex that was sparking slightly) We'll have to dive through the Tele-Vortex!  
Ami: But isn't that still on the fritz!?  
Don: It's either jump through that or die.  
Yumi: Then let's jump.  
Don: It'll lead you to the next location but I don't know exactly where you'll end up. Just jump! NOW!

Everyone jumped off the plane and into the Tele-Vortex. Sponge Bob and Patrick cheered as they fell while other like Heavy and Tycho stayed silent.

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: Jumping through that vortex was fun but a little scary. But Patrick and I are ready to switch to serious mode!  
Patrick: Sponge Bob told me what happened last night about Tycho and Heavy. They're targeting us and the girls too!  
Sponge Bob: We need to stop them pronto!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Everyone exited a portal that appeared under the sea. Everyone was calm now that they were away from the plane but when they looked down, they saw they were next to the top of a long road heading straight down into a deep unknown section. Our teams screamed as they fell down the road and landed on undersea sand.

Don: (Getting up and cracking his body back into place) God I hate those type of landings. Anyway, welcome to the next world.

Everyone looked around and saw a dark undersea town filled with spooky rocks and mist.

Sponge Bob: Oh no! Not this place!  
Patrick: Oh no!  
Yumi: You know this place?  
Sponge Bob: All too well.

[-]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: I see our undersea best friends have recognised the terrifying realms of Rock Bottom. A place where mystery doesn't even describe 1 percent of this place! It's time for our teams to venture into Rock Bottom!

[END DESCRIPTION]

[-]

Don: Ok teams! Since we have some technical problems, we couldn't place the Don Boxes in time so well have to go straight to the Stay and Play Area Challenge!

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: Another one? Where's the originality? The creativeness? What's wrong with this show?  
Daisy: I think it's safe not to discuss the problems with this whole story. The levels of insanity have already gone through the roof.  
Peach: Yeah, I guess I agree. I mean, all four walls have probably been broken since episode one!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Eddy: What's the challenge then?  
Don: It's time for the painful yet extremely exciting 'Rock Bottom Ridonculous Relay Race!'

Confetti as blasted all over the floor and the final eight.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: A relay race? This is going be one of THOSE episode isn't it?  
Ed: (Playing with the confetti) I like the pretty pieces of paper!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Here's how the relay works. (Brings up an electronic screen showing the locations of the relay) You'll complete an eight part race with a challenge in each section. Here's a description of each section!

[====================]

SECTION ONE – BOARDING THE BRIDGES

Task: Create a bridge out of square boards and walk across it to cross a large gap between two sides.

[-]

SECTION TWO – THE PRESSURE IS ON

Task: Cross a field full of active mysterious geysers. Watch out when they erupt.

[-]

SECTION THREE – WRECK ON DECK

Task: Walk across a suspended log while avoiding wrecking balls.

[-]

SECTION FOUR – SHOCKING DETOUR

Task: Walk through a cavern full of electric eels.

[-]

SECTION FIVE – STONES IN THE SWAMP

Task: Cross a green swamp using stepping stones on the water.

[-]

SECTION SIX – SKULL STEP

Task: Hop across a cavern full of giant skulls.

[-]

SECTION SEVEN – THE MYSTERY ROUND

Task: Walk through the super special mystery zone to reach the eighth and final section.

[-]

SECTION EIGHT – THE CLIFFHANGER

Task: Climb up the steep road to the entrance to Rock Bottom where the chill zone is. Last team to arrive MAY be eliminated.

[===========================]

Don: And those are the descriptions of the challenge. Got it?

[CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: This is one dark place. I bet the sections a brutal.  
G.I.R: We'll be brave and triumph like master would!  
Rosalina: (Smiles) Yes we will.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: So we hear about the challenge and think it's going to be fun even if we're stuck in Rock Bottom again. Word of advice; NEVER try to get a bus down here!  
Patrick: The only thing I'm interested in, besides watching out for Heavy and Tycho, is finding out what the mystery zone is.  
Sponge Bob: I hope it's someplace super exciting!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Ok then! Teams get ready to race in three!...Two!...One!...

…

…..

Don: GO!

The final eight rushed off into the dark atmospheres of Rock Bottom.

[-]

[STAGE ONE]

The eight teams stood at one side of a large canyon. Square boards were stacked beside them.

Daisy: That is one large canyon.  
Peach: (Nailing a board to the canyon side) Quickly! We need to form the bridge.  
Daisy: What's with the rushed attitude?  
Peach: Look at the two kids.

Daisy looked and saw Ed and Eddy who have almost finished the bridge using Ed's head as a hammer as he smacked the nails into the boards.

Daisy: Oh. Right.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Ed's head. Always a good tool for any situation!  
Ed: I am a might sledgehammer!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Edd, Squidward, Ashley and Red were using normal tactics while G.I.R was using a hammer inside his head to nail the boards with Rosalina. That left Sponge Bob, Patrick, Ami, Yumi, Heavy and Tycho. Ami and Yumi were nailing the boards but were flipped upside down.

Yumi: Hey! (Notices who did it) Sponge Bob! Patrick! What are you doing?  
Sponge Bob: Just watch!

Loads or rocks were fired at Sponge Bob and Patrick who took the pain. Heavy and Tycho were the ones fired the rocks.

Ami: What are they doing?  
Patrick: They want us gone so they can take out the others later.  
Yumi: Keep blocking the shots. We'll finish the bridge.

The two teams got to work staying in the game.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Yumi: Okay. Now we know that those two firing the rocks are not to be trusted.  
Ami: I hope they get eliminated today.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

CURRENT STATS  
1st [Ed & Eddy]  
2nd [Rosalina & G.I.R]  
3rd [Peach & Daisy]  
4th [Ashley & Red]  
5th [Edd & Squidward]  
6th [Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
7th [Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
8th [Ami & Yumi]

[-]

STAGE TWO

The teams faced a field of geysers that went on and off at a random set of speeds and patterns.

Squidward: This is one place where luck has to be on your side.  
Edd: We need to think this one though. Only an idiot would rush through that.  
Heavy: YEARGH!

Heavy and Tycho barged past Edd and Squidward knocking them over as the two ran through the geysers. Tycho was flown into the air due to his light weight but landed on Heavy's shoulders who rushed through the geysers getting covered in water but staying on the ground as the two reached the other side.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: Man I hate those two.  
Edd: Tycho's alright at times but Heavy is despicable.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Tycho found a nearby pressure valve and broke it causing the geysers to burst out at full speed and power.

Heavy: See ya! Wouldn't want to be ya!

The two ran off to the next section.

Squidward: They broke the geyser field!  
Edd: But allowed everyone else to rush through with a clear path. We just have to go around the geysers now!  
Squidward: Brilliant!

The two rushed around the geysers with other teams following them. Rosalina, Peach and Daisy stayed together with G.I.R on Daisy's shoulders. Ed ran while laughing with Eddy on his shoulders. The others managed to catch up too.

[-]

CURRENT RANKS

1st [Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
2nd [Edd & Squidward]  
3rd [Peach & Daisy]  
4th [Rosalina & G.I.R]  
5th [Ed & Eddy]  
6th [Ami & Yumi]  
7th [Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
8th [Ashley & Red]

[-]

STAGE THREE

The teams were faced with a log going across two sides of Rock Bottom. Wrecking balls were swinging from side to side over the log making our teams nervous.

Edd: Those things look like they could hurt someone really badly.  
Heavy: (Pushes Edd to one side) Move aside little man! (Hops onto the log) Let a true man show you how it's done!  
Sponge Bob: (Hops onto Heavy's shoulders and jumps onto one o the wrecking balls) Not so fast big guy!  
Heavy: What will you do little cheese man?  
Sponge Bob: Geronimo!

Sponge Bob swung the wrecking ball that he was on right into Heavy knocking him off into the pit.

Tycho: Heavy! Oh, you're in for it now!  
Patrick: (Bumps into Tycho sending him down the pit) Take that blue boy!  
Squidward: Nice work you two. I'm surprised.  
Sponge Bob: They won't stay down there for long so let's move forward!

The teams crossed the log while ducking away from the wrecking balls.

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: It felt so good to bring those down into that pit!  
Patrick: So good!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]

Heavy was punching through the confessional wall that had a picture of Sponge Bob and Patrick on it. Tycho was trying to overcome a massive headache he had.

[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

CURRENT RANKS

1st [Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
2nd [Edd & Squidward]  
3rd [Ed & Eddy]  
4th [Ashley & Red]  
5th [Ami & Yumi]  
6th [Peach & Daisy]  
7th [Rosalina & G.I.R]  
8th [Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]

[-]

STAGE FOUR

Rosalina, G.I.R, Peach, Daisy, Ed and Eddy were the first inside the cavern. They thought it seemed alright until electric eels popped out making their path a bit harder to navigate around.

Rosalina: This is slightly annoying to us.  
Daisy: I now officially hate eels.  
Peach: Maybe we could distract them so we could move forward and….

ZKZKZKKZKZKZKZKZKZKKZ!

The girls turned around and saw Eddy using electric eels on G.I.R shocking him and sending all of the other eels away from the cavern.

Eddy: There we go! (Drops G.I.R onto the floor as he's unconscious) Pardon me 'ladies!'

Eddy and Ed ran past the girls towards the exit but were stopped and were floating in the air by magic.

Rosalina: Sorry boys but your punishment calls for you!

Rosalina threw Eddy and Ed into a nearby pile of eels shocking them as the girls ran away with G.I.R in Rosalina's arms.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Daisy: Wow. I've never seen Rosalina act like that before.  
Peach: It's a new development for her.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: (Placing a blanket over the still unconscious G.I.R on her lap) I will NEVER let anyone who harms my friends get away with their heinous crimes!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Sponge Bob and Patrick were outside the caverns seeing the eels swim away from it.

Sponge Bob: Alright! Let's head into the cavern!

Heavy and Tycho suddenly appeared behind the two sea creatures and knocked them out and entered the cavern afterwards.

[-]

CURRENT RANKS

1st [Rosalina& G.I.R]  
2nd [Peach & Daisy]  
3rd [Ami & Yumi]  
4th [Ashley & Red]  
5th [Edd & Squidward]  
6th [Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
7th [Ed & Eddy]  
8th [Sponge Bob & Patrick]

[-]

STAGE FIVE

The teams were looking across a green swamp that was bubbling. Stepping stones were all over the swamp.

Ami: This is one gross place!  
Yumi: Hey, it's not THAT bad! Look! They even have monsters down here!

A tentacle appeared from the water and broke one of the stepping stones.

Yumi: So cool!  
Ashley: I like this place.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: I may have a love interest now, but that won't stop me from seeing all of the dark sights around the worlds and dimensions.  
Red: And that's the Ashley I know and love as a friend!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ashley and Red hopped across the stones without a care in the world while others such as Peach and Daisy and Edd and Squidward took their time while avoiding tentacles. Rosalina went from stone to stone while carrying a sleeping G.I.R who was still unconscious. They all got to the other side but saw that Ed and Eddy were already there looking wet.

Peach: How did you get here so quickly? And why are you so wet? (Gasps) Don't tell me you actually…..  
Ed: Yep. Eddy and I rushed through the dark swamp of horror!  
Eddy: We saw things no living person should ever see. But we're alive. And we survived in a proud and fearless manner.

[FLASHBACK: 10 MINUTES AGO]

A squid monster had Ed and Eddy in i's clutches…or tentacles. Whichever one it is. Both of them were trying to escape while screaming like little girls.

[END FLASHBACK]

Eddy: Yep. We were men out there.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Ok, so we screamed like girls but they don't need to know that. And they never will!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: They were screaming like little girls!?  
Edd: Trust me. You don't know my associates like I do.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

CURRENT RANKS

1st [Ashley & Red]  
2nd [Ed & Eddy]  
3rd [Peach & Daisy]  
4th [Edd & Squidward]  
5th [Rosalina & G.I.R]  
6th [Ami & Yumi]  
7th [Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
8th [Sponge Bob & Patrick]

[-]

STAGE SIX

Every team (Except Sponge Bob and Patrick) arrived outside a bottomless pit of giant skulls that acted as platforms to hop across.

Heavy: Hopping across platforms? Seems unoriginal. Whatever. Let's ride to victory!  
Sponge Bob: Hold it fatso!

Heavy and Tycho turned around but were blasted away by a big burst of air as the two slammed into a wall and skeleton bones covered them in the format of a cage. Sponge Bob and Patrick appeared with Reef Blowers.

Patrick: Yeah! Got back at you!  
Peach: Why are you against them?  
Sponge Bob: Listen up! Those two are trying to sabotage each team one by one! Watch out for them! That is all! Let's hop Patrick!  
Patrick: Hopping time! Away!

The two jumped from giant skull to giant skull climbing from last place to first place. The other teams (minus Heavy and Tycho) followed them.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: Now those are my kind of associates!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: Now the pressure is on them!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy: Those two are GOING TO PAY FOR THAT WHEN I SEE THEM!  
Tycho: Things are going to get intense and insane!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

CURRENT RANKS

1st [Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
2nd [Ami & Yumi]  
3rd [Ashley & Red]  
4th [Peach & Daisy]  
5th [Rosalina & G.I.R]  
6th [Ed & Eddy]  
7th [Edd 7 Squidward]  
8th [Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]

[-]

STAGE SEVEN

Sponge Bob, Patrick, Ami and Yumi were standing outside a mysterious door that was closed. The mystery zone was on the other side inside the door.

Ami: This is the mystery zone then.  
Yumi: Wonder what it is?  
Sponge Bob: I hope it's somewhere fun!  
Patrick: Let's find out (Opens the door) Oh no!  
Sponge Bob: Aah!

The door was opened to reveal a store full of perfume.

Ami: This is the mystery zone?  
Yumi: Whatever! Let's go through it!  
Sponge Bob: (Gulps) Let's do this Patrick!  
Patrick: (Sighs) Right with you buddy!

The teams went through the perfume department. Sponge Bob and Patrick tried to jump and duck away from the perfume sample testing but were caught in a series of sprays. Ami ad Yumi just ran through the department looking confused. Rosalina was still carrying G.I.R who was asleep. Peach and Daisy smelt all the fragrances as they ran while Ashley blocked her nose while running. Eventually the teams got out through the other side. Sponge Bob and Patrick got out first but collapsed onto the floor coughing.

Sponge Bob: Oh man! I always hate that place!

[CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
Sponge Bob: We've had past tragic experiences with that perfume department.  
Patrick: Don't…even talk about it.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: The scents of perfume  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

CURRENT RANKS

1st [Sponge Bob & Patrick]  
2nd [Ami & Yumi]  
3rd [Rosalina & G.I.R]  
4th [Peach & Daisy]  
5th [Ashley & Red]  
6th [Edd & Squidward]  
7th [Ed & Eddy]  
8th [Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]

[-]

STAGE EIGHT

The teams looked up at the long, straight road leading up to the chill zone.

Peach: Do you three sea creatures know a way to get up there?  
Sponge Bob: Usually the buses ride up and down here but you shouldn't try to get a bus here. I know how hard that task is. But we'll climb up and reach the chill zone and Heavy and Tycho will be eliminated!  
Heavy: Not so fast cheese man!

Everyone turned around to see Heavy with Sasha ready to fire at them. Tycho was beside him.

Heavy: Step down and allow us to climb up and win or else you will face the wrath of Sasha and her bullet siblings!  
Peach: A mini gun!? Seriously!?  
Sponge Bob: You guys head up. We'll try to stop these two.  
Tycho: Hey! This is all Heavy's idea. I'm just acting as an assistant.  
Sponge Bob: Whatever.

Sponge Bob, Patrick and Heavy stood and were prepared to fight.

Ami: Stay safe Sponge Bob and Patrick!  
Yumi: Time to climb then!

Ami and Yumi started to climb the wall. Edd, Squidward Ashley and Red were riding up the wall on Ashley's broomstick. Ed was climbing the wall with Eddy clinging onto his back.

Eddy: See you later prissy princesses!  
Peach: Great! We have TWO teams trying to eliminate us.  
G.I.R: (Slowly wakes up) Ugh. Oh! Hi pretty ladies! Where are we?  
Rosalina: G.I.R! You're awake!  
Daisy: Don't you remember Eddy shocking you with those eels?  
Peach: They must have shorted out your circuits.  
G.I.R: Ah! G.I.R remembers! (Gets angry red eyes) We need to stop them! (Stands upside down on the floor) Hop onto G.I.R's legs.

The princesses held onto G.I.R's legs as G.I.R made a blast of fire go out of his head sending them up the cliff and knocking Ed and Eddy back to the bottom of the road. Sponge Bob and Patrick were arguing with Heavy.

Sponge Bob: Throw the gun away and step aside you brute!  
Heavy: You don't scare me little man!  
Patrick: Don't insult my buddy!  
Heavy: Shut up tubby!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Sponge Bob]  
Sponge Bob: Oh he shouldn't have said that!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Patrick: (Getting furious) Grrrrrrrrrrrr! NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY!

Patrick punched Sasha out of Heavy's hands as it flew across the land and ended up getting eaten by a monster.

Heavy: SASHA! NO! (Gets furious at Patrick) NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!

The two began to clash fists and arms in a brutal display of action.

Sponge Bob: Hang on buddy!

Sponge Bob joined in the fight as the three tussled around the floor. Tycho looked at the scene then started walking up the hill.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Tycho]  
Tycho: Heavy has to deal with his own problems. As for me, I'm just enjoying my stay here. This whole antagonist thing is his thing. My role is as an assistant. And don't ask how I 'walked' up the road. We don't really need to discuss the plot holes in this whole story.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

G.I.R landed on the chill zone with the princesses. They got off his legs as G.I.R stood up.

Peach: Nice job little guy!  
G.I.R: (Getting hugged by the three princesses) Ehehehehehehehe!  
Don: Well you two take the first two places!

Edd, Squidward, Ashley and Red landed on the chill zone as they got off of Ashley's broom.

Don: 3rd and 4th for you two.

Ami and Yumi arrived at the chill zone looking tired as they collapsed onto the chill zone.

Yumi: I hate that cliff!  
Don: 5th place rock stars!

Ed and Eddy managed to claw their way onto the chill zone.

Eddy: (Falls face first onto the chill zone) I hate you princesses.  
Ed: I don't but Eddy's the leader.  
Peach: We understand.  
Don: Okay. 6th place for the two Eds. That leaves two teams. Where are they?

BOOM!

An explosion occurred down below in Rock Bottom as the two teams were sent high into the air. Heavy, Sponge Bob and Patrick landed besides the chill zone. Everyone looked shocked as they looked battered and bruised. Tycho walked onto the scene and stepped onto the chill zone. Heavy noticed this and rolled onto the chill zone.

Heavy: Yes! 7th place for Heavy! (Gets up and dusts himself off) Slightly sorry to see you go but you made a good rival team! See you!

Heavy walked off as the others were still shocked.

Don: Wow. Tough ending! But unfortunately, the two undersea best friends are last and they are out of the race.  
Ami & Yumi: NO!  
Squidward: Even I feel bad for them.  
Sponge Bob: (Gets up with Patrick) Eh, it was fun even it was painful. Just watch out for Heavy . He's insane!  
Tycho: Sorry to see you two go. I can't stop him from achieving his goals. But it was fun competing against you.  
Sponge Bob: Thanks pal!  
Patrick: Yeah. Thanks!

The three fist bump together then Tycho left. The others, including Don, got together and hugged Sponge Bob and Patrick.

Peach: We'll miss you so much!  
Edd: It was nice to meet you two!  
Yumi: You were great friends.  
Eddy: I have to admit, I will miss you.  
Sponge Bob: Thanks guys. Do you all want to say my motto with me?  
Squidward: Sure. Why not. It's a rare occasion.  
Sponge Bob: Alright then… in three!  
Patrick: Two!  
Sponge Bob: One!  
Everyone: I'M READY!  
Sponge Bob: TO SAY GOODBYE!  
Patrick: That's how it's done here!

[-]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Sponge Bob & Patrick]

Scenes involving Sponge Bob and Patrick rolled by.

Sponge Bob: That race was more fun than triple overtime at the Krusty Krab and Jellyfishing for three days straight combined!  
Patrick: Yes it was. We made friends and proved to be fierce competitors!  
Sponge Bob: I just hope the others get rid of Heavy. He's even worse than Plankton and Mr Krabs combined.  
Patrick: I know what you mean buddy. I know what you mean.

The two were seen driving the Patty Wagon through Bikini Bottom.

Sponge Bob: Let's head back to my place to watch some good old fashioned Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy movies.  
Patrick: Alright! Just two best friends…  
Sponge Bob: Together in a pineapple under the sea!  
Patrick: I love our lives!

[============================]

END OF EPISODE


	23. Ep 21: We're In The Zone Now!

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! We managed to hit Rock Bottom due to technical difficulties and the teams went through an obstacle relay course where the truth was revealed. Sponge Bob and Patrick revealed Heavy's true motives but fell into last place and were eliminated. Will Heavy survive in this race much longer? Will Ami and Yumi avenge Sponge Bob and Patrick? And will Ed and Eddy survive against the wrath of the princesses with their robot pal? Things are crazy and we're going to amplify it with this episode of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE CARTOONC RAFTS STYLE!

[============================]

Don appeared next to the final seven teams.

Don: Aright final seven! Are you ready for the next challenge!?

The gang just stayed silent.

Don: Silence. That must mean LOTS of tension!

[CONFESSIONAL: Ami & Yumi]  
Ami: Everyone is feeling furious! This has turned into an all-out war against Heavy!  
Yumi: He needs to go down! This one's for Sponge Bob and Patrick!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Now that everyone knows the truth about Heavy, they'll be dead set on eliminating him. This gives us the advantage by staying in the shadows with the others. Ashley and Red are with us and Ed and Eddy are joining us too. Eddy says that he knows the next location involves magical, expensive objects so he wants us to stick together.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: When valuable objects are nearby, I sense it with ease!  
Ed: So many pretty objects! And we get to stick with Double D too!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: Okay then. Just touch this sign to transport yourselves to the next locations!

Everyone saw a sign with the Ridonculous Race logo on it.

Daisy: So you just move this sign around. Okay! (Flips the sign around to reveal Don's face on the other side) There we go!  
Edd: Wait, did you say 'locations?'

FLASH!

A bright light flashed as our final seven teams were sent away from Rock Bottom.

[-]

Everyone appeared outside a hill section with many twists and turns with robots roaming around. It was a selection of green hills.

Peach: Wow. Looks like some sort of Green Hill zone. Now why does that sound familiar?

[-]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: Because you're inside the selection of zones from a famous blue hedgehog's game! Our teams are going to have to run around eight zones to locate the chill zone. All they have to do is avoid the obstacles and reach the chill zone quickly! Because the last team to arrive, MIGHT be headed home.

[-]

Ashley: Eight zones huh? Which ones are we going to?

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Don]  
Don: Thanks for reminding me with that statement Ashley! Here are the eight zones they'll be visiting.

 **Green Hill Zone  
Chemical Plant Zone  
Ice Paradise Zone  
Marble Zone  
Casino Night Zone  
Mystic Cave Zone  
Hydrocity Zone  
Scrap Brain Zone**

[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

 **GREEN HILL ZONE**

Most of the teams set off to reach the chill zone. Ed, Eddy, Edd, Squidward, Ashley and Red stayed behind to talk about strategy.

Squidward: Okay Eddy. What's the plan?  
Eddy: Okay. Have you ever heard of the chaos emeralds?  
Red: Ooh! Ashley and I have! They contain powerful energy!  
Eddy: Precisely! If we collect them, it's a one way ticket to the chill zone and I sense that one emerald is hidden in each location.  
Ed: Let's get searching! (Runs off but trips over something) Ow!  
Edd: Careful Ed! You tripped over (Picks up the object Ed tripped over and revealed it to be a chaos emerald) a Chaos Emerald!  
Ashley: One down! Six to go!

[-]

The other teams were running through Green Hill Zone. Heavy and Tycho were surrounded by Moto Bugs.

Tycho: Okay, I now hate bugs.  
Heavy: This is no problem for Heavy!

Heavy smashed each Moto Bug into pieces.

Heavy: Ha! Nothing can surprise Heavy!

A giant turnip was thrown at Heavy knocking him onto the floor. Tycho looked up to see the princesses, G.I.R, Ami and Yumi teaming up.

Tycho: Nice shot.  
Peach: Thank you.  
Heavy: Hey! What's the big idea?  
Ami: That's for eliminating our friends.  
Heavy: They were asking for it missy! Just stay out of my way and you will NOT get hurt in any way.  
Daisy: You can't stop us all!  
Heavy: Oh yeah? Bring it on prissy princess!

Daisy slide tackled into Heavy sending them across the board over loop de loops and bounce pads.

Rosalina: Quickly! We must follow them! (Notices G.I.R isn't there any more) Where's G.I.R?

The gang looked over in the opposite direction and saw G.I.R bouncing on some springs with Ed. Eddy was annoyed at this.

Eddy: Ed! Please stop that! That irritating sound is giving me a headache!  
Ed: Aw! But they are bouncy! Right G.I.R?  
G.I.R: Bouncy fun time!

[COMBO TEAM CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward + Ashley & Red]  
Edd: This show has gone completely insane. No one trusts anyone anymore due to Heavy's actions.  
Ashley: That happened after Plankton and Mr Krabs were gone.  
Squidward: Honey, this show broke the insanity bar from episode one!  
Red: I agree with that!  
[END COMBO TEAM CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

 **Chemical Plant Zone**

Everyone was concerned with the scenery looking at the multiple colours of chemicals and dangerous gases!

G.I.R: Ooh! Pretty colours!  
Rosalina: (Takes G.I.R into her arms for safety) Don' touch that G.I.R! It is hazardous.  
Daisy: (Looks at the platforms moving) Looks like we need to cross these platforms to progress. Let's get going!

The gang hopped from platform to platform but were facing lots of chunks of metal being thrown at them by Heavy.

Heavy: Take this you freaks!  
Peach: Oh be quiet you gorilla!  
Ami: (Looks around) Hey! Has anyone seen the others?

[-]

The Eds, Squidward, Ashley and Red were in a series of large vats of multi coloured chemicals. They were staring at a vat of a green coloured chemical.

Squidward: Are you sure this is where the emerald is?  
Eddy: A hundred percent sure!  
Red: So how are we going to get the emerald in that dangerous chemical?  
Ed: (Pulls out a straw) Ed is thirsty! The problem can be solved!  
Edd: (Takes Ed's straw away) Not so fast Ed! Don't drink that stuff. It will probably kill you. (Turns to Ashley) Ashley, can you place a protection spell on one of us?  
Ashley: Sure can.  
Edd: Splendid! Fire it at us!

Ashley grabbed her wand and used a protection spell at Edd but Edd moved out of the way and it hit Ed covering him in a special protection spell. Edd got up and knocked Ed into the chemical vat.

Edd: Search for the emerald Ed!  
Ed: Okay Double D! (Dives into the chemical vat) Come here pretty gem!  
Eddy: (Pats Double D on the back) So there IS some sneakiness in you!

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: You learn a thing or two after spending a lot of time with your friends.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ed: (Hops out of the green chemical with a Chaos Emerald) Ta da! Pretty gem!  
Eddy: And that makes two! Let's roll!

[-]

 **Ice Paradise Zone**

Peach: (Shivering) Oh dear it' SO cold here! Why did we have to leave our winter wear in that plane last episode?  
Daisy: (Shivering) J-Just put up with it for now. Anyone see where we have to go?  
G.I.R: (Looks around and sees a bunch of rotating objects) Ooh! Look at the spinning thingies!  
Rosalina: Nice job G.I.R! I bet we have to use those to get across!  
Daisy: Then let's spin to win!

The girls and G.I.R spun around on the rotating objects progressing through the zone. Heavy and Tycho caught up to the spinning objects.

Heavy: No! They're ahead!  
Tycho: Well just grab onto those and spin over there.  
Heavy: What is wrong with you Tycho? You have lost team spirit!  
Tycho: Nothing is wrong. It's just….you seem to have gone a little too extreme with this show.  
Heavy: But we need to win to get million dollars! You know that.  
Tycho: I know that. You just need to lose some of that anger. It's making you become a threat and a target to the other teams.  
Heavy: I can handle other teams! You need to man up and be like Heavy to stay in this thing or you are out!  
Tycho: Out? Out of what!? I'm just trying to enjoy this experience! You're the one who's become the new Plankton! Stop being so concerned you freak!  
Heavy: (Gasps with anger) Ok that's it! You are out of team! From now on…HEAVY GOES SOLO!

Heavy pushed Tycho into a nearby wall before storming off on his own.

Tycho: OW! (Feels his arm and hisses in pain) I think Heavy just broke my shoulder!  
Don: (Appears from a helicopter ladder) Woah bro. That was rough. Want to get some first aid?  
Tycho: You actually provide first aid?  
Don: Sure I do. I'm not Chris Mclean now am I?

[ONE MEDICAL TREATMENT LATER]

Don and Tycho were on the ground in the Ice Paradise Zone. Tycho now had a cast and a sling around his left shoulder.

Don: So, what do you do now? You can still go on in the race on your own if you want to?  
Tycho: Thanks, but I'll just stick with some team and see how they do. I've decided not to compete anymore.  
Don: It's good to hear that you haven't acted like Heavy. (Hops into the helicopter) I'll be watching to see if you need anything! Bye!

The helicopter flew away and Tycho walked for a while before seeing Edd, Eddy, Squidward and Ashley stand near a wall as they watched Ed and Red dig in the snow.

Ed & Red: Dig a hole! Dig a hole! Dig a hole!

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Red: That Ed guy is okay. I like him as a friend. He's strong and loveable!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Tycho: Hi there! What are you doing? Shouldn't you be racing?  
Ashley: (Gasps) We could say the same to you. Aren't you supposed to be with that brute jerk Heavy?  
Tycho: Not anymore.  
Edd: What happened?

Tycho told the story of what happened earlier.

Squidward: Wow that's rough bro. You can stay with us for now if you want to.  
Tycho: Thanks. I accept that. So you're looking for a 'Chaos Emerald?' We just need all seven of them.  
Red: (Digs out the emerald) Got it!  
Squidward: Now we have three! Let's keep moving.

[-]

 **Marble Zone**

The girls and G.I.R were travelling down a path of lava on a moving stone platform.

Yumi: Man this area is slow! Where's the speed!?  
Rosalina: Patience is a good thing to have.

Heavy roared as he travelled on his stone passing them.

Rosalina: Unless you're dealing with him. Looks like he's gone solo. G.I.R if you please.  
G.I.R: (Salutes) Yes madam!

G.I.R got near the lava and activated a propeller outside of his head and spun it in the lava moving the platform at a faster pace.

Yumi: Watch out Heavy! We're not done yet!

[-]

Ed was punching a wall away with the others looking at him.

Tycho: And the fourth gem is in there!?  
Eddy: Never doubt my treasure hunting skills!  
Ed: Eddy! This wall is too strong! I can't break it!  
Ashley: Allow me!

Ashley stood against the wall and changed her hair from black to white as he gave an angry roar and punched the wall with white light energy and completely destroyed it revealing a Chaos Emerald on a podium. Ashley returned to normal as she collected the fourth emerald.

Ashley: There we go.  
Everyone else: (Sweating) ….

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Wow. That girl's anger could rival Sarah's anger.  
Ed: And I know how angry my baby sister can get!  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Tycho]  
Tycho: Man, I wish she did that to Heavy. If Toon Link was here, he'd say what a woman he got together with!  
[END CONFESIONAL]

[-]

 **Casino Night Zone**

Yumi: So we have to collect 100 rings to continue on?  
Ami: Looks that way.  
Daisy: Well this is a casino zone. Where do we start.  
Rosalina: Over here. G.I.R has the idea!

Everyone saw G.I.R in the slot machines gathering rings as he spun around while laughing.

Peach: Well at least one of us is having fun in this serious race.

BAM!

The girls saw two owners get thrown into a wall as Heavy ran by with a large bag of rings.

Peach: Woah. He's really gone insane in this race.  
Daisy: Quickly! Gather more rings!

[-]

Eddy and Ed were at the slot machines trying to find the emerald. Ed and Red were playing together while waiting and Ashley and Tycho were chatting.

Ashley: So that's when the crab and plankton freaks said 'Do you really think you can beat us!?'  
Tycho: Oh no he didn't!  
Ashley: And that's when we girls kicked their butts and completely destroyed them!  
Tycho: Nice one!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Tycho]  
Tycho: Wow. I never knew that someone like Ashley could be so interesting! I just wish that the others could accept me as a friend too!  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Ashley]  
Ashley: It was nice to talk to someone who's had a lot of dark times in the past. I wonder how he's going to stay in the race though.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Eddy: Argh! I can't seem to hit the jackpot!  
Tycho: (Walks up to Eddy and the slot machine) Let me handle this. It just requires the 'Tycho Touch!'

Tycho used his unbroken hand and elbowed the slot machine making to spin and land on three pictures of Tycho's face and spilled out rings along with the fifth Chaos Emerald.

Tycho: The Tycho Touch! Ta da!

[CONFESSIONAL Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Ok, I'm starting to like Tycho more and more now.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

 **Mystic Cave Zone**

The girls, G.I.R and Heavy were looking at a series of boxes moving along the cave.

Peach: What sort of cave has giant boxes everywhere?  
Rosalina: Let's not question that further.  
Yumi: Are there any objects in the boxes?  
Ami: Hey guys! Look! (Shows them some spring shoes) G.I.R and I found some spring shoes in these boxes!  
Daisy: Sweet! Let's bounce!

The gang bounced over the moving boxes while Heavy smashed open a different crate and found a pair of boxing gloves with spikes on them. He used them to smash his way through the crates.

[-]

The others looked up at a high ceiling where a Chaos Emerald was lodged into along with some crystals and dirt.

Tycho: So, how are you going to get that one then?  
Eddy: I don't know. It's really high up.  
Edd: Don't worry Eddy! This just requires a long measurement upwards so we can dislodge that precious artefact and progress further in this insane charade we are in right now.  
Eddy: …..Okay. You lost me at 'measurement.'  
Edd: (Sighs) Just get on top of my shoulders and you'll figure it out.

After a minute or two, the gang (minus Tycho) Were stacked on top of each other's shoulders with Ed on the bottom, followed by Squidward, Edd, Eddy, Ashley and Red.

Eddy: Ok, I get it now.  
Squidward: Ok little red guy! Dislodge that emerald!  
Red: Okay! (Uses his trident to poke at the ceiling until the emerald pops out) Got it!

The ceiling rumbled as our teams got covered in dirt that fell from the ceiling making their tower of people fall over.

Ed: Let's do that again!  
Edd, Eddy, Squidward & Ashley: No!

[-]

 **Hydrocity Zone**

The girls and G.I.R were flying through the streams of fast flowing water wearing diving outfits so they could survive underwater. They were trying to avoid spikes on the walls.

Peach: What sort of place is this?  
Rosalina: One we should never return to!

The gang managed to get blasted onto land.

Ami: Man I hate this place!  
Peach: Who would!?

Heavy flipped out of the water and landed onto the ground without a scratch.

Heavy: Try not to fall behind little girls! (Runs off) To victory!  
Yumi: Grr! I HATE him!  
Daisy: Come on! Let's get him before he reaches the chill zone!

The girls and G.I.R ran off to catch up to Heavy.

[-]

Eddy: (With a towel around him as he was shivering) I officially the swimming now.  
Edd: (Annoyed) So much water on my nice clean clothes!  
Ed: (Saddened) I can't smell gravy on me anymore!  
Ashley: Where is that last Chaos Emerald? You said it was in that stream of water.  
Eddy: I did! It was near that wall that Ed hit. Did you see it go somewhere Ed.  
Ed: I don't know Eddy. (Turns around to look) It's a mystery.

Everyone saw the back of Ed's head and saw the last Chaos Emerald that was on the back of his head. They all groaned and slapped their hands on their foreheads.

Eddy: Why world? Why do you hate us so much?

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: Does he feel pain at all?  
Edd: Depends which kind you're referring to? He's a hardhead so he can handle a lot of physical pain but emotions can tear him apart. He once got so angry from a pebble in his shoe.  
Squidward: Wow. We have some weird friends and neighbours.  
Edd: Agreed.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Ed can handle a LOT of things thrown at him. (Picks up a rock and throw it at Ed who is reading a comic. It hits him but he doesn't flinch) See. Hard as a rock!  
Ed: (Looks at Eddy) Did something just tap my head?  
Eddy: Nope.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

 **Scrap Brain Zone**

The girls, G.I.R and Heavy were looking at an onslaught of sawblades and fire.

Rosalina: What an evil place to see.  
G.I.R: So many spinning blades!  
Rosalina: Don't touch them G.I.R!  
Yumi: Don't be scaredy cats! Let's get through this!

Yumi and Ami worked together to flip over the sawblades and duck under the fire. They got to the other side with only a few burn marks.

G.I.R: I want to go! I want to go! Wheeee!  
Rosalina: G.I.R! Wait!

G.I.R ran through the obstacles jumping and screaming with joy passing over the sawblades and through the fire but they didn't burn him due to his strong metal. He ran up to Ami and Yumi and bowed.

G.I.R: Ta da!

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: I wonder what that little green alien does with G.I.R in their usual non-racing days?  
Daisy: (Shrugs) Don't know. But that was some awesome flipping.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Daisy: Nice flipping little man! My turn.

Daisy flipped over the sawblades and over the fire to reach the others.

Heavy: Out of the way! (Pushes past Peach and Rosalina) Let Heavy get through this! YEARGH!...AH! ACK! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Heavy ran through the obstacles but got cut and burned badly as he collapsed by the others.

Heavy: Ugh! At least those two will get hurt. Try and get through that then!  
Peach: Looks dangerous. We'll just use the safe path over there.

The two walked down the safe path with no obstacles and made it over to the others.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Daisy: You knew that path was there from the start didn't you?  
Peach: (Nods) Uh huh. But it was funny to see Heavy run through that course.  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: I hate everyone!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Peach and Daisy ran up to the chill zone at the end of the zone.

Don: First place!  
Peach: Yes!

Rosalina and G.I.R reached the chill zone in second place. Ami and Yumi were almost at the chill zone but stopped to block the path as Heavy ran up.

Heavy: Out of the way weaklings!  
Yumi: No!  
Ami: You eliminate dour friends! We will not let you past!  
Heavy: You cannot stop Heavy!  
Yumi: Bring it then!

Heavy there his fists at the two rock stars who blocked them as the three went into an epic struggle.

Ami: You're not getting past! You can't surprise us with anything!

[-]

The others gathered around in the Hydrocity Zone after drying off. They got all seven Chaos Emeralds in a circle and they began to glow.

Eddy: Ready to transport us out of here Ashley?  
Ashley: Ready when you are.

The group connected their hands together as Ashley used her magic combined with the Chaos Emeralds.

Everyone: CHAOS CONTROL!

FLASH!

They were gone in a flash.

[-]

FLASH!

The gang appeared on the chill zone making everyone move back in shock. Ami and Yumi collided with Heavy as they fell of a nearby pit. Ami grabbed onto Yumi who pulled onto Edd's hat while Heavy gripped onto the edge of the floor.

Edd: Ah! My hat! Get off! (Pushes Yumi's hands off of his hat sending them down onto the floor) Phew. (Looks at the others who are shocked as Heavy gets onto the chill zone and huffs as he walks away) Oh! Oops.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: What was that for?  
Edd: I panicked! NO ONE….TOUCHES…MY HAT!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Ami and Yumi groaned as they regained consciousness after falling onto a dark pit. Don appeared on a nearby ladder.

Don: Follow me to the chill zone.

The two got onto the ladder and the three were pulled up onto the chill zone where the others (minus Heavy) were waiting.

Don: Glad to see you're safe. But I'm sorry to say you're the last to step onto the chill zone. I'm afraid you're eliminated.  
Yumi: (Sighs) Great.  
Edd: (Nervous) Uh, I'm sorry for causing you to fall.  
Ami: It's okay. I can see you care about your safety. Just stop Heavy for us.  
Edd: (Salutes) Will do madam.

[-]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Ami & Yumi]

Scenes involving Ami and Yumi rolled by.

Ami: Losing did hurt a bit but at least we made it out in one piece.  
Yumi: Yeah. And our new friends were awesome when fighting Heavy.  
Ami: without a doubt, one of the best tours we've ever gone on. Even though it wasn't a tour.  
Yumi: And we're signing off with style!

The two were seen walking through the Green Hill Zone in a sunset background.

Yumi: What a great tour! Now all that's left is the encore!  
Ami: Encore! What encore?  
Yumi: Ssh. Not yet my dear friend. Not yet.

[-]

Tycho: Well that was an unhelpful elimination. Uh, do I leave too? Heavy kicked me out of his team.  
Don: I have a better proposal for you. You can be a co-host and an assistant for the rest of the show.  
Tycho: Really!? I'm in!  
Don: Great. I have to take some calls right now. You can end this episode for me.

Don walks off.

Tycho: Really? Ok. What exciting adventure will our final six teams go on next? Will Edd face troubles with other teams? Will Heavy continue to survive in this race? And will I ever get out of this cast? Find out the answers to all of these questions next time on….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOONC CRAFTS STYLE!

[==============================================]

END OF EPISODE


	24. Ep 22: Game On!

Tycho: Huh? …What!? I get to do the intro today? Sweet! Ahem! Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! We got into the zone! Or into a lot of zones to be precise as our teams raced from zone to zone in the Sonic the Hedgehog world! The princesses, the rock stars and G.I.R were battling against Heavy while the others went on a Chaos Emerald hunt! In the end, Ami and Yumi fought against Heavy to try and stop him but were sent packing by Edd and his group of friends. We're down to the final six and it's time to step up the game in a special way on this episode of…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[====================]

Don: Thanks for the intro Tycho.  
Tycho: It was great to say an intro out there.  
Don: Anyway (Turns to the final six) Get ready for your next leg of the race!  
Daisy: Where are we going this time?  
G.I.R: I hope it's someplace magical!  
Ed: Me too!  
Eddy: Stay silent for now Ed!  
Heavy: Just get on with it.  
Don: Alright then. Tycho! Activate the projection extraction monitor!  
Everyone: (Minus Tycho and Don) The WHAT!?

Tycho activated a rounded rectangular device that zapped our final six with a mysterious light sending them away.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: The final six. I knew we'd make it here! But things are tense between everyone! We have Heavy going out against everyone and the princesses and that robot don't particularly like me. That;s why I've decided to strike at them when the time is right!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: (Shivers) Ugh. I hate teleporting. It feels so weird.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

The final six teams ended up inside a big blue and purple room that looked like the inside of a computer.

Ashley: So futuristic. It's weird.  
Edd: It's like a computer simulation. I like it.

[NOTE: Tycho's and Don's voices are electronic due to them speaking through the device]

Tycho: Welcome to the Console Matrix!  
Eddy: The what?

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: Behold all of the twists and turns inside the Console Matrix. A world full of various fun and games but the worlds are so big and you'll feel so small. Watch out for the obstacles as you race from each section of our designed worlds. Eight worlds, one race. Once teams finish the eighth zone, they can exit this world and enter the safe room where the chill zone is. Last team to arrive, COULD be headed home.

[END DESCRIPTION]

A portal appeared with the worlds 'WORLD ONE' on it.

Squidward: Quick! Through the door!

The teams rushed through the door.

[-]

WORLD ONE

Everyone saw a world full of giant tennis courts with tennis ball serving machines firing tennis balls everywhere.

Squidward: Tennis.  
Peach: Ooh! I love tennis!  
Edd: Oh I hate tennis!  
Heavy: Just move out of the way and let Heavy win!

Heavy barged by everyone into first place.

Edd: We should follow him.  
Ashley: Right behind you.  
Red: After him!

Edd, Squidward, Ashley and Red followed after Heavy leaving the other three teams alone.

Eddy: Come on Ed! Let's go!  
Peach: (Pushes Ed and Eddy back) Ladies first boys!

The princesses and G.I.R head off in another direction to the others with Ed and Eddy following them.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: It appears we've been split into the different rivalries. It will be an interesting battle.  
G.I.R: Yay! Battle time!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Heavy stopped in his tracks when he was face to face with a series of spinning tennis rackets spinning in a circle over a deep pit of water.

Heavy: God I hate this show. But I WILL get that million!

Edd, Squidward, Ashley and Red quietly walk up behind Heavy who doesn't notice them. Ashley and Red kicked Heavy into the water.

Ashley: Nice to see you cooling down for once!  
Squidward: Wow, that pun was bad.  
Ashley: I'm a 'bad' witch. Now onwards!

The four jump across each tennis racket progressing onto the next stage. Heavy growled as he got out of the water and followed them.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: (Cracking his knuckles) Getting ready in case these bad boys have to come out.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: Okay, I have to admit. That was SO great to do!  
Red: We got him by surprise.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and G.I.R were watching tennis balls fly everywhere from serving machines through a court they had to travel through in order to progress.

G.I.R: So many flying colours!  
Rosalina: If we time it right, we can dodge them with no problems at all!  
Peach: Sweet! It's nice for a normal challenge.  
Eddy: That's never happening in this show dear!

The girls and G.I.R turned around to see Eddy making Ed swallow a load of tennis balls. Eddy got on top of Ed's shoulders and prepared to attack.

Eddy: Get ready for a quick jog around the court. Time for our ace serving! Fire at will Ed!  
Ed: They're not called Will Eddy but ok!

Ed fired tennis balls from his mouth at a rapid speed like a serving machine. The others were running away from them as they continued to fire and Eddy was laughing.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: What? They were asking for it. Stupid princesses. I got them to see how tough the real world is.  
Ed: And I was a human canon!  
Eddy: Yes you were Ed! Yes you were.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

STAGE TWO

The team were facing a giant long clean road where giant skittles were scattered all over the floor.

Red: Sweet! Bowling! I love bowling!  
Edd: (Looks scared) Yeah! But this could be one painful strike…against us!

The gang saw giant bowling balls rolling towards them. One of them rolled over Squidward causing him to scream like a girl.

Squidward: Great. Now I get to feel both forms of pain. Physical and emotional pain from all of these bad puns.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: I have Sponge Bob and Patrick as neighbours. Puns are like painful insect bites to me. They hurt!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The four friends were dodging each giant bowling ball. Edd, Ashley and Red had to carry Squidward who was still recovering from his earlier pain. Heavy was nearby and smashed each giant bowling ball into pieces.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: Nothing stops Heavy Weapons Guy!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Ed and Eddy were rolling through this section on a giant bowing pin.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: We saw that giant bowling pin and Ed got one of his crazy ideas. You can figure out the rest.  
Ed: Rolling like a washing machine.  
Eddy: Going round and round.  
Both: It was fun!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The Ed felt a big gust of wind as the princesses flew by on G.I.R who was laughing while he was flying on rocket boots.

Daisy: See you later boys!

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Ok, we need to stop them. And I know who to target!  
Ed: Which team will you target then?  
Eddy: Patience my dear hard-headed friend. All will be revealed in due time.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

STAGE THREE

Edd, Ashley, Red and Squidward were looking at a world full of numbers, letters of J, Q, K and A and cards were everywhere.

Squidward: Wow. I've never fancied card games but this place makes me goose bumps.  
Edd: It's not that bad. (Points to a large gap nearby separating two) We just need to cross that gap.  
Ashley: Here! Maybe this will help!

Ashley used her magic to create a pile of cards next to the gang.

Ashley: We can create something out of cards to help us cross the gap.

Heavy barged past everyone and created a bridge out of the cards and crossed it onto the other side. The others looked annoyed as they followed him.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: I have experience with cards. I play at the Inventory. It's a secret place but Heavy is a poker playing pro!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: That guy used my creations for himself! Only I can do that!  
Red: Calm down. Remembered what happened afterwards?  
Ashley: (Smiles) Yeah. That was great!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Heavy stopped when he looked up and saw that the others made a giant, tall tower out of cards. Ashley took on card away from the tower and caused it to fall and collapse over Heavy burying him in the cards.

[-]

Ed and Eddy were hiding behind a wall of cards as they observed the princesses and G.I.R walk slowly while admiring the scene.

Eddy: Alright! Time for those princesses to face my suit!  
Ed: I'm ready too Eddy! (Holds up a dry cleaned green suit) See?  
Eddy: Not that kind of suit lumpy! I mean my special suit!  
Ed: What's that?  
Eddy: This (Holds out a popgun) My 'Scheme Undergoes Interfering Teams!'

Eddy fired the popgun that hit a really big chandelier made out of cards and caused it to fall on top of the others. The two Eds ran off with Eddy laughing.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Ed: So was that the payback?  
Eddy: Just the beginning. I'm waiting for the big moment!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Wow. I'm shocked.  
Squidward: That they succeeded at getting back at the other teams?  
Edd: No. I'm shocked that Eddy knew how to create an acronym.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

STAGE FOUR

Edd, Ashley, Red and Squidward were seeing a bright world full of tents with carnival games.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: So many bright colours. It makes me feel sick inside.  
Squidward: (Pops into the confessional) I know how you feel sister.  
Red: Woah! (Falls over) Where did you come from!?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Heavy: (Barging past them) Out of the way! Heavy stops for nothing!  
Ashley: How did he get out so quickly?  
Squidward: Don't worry! Watch this!

Squidward shot some ink onto the floor in front of Heavy who slipped on it and landed through a target in one of the tents and got stuck.

Red: Sweet!  
Squidward: Let's move on!  
Edd: Wait! (Smirks) Let's have some fun while we're here!

Edd grabbed a pile of stones and handed each of his friends some stones.

Edd: How about a break mini game called Hit the hobo looking Heavy!'  
Ashley: (Smirks) We're in!  
Edd: And no game is complete without (Throws a stone at a nearby Radio making it play music) music!

The gang threw stones hitting Heavy in the back and his bottom making him angrier while they were laughing until Heavy broke free and let out a loud roar of anger.

Squidward: Ok fun time is over. Run!

The gang ran away with Heavy chasing after them.

[-]

STAGE FIVE

Every team was looking at a giant board with a big green bag on it. The board was divided into little squares.

Peach: I can't see where the next world is.  
Edd: I still don't get how technology like this exists? I mean who needs a bag that big?  
Ashley: What's inside it anyway?

Red, Ed and G.I.R jumped into the bag causing it to tip over and spill out a load of flat tiles with letters.

Peach: Oh! I get it now. We're on a giant scrabble board.  
Daisy: But how do we get out of here?  
Ed: I Don't know but I love these letters! (Places some tiles to form the word 'buttered toast') ta da!  
Eddy: Great. You can spell Ed. But that's not going to help us.

A pile of buttered toasts appeared from nowhere making Ed yell with joy.

Ed: Yay! (Eats some of the buttered toasts) Snack time!  
Eddy: Ed! You actually thought of something helpful!  
Edd: It appears when you form words with the tiles, they appear as real objects.  
Daisy: Sweet! Can I try!?

Daisy formed the letters A,N,V,I,L together and a large anvil appeared above Heavy and it fell on top of his head knocking him onto the ground.

[CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Daisy: Okay. That was lucky but so sweet and satisfying!  
Peach: (Giggles) Agreed.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Squidward: Here! Allow me!

Squidward put a D, two O's and a R together to create a door leading to the next world. Squidward opened it and entered the next world with Ed, Ashley and Red following him followed by the others. Heavy went through the door last but was growling and groaning.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: Okay. I need to get rid of someone! NOW!  
Eddy: (Pops into the confessional) If that's what you want then I think we can sort something out. We can get rid of a thorn in both of our sides.  
Heavy: …..I'm listening.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

STAGE SIX

The teams were now looking at a giant chess board that they were on. Different chess pieces were moving around and slamming onto the board.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: This is probably the only game of chess where you can actually die.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams were running around the board trying to avoid being squished by the chess pieces. Peach and Daisy were running but were pushed down by Heavy.

Heavy: That's for earlier! Look out!

Heavy ran off as the girls looked up and saw a giant pawn piece about to land on them. They hugged together while screaming and closed their eyes but didn't feel any pain. They looked up and saw Rosalina moving the pawn away.

Rosalina: I'm here for you girls! Let's keep moving.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: I HAD to save them! We're close friends.  
G.I.R: No one hurts our friends!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Peach & Daisy]  
Peach: Woah. That was too close!  
Daisy: Uh huh.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

STAGE SEVEN

The teams were running along a line of famous locations on a Monopoly board. Heavy was nowhere to be seen as the others were running up to the 'Go To Jail' zone.

Eddy: Ready Ed.  
Ed: Roger. Three.  
Eddy: Two.  
Ed: One.  
Both: Go!

The two jumped over the square and landed on the next square after that.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: We've played Monopoly before and knowing this show, we were prepared for the truth. If you land on that square, you'll be sent to jail.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ashley and Red hovered over the Go To Jail square. Edd and Squidward shuffled around it without touching the square. Rosalina and G.I.R were next to hover over the square. That left Peach and Daisy but Ed and Eddy stopped them before they jumped.

Eddy: Halt!  
Peach: What is it NOW?  
Eddy: Just sorting some problems out. Now Heavy!  
Daisy: What!?

Heavy appeared behind the two princesses and pushed the onto the Go To Jail square. Policemen came out of nowhere and took the princesses to jail.

Peach: You traitorous freaks!  
Daisy: We'll get you for this!  
Eddy: Bye! Let's roll! Don't tell anyone about this Heavy.  
Heavy: I promise.

The three boys ran off to the next world.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Working with Heavy is insane but at least we stopped those two prissy princesses.  
Ed: I feel calmer now.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

STAGE EIGHT

The seven teams in this world were on a snooker table with gigantic multi-coloured balls.

Squidward: I feel like a piece of chalk in one of those professional matches.  
Heavy: These snooker balls won't stop Heavy. What could they possibly do?

A giant cue appeared and was about to hit the white ball to hit a triangle of multi-coloured balls.

Red: he just HAD to say that didn't he?

WHACK!

The balls were sent everywhere as our teams were running about trying to find the exit to the chill zone.

Eddy: Where's the dang exit!?  
Don: (Speaking in an electronic speaker) Oh, the holes that the balls go into act as portals out of here.  
Squidward: You heard the host. Away we go!

The gang hopped down the holes and bright lights flashed as the teams were sent away.

[-]

The teams landed onto a hard floor. They looked up and saw the chill zone at the end of a long hall. The teams began to run to the chill zone. Rosalina and G.I.R reached first followed by Heavy, Edd and Squidward and Ashley and Red. Ed and Eddy were about to reach the chill zone but were stopped by a HONK sound. They turned around and saw Peach and Daisy in a working race car from Monopoly.

Daisy: Don't move! Let us take the last place or you'll get run over!  
Eddy: What? Where did you come from?  
Peach: We're royalty. Paying the bail fee was no problem at all. Now step down or prepare to taste wheel dirt.  
Eddy: Ha! Try it missy!  
Peach: Alright! Kicking it into high gear!

The two princesses zoomed of towards Ed and Eddy who looked brave as they stood still. Everyone looked tense as they saw the scene. The car got closer and closer until….

…

….

….

….

…..

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

…

…

…

Ed and Eddy stepped aside onto the chill zone causing the princesses to zoom past the chill zone and crash through a wall.

Don: Wow. Tough crash.

[-]

Don appeared besides Peach and Daisy wo got out of the car looking dizzy.

Don: Sorry to see you two crash like that. And it makes it even worse to say you're out of the race. (Walks away) Have a nice royal life.  
Rosalina: (Walks up with G.I.R) Are you two okay?  
Daisy: We're fine but we're out. Can you do us a favour?  
Rosalina: What is it?

Daisy whispered something into Rosalina's ear and she gasped after hearing what Daisy said to her.

Rosalina: Right. It shall be done.  
Peach: Great. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to pass out now.

Peach passed out on the floor due to tiredness and pain from the crash earlier.

[-]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Peach & Daisy]

Scenes involving Peach and Daisy rolled by.

Peach: Man, I am glad to be done with this show. The levels of insanity were getting to my head.  
Daisy: But it was a great adventure for us outside of the royal world. And we got be buddies with that cute little G.I.R!  
Peach: Yeah. We did great out there!  
Daisy: Just two princesses becoming brave warriors!  
Both: Yeah!

The two were driving away from the scene in their Monopoly in a newly repaired race car.

Daisy: Let's go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. I want to see Luigi's reaction when he hears all about our adventure.  
Peach: Same here with Mario.

[-]

END OF EPISODE


	25. Tycho Time! FINAL 5 TRAILER

Tycho: (Sitting in a leather chair in what looked to be a private library. He was reading a book when he saw the cameras on him) Oh hi! I'm Tycho. You might know me as that guy from Penny Arcade or the guy who's the best poker player in the Inventory. But we're not here to divulge into my life. We're here to talk about something relevant to this series. Over the past few weeks, we've gone through so many locations and loads of teams have been cut from the race. Evil plots were unleashed and romances blossomed and grew even deeper but now it's all come down to the final five!

[============================================]

[HEAVY WEAPONS GUY]

Scenes involving Heavy rolled by.

Tycho: Heavy. Where do I begin with this guy? He started out as a normal team member with me at his side but after the big business rivals were gone, Heavy's anger started to increase as he became an unstoppable brute force. He's been the cause of some popular teams but something seems a little off. Heavy isn't usually THIS angry and insane. Is something going on from the sidelines? Maybe we'll find out the answer in due time.

[============================================]

[EDD & SQUIDWARD]

Scenes involving Edd and Squidward rolled by.

Tycho: Ooh boy. These two definitely make a powerful team. These two are the weak and smart ones from their trio of 'friends' but combined together, they have made a wonderful team that has achieved a lot in this race. Squidward actually started to gain respect for his annoying neighbours and Edd got a special someone that doesn't want to go too far with him in life. You know what I mean (Coughs) Kankers. (Coughs) Will these two make it all the way and show how to win without brute force?

[============================================]

[ROSALINA & G.I.R]

Scenes involving Rosalina and G.I.R rolled by.

Tycho: Ah, the loveable Rosalina and the little innocent G.I.R. These two didn't start out together but after Zim was forced to leave due to complicated reasons, Rosalina allowed G.I.R to team up with herself and together the two have made it this far without too many casualties. Can they calmly make their way to the million dollars?

[============================================]

[ASHLEY & RED]

Tycho: Now these two are one of the more unique teams. Ashley's change of heart form dull to bright has enabled her to get together with the beloved hero Toon Link and Red managed to prove his worth a couple of times. Ashley's used her spells to help progress and get back at Heavy a couple of times. Can the two achieve the ultimate magic miracle and claim the million dollars?

[==============================================]

[ED & EDDY]

Tycho: And finally we reach Ed and Eddy. These two are definitely one of the more energetic teams. Using their crazy minds, they have triumphed over a lot of teams and have escaped some close calls in the past. They even got super sneaky and teamed up with Heavy to eliminate Peach and Daisy. But will they claw their way to the ultimate cash prize?

[==============================================]

Tycho: Those are our final five! We're nearing the end of this crazy race and things are going to the maximum insanity level! Let's see if our teams can survive the creatures on a resort paradise! A mysterious world where anything can happen and then we're finishing things old school style with a massive mad dash across worlds and dimensions! Stay tuned for all of this action and more on the last legs of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!


	26. Ep 23: Destination Delfino

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! It was game on for our finals ix as they went through a series of worlds based around various fun and games! The teams were once again divided into rivalries as Edd, Squidward, Ashley and Red were fighting against Heavy while the princesses and G.I.R were battling Ed and Eddy. In the end though, Ed and Eddy formed a temporary team up and sent Peach and Daisy crashing into the Monopoly jail causing them to fall behind and end up getting eliminated. We're down to the final five! Who will come out on top and who will fall? Find out with this epic instalment of….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[=========================================================]

The final five were chilling out in a nearby lounge that hade light blue walls, dark blue lounge chairs and a big TV screen. Ed, Red and G.I.R were watching a movie. Ashley and Rosalina were drinking some dark tea. Eddy was doing yo-yo tricks. Edd and Squidward were reading magazines and Heavy was on his own looking away from everyone else.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: So the final five. It's a major accomplishment for us.  
Squidward: We're just two guys who seem weak and useless but we've reached further than super-secret agents, ruthless business rivals and royal princesses! We're just trying to keep our hope with us.  
Edd: Will we win this thing? We don't know but we're going to try our best!  
Squidward: Let's do this thing!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: Of course getting to the final five is a big deal. It shows that you're one of the best teams out there. But I'm a little annoyed that large thick headed Heavy guy is still in this game.  
Red: He's a meanie that needs to go down!  
Ashley: Let's just hop his downfall comes soon.  
[SWITCHC ONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Final five baby! I can already smell and taste that sweet million!  
Ed: Yeah! And since we're buddies with Double D, we have twice the amount of luck than the other three teams.  
Eddy: Seriously. We're going to be fine. I mean, we already made Heavy think we're nice with that team up and Rosalina looks as threatening as a lamb. The only REAL competition for us is that witch girl and her devil friend.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
G.I.R: Final five! Final five! Final five! Final five! Final five!  
Rosalina: (Smiles) he's been saying that non-stop for about 20 minutes but it doesn't bother me. (Gets serious) But the one thing that DOES bother me is Ed and Eddy. Peach and Daisy told me what happened last time. They made a deal with HEAVY of all people. Now it is my duty to make sure they don't make it further.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: Heavy knew he'd make it this far. Nothing can stop Heavy Weapons Guy. I will take these weakling teams down one by one!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The teams were now seen at loading bay zone inside the safe room. Don was there next to a lever.

Don: Final five! We're nearing the end of the race. And it's a non-stop race around these crazy locations! It's all about the eliminations as there will be NO MORE non-elimination rounds.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Okay. Things are getting harder.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Don: So get ready for this leg of the race! (Grabs the lever) Ready?  
Edd: Wait! Where are we going?  
Don: Tycho will tell you when you arrive down below. (Pulls the lever making a trap door open under our contestants) Go!

The final five fell through the trap door and fell through the skies until they landed in the sea. They got out onto dry land and shivered as they saw an island filled with different Piantas and other creatures.

Tycho: (Over an intercom) Welcome to the lovely Isle Delfino!

[-]

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: Come and take a vacation at Isle Delfino. Full of parks, beaches and even a hot volcano. The teams are going all over the island in this challenge!

[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Tycho: And here is toady's challenge! Around each location on the island, there are boxes containing special glass containers with the teams' faces on it. All you have to do is collect he containers with YOUR faces on it and once you've done that, you can reach the chill zone at the edge of the island. Now…..GET COLLECTING!

[-]

[BIANCO HILLS]

The final five were looking around Bianco Hills looking for the containers. Ed and Eddy reached a nearby edge and saw their container behind some weird plant creature.

Eddy: Okay. Don't wake this thing up.  
Ed: (Quietly) Okay Eddy.

A nearby blue blast hit the plant creature causing it to wake up and roar at the two Eds who looked scared.

Eddy: Ed!  
Ed: It wasn't me! Run!

The two ran away but not before Eddy used his yo-yo to grab their container. The plant creature (It's called Petey Piranha if you didn't know that) chased them away while screaming. Rosalina and G.I.R watched the scene and were smiling.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: That should keep them busy for a while.  
G.I.R: Hehe. Go team us!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Edd, Squidward, Ashley and Red were staring at the slow moving windmill. The other three containers were on top of the windmill.

Ashley: Allow me to get us up there.

Ashley levitated the four of them onto the top of the windmill. They grabbed their containers.

Edd: Hmm. This is too easy.  
Squidward: Yeah. Where's the painful obstacle?  
Heavy: Right here!

The four friends looked down to see Heavy stopping the propellers on the windmill from moving.

Heavy: Goodbye!

Heavy spun the propellers around at a fast speed making the windmill break off and fly away at lightning speed with our friends hanging on for dear life. Heavy's container dropped off of the windmill and was caught by Heavy himself.

Heavy: One down, seven to go.

[-]

[RICCO HARBOUR]

Ricco Harbour was a busy place. Lots of things were being moved. Ed and Eddy were seen with two containers now and were still running away from Petey Piranha. They got near a fruit pumping machine.

Eddy: Alright Ed! Split up now!

The two Eds went into opposite directions making Petey hit the wall and fall over with his head over the pump and his mouth wide open.

Ed: Pump it away!

Ed pulled a lever releasing fruit juice into Petey Piranha's mouth causing him to get full and not get up.

Eddy: Phew. Glad that's over. Come on! We need to find the next location.

The two Eds ran off with Rosalina and G.I.R following them with their second container. Heavy was looking up at a circular platform. He was about to go up towards it when….

SLAM!

The broken windmill fell on top of Heavy crushing him. Edd, Squidward, Ashley and Red got off of it.

Red: Did anyone hear a cracking sound?  
Edd: Nope. Let's head up to that platform.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Ok yes we knew that we landed on Heavy.  
Squidward: But that was sweet payback. But he'll be alright.  
Edd: Otherwise we can't finish the story.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The four friends got to the top of the circular platform where they saw a giant squid looking creature.

Ashley: Looks like some kind of Blooper.  
Red: A Glooper Blooper?

The Glooper Blooper started to attack with its tentacles. Our four friends moved out of the way.

Squidward: Don't worry guys. I speak squid!

Squidward walked up to the Glooper Blooper and spoke to it in an unknown language. The other three watched in awe until the Glooper Blooper smacked Squidward with one of his tentacles. Squidward got annoyed and grabbed its mouth and threw it into the sea. The others were stunned.

Squidward: (Picking up the other containers) What? I said I spoke squid. That's the squid sign that says 'Don't bother me again.'

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: Okay. So I learnt that you shouldn't pick a fight with a squid.  
Red: I don't know if that's an official lesson to learn.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

[GELATO BEACH]

The sun shone brightly on Gelato Beach as our teams were searching in the sand for the containers.

Eddy: I can smell the precious containers nearby.  
Edd: I'm seriously considering analysing your abilities after this race Eddy.  
Ed: (Notices a strange thing sticking out of the sand) Hey. Look at this thing! Maybe it will lead us to the containers! (Tugs on the strange thing) Just a little more strength.  
Squidward: Uh, I don't think you should…..

Ed pulled out the strange thing but caused a giant sand pyramid to rise up quickly sending Ed, Eddy, Edd, Squidward, Ashley and Red into the air and they landed in the sand with their legs sticking out.

Ashley: (Her voice is muffled by the sand but it is the same sarcastic tone) Great work Ed.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ed & Eddy]  
Eddy: Just stick to digging through holes from now on.  
Ed: (Saddened) Okay Eddy. But seriously! How can sand hurt anyone?  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: (Pouring sand out of his clothes and hat but not taking them off) So much sand! Filthy! Filthy! Filthy!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Heavy was on the mirrors knocking Cataquacks off at lightning speed. He was trying to get across all of the mirrors to find his container.

Heavy: Man, these creatures are freaky. But no problem for Heavy!  
Rosalina: How dare you attack those poor defenceless creatures!

Heavy turned around and saw an angry Rosalina with a red eyed G.I.R next to her.

Heavy: Go away lady. This is a race for men!  
G.I.R: Don't talk to miss Rosie like that!  
Heavy: And what can you two do about it? Heavy is an unstoppable force.

Rosalina cracked her knuckles and the cameras went off-screen as blue blasts of magic went off along with punching sounds. After it died down, the cameras went back onscreen as Rosalina walked away with her container and G.I.R on her shoulders. The two were smiling.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: He deserved it. And I needed to get some anger out of my system.  
G.I.R: We beat the big guy! YAY!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

[PINNA PARK]

The final five were seen around the park going on various rides trying to collect their containers. Edd and Squidward were hanging onto the pirate ships that were moving around and around. They fell off into the water after it made 20 consecutive spins and the container fell on top of Squidward's head with a CLANG sound.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: (Rubbing his head) This is why I don't go outside to funfairs and carnivals.  
Edd: And why do we always end up getting hurt on rides? How could we survive 20 consecutive spins when we're as weak as sticks!?  
Squidward: Don't question the logic of this show.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

G.I.R was seen riding the merry go rounds while screaming with joy as Rosalina sipped some tea while watching the scene. Ed and Eddy were with Heavy on the fast paced moving rollercoaster.

Ed: (Picks up two containers) Got these two containers Eddy!  
Heavy: (Snatches his container from Ed's hands) Thanks hard headed man! Now Heavy is closer to winning!  
Eddy: Why are you so angry anyway?  
Heavy: Shut up little man! This competition is for the adults to win.  
Eddy: There's no need to be a jerk about it. We made a deal last episode remember?  
Heavy: That was one time thing. Besides! Heavy goes alone from here. Now go back to your little Cul-De-Sac weaklings!  
Ed: No one calls my friends weaklings!

Ed and Heavy began to clash fists together while riding the rollercoaster. Eddy stayed back until he noticed the path the rollercoaster was going on.

Eddy: Ed! Time to jump and leave this joint!  
Ed: What? (Notices what Eddy is talking about) Oh! Ok Eddy!

The two Eds jumped off of the rollercoaster and landed on the ground.

Heavy: Ha! Heavy always wins! Now Heavy will…..

The rollercoaster zoomed off a broken edge and crashed into the seas with Heavy on it.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: Heavy MIGHT need to watch what he says after all.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

[SIRENNA BEACH, NOKI BAY & PIANTA VILLAGE]

And now, cliché racing montage with extra pain included time!

[BEGIN MONTAGE – SIRENNA BEACH]

The gang were inside the hotel at Sirenna Beach at the underground slots. Heavy pulled a lever trying to get three pictures of his container but three pictures of a boxing glove showed up causing a large boxing glove to pop out of the slots and knock Heavy into a nearby wall.

[-]

Ed and Eddy were running around the hotel being chased by Boo ghosts. They all went off-screen but the Boos went back onscreen the other way as Ed was now chasing them with a white blanket over his head making him look like a fake ghost. Some of the Boos cornered Ashley and Red. Red looked scared while Ashley stared at the Boos with a cold stare. The Boos looked sheepish as they began to run away.

[-]

Edd and Squidward were searching through vases in the hotel. Things seemed normal until a SNAP was heard. Edd flinched as he took his hand out of a vase and it was revealed that Edd touched a mousetrap that snapped onto his finger.

[-]

[NOKI BAY]

Eddy was seen getting a tan on the beach while Ed was digging a hole in the sand searching for a container that Eddy sensed. Unfortunately, the sand piled up on top of Eddy as Ed finished digging the hole and found one of their containers. Eddy groaned through the pile of sand.

[-]

Heavy was underwater searching for his container when he came face to face with a giant eel that lived under the sea. He just punched it away making it spit out Heavy's container.

[-]

Red was trying to unplug a cork stuck in the wall while Ashley, Rosalina and G.I.R were observing him. He managed to unplug it but it released a burst of water sending all four members into the water an two containers fell out of the burst of water and landed on Ashley's and G.I.R's heads. Ashley groaned while G.I.R didn't feel any pain.

[-]

[PIANTA VILLAGE]

Ed and G.I.R were riding a red angry chain chomp while Eddy was grabbing onto the chain at the end of the chain chomp. Rosalina was chasing after them with Ashley and Red in tow. Edd and Squidward were climbing the bars down below running away from creatures on the bars. Heavy was holding onto a tree high in the air trying to snatch a container. He lunged out to get it and caught it but took his grip off of the tree and fell to the ground with a THUD.

[END MONTAGE]

[-]

[CORONA MOUNTAIN]

The teams were now inside Corona Mountain. They noticed that the last set of containers were just sitting on a table. The teams grabbed them but they were sceptical about the situation.

Squidward: Okay this is too easy. Where's the challenge in this section?  
Tycho: (Over an intercom) Well this is where the last part comes in. See those boats over there in the lava.

The final five looked to their right and saw wooden boats in the lava.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: Wooden boats inside a sea of lava. Still not questioning the logic of this show.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Tycho: Ride those boats out of Corona Mountain and reach the chill zone at the edge of the dock at Isle Delfino. You know the rest from there. Bye for now!

Red: Let's hop into those boats and sail down to victory.

The final five got into their boats but they were going at a slow speed.

Eddy: Well this is boring. Ed! Crank up the speed!  
Ed: Okay Eddy!

Ed pulled out a special can of soda and drank all of it. He then threw the can into the lava and burped causing the two to speed off.

Eddy: Oh yeah! Eds for the win!  
Rosalina: Not if I have anything to say about it!

Rosalina and G.I.R appeared on the same boat as Ed and Eddy.

Eddy: Hey! No hitchhikers!  
Rosalina: This one's for my princess associates! G.I.R! The star bits please!

G.I.R opened up his head and Rosalina took out some star bits and shoved them into Ed's mouth causing to have a sugar rush and sent both teams speeding through Corona Mountain and straight off of Isle Delfino but Rosalina and G.I.R magically disappeared from the scene.

[-]

Edd, Squidward and Heavy were engaged in a boat bumping battle. Heavy wanted to try and get them eliminated.

Heavy: Get out of Heavy's way! You need to go home now!  
Edd: Man this guy is insane.  
Squidward: Just keep the boat steady. (He is seen squirting ink to push them forward) This ink supply requires balance to keep going.  
Heavy: Give it up! You don't have the power to win this thing!  
Ashley: But they have the friends to stay in this thing!

Ashley and Red zoomed towards them on their boat. Red hoped onto Edd and Squidward's boat and Ashley jumped and kicked Heavy in the face as the group flew out of Corona Mountain and landed on the dock of Isle Delfino. Heavy landed on his stomach and was out cold for a moment while Ashley and Red landed on the chill zone first followed by Edd and Squidward.

Don: (At the chill zone) Ashley and Red take first place! Edd and Squidward come in second!

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: We HAD to help those two out. They suffered the same things we have. Edd and I got into relationships with our special friends and we both despise Heavy. Hopefully we can take him out next episode.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Heavy rolled onto the chill zone slowly.

Don: Third place big guy. I'll let you get up yourself.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: (Still dizzy from Ashley's attack) Heavy….will be…..alright. those two…are going…to….get it….soon. I….fall asleep now….time to be…with…..dream Sasha. (Falls onto the floor) Sleep for Heavy now.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Rosalina appeared above the skies with G.I.R in her arms. They both floated down onto the chill zone.

Don: And you two take fourth!  
Rosalina: Yes! (Hugs G.I.R) Mission accomplished!  
G.I.R: At last!

[-]

CRASH!

Ed and Eddy crashed onto a nearby remote island. Don and Tycho appeared in a helicopter above the island.

Don: Ed and Eddy! You two have played an incredible game and have been one of the best teams for this first season! But I'm sorry to say that this is the end of the race for you two. You are eliminated.

The helicopter goes off into the sunset as our two Eds groan as they get up.

Eddy: Well that sucked.  
Ed: I liked that race! Want to get some smoothies from the bar back on that island?  
Eddy: Sure thing pal! I guess we rocked throughout that race!

The two connected together with a fist bump.

[-]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Ed & Eddy]

Eddy: Without a doubt, one of the most exciting adventures we've had in our lives!  
Ed: And we aren't injured in any way.  
Eddy: With my ruthless skill and Ed's hard headed power, we make a great team!  
Ed: And we wouldn't have it any other way!

The two were sitting at a smoothie bar on the island drinking some smoothies.

Eddy: It's actually nice to relax for once.  
Ed: Yeah! Just us two at the smoothie bar!

Petey Piranha slammed onto the ground and roared at the two Eds.

Eddy: Why does life hate us so?  
Ed: Run!

The two Eds ran away from the scene with Petey Piranha chasing them.

[===============================]

END OF EPISODE


	27. Ep 24: The Ying Yang World Is GIReat!

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! We took a vacation to the wonderful paradise of Isle Delfino, but this place was no walk in the park for our final five! They got involved in a bunch of painful events as they ran around the sights of Isle Delfino collecting containers and things were intense on the final boat race down Corona Mountain. But in the end, Rosalina and G.I.R managed to get back at Ed and Eddy and sent them packing. The two Eds are gone and we're down to the final four! It's time to take a walk on the weird side as we continue….THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[===============================================]

Each team was in a room by themselves. They were preparing for the next leg of the race.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: Now that those two kids are gone. I feel completely relieved. I don't mind where we end up in this race just as long as G.I.R and I stick together!  
G.I.R: Super nice friends rule! YAY!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: The final four. Am I worried about being eliminated? Not at all! I have a powerful alliance with Edd and Squidward so we're the strongest teams out of the four teams still here.  
Red: We'll go to the top and claim our prize! (Raises his pitchfork in the air) Yeah!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Ed and Eddy were eliminated yesterday. It makes me sad….but also amazed at the same time! Now I have gotten further than all of the Cul-De-Sac kids that competed here! Who knows! Maybe with a bit of luck, we could win this thing!  
Squidward: Keep your fingers crossed Edd. It's not over yet.  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: Heavy is annoyed at the moment. Both of my little bitty teams are still here. I don't seem to have any worries against the blue princess and the little crazy robot. Heavy is STILL going to WIN this thing!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Don appeared next to the final four carrying a black yo-yo in one hand and a white yo-yo in the other.

Ashley: Did you get those yo-yos from Eddy?  
Don: Nope. These are special, magical yo-yos that will transport you to the next leg of the race. Tycho will instruct you once you reach the other side of this portal. YING YANG YO-YO!

Don used the yo-yos to create a portal. Everyone quickly went through it and arrived on the other side in a dull and mysterious world full of fog and smoke on the floor.

Edd: Okay. This has to be a new place.

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]

Don: Indeed it is! What mysteries and traps will our final four see in the mysterious Ying Yang World. A world where anything can happen and you chi is stored nicely in an endless set of shelves. This is going to be one weird leg of the race.

[END DESCRIPTION]

Squidward: Ok then. Where do we go?

Dark matter flew through the sky of the Ying Yang world and formed a giant arrow pointing to the right.

Edd: I'm getting a headache trying to analyse this world.  
Squidward: Let's just follow that arrow.

[-]

The final four were seeing a large gap between two sides and black circles were hovering around the gap.

Heavy: This reminds me of time we were bouncing. Let Heavy go first!

Heavy bounced on one of the black circles and was about to go and bounce off of another but it moved away and Heavy fell down below. He respawned next to the others after 4 seconds.

Heavy: Damn it!  
Ashley: Okay. This world breaks all the levels of logic. (Notices a floating speaker box) What's this?  
Red: Here! Press the button!

Ashley pushed the button and Tycho's voice was heard on it.

Tycho: Greetings final four. This is the test debut of the Tycho Talk Box. This thing will help you get through the Ying Yang World. If you are pressing this Tycho Talk Box then you are facing the Bounce Pad Alley. All you have to do is bounce across the black circles. But you need ABSOLUTE focus to bounce on these circles. That is all.

Edd: Absolute focus? We can do that!  
Squidward: Let's bounce.

Edd and Squidward bounced across the black circles while flipping around out of control until they landed on the other side. Rosalina skipped and bounced from circle to circle while G.I.R was laughing as he bounced. Ashley hopped from circle to circle on her broomstick while Red did the same thing using his trident. The gang made it to the other side with Heavy arriving last and he fell face first onto the ground again.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: I hate this show!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

The final four were now looking at a series of lasers being fired between two walls.

Squidward: (Presses the Tycho Talk Box) Alright. What do you have to say this time Tycho?

Tycho: Alright then! Challenge two is the Laser Grid System. Just avoid the lasers being fired and make it to the other side. Simple, but try not to get scorched. That is all.

Heavy: I may not be sneaky spy Heavy has the brains! Let's get through this thing!

Heavy picked up two rectangular pieces of glass and ran through the laser grid system. The lasers were reflected from the glass as Heavy made it to the other side in one piece.

Heavy: (Drops the glass onto the floor shattering it to piece) See you later losers!

Heavy runs off to the next location.

Squidward: He's ahead of us! No time for strategy, just run!

The other three teams ran through the laser grid system. Rosalina and G.I.R did acrobatics as they dodged the lasers with ease. Red used his trident to reflect the lasers so he and Ashley could get through the grid. Edd and Squidward ran through the grid trying to dodge the lasers. The three teams got through to the other side.

Squidward: Cool. Not a single scratch.

Edd and Squidward's shirts disintegrated making the girls, Red and G.I.R feel uncomfortable.

Squidward: Of course. Can't escape this race in one piece.

[CONFESSIONAL: Rosalina & G.I.R]  
Rosalina: Well that was unfortunate.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: (Quickly puts another orange shirt back on) So embarrassing!  
Squidward: (Puts another brown t-shirt on) Just keep calm. It wasn't life threatening.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

The gang caught up with Heavy who was being crushed by two cubes hitting him from each side.

Red: Heavy forgot to touch the Tycho Tal Box. Why aren't we surprised by that?  
Ashley: (Presses the Tycho Talk Box) Talk to us Tycho.  
Tycho: Welcome to the third obstacle. The Crushing Cube Corner. All you have to do is avoid the cubes that will try to crush you. (Talks to Don) Can I have a better script written for me?  
Don: No. Just stick to it.  
Tycho: Fine. Just go through the corner and avoid the cubes. That is all.  
Edd: I bet this is going to end with one of us dying.  
Ashley: Allow me to fix this, gentlemen.  
Rosalina: I'll help you Miss Ashley!

Ashley and Rosalina used their own magical skills to freeze the cubes in the air and the cubes crushing Heavy. The gang (Minus Heavy) walked to the other side.

Edd: Finally. A challenge without anyone getting beaten up badly.  
Ashley: Oh sorry. Let me fix that.

Ashley made the cubes start crushing the floor again. The cubes started to crush Heavy again. Our other three teams just smiled as they walked off.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Ah I like that red dressed girl.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: It feels so satisfying to see Heavy getting hurt.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

Red and G.I.R ran together and pressed the button on the next Tycho Talk Box next to a Series of tunnels leading to the other side.

Tycho: You are now looking at the Tunnels of Trickery. Just go through the tunnels to reach the other side but watch out how you come out on the other side! That is all.

Red: How will we come out on the other side?  
Ashley: I don't know.  
Rosalina: I guess the only way to find out is to go inside the tunnels.

The gang went through a tunnel and came out on the other side but Edd had Rosalina's blue dress on. Squidward wore Ashley's red dress. Ashley wore Edd's orange shirt and Rosalina wore Squidward's brown t-shirt.

Rosalina: okay, that is weird.  
Ashley: This feels baggy.  
Squidward: This isn't my colour.  
Edd: This actually feels unique but so weird.  
Red: Why don't we just go through the next tunnel.

The gang went through the next tunnel and came out on the other side wearing their normal clothes.

Edd: (His voice sounds like G.I.R's) Well we seem…alright!? My voice sound s like G.I.R's!?  
Squidward: (His voice sounds like Rosalina's) Wow. This voice is so mature. I like it.  
Rosalina: (Her voice sounds like Ashley's) Don't sound like that. Please.  
G.I.R: (His voice sounds like Red's) Next tunnel please.

The gang went through the next tunnel and reached the other side leading to an arrow pointing to the next location.

Edd: (His voice is back to normal) Testing. One, two. Check. Check. Perfect! Onwards to the next stage!

[-]

The gang looked at a series of three doors on the left and on the right. One door was in the sky and one was on the floor.

Edd: There is no Don Box.  
Red: That must mean we can go straight on ahead. Let's roll.

SLAM!

Heavy managed to catch up to the others. The gang looked at him and saw he was looking VERY angry.

Heavy: Heavy is going to KILL YOU!  
Red: Oh dear.  
Squidward: Well you know what this means.  
Ashley: We're going to die?  
Squidward: Nope.  
Rosalina: We're going to outsmart him.  
Squidward: Sort of.  
Edd: …..Oh! I get it!  
Edd & Squidward: Cliché chase montage!

[BEGIN MONTAGE]

The gang went into separate doors on the left and on the right. Heavy entered the door on the top right section. The gang moved through door to door in a normal manner until things got crazy. Edd and Squidward were seen riding on a two seater bicycle. Ashley and Red were seen riding on a broomstick. G.I.R was doing the can can with two purple gorillas from one door to another. Rosalina floated from one door to another while drinking tea. Heavy ran from one door to another while wearing a pirate hat. G.I.R and Red drove little race cars around as they went from door to door. Edd and Squidward came out of a door with Edd in a tuxedo and Squidward in a white wedding dress. They looked at each other with wide eyes as they ran through another door. Heavy ran with Ashley on his shoulders covering his eyes and Red chasing Heavy with his trident. Heavy finally stopped as he collapsed after falling from the door in the sky. The others got out, shook hands and walked off to the next location.

[END MONTAGE]

[-]

The gang were looking at what seemed to be an endless hallway of shelves with bottles stacked in every space on the shelves.

Tycho: (The Tycho Talk Box hovers above the others and turns on automatically) Alright! Last challenge time! You will need to scan the shelves to find chi bottles with YOUR faces. One bottle with one team member on it. Heavy will have to find two bottles with his face on it. That is all. Once you see the portal open up, you can exit through it with the chi bottles and reach the chill zone.

The gang began to search the shelves finding their bottles one by one. Once they go them, a portal opened up.

Edd; Quickly! We can get out of here and eliminate Heavy.  
Heavy: Not so fast little man!

Heavy appeared behind the gang.

Rosalina: You can't threaten us.  
Ashley: Yeah. We can just run to the chill zone. You're going home.  
Heavy: Oh yeah? (Smirks and snaps his fingers) Meet my new freaky friend!

The chi creature of this world appeared in front of the portal and screeched making the gang scream as the chi creatures makes them back up into a corner. Heavy grabbed two of his bottles and entered the portal.

Heavy: You lose again! Ha!

Heavy exited this world leaving the others facing the chi creature.

Ashley: What do we do?  
Edd: I guess this is the end of us. It was nice knowing you guys.

Everyone hugged together while screaming and crying until G.I.R noticed this and turned red eyed.

G.I.R: No! You guys will survive.  
Rosalina: G.I.R! What are you doing?  
G.I.R: Miss Rosalina! I have loved the race with you as a teammate and I want you to stay safe and as for the others, it was great being friends with you. I will prove my worth to this race! Exit the portal with the bottles. I will face this creature. TIME TO BATTLE YOU FOUL CREATURE!

G.I.R jumped onto the chi creature as the two began to wrestle and punch each other. Rosalina looked sad as G.I.R looked up to her and waved goodbye. She let out a single tear as the others waved goodbye with her to G.I.R and exited the portal.

[-]

The gang ended up on the chill zone where Don and Tycho were waiting. The portal disappeared.

Don: There you guys are. We were worried about you and….where's that little robot guy?  
Rosalina: (Cries) He saved our lives but is trapped in that world forever!  
Edd: I'll miss him. He reminds me of Ed so much!  
Squidward: Even I feel completely upset about him being trapped.  
Tycho: And it's all Heavy's fault.

Everyone got together and looked up into the sky as silence filled the outside world in an open field.

Don: To our beloved friend. You will be dearly missed.

…..

…..

…

…..

….

…

….

A bright light appeared as G.I.R landed onto the floor but his eyes weren't glowing.

Rosalina: G.I.R! (Holds him in her arms) Speak to me! Please!  
G.I.R: …Ugh. (His eyes turn blue) W-Where am I? (Notices Rosalina) Miss Rosie!  
Everyone: (Hugging G.I.R) G.I.R! You're alive!  
Don: We're glad to see you're safe. But I'm afraid that due to G.I.R's late arrival, he and Rosalina are out of the race.  
Rosalina: Eh, it was a fun race and I'm glad to see that G.I.R is safe.

Just then, a familiar green alien arrived onto the scene on rocket boots.

G.I.R: (Happily) Master!  
Everyone: Zim!?  
Zim: Yes! It is I, Zim! The future ruler of worlds! I'm back after my adventures after the race.  
G.I.R: I'm sorry Zim. G.I.R didn't win.  
Zim: (Hugs Zim) Are you kidding G.I.R? You were awesome out there and I'm actually proud of how far you've come.  
G.I.R: (Tears up) Really?  
Zim: Really. (Smiles) And I got a present for you!  
G.I.R: Ooh. What is it master?  
Zim: Well let's just say… ( Reveals a plate full of waffles) Guess who made WAFFLES!  
G.I.R: (Laughs happily while jumping around) Ehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!

[-]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Rosalina & G.I.R]

Scenes involving Rosalina and G.I.R rolled by.

Rosalina: This has been one of the most crazy yet wonderful events in my life. I went so ar int his race and G.I.R showed off his skills too.  
G.I.R: We were happy out there and together, we can see our friends and have FUN!  
Rosalina: Yes we can.

The two were seen with Zim walking away from the open fields eating the waffles.

Rosalina: These waffles are delectable!  
Zim: I know. G.I.R loves making them.  
G.I.R: Waffles! Waffles! Waffles!  
Zim: Ah how I've missed G.I.R's antics.

[=======================================]

END OF EPISODE


	28. FINALE TRAILER

Dastardly and Mutley.  
Johnny Bravo and Carl.  
Zim.  
Plankton and Mr Krabs.  
Kitty and Dudley.  
MC Adore and Rhythm Girl.  
Stewie and Brian.  
Homer and Bart.  
Chowder and Schnitzel.  
Kevin and Nazz.  
Dipper and Mabel.  
Dexter and Mandark.  
Mordecai and Rigby.  
Mona and TJ Snapper.  
Reporter and Wrestler.  
Toon Link and Villager.  
Wario and Waluigi.  
Dr Doofenshmirtz and Agent P.  
Sponge Bob and Patrick.  
Ami and Yumi.  
Peach and Daisy.  
Ed and Eddy.  
Rosalina and G.I.R.

All 23 teams have fallen victim to the challenges and one even got a job as an assistant on this show. Only three teams have proven they had the skills and strengths to survive this whole thing and it's time to bring this whole thing to a conclusion. We have the suffering smart strategists! The witch and the devil! And the lone wolf who's a unstoppable force! But can he be stopped?

[-]

Heavy: So itty bitty teams are trying to stop Heavy!? Ha! It is so cute! Yet so pathetic!

[-]

Can the suffering strategists survive all of the carnage thrown at them?

[-]

Edd and Squidward were falling down the steep cliff heading straight for the rocky sand road.

Edd: I guess this is where it ends buddy.  
Squidward: Why is life so cruel to us?

[-]

And will the little girl and her devil friends cast a spell to lead them to victory?

[-]

Ashley's hair turned white as her eyes glowed and she let out a series of magic blasts in multiple colours heading straight for Heavy making his eyes widen.

[-]

Find out all the answers as we reach the finale of the first ever Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race, ending it just like the original format! Who will win? Who will fall? And what surprises are in store? Stay tuned as we get closer and closer to…..the finale of THE RIDONCULOUS RACE CARTOONC RAFTS STYLE where we'll put an end to everything.

…..

….

…

….

…..

….

…

….

…..

….

…

….

Or will we?


	29. Ep 25: Through The Tele-Vortex

Don: Last time on the Ridonculous Race Carton Crafts Style! The final four entered the Ying Yang World where the randomness levels were off the charts! It was a crazy obstacle race where lots of weird things happened. But things got tense when Heavy managed to catch up to the others and cornered them with the chi creature. This forced G.I.R to act his most helpful act yet and battle the chi creature but cost him and Rosalina the race. They were sent away but Zim returned to G.I.R and the three of them enjoyed some delicious waffles. We're down to our final three! It's time folks! Time to start the beginning of the final leg of the race. It's going to be an epic race full of insane obstacles around worlds and dimensions! Let's get this party started. This is…..THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[=========]

Edd, Squidward, Ashley and Red were drinking some warm cocoa in tea cups. Heavy was nowhere to be seen.

Ashley: I can't believe we're in the final three! I just wish that Heavy wasn't here.  
Red: Yeah! He made G.I.R lose the race!  
Edd: If we work together really hard, then we can eliminate him today.  
Squidward: Sounds like a plan!

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: I hope luck is on our side. Heavy is on his own but we need to combine our skills to take him down.  
Red: (Moving his trident up and down) Take him down! Take him down! Take him down!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Final three! This is getting better and better!  
Squidward: But Heavy NEEDS to go home now!  
Edd: We'll do our best to try and get rid of him.  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: So little itty bitty teams are trying to eliminate Heavy!? HA! That is cute but so pathetic! Heavy won't stop until he wins the money. Nothing stops Heavy Weapons Guy!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

The final three were looking at Don and Tycho who were standing next to the Tele-Vortex.

Don: Gentlemen!...And Madame Ashley! Welcome to the penultimate challenge!  
Squidward: Oh goodie! What new location will we be forced into today?  
Don: Oh you're not seeing any new locations yet.  
Everyone: What?  
Don: This challenge will test your quick thinking skills. It's a mad dash through previous worlds where you will face one or two obstacles. Get through the obstacles and run through each Tele-Vortex to progress. Once you've completed ten worlds, you'll see a starting station where three large rockets are located. Ride the rockets through the last and BIGGEST Tele-Vortex to reach the chill zone at…Tycho if you please.

Tycho activated a button making Don appear onscreen in a different location.

[PLACE DESCRIPTION]  
Don: New York City! We're ending things off just like the originals! This challenge is so on!  
[END DESCRIPTION]

[-]

Tycho activated the Tele-Vortex a Don grabbed a bullhorn.

Don: Alright final three! You're challenge begins in three…

Edd and Squidward were ready to sprint off as fast as they could.

Don: Two….

Ashley and Red had determined looks as they were in a starting position.

Don: One…..

Heavy cracked his knuckles as he got ready to race.

Don: GO!

Don sounded the bullhorn and our final three dashed into the Tele-Vortex. Edd and Squidward entered first followed by Heavy, then Ashley and Red.

[-]  
[CLICHE VORTEX SCREEN TRANSITION]  
[-]

Edd and Squidward appeared out of a portal looking normal until they realised they were next to the top of the long road leading down into Rock Bottom.

Squidward: Of course this would happen.

The two fell down the bending road as they screamed and hugged with fear.

Edd: I guess this is it then?  
Squidward: Why world!? Why must you make us suffer!?

The two braced for impact but stopped and were levitating in the air just near the bottom. of the road. They were placed standing up as Ashley and Red floated down and were revealed to be the ones who saved their lives.

Squidward: Thanks.  
Ashley: Don't worry about it. We're in this together to take out Heavy. Then we'll be rivals.  
Edd: Well that was splendid. Not a single scratch on us!

SLAM!

Heavy landed on top of the other four as he landed in Rock Bottom.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: Rule one of any format of entertainment. Always watch what you say.  
Edd: I get it OK!?  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

All five competitors got up and groaned as they looked to the right and looked confused. A long obstacle course with green lasers everywhere was shown. A young lad appeared in front of the obstacle course.

Red: Who are you?  
?: Name's Dib. I always try to expose Zim back in my home world!  
Squidward: But why are you here?  
Dib: Two reasons. One, I need money. Two, Camoes are cool! Just get through this obstacle course to reach the next Tele-Vortex.  
Heavy: No problem!

The three teams ran through the obstacle course. Ashley and Squidward cartwheeled and flipped their way around the lasers. Edd and Red moved and made different positions as they dodged the lasers. Heavy just barged through and got zapped by the lasers leaving burn marks on him but he was unfazed by the lasers.

[SOLOC CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: Those other guys were all prissy with the flipping and the posing. Strong men like Heavy doesn't do the flipping. Heavy just uses brute force and takes the pain!  
[END COFNESSIONAL]

The teams got pass the obstacle course and were looking at the next Tele-Vortex.

Red: There's the Tele-Vortex!  
Ashley: Seems simple so far. Let's head through it!

A puff of smoke appeared in front of the Tele-Vortex. Once it died down, it revealed Dib with some sort of futuristic gun.

Ashley: Nice entrance. What are you doing?  
Dib: My job. Don said to try and make it hard for you to reach the Tele-Vortex.  
Heavy: Little boy with little gun isn't a threat to Heavy.

Dib fired a green blast of energy that collided with Heavy sending him back and onto the floor on his back.

Squidward: Nice shot. He deserves that and more.  
Dib: Thanks, but you MIGHT want to run from these blasts.

Bid fired blasts at the others who were running around and dodging them. Edd thought of some sort of distraction as he was running.

Edd: Mister Dib! Is that Zim to your right?  
Dib: (Turns to the right) Zim! Where is he?

Biz saw nothing but then saw Ashley, Edd, Red and Squidward run into the Tele-Vortex.

Dib: Damn it! Why do I always fall for that? Well at least I got one of them.

Heavy pushed Bid onto the ground as he ran into the Tele-Vortex.

Heavy: Got to win this little man!  
Dib: At least my cameo was cool.

Dib passed out.

[-]  
[CLICHÉ VORTEX TRANSITION SCENE]  
[-]

The final three landed back inside a factory full of bomb-ombs.

Squidward: Oh not this place again!  
Edd: Stay focused. Look for the challenge.  
Ashley: This is a bomb-omb factory. So the challenge would be… (Points to the left) right over there!

The boys looked at where Ashley was pointing and saw a path full of bomb-ombs where the Tele-Vortex was positioned on the other side.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Red: I'm starting to DESPISE bomb-ombs.  
Ashley: They're explosive so they're both good and bad in my perspective!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Bomb-ombs were rolling and being thrown around the long passageway making it a hard way to go towards the Tele-Vortex but it was the only passageway so our teams sighed and were preparing to go straight down that passageway.

Heavy: Let a man show you how it's done!

Heavy ran off through the field and many explosions were seen slightly onscreen as the other teams flinched and blocked their view as Heavy was seen looking dizzy as he stumbled towards the Tele-Vortex.

Heavy: (Has stars around his head) See! No problem at all. Heavy reigns supreme! (Falls into the Tele-Vortex) Goodbye now.  
Squidward: He has the lead but in a dizzy manner.  
Edd: Then let's roll! I've made something to get us past the bomb-ombs. Everyone hustle!

The four ran through the fields as Edd activated a homemade device that sent a shockwave at a specific pitch and tone that reflected the bomb-ombs away from the four as they entered the Tele-Vortex.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: Okay I NEED to know this. I saw you make that thing-a-magic out of cardboard, some wires, paper clips and three quarters. How is that possible!?  
Edd: This is the logic of the Eds. I create lots of inventions out of everyday objects.  
Squidward: The logic of the Eds!?  
Edd: Like the logic of this story, it is impossible to understand.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

The teams were now seen exiting a portal that placed them in Tokyo, Japan. Edd, Squidward, Ashley and Red landed on Heavy who was lying on the ground trying to catch his breath back.

Ashley: Tokyo huh? What crazy challenge is it this time?  
Squidward: It's over there. And that colourful weirdo is there too.

The gang looked to the right and saw MC Ballyhoo standing next to three fancy looking cars. One was red, one was black and the other was green. They were custom design sports cars for this challenge.

MC Ballyhoo: Welcome to this section challenge! A good old fashioned Tokyo Drift Race! With some special obstacles curtesy of Don!

The gang groaned at this.

MC Ballyhoo: Hey, don't blame him! Blame the producers of this show. But just follow the course to the Tele-Vortex.

The gang got into the three cars. Edd and Squidward took the green car.

Squidward: Here we go! The mean green racing machine!

Ashley and Red took the black car.

Ashley: Dark colour, bright win.  
Red: Woohoo! Drift race!

And Heavy took the red one.

Heavy: Red team shall be killers!  
MC Ballyhoo: Ok then. RACE!

The teams drove off and drifted into the next section of the drift race.

[-]

The teams were driving along an industrial state where they saw unidentifiable people dropping large oil tanks onto the race track.

Edd: Barrels of hazardous and flammable liquids heading straight in our direction!  
Squidward: Nice vocabulary. But don't worry! This squid has got the skills!

Squidward drifted and swerved away from the oil barrels and spun around until he hit a small bump in the road making the green car spin out of control, fall sideways and send Edd and Squidward into the air and through the Tele-Vortex.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: (Dizzy) See? Nothing to it! I am the swift drifting squid! (Falls over) Ow.  
Edd: (Regaining his sight) Oh, I've got a headache now.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Ashley and Red swerved their way into the Tele-Vortex while Heavy knocked each oil barrel that was heading toward him away with ease as he entered the Tele-Vortex.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: Oil barrels? Ha! I've taken worse hits from puny little Scout!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

The final three were now taken to Texas. They looked up and saw a lot of electric hurdles. A woman was jumping over them as he rode a bull. She had purplish hair and wore a casual outfit.

Red: Who are you?  
?: Oh hi sweeties! I'm Bunny Bravo! Johnny Bravo's mother and I am here to show you how to jump these hurdles. You guys have to jump these hurdles to reach the next Tele-Vortex.  
Red: How bad are those electric hurdles? (Touches one of them and gets shocked) Agh! Question answered.  
Heavy: Okay. Where are bulls that we ride on?  
Mrs Bravo: Bulls? Oh, you'll have to find your own way over them.  
Edd: Then why are YOU riding a bull?  
Mrs Bravo: Because it's so much FUN! (Rides off into the sunset) Good luck with the challenge! And tell Johnny I said hi!  
Ashley: Man. We've seen some freaky people on this show. Including ourselves!  
Heavy: Just hop over hurdles! If you can that is!  
Ashley: Why YOU!

Ashley shoved Heavy through an electric hurdle shocking Heavy as he fell onto the ground. Ashley and Red hopped over a hurdle with grace as they landed next to Heavy.

Ashley: Don't mess with us little girls! And little devils too!  
Red: Yeah! Testify sister!  
Ashley: Come along guys!

Ashley, Red, Edd and Squidward hoped over the electric hurdles with ease leaving an angry Heavy who got up and destroyed each electric hurdle without touching the electricity. The three teams eventually made it through into the next Tele-Vortex.

[-]

The teams arrived inside the Crystal Caverns but all did not look well. Every part of the cavern looked destroyed as crystal shards and large broken chunks of crystals were on the floor.

Squidward: Wow. This place has gone downhill.  
Red: I guess Waluigi's instantaneous bomb-omb did a lot more damage than we expected.  
Heavy: Damage used for Heavy's advantage!

Before the others could respond, Heavy threw a large chunk of a crystal that slammed the four against a wall. Heavy laughed as he ran off.

Squidward: Great! He's getting the lead!  
Ashley: I'll use my magic to loosen it up so we can push it off of ourselves!

Ashley used her magic and the crystal chunk glowed before loosening up a bit.

Squidward: Okay on three! ONE! TWO! THREE!

The four managed to push the crystal away and they landed on top of it.

Edd: Okay. Let's catch up to Heavy.  
Ashley: Allow me to provide transport.

Ashley made a red hover car appear. The gang got in and put on some sunglasses!

Edd: Road trip with extra SWAG!  
Red: Woohoo!

The gang flew off into the Tele-Vortex to catch up to Heavy.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: I LOVE this alliance!  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: That was amazing!  
Edd: The road trip?  
Squidward: No, the fact that you said the word 'SWAG' in a sentence.  
Edd: Exclusive content! It's a rare onetime thing!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

The teams were dropped off inside the manor full of Boos. They looked up to see the Tele-Vortex right near them.

Squidward: Okay THIS is too easy! Where's the catch?  
Heavy: Don't sound like puny people Squid guy! Just go through it!

Heavy ran and dived for the Tele-Vortex that moved far away making Heavy land on the floor face first.

Squidward: Told you!

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: What an idiot!  
Edd: Agreed.  
[SWITCH SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: They will fall! Heavy will make sure that happens!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

A big Boo with a sparkly crown with a purple gem in it appeared out of nowhere and cackled.

Edd: A Boo with a crown on it. That's the King Boo if I'm not mistaken!  
King Boo: Correct mortal! Now try to dodge my attack if you can to reach the Tele-Vortex.

King boo made purple arrows zoom through the walls like a trap from a temple. Our teams ducked and dodged and made their way towards King Boo and only had a couple of arrows on them.

King Boo: Okay, so you're definitely focusing on the money. Attack my Boo army!

King Boo summoned a bunch of boos that circled our teams. Edd got out a flashlight and made the Boos run away from the light. Ashley fired her magic making each Boo disappear for good and Heavy gave a cold glare at the rest of the Boos making them run (or float) away.

King Boo: Aw COME ON! How can this get any worse!?

King Boo was suddenly sucked into the Poltergeist 5000 that Luigi was using. He posed with a peace sign.

Squidward: Thanks green guy! Through the portal!

The three teams entered the Tele-Vortex.

[-]

The teams ended up in a forest in Uruguay. They got up and saw a wooden obstacle course with two homing cannons.

Edd: Cannons? More pain will be inflicted on us then.  
?: Ah! Big brained, clean as a whistle Edd boy is here at last!  
Edd: Wait. That voice. Rolf!?

Rolf appeared out of a nearby bush and greeted the final three. He was in his Urban Ranger uniform.

Edd: Rolf. Good to see a familiar face.  
Rolf: The same could be said to you.  
Squidward: So what is the challenge blue haired guy?  
Rolf: The name is Rolf and here's the challenge! This wooden walkway will take you straight to the Tele-Vortex. But sport is good in Uruguay so you'll have to run while avoiding FOOTBALLS being shot out of those canons by…my beloved Urban Rangers! Urban Rangers, unite!

Johnny 2x4 and Jimmy appeared next to the cannons in their Urban Ranger uniforms.

Johnny 2x4: Yay! This feels so cool! We're in this show!  
Jimmy: Hi Double D!  
Squidward: More friends of yours?  
Edd: Yes. Now move!

The final three ran through the wooden walkway.

Rolf: Urban Rangers! Fire!

Johnny 2x4 and Jimmy fired footballs front heir cannons that kept hitting our final three. Ashley started to kick the footballs away. Edd and Squidward just took the pain and kept running despite having bruises on their bodies. Heavy got annoyed with the footballs and threw two of them with great force at the cannons destroying them and sending Johnny 2x4 and Jimmy down onto the floor.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: Those two are friends of sock wearing man. Heavy hates them too.  
[SWITCH CAMEO CONFESSIONAL: Johnny 2x4 & Jimmy]

[-]

After entering the next Tele-Vortex, the gang arrived in Italy where they saw giant blocks of cheese.

Red: Cheese!  
Squidward: Great. An eating challenge.

A Tycho Talk Box hovered over our final three.

Tycho: Not exactly. All you have to do is find a way to break that cheese into little pieces to find a tip telling you where the next Tele-Vortex is. That is all.

The Tycho Talk Box flew away.

Squidward: Start chiselling! (Hands Edd a chisel) Let's dig!

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: Do you always carry around a chisel?  
Squidward: Nope. I always carry around art supplies. (Starts throwing out his art supplies to show them on the cameras) Got my chisel, my hammer, my paintbrushes my knives, my…..  
Ed: (Stops Squidward) Okay I get it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Edd and Squidward chiselled their block of cheese into pieces. Ashley and Red used Red's trident to break the cheese into pieces. Heavy looked at his block then threw one punch making the block of cheese crumble into pieces.

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Heavy]  
Heavy: Cheese is no match for Heavy! But I prefer sandvich any day!  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

The teams got their tips and headed through the next Tele-Vortex.

[-]

The gang arrived in the busy streets of London where they saw an open road set up like a marathon.

Heavy: Alright. Where is distraction?  
?: I'm coming! Hold on!

Everyone looked up to see a geeky looking guy parachuting his way down onto the streets of London.  
Ashley: And you are?  
?: Carl. I'm a work related associate of Perry the Platypus.  
Red: That platypus with the fedora?  
Carl: Yes. Now, let me set up your challenge.

Carl activated a switch he kept in his pocket and made a series of sharp pointed hurdles move around the street.

Ashley: And we're back to the hurdles.  
Squidward: Except this challenge is going to hurt a LOT more.  
Carl: Go and race through the hurdles!  
Edd: (Sighs) Let's just get this over with.

[-]  
THE FOLLOWING SCENE HAS BEEN CENSORED DUE TO THE VIOLENT INJRIES INFLICTED ONTO THE FINAL THREE. SO YOU'LL HAVE TO READ THIS FOR THE TIME BEING. YES I KNOW IT SOUNDS LIKE WE DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT THIS BUT THIS IS THE ONLY THING THAT WAS CENSORED! BESIDES, THIS SHOW IS MESSED UPALREADY! IT'S BEEN THAT WAY SINCE EPISODE ONE! AND NOW, BACK TO THE RACE!

[-]

The final three reached the next Tele-Vortex but were badly cut and damaged. They all fell face first into the Tele-Vortex.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Red: I'm glad that this challenge is over. We're almost done!  
Ashley: Just one more challenge to go before we reach the rockets!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[-]

The gang arrived at Springfield in a junkyard full of tyres in a large pile. They were all on fire. A bunch of tyres in three piles were next to our teams and they weren't on fire. A Tycho Talk Box appeared in front of our teams.

Tycho: Alright. Just dump those piles of tyres into the burning pile and then race into the Tele-Vortex at the back of the junkyard. You'll find the rocket station next. That is all.

Heavy: Ha! Too easy for Heavy!  
Ashley: Oh we'll see about that!  
Edd: Game on gentleman! And Lady Ashley.  
Ashley: Thank you monsieur Eddward!

The three went through their piles of tyres at lightning speed. The fire grew making it shine in the sky.

Heavy: See. Too easy. Onto the chill zone!  
Ashley: Sorry big guy. But we need you to lose.

Ashley created a pile of tyres that fell onto Heavy covering him in it and trapping him onto the floor.

Heavy: Grr! You're getting it little girl!  
Ashley: See you at the chill zone!

The others ran to the Tele-Vortex and entered it.

[-]

The two teams arrived at the Rocket Station where three rockets were positioned to be fired into the largest Tele-Vortex ever seen on this show.

Squidward: How much did THAT cost to make?  
Edd: No time for that! Just ride to New York!

The two set off on their rockets and entered the Tele-Vortex. They rode through the blue and purple stream of light looking pleased and they were cheering.

Ashley: Come on! We're going to do it!  
Heavy: Not today lady!

Heavy came zooming towards them on his rocket.

Squidward: Oh you have got to be kidding me!  
Ashley: Geez. Can't you give up for once?  
Heavy: (Hops onto Ashley and Red's rocket) Nope. Heavy needs to win!  
Ashley: Oh no you don't! I'll…..

SMACK!

Heavy knocked Ashley onto the edge of her rocket.

Red; Ashley! Why you….!

SMACK!

Red was knocked on top of Ashley.

Edd: Come on! They need help!

Squidward jumped onto the rocket.

Squidward: Alright big guy! Calm down for a minute and think things over.

SMACK!

Squidward was sent next to Ashley and Red.

Heavy: Shut up. I know what HEAVY wants to do! And that is WINNING! Nothing can stop Heavy Weapons Guy!  
Edd: (Angered) That tears it! YEARGH!

Edd jumped onto Heavy's shoulders and used a cylindrical metal rod to strangle Heavy. The two struggled until they fell off the edge of the rocket. Heavy held onto the edge while Edd was hanging onto Heavy's back. Heavy knocked Edd off of the rocket and into the stream of light.

Squidward, Ashley and Red: Double D!

The three of them and Heavy were transported to New York City where everyone was at a set of benches on a stage. Ashley, Red and Squidward rolled onto the chill zone whereas Heavy ended up a few meters away from it.

Don: Hey! Where's Edd?  
Heavy: Ha! He was pushed into the stream of light and is gone!  
Reporter: NO!  
Ed: You jerk!  
Heavy: Now all that Heavy needs to do is step onto the chill zone and then stupid squid is eliminated.  
Ashley: NO! YOU ARE GOING TO STAY THERE UNTIL EDD FINDS A WAY TO GET HERE!  
Heavy: And what will you do to stop me?

Ashley's hair tuned white and her eyes flashed with fire as she casted a massive amount of magical multi-coloured blasts. Heavy's eyes widened as he tried to dodge the blasts but were hit and sent back a bit.

Heavy: Ugh. Is that all you got?

Squidward squirted ink covering Heavy causing him to slip and fall onto the floor.

Squidward: Shut up!  
Heavy: No! (Sees a trident heading towards him making him duck with surprise) Ack!  
Red: SHUT UP!  
Heavy: Seriously!? Do you think a stupid witch, a wimpy squid and a little devil can stop Heavy Weapons Guy!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Other eliminated competitors started to join Ashley, Red, and Squidward.

Reporter: How about a 'stupid witch, a wimpy squid, a little devil' and an awesome reporter?  
Wrestler: And a pro wrestler?  
Toon Link: And a hero?  
Dastardly: And two sneaky race car drivers?  
Johnny Bravo: And a handsome model and his geeky friend?  
Kitty: And two secret agents?

Everyone got together to face off against Heavy who cracked his knuckles.

Heavy: Bring it on!

Everyone began to fight against Heavy who fought back. The smaller competitors including Sponge Bob, Ami, Yumi and Red grabbed onto Heavy but were thrown away. Heavy started to run towards the chill zone but was stopped by Villager.

Heavy: Step aside little guy or you will get hurt.  
Villager: …Titty sprinkles!

[SOLO CONFESSIONAL: Toon Link]  
Toon Link: Oh dear.  
[END SOLO CONFESSIONAL]

A big explosion occurred sending Heavy back to where he was before. He got up and was about to run but a hook grabbed onto his trousers. Dastardly and Mutley were seen in their purple race car that had the other end of the hook.

Dastardly: Our time to shine!

The two began to drive off but Heavy smashed his hands into the ground to stop himself from being pulled away. The two were in an epic struggle until the rope containing the hook broke sending Dastardly and Mutley away and crashing into a nearby fountain.

[CONFESSIONAL: Dastardly & Mutley]  
Dastardly: And it ALWAYS has to end badly for us.  
Mutley grumbles.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

Heavy was tired out but smashed his hands onto the ground sending everyone except for Squidward, Ashley and Red back onto the benches crashing into them.

Heavy: Stop your useless attempts! Heavy Weapons Guy is invincible!  
Red: No they aren't!  
Ashley: You're just a jerk who killed our friend!  
Heavy: Ha! He is just a weakling! Only the strong men survive in this world! I am the only one who is worth claiming that million! You all should just crawl back to where you can from! Edd is nothing compared to me and he is even lucky to get sent back to his own world! I am invincible! I am unstoppable! I am HEAVY WEAPONS GUY! AND I….  
Edd: AM ABOUT TO BE ELIMINATED! HEY HEAVY!

Everyone turned around and gasped as they saw Edd riding a rocket.

Edd: I AM SIPLE SOCKHEAD GUY! AND THIS…IS MY WEAPON!

Edd collided into Heavy sending the two of them into the air and they zoomed around randomly making everyone try to follow their path until the rocket smashed onto the ground. Heavy was sent into a pile of trashcans and Edd was sent high into the sky until….

….

…..

….

…

….

…..

….

…

….

….

…..

….

…

….

…he landed right on the chill zone next to Squidward, Ashley and Red. He got up as he clicked his back into the proper position.

Edd: Ow. I'm going to feel that one in the morning.  
Don: No pain, no gain Edd. But thanks to your EPIC recovery, Heavy is in last place and is eliminated!

Everyone: YES!  
Tycho: I'll drag him onto the bench. He appears to be unconscious.

Tycho dragged Heavy onto the benches.

[-]

[ELIMINATION RECAP: Heavy Weapons Guy (& Tycho)]

Scenes involving Heavy and Tycho rolled by.

Heavy: Ugh, my head hurts so much! But that impact onto those trashcans made me realise my errors.  
Tycho: I'm glad you are back to normal.  
Heavy: I can't even remember why I got so angry in the first place but I will find a way to make it up to everyone.  
Tycho: In your own special way?  
Heavy: The Heavy way!  
Tycho: It's good to have you back to normal Heavy!

[ELIMINATION RECAP ENDED]

[-]

Don: And we're down to the final two! I know you've been through a lot but we need to get moving so let's continue with the final challenge!  
Squidward: We SHOULD deserve a rest but we'll continue.  
Don: Great. Heavy's the last threat here so we're going to have a safe final!

BOOM!

A massive explosion occurred nearby making everyone look and see mechanical robots circle around everyone. They looked like a familiar person with mechanical arms. A robotic sphere appeared with two strong arms as a familiar evil person was inside it and was laughing.

Don: OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

[-]

TO BE CONTINUED


	30. Ep 26:Small Evil Size, Giant Crazy Prize

Tycho: Okay things are getting brutal right now so Don asked me to do a quick recap. Last time on the Ridonculous Race Cartoon Crafts Style! Our final three went through a series of challenges through previous worlds and Heavy thought he got rid of Edd for good but after being halted by every other person on this show; Edd came back and eliminated Heavy! We're down to the final two but we've hit a massive roadblock! What is going to happen and who will win the million dollars? Find out right here on the last instalment of…. THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

[=====]

OPENING SEQUENCE. YES, I'M DOING ONE FOR ONCE IN THIS STORY!

[INSERT CLICHÉ MUSIC]

[Ashley appeared in a square box followed by two more squares containing Red and Toon Link]

'Here's a story! About a girl named Ashely! Who was racing with her little devil friend!'  
'With the support of her dear love Toon Link! She made it right to the end!'

[Edd appeared in a different square followed by two more squares containing Squidward and Reporter]

'And here's a story! About our beloved Double D! With Squidward, they make a strong team!  
'And Reporter gave them support towards the million! It is their special, number one dream!'

[Two more squares appeared revealing Don and Heavy]

'And despite seeing a lot of freaky weirdos! They made it here despite all the pain!'  
'And if you're wondering why we're singing this song! It's because we're at the end of this game!'

[Everyone appeared in a series of nine squares apart from the middle one which was blank]

'Because it's Cartoon Crafts! We're Cartoon Crafts! And we are going to end this while having a blast!'

[Plankton appeared in the middle square with the words 'Sheldon Plankton as the cliché villain who makes a return in the last episode.']

[END OF OPENING SONG]

[======]

Everyone looked up from the armada of robots and saw Plankton laughing inside the machine as he became invisible inside the sphere.

Don: Ugh. What are YOU doing here?  
Plankton: I'm here for the million! What other reason would I need to see you losers?  
Sponge Bob: I see he's as grumpy as ever. Hey Plankton! Where's Mr Krabs?  
Plankton: He gave up on the evil scheme and said he needs to get involved with some 'personal' matters.

Everyone looked confused after hearing Plankton's response.

[================]

Mr Krabs was seen far away in the Krusty Krab in his office relaxing in a hot tub full of dollars.

[================]

Don: Wait a minute. How did you know where we were? We threw you and that crab guy in the clink!  
Plankton: Oh come on. Escaping jail cells is easy for me! Mr Krabs was bailed out but I had a genius plan installed right after the second time me were beaten!  
Eddy: (Groans) Oh great. Time for a basic monologue speech.  
Plankton: I'll keep it simple. After being defeated for the first time, I started to build an army but I needed to strike at the right time so after I was defeated a second time, I planted a mind controlling bug on Heavy's back so I could track Heavy and make him look like the new bad guy. Skip some other useless stuff and here we are!  
Heavy: What!?  
Tycho: Wait a minute. (Pulls off a mind control bug off of Heavy's hat) Here it is!  
Heavy: OW! That hurt! (Gets furious) You are going to get it little shrimp!  
Plankton: I'm a plankton you idiot! But I'm here for the million! So….

Plankton's robot machine extended two arms that snatched the million dollars (that was inside a case) from Don.

Plankton: Try and get this if you want losers but you'll have to get it from the top of the Empire State Building and survive…..THE TEN FLOORS OF DANGER!

Plankton zoomed off to the top of the Empire State Building leaving everyone surrounded by robots.

Don: Okay! Ashley, Red, Edd and Squidward! Here's your final challenge! Go through the empire state building, avoid all of Plankton's ridiculous traps and stop him! First one to stop him and bring the case back down here onto the chill zone wins the million dollars!  
Kevin: But how are they going to get up there? We're surrounded by robots?

Heavy slammed onto the ground and cracked his knuckles.

Heavy: You little guys go on! Heavy needs to let out some anger in him from little Plankton wimp.  
Ed: Go fight the robots Heavy!  
Heavy: YEARGH!

Heavy began to break apart the robot army of giant mechanical Planktons. Scenes showed Heavy's fists and feet colliding with the robots destroying them into pieces. More robots appeared and circled around Heavy.

Tycho: Heavy! Catch!

Tycho threw a revived Sasha to Heavy who caught it and smirked.

Heavy: Thanks Tycho! Oh Sasha, how I've missed you! Let's bring the destruction!

Heavy screamed his cry of joy as he began to shoot bullet holes in the robots disintegrating them into scrap metal. Everyone else on the ground ducked to avoid getting shot. Heavy stopped and laughed as he defeated the robots.

Heavy: Heavy has redeemed himself! Go little ones! Take down that traitorous weakling!  
Edd: Thanks Heavy! You're a good man after all!  
Squidward: Less talk, more running!  
Red: To the Empire State Building!  
Ashley: Let's go!

The final two ran and entered the tall structure.

[CONFESSIONAL: Heavy Weapons Guy & Tycho]  
Heavy: Ah, Heavy loves the smell of destroyed enemies in the morning! We are killers!  
Tycho: You did great out there!  
Heavy: And you are true friend for bringing back Sasha!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==================]

The gang entered where they were shocked to see the Empire State Building had changed into a metal building with lots of mechanical parts.

Squidward: Wow. Plankton has WAY too much free time on his hands.  
Plankton: (Over an intercom) I heard that!  
Edd: (Notices an elevator) Let's just head into that elevator.

Ashley and Red headed into the elevator and pressed a button making the doors close before Edd and Squidward could step in.

Squidward: Hey!  
Ashley: Sorry. It's a competition! To victory!  
Squidward: Great. They've got the lead.  
Edd: Not for long.

Edd opened up the wires connected to the elevator and shorted them out by cutting them.

Edd: Now they can't use the elevator after they reach floor one. We'll take the stairs.

Edd and Squidward ran up the stairs to the first floor.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: I love our team.  
Edd: Brains can triumph in any situation.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[======================]

[FLOOR ONE]

Ashley and Red stepped out of the elevator where they saw a number of giant axe blades swinging from the walls and the ceilings. Another elevator and staircase were on the other side.

Red: Axes? This isn't the style of Plankton.  
Ashley: Maybe he's mixing it up a bit?

Edd and Squidward caught up with the other two.

Edd: Axes. That's new to Plankton.  
Squidward: Whatever. It's a competition. Let's roll.  
Ashley: And how are you going to get past the axes then?  
Squidward: Simple. With the power of LIMBO! Edd, give me some music!

Edd activated a button on a switch inside his pocket and limbo music was heard. Squidward got into the rhythm and bent his back to limbo under the axe blades.

Edd: I love our creativity. (Turns to Ashley and Red) See you on the next floor!

Edd bent his back to limbo under the swinging axes. Edd and Squidward made it to the next set of stairs.

Edd: Oh, a quick reminder. The elevator is now out of service. That is all!

The two friends set off up the set of stairs leaving Ashley and Red on their own.

Ashley: This might be harder than I thought.  
Red: Yeah. Those two are smart. But we can catch up to them. Let's hop on over to victory!

Red used his trident as a pogo stick and bounced over the swinging axes. Ashley made the axes freeze in time for a moment clearing a path for her as she walked across to the other side. The two ran up the set of stairs to the next floor.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: Plankton really needs to step his game up.  
Red: Or else he's going to fall. HARD!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[===========================]

[FLOOR TWO]

Ashley and Red entered the second floor and saw a load of laser guns firing away at them, Edd and Squidward. The four ran around the room trying not to get burnt and they hid behind a large concrete block.

Squidward: (Quietly) Keep your voice down.  
Red: Why!?

Lasers were fired at the rock making the gang duck and shriek for a moment but no one was hurt.

Ashley: (Quietly) Are they….?  
Edd: (Quietly) Lasers that are sound triggered? Yes.  
Squidward: (Quietly) We need to stay low and quiet or else they'll blast at us again.  
Red: (Quietly) So how are we going to destroy those lasers?  
Edd: (Quietly) We'd need some sort of sound at a precise frequency to short out the lasers.  
Ashley: (Quietly) What kind of sound would that be?  
Squidward: (Sighs quietly) I've got the solution. But it might hurt your ears so brace yourselves.

Squidward got up and the laser guns were focused on him. He got out his clarinet and sighed before playing. Wrong notes could be heard all around the room as the other three covered their ears and the laser guns started to spark before they exploded into dust.

Squidward: Alright. Let's roll.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: So…..you play the clarinet.  
Squidward: I KNOW it sounds bad alright. Like I haven't heard that enough.  
Edd: Sorry.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

[FLOOR THREE]

The gang made it up to the third floor where they were confronted by an armada of plankton shaped robots that were bigger than the real Plankton.

Edd: Robots again? He's running out of ideas.  
Plankton: (Over an intercom) I heard that! Plankton robots! Attack!  
Robots: Obey Plankton's orders!

The robots began to march towards the final two teams.

Ashley: (Sighs) Let's just get this over with.  
Red: I'll start things off to get us 'ahead' in the competition!

Red used his devil horns and rammed into some of the robots sending them into the wall and falling apart into pieces. Ashley fired several magic blasts that made some robots disappear. Edd created a hacking device out of random materials and used them to short circuit and explode and Squidward shot ink into the robot's circuits to make them malfunction. All of the robots were destroyed.

Ashely: Onto the next floor.

The gang walked up the next set of stairs.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: It's so sad when someone isn't a big threat.  
Red: So true.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[========================]

[FOURTH FLOOR]

The gang arrived on the fourth floor where they saw a gigantic pit of acid blocking their way from here to the stairs.

Edd: That looks like some strong acid.  
Squidward: My ink is stronger than any acid.  
Edd: That isn't possible.  
Squidward: Don't question the logic of this show.  
Ashley: Enough talking. Just find a way across while Red and I float over. See you later.

Red hopped into Ashley's hands and the two of them floated into the air but the acid rose into the form of a monster and tried to swipe at Ashley and Red who zoomed back to where they were before.

Squidward: (Eyes widen) Okay. Plankton has been up to some freaky science.  
Edd: (Notices water sprinklers attached to the ceiling) I got it. Hold on!

Edd threw a sphere filled with water at the sprinklers and caused all of them to set off making water rain down on the acid neutralising it and the monster until nothing was left.

Edd: Let's hop on over.

The gang hopped over to the set of stairs.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: (Drinking a glass of water) Nothing like a refreshing drink to celebrate victory.  
Squidward: Is that the water from the fourth floor?  
Edd: No. That's sick.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==========================]

[FIFTH FLOOR TO SIXTH FLOOR]

The fifth floor was designed like a tea room. The gang stepped inside and looked confused before guns appeared out of the walls of the room and fired hot balls of chum across the room. The gang were running and dodging each chum ball until they reached the sixth floor where Loads of Bomb Boos were. Loads of explosions went off sending our final two flying around the room.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: Boos are interesting creatures.  
Red: You can't tell whether they want to kill you or just mess around with you.  
[SWITCH CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: How can a Boo explode?  
Edd: Who's questioning the logic of this show NOW?  
Squidward: Oh shut up!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[==================================]

[SEVENTH FLOOR TO NINTH FLOOR]

The seventh floor consisted of rockets being fired towards our contestants. Red hopped from rocket to rocket while Squidward was being pushed around by the rocket explosions. Ashley and Edd were drinking apple juice inside tea cups. The eighth floor features parts of the walls crushing together. Ashley, Red and Edd moved carefully and got to the other side whereas Squidward ened up at the other side but flat as a pancake.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Edd: (Pumping air and water into Squidward to make him his usual self again) This won't take too long.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

The ninth floor was room with less gravity making everyone float as pinballs were ejected across the room and they were launched into our final two teams bruising them.

[CONFESSIONAL: Ashley & Red]  
Ashley: Now it's time to take pinball off of the list of things that are ok in this world for Ashley.  
Red: (Crossing off the word 'pinball' off of a list) On it.  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[=======================]

[TENTH FLOOOR]

The final two made it to the tenth floor which was a plain room but a giant TV with Plankton's face on it was seen.

Plankton: Alright. You actually made it here.  
Edd: It was easy. You need to take lessons in being evil.  
Plankton: Hey! I WENT TO COLLEGE! If you want to reach the rooftops to find me then you'll have to face my biggest Plankton robot warrior.

A giant Plankton shaped robot with giant hands was transported into the room.

Plankton: Meet PLANKTOMINATOR JR! It wasn't nice knowing you. Bye.

The TV screen went blank as Planktominator Jr started firing lasers around the room making the final two teams run around the room. Red tried to attack with his trident but Planktominator Jr grabbed him and started to squeeze him tightly.

Ashley: Red!

Ashley fired blasts of magic but Planktominator Jr kicked them away and grabbed Ashley as well.

Ashley: Ack. This hurts!

Squidward wrapped his tentacles around the robot's eyes making Planktominator Jr drop Ashley and Red. Squidward let his tentacles go off of the robot and Planktominator Jr was about to fire lasers at Squidward but he was shocked with electricity and fell into pieces and it was revealed that Edd used his hacking device to short circuit Planktominator Jr.

Ashley: (Coughs) T-Thanks.  
Edd: No problem. We take down Plankton TOGETHER and then we race down to the finish.  
Red: Sure thing.  
Squidward: To the rooftops!

The gang ran up to the rooftops.

[CONFESSIONAL: Edd & Squidward]  
Squidward: You're nice, but sometimes you seem a little TOO nice.  
Edd: I act like a gentlemen but live in an American urban land. I will offer my services but don't mess with Sockhead. YO!  
[END CONFESSIONAL]

[================================]

The gang made it to the rooftops where they saw Plankton in his machine with the million dollar case inside the sphere that he was in.

Plankton: So you ACTUALLY made it here. No matter. I will end your lives here.  
Ashley: We beat your previous obstacles. This will be no different.  
Plankton: That's where you're WRONG! This machine is special as it will track your every movement! And it's powered by one of the mains things I've had to deal with…SUFFERING!  
Squidward: What?  
Plankton: Yes. All of the pain and torment I have suffered has been converted into energy that powers up this machine. So I am invincible! But even if you SOMEHOW find a way to destroy this, I have a backup plan that will start of instantly. Enough talk now, let's DESTROY!

Plankton fired big blue beams of light around the rooftops making our final two teams duck and run around trying to survive.

Ashley: You can't destroy us!

Ashley fired several blasts of magic but Plankton fired rockets that collided with all of the blasts of magic causing mini explosions to go off.

Ashley: What the?  
Plankton: Told you! It's a supreme tracker!  
Squidward: Whatever. Try this one!

Squidward fired two blasts of ink towards Plankton but his machine created a rectangular shield out of energy that blocked the blasts of ink.

Squidward: Well, I tried. We're done.  
Edd: We cannot give up!  
Plankton: Face the facts kid. With my levels of suffering, I am unstoppable. I can give you an overload of pain!  
Edd: Hmmm…that's it!  
Squidward: What's it?  
Edd: Overloading. If we can't beat him physically, we'll do it through our inner powers! He just has his own suffering. But we have our pain and suffering. (Faces Plankton) Hey Plankton!  
Plankton: What is it?  
Edd: (Setting up homemade loudspeakers on the rooftops) You think you're so powerful with your own suffering?  
Plankton: Pretty much. I've suffered through a lot in my life.  
Edd: You have. But so have we. And together, we've formed our special type of power!

Everyone else down below at the final chill zone was hearing Edd's speech.

Edd: And together, we'll overload your power and finish you off!  
Don: What's he saying?  
Ed: Ooh! Overloading! Like what I do to Eddy when he has too much anger in him.  
Eddy: Hey!  
Plankton: And what type of 'suffering' have you gone through?  
Edd: Well, it's not easy being a bright lad. I create lots of devices and inventions but my friends destroy them with their energetic hearts.  
Plankton: So? Lots of people are annoying.  
Edd: But I keep it inside of me. I still have the brotherhood bonds of friendship with my friends. And it can be used to 'short' things out!  
Plankton: Don't you mean 'sort' things out, smart guy?  
Edd: Oh everyone knows what I said!

Plankton's machine started to spark a bit.

Squidward: (Whispers) It's working.  
Edd: Yep. And it's not just me. Just hear it from my friends up on this roof.  
Squidward: (Loudly) Yeah. My dreams throughout my life have been shattered and the annoyance that I've put up with make me furious but I don't go on a rampage!

More sparks began to fly off of Plankton's machine making Plankton notice this.

Plankton: W-What's going on? Stop that.  
Ashley: And all the times I've been involved in bad events at WarioWare! And the fact that I was separated from Toon Link by your crafty plan!  
Red: And the same goes for me and my friends! And Edd and Reporter too!  
Reporter: Yeah! Testify!

Plankton's machine started to smoke up.

Plankton: Oh god! The machine can't handle all of this inner suffering!  
Edd: (Using a homemade microphone) And to everyone down at the chill zone! All of you have suffered throughout your life but you're still good hearted people! Let it all out here for Plankton's machine!  
Eddy: Yeah! All those times I've lost money on my scams!  
Kevin: And when those guys get on my nerves.  
Dudley: And whenever people form D.O.O.M gets away from us on a mission!  
Chowder: Whenever something goes wrong in the kitchen!  
Sponge Bob: That time when someone refused to pay for a pizza delivery and slammed the door on my face!  
Patrick: And when anyone calls me tubby!  
Dastardly: When we ALWAYS lose a race!  
Ami: When one of our concerts goes wrong!  
Yumi: And whenever Kaz gets us into a situation!  
Zim: All those people who mock me and my superior ways of ruling the world!  
Peach: All those times Bowser kidnaps me!  
Daisy: EVERY TIME I don't get invited to a big event!  
Waluigi: All of the bad comments said directly towards me.  
Johnny Bravo: And all those times the ladies rejected me with pain!

Plankton's machine was really messed up now.

Plankton: NO! Too many memories of suffering! It can't hold all of this in!  
Edd: And that's your weak spot Plankton! You can't enjoy life despite all of the suffering! And this is why you ALWAYS go down! Together!  
Ashley: We will always succeed!  
Red: Together as a family of friends.  
Squidward: Even with the annoying neighbours!  
Edd: This is the end Plankton!  
Plankton: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The gang got together and Ashley powered up everyone with magic and they sent a magic blast hitting Plankton's machine and it started to explode and the million dollar case was sent flying down and landed on the chill zone where Don picked it up.

Don: You did it! Just come down here to the chill zone and the first team here wins ONE MILLION DOLLARS!  
Plankton: (Sweating) I-I-I'm not d-done YET!

Plankton fired two blue beams of light that almost destroyed the rooftops but it made it crumble and rumble throwing our final two teams off balance before Plankton's weapon system exploded.

Ashley: No! We can't get down now!  
Edd: What about you're magic?  
Ashley: I'm out of power since that team up blast!  
Red: What do we do?

Edd looked at the machine still malfunctioning in the sky and turned to the other three. All four of them seemed to have realised the situation.

Squidward: I guess there's only one way down there then.  
Red: Yep.  
Ashley: And we could DIE from the explosion.  
Edd: But we're going to end things with a blast!  
All four: Yeah!  
Edd: Well it's been an honour competing with you Miss Ashley and Mr Red. And Squidward! You have been a great teammate.  
Squidward: (Lets out a single tear) Thanks.  
Edd: Shall we do this together?  
Ashley: Indeed we shall!

Edd connected one hand with Squidward who connected his other tentacles with Red who connected his other hand with Ashley who connected her hand with Edd's other free hand. The four hugged together before looking at the machine.

Edd: On three. One!  
Squidward: Two!  
Ashley: Three!  
Red: CHARGE!

The four ran and screamed as they jumped off of the top of the Empire State Building and landed on Plankton's machine sending it down through the skies slowly and spinning out of control.

Toon Link: Look! The machine!  
Nazz: It's finished!  
MC Adore: It's out of control!  
Reporter: It's…..IT'S HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE CHILL ZONE WITH EDD AND THE OTHERS ON IT!  
Don: Everyone run away!

Everyone on the ground ran away for safety and screamed as the machine was spinning and flying out of control whilst sparking out of control until it landed on the chill zone with a massive BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Smoke was everywhere as our other eliminated teams and Don tried to see if the final two were ok.

Don: …  
Reporter: …  
Wrestler: …..  
Toon Link: ….  
Ed: …  
Eddy: ….  
Tycho: …..  
Heavy: …  
Ami: …..  
Yumi: ….  
Everyone Else: ….

The smoke went on and on until it cleared up and revealed that…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Edd and Squidward (who were on their stomachs) landed on the chill zone and Ashley, who was holding Red, was just outside of it.

Edd: (Groans but is still on the floor) Ughhhhhhhh. I'm going to feel sore for weeks. (Notices everyone's location) Squidward!  
Squidward: (Groans as he sits up) What is it? I have a massive headache. (Sees where everyone is and his eyes widen) Did we just?  
Don: And that's the end of it! Edd and Squidward win the first ever CARTOON CRAFTS RIDONCULOUS RACE!  
Squidward: YES! I ACHIEVED THE BIG TIME! IN YOUR FACE SQUILLIAM!  
Edd: Who's Squilliam?  
Squidward: (Rubs the back of his head) I'll talk about it later. Hehe.

Everyone clapped for the winners as Edd, Squidward got up and helped Ashley and Red up.

Ashley: Well that was an experience.  
Squidward: Took the words right out of my mouth little girl.  
Red: Congratulations on winning guys.  
Edd: Thanks.

Everyone came up to the two teams.

Eddy: (Pats Edd's back with great force sending him down onto the floor) Great work Sockhead! (Notices what he did) Ooh. Sorry.  
Edd: (Gets up with Reporter's help) No problem Eddy.  
Ed: Ed is happy for you!  
Edd: Thanks Ed.  
Reporter: I'm so happy for you!  
Sponge Bob: Way to go Squidward!  
Squidward: Thanks SpongeBob. You've been a good associate throughout this race. I hate you a lot less now.  
Sponge Bob: (Tears up) I'm so happy right now!  
Kevin: You did good buddy.  
Eddy: And referring to friendship earlier. Can you…  
Edd: (Sighs) Yes Eddy. You can have some of the money.  
Eddy: (Raises his fists in the air) Yeah!  
Toon Link: (To Ashley) You alright?  
Ashley: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad to finally get away from all of this.  
Edd: Well it was a pleasure and a honour to compete against you. (Holds his hand out towards Ashley) Good game?  
Ashley: (Shakes Edd's hand and smiles) Good game.

[=================]

[2nd PLACE RECAP: Ashley & Red]

Scenes involving Ashley and Red rolled by.

Ashley: Making it to the final two was great! I got to learn new things about life outside of the mansion and the office.  
Red: And you got a BOYFIREND!  
Ashley: (Groans) Don't act like that. Toon Link is sweet and this race has been great. Money isn't everything and I've proven to be a tough lady in this competition. Look out world! A new Ashley is coming!  
[END RECAP]

[==============================]

Don: (Handing the case over to Edd and Squidward) Here you go guys. ONE MILLION DOLLARS!

Edd and Squidward lifted the case into the air and then fell over out of breath.

Edd: We're okay.

[===================]

[WINNER RECAP: Edd & Squidward]

Scenes involving Edd and Squidward rolled by.

Edd: Now this is a great moment for us. We've triumphed over EVERYONE in this race!  
Squidward: Two guys who have proven that strength isn't everything. And I FINALLY have enough money to get some HAIR! (Eyes widen) Did I say that on live TV?  
Edd: Yes you did. But don't worry. We're happy no matter what happens.  
Squidward: Agreed. Now we can relax knowing that we did good out there. And you can take Reporter out on a perfect date.  
Edd: (Groans) Don't push it.  
Squidward: Sorry. But this is us signing out in style!  
Edd: Finally finished with the CCRR!

[END RECAP]

[=================]

Plankton got out in a mechanical suit but it was damaged.

Nazz: Should we stop him?  
Edd: Let him go. He's not worth it.  
Ashley: Fine by me. But there's one thing that has yet to be explained.  
Tycho: What's that?  
Ashley: What was Plankton's backup plan?  
Plankton: (Dizzy) Huh? (Eye widens) Ah! My backup plan!

BOOM!

Loads of bombs in the Empire State Building exploded and destroyed the magnificent structure. Everyone's eyes went wide.

Johnny Bravo: Wow. Plankton just destroyed the Empire State Building.

Police cars started to arrive at the scene.

Reporter: (To Plankton) You might want to run Plankton.  
Plankton: You don't have to tell me twice! Or once! AAH!

Plankton ran away with the police chasing after him. The others laughed.

Eddy: So….what now?  
Edd: I got just the thing!

Edd got out a metallic looking cube with a button on it.

Edd: I was saving this for whoever won the race but this makes this moment awesome!

Edd pressed the button on the cube making it flash brightly and once the light died down, everyone saw that a multi-coloured dance floor appeared with live music that was playing.

Edd: Shall we all dance?  
Patrick: LET'S PARTY!

Everyone got onto the dance floor and started to boogie into the rhythm. Ed, Eddy, Edd, Reporter and Wrestler were dancing together with Ed, Edd and Eddy making similar dance moves that they have done before. Reporter was dancing alongside Edd with Wrestler smiling at them while dancing. Squidward was making familiar dance moves from a previous talent show and Sponge, Bob, Patrick, Ami and Yumi were dancing together nearby. Waluigi and Rosalina were dancing together while Peach and Daisy were laughing at Wario, Zim and G.I.R doing the sprinkler. Toon Link spun Ashley around as they danced together with Red and Villager dancing around the two lovers. Others teams were dancing together in different poses as Don danced his way to the cameras.

Don: Well that wraps up the first ever Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race! But don't worry; we've got plenty of other seasons lined up. Stay tuned for a new race and new competitors with the next season on its way! But for now we're signing off! This has been… say it with me everyone.

Everyone: (Getting together and posing for the cameras) THE RIDONCULOUS RACE! CARTOON CRAFTS STYLE!

Plankton was seen running away from cops in the background as he screamed 'I WENT TO COLLEGE!'

[==========================]

END OF EPISODE

[==========================]

Hope you enjoyed it. More seasons of the Cartoon Crafts Ridonculous Race will come soon.


End file.
